Megaman Excel
by Metal Sonic EX
Summary: Megaman Voulnut's past has always been a mystery. However, upon his return to Terra, strange occurances begin taking place. Now, he must team up with someone from his past in order to defeat a threat known as Mavericks. [Complete]
1. Prologue

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the Megaman Legends or Megaman X storylines. Short, and simple.

This is how this fanfic works. This is a Megaman X/ Megaman Legends crossover. As you can probably tell, Megaman Voulnut's past is revealed and it turns out that he was a famous Maverick Hunter. It will be told better as you read it. Now, I'm going to try making the later chapters/ boss battles as close to the games as I can. The earlier chapter battles will be a regular 3-D Legends-style battle. The later chapters will change between 2-D and 3-D.

The way that you can tell what dimension it is? Just notice this:

2-D Conversion - battle style changes from 3-D to 2-D

3-D Conversion - battle style changes from 2-D to 3-D

Simple, right? Anyways, it should be noted that I **have** played Legends 1 and 2. It should also be noted that I have played **ALL BUT** Megaman X2. So, chances our, there will be little mention of any X2 characters. Also, in the later chapters, the strongest Maverick (as far as I am concerned…) from X1 through X8 will come together to form a whole new stage select. My favorite Maverick, Axle the Red, will replace one of ranks later on. Why? Because, he's my favorite and I have more trouble with him than I do with the 8th strongest Maverick.

Next, I have played a game called Megaman Xtreme 2, so the two main villains from that game will also make an appearance here. I haven't played the first, so… Also, from I can gather from looking at the recommended order for X2 on the Megaman Home Page website Wire Sponge is the strongest from X2. He's on Megaman Xtreme 2, so I have an idea of his attacks.

And, just as a warning, this fanfic has the most spoilers that I have ever seen in a single fanfic. Most of them will be in the chapter that explains the Megaman X series. It's only a summary, but you still should be careful if you don't want the ending spoiled. And now that I've babbled to my heart's current desire, let the fanfic begin!

* * *

Prologue

Strange Occurrences

* * *

"Tron, this is how we are going to do it!"

"No, this is the right way!"

Roll Casket and Tron Bonne were arguing again on how to make a space shuttle to get their friend, Megaman Voulnut, out of the planet-like Elysium. It had been about a month since he had left for Elysium. Data, Megaman's faithful monkey companion, had already returned. He had offered to help the girls make a shuttle, but the girls had insisted to make it themselves. They had tried at least two dozen times already, failing each time.

Roll's long lost parents, Banner and Matilda, had been reunited with Roll in a most unusual way. First off, the purple-haired digger was only a friend of Joe's who had promised to take his place if he didn't return.

(A.N. Stupid Capcom! I **hate** the fact that Capcom made that… that… **disgrace of a Capcom character** her father! Her father in this fanfic is a nice, well-mannered, and brown-haired digger. That's how I pictured him as being at the beginning of Megaman Legends 2. For those of you who don't like it: SHOVE IT!)

Matilda's body had been unintentionally taken over by Mistress Yuna after she found her on Forbidden Island, near death. Just recently, Yuna had created a new body for herself, returning Matilda, now in perfect health, to the planet, Terra.

Professor Barrell Casket, Roll's grandfather, had been the most surprised by the sudden return of his daughter and son-in-law. They had left on a dig at Forbidden Island to find the mysterious 'Mother Lode'. They had never been seen again, and that was about fifteen years ago. After the emotional reunion, Roll had gotten back to work.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Teasel Bonne, Tron's older brother, cried as he rushed to stop the catfight. Roll's dad, Banner, followed right after him. In seconds, Joe had restrained Roll while Teasel restrained Tron.

"Roll, I don't think that this is the perfect time to be fighting. What about…"

"I want to help him! But **SOME PEOPLE** obviously don't want to help!"

"I want to help too! But **SOME PEOPLE **want to do it the hard way!"

Within seconds, they were fighting again and the two had trouble restraining the girls. "Roll! Banner! Guys! Look at that!" Everyone looked to where Prof. Casket had indicated. In the sky, an orange dropship made it's way towards the ground. "Well, looks like Megaman decided to come back himself." Matilda commented. "WHAT?" Everyone within hearing distance had to wince at this because the girls screaming in unison was a few decibels higher than it should have been. "And after all the work we put into getting him down!"

The girls had just begun to calm down when they heard an explosion from the shuttle launch pad that they had constructed. "Ms. Tron! Mr. Teasel! We did it!" The siblings started when they heard this outburst from one of the Servbots, little robots created by Tron and servants to the Bonnes that just so happened to look like Lego people. A rocket shot up over the hill and, to Tron, Teasel, and Roll's surprise, didn't blow up. "They built a working rocket!" Teasel gaped. "Hey, wait a sec…" Tron thought for a second, then shouted to the Servbots, "WAIT! MEGAMAN IS ALREADY COMING DOWN!" There was a brief silence before one of the Servbots shot back, "Well, we can't turn around!"

By this time, Megaman's dropship had already crashed into the ground and a few feet away from the group. The door opened with a hiss and Megaman stumbled out, his brown hair a little bit messier than usual and his bright blue armor glinting in the sun. "Gee, thanks for the smooth landing, Geatz." Megaman managed between coughs. Geatz was a reaverbot who was created to be Mistress Yuna's guardian and servant. Another reaverbot, Gatz, was created to serve and protect Mistress Sera.

"My pleasure, Master Trigger."

"Stop calling me Master Trigger. Just Megaman will do."

"I've been swore to protect Mistress Yuna. She added the objective of protecting Master Trigger later on. I cannot reprogram that objective. Thus, I must call you Master Trigger."

"Ah, well. I guess I'll be seeing you around then.

The dropship's door closed and the propellers began spinning again. "See you around, Master Trigger." Megaman stood where he was and watched the dropship disappear into the sky. "Megaman!" Roll came out of nowhere, obviously having broken her father's grasp, and hugged Megaman. "Uh, Roll? Do you mind? I'm kind of in pain here." Roll immediately let go. "I'm sorry." Megaman shrugged. "That's okay."

They both turned when they heard a sudden outburst from Tron. "Well, isn't this wonderful! Megaman's back on Earth and half of the Servbots are going into space!" Banner thrust a finger at the shuttle. "LOOK!" A sudden glint caught everyone's eyes. They couldn't see exactly what it was, but from where they were standing, it looked like… "AN ANCHOR?" Teasel cried in alarm. Seconds later, the anchor crashed into the engine of the shuttle, causing a huge explosion to take place.

As the ship's wreckage fell, everyone ran over to see if anyone was hurt.

(A.N. Mental note! People who are on a space shuttle when it blows up usually get hurt! Why did I add that part in? Cause I'm crazy! XD)

By the time they got there, the wreckage had already landed and continued burning. Several screams were heard from above and shortly thereafter, the Servbots began landing one by one on the ground. Tron ran up to one of the Servbots who was still coughing up smoke.

"What on Earth just happened?" The Servbot, known as Servbot #32 managed to respond with some difficulty. "An anchor hit us and the ship blew up." Tron face began turning red. "WELL, THAT'S OBVIOUS!" Again, everyone within hearing distance had to wince at this outburst. Another Servbot, known as Servbot #16, looked up, cried out in alarm, and managed to scramble out of the way before the giant anchor came crashing to the ground.

"WOW! Teasel! Give me a hand with this!" Banner and Teasel rushed over and, with some difficulty, stood the anchor up. Teasel's height, as far as I know, is about six to seven feet. The anchor was about two-thirds of Teasel's height, that being about four to five feet. "This thing is huge!" Teasel cried out in astonishment. Just then, a slight tremor took place and a geyser of dirt, grass, and junk began shooting up from the ground, just a few feet away from the group. Due to the shaking, Banner dropped the anchor onto Teasel's foot. "CRAP!" He grabbed his foot and began bouncing around. "Sorry!"

Just as Teasel stopped muttering insults, the geyser began shooting twice as much junk as it was before. "This is ridiculous!" Tron said with disgust. Banner, Teasel, and the Servbots scrambled away from the ship's wreckage, seconds before something erupted from the ground where the geyser was only seconds ago. Everyone shielded their eyes and tried to see what had just came out of the ground, but all they could see was a glowing, purple object doing a spin in the air. When it landed with a 'Thud!', everyone's jaws dropped.

Before them was a large, purple, hammerhead shark-like reaverbot with razor sharp teeth and a red crystal in its forehead. "Please excuse me for this sudden intrusion. But, I believe that this…" He bent over further than he already was and picked up the enormous anchor with no difficulty. "…is mine." The sudden outburst from Teasel startled everyone, the shark most of all. "NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND!" Teasel stormed up to the shark, his red eyes glaring at it. "Now, first off, where do you get off destroying our shuttle!" The shark just stared at him. _I've had enough of this. First, this carbon's rambling is getting annoying already. Second, I'm sick of squatting._ "So, Megaman was already down here. So what? That gives you no reason to…"

Teasel never finished his sentence. When the shark stood to its full height, about eight and a half feet, everyone gasped. Even the Servbots who had been cheering Teasel on shut up. "On second thought…" He began slowly walking backwards, grinning nervously. "Just forget everything I just said. HAVEANICEDAYBYE!" With that comment blurted out, Teasel ran back to the group like the Looney Tunes Roadrunner. "Phhhttt! Carbons are so ridiculously easy to frighten these days."

He then began looking around and paused when he reached Megaman. "Well, well. Isn't this a nice surprise. Maverick Hunter Megaman Trigger. We meet again." Megaman raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'again'? I've never seen you before in my life." The shark chuckled and grinned an evil grin. "It appears that losing your memory was somewhat of a fatal mistake."

Suddenly, a squeaky, high-pitched tone of voice rang out. "Geez, guys. I try taking one short nap and what happens? You blow something! That's what." Of course, Megaman was the only one who understood him. Little did they know, the shark also understood this and his eyes narrowed. "Data!" Megaman saw his monkey friend running down the hill. Data had a teacup-shaped body and a straight, bouncy tail.

"I mean, seriously guys! You guys are so loud, you could wake up a…" Data saw the shark and came to screeching halt. "WAIT! YOU'RE… IT CAN'T BE!" Everyone looked at the shark and he stared at Data. "Well, it appears that your memory isn't as far as I'd prefer. Personally, I'd like to dispose of it right now." The shark took a giant step forward, Data squeaked, and he ran behind Prof. Casket's leg. "Hey, leave Data alone!" Roll spoke up, defending her friend.

"Yeah! What did he ever do to you?" Megaman added and pointed his buster at the shark. "It's not a matter of what he **did** to me, it's a matter of what he **_could_** do to me! As long as memory still exists, both you and your little monkey friend pose a serious threat. And I tend to dispose of threats before they dispose of me!" The shark took step towards Megaman, swung his anchor, which had been resting on his shoulder all this time, and pointed it at Megaman. "Prepare yourself, Maverick Hunter! The time for your demise _**HAS COME!**" _Megaman never got to react.

"**_HOTHRA!"_**

(A.N. Because of the Japanese stuff that the bosses from one of the Megaman X games (can't tell you which one), I'll try to get as close as possible to what they are saying. For this boss, this is what this attack sounds like.)

The shark practically flew to the air above Megaman's head. It did a vertical flip and Megaman rolled out of the way before the shark crashed into the ground, causing another slight tremor. The shark repeated this method and, again, Megaman rolled out of the way.

(A.N. The following attack isn't in the game. It's one I came up with, meaning that it is **MY** attack. So, please don't use it without my permission. I'll give you a disclaimer about this in the next chapter.)

The shark then hurtled the anchor at Megaman, leaving a long chain connected to the anchor in his hands. This time, it hit him and he cried out as he flew backwards. He never touched the ground though because the shark pulled the chain backwards, making the anchor catch Megaman in mid-air. It held out its free hand, grabbing Megaman by the neck when he got close enough, and catching his anchor in the other one.

As Megaman began gasping for air, the shark chuckled. "This was truly pathetic, Maverick Hunter. I was expecting the least bit of a challenge from you. I must admit, I am truly disappointed." Tron screamed so loud and so suddenly, that… well… you don't need me to tell you. Do you? "PUT HIM DOWN!" Even the shark winced at this outburst. "When this poor excuse of a Maverick Hunter expires, you'll be the first carbon to go." Tron just gaped at him. "Just who do you…"

What happened next was like in slow motion. A green laser saber came out of nowhere, struck the shark's hand, making him release Megaman, and buried itself into the ground. The shark's eyes bulged out of his head and he spun to look at the saber, recognizing it instantly. Megaman was choking at the shark's feet when the shark spun his head to just catch a glimpse of a yellow and red blur. Megaman, who had regained his composure, scrambled away from the shark's feet. It just stood there looking and taking in what had just happened. He then clenched his fist, took a few steps, and hollered at the top of his lungs, if he had any…

"DAMN MAVERICK HUNTER!"

His voice echoed over the vast plain and the group just stared at it. The shark then spun around to look at Megaman, pointed at him, and snarled. "Consider yourself **EXTREMELY** lucky that your Maverick Hunter buddy decided to come and rescue you! We will meet again and when we do, rest assured, I will hold **nothing** back!" With that, he jumped into the air, landed on Teasel's shoulders, giving him the scare of a lifetime, and jumped off. He collided with the ground with such force that he broke into the dirt and continued burrowing underground. Megaman stood up and, with Banner by his side, ran over to the hole, just as the tremor from the shark's collision ended.

"Well, that was most definitely a new experience." Matilda looked at her father and nodded. "You're telling me." Teasel began freaking out, badly. "Wha… Wha… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING!" Tron snorted and began walking up to the strange saber. "Baby." She tried to pull it out and, with some difficulty, found out that she couldn't. She sat down and noticed a small button in the side of it. "Hmmm. I wonder what this does?" She pushed it and the laser retreated into the handle, which fell harmlessly to the ground. Tron began getting all ticked while Roll was struggling to contain her laughter. "What's so funny!" Roll shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

A half hour later, the saber handle lay on a table while Tron and Roll had tried to figure out how it worked. An old friend of Prof. Casket's, Von Bleucher, had come to ask Megaman a favor. "Lately, we've been receiving a strange reaverbot signal coming from the ruins on Manda Island. I was just wondering if you would check it out for me." Roll turned to Megaman. "Well? How about it Megaman?" Megaman shrugged. "I don't see why not. After all, with what's been going on lately, I need a good dig." Von Bleucher raised an eyebrow and Banner began explaining what had happened.

Meanwhile, back at the table, a tall stranger reached up, removed the saber handle from the table, and returned it to a white case built into the back of his armor. He then chuckled and began talking to himself with a voice which was that of a confident teenage male. "He he he. Megaman Trigger, my old friend, a whole new adventure is about to take place and neither you nor your carbon friends are aware of this. Ah, well. Anyways, meet you at the ruins." With that, he turned and dashed off, his long, thin ponytail blowing in the wind behind him.

By now, Banner had finished explained what had happened and Von Bleucher had begun to scratch his chin. "Hmmm. Interesting. I hope that next time I'll be able to see this reaverbot first-hand. Ah, well." Tron suddenly started. "Wait a sec!" She ran back to the table, only to find its surface bare.

"Teasel, did you do anything with the saber handle we found?"

"No. Why?"

"Because, it's not here anymore!"

"What do you mean it's not there?"

After a few searching for a few minutes, Tron threw her hands up in exasperation. "Forget it! Let's just go!" And so, the Casket and Bonne families took off in their ships, their sights set on Manda Island. The teenager stepped out from behind one of the now smoldering pieces of the shuttle and chuckled to himself again. "Let the games begin." With that he teleported out of sight.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I would just like to tell you that I wrote the first three chapters of this fanfic as a school assignment. I won't get into to details right now, but I probably will in the introductory statements of the next chapter. So, Read and Review. Please. 


	2. Welcome To The Jungle!

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I **do** own some of the Mavericks' attacks. You know, the ones that I, as in **ME**, came up with. Don't touch those. They are mine.

I would like to inform everyone that on April 16, 2005, I got _The Misadventures of Tron Bonne! _By the time I actually post this chapter, I will have done one of two things. I would of beaten the game, or I would have gotten mighty close to beating it! Anyways, the point is that I now understand the entire Legends series decently well. Also, some stuff referring to _The Misadventures of Tron Bonne_ will be mentioned in later chapters.

Also, I did start this fanfic as a school assignment. My teacher, who is a weirdo when it comes to fantasy/ middle-earthly stories, said that my class had to write a 'novel'. So, I took this opportunity to write the first three chapters. I had to bring it to an abrupt end because he started us on another one. Oh, well. Anyways, I'm through talking! So, with that said and done, chapter one!

* * *

Chapter I

Welcome To The Jungle!

* * *

"Well, here we are." Roll landed the Flutter carefully, as did Tron with the Bonnes' ship. As soon as everyone got down from the ships, a tall, white-haired lady greeted them. "Hello, there. You must be the Diggers Von Bleucher has sent to investigate the ruins.' Banner accepted her extended hand with a broad smile. "That's us." The lady, who Megaman remembered as the mayor of Manda Island, then spotted the Bonnes. "Aren't you…" Teasel interrupted with a goofy smile. The Bonnes? That's us." Banner pointed a figure at the family of pirates. "Don't worry. If they act up, we'll gladly take them off your hands for you." Teasel narrowed his eyes and the mayor nodded. 

The Bonnes had attacked Manda Island a few months earlier and their accomplice at the time, Bola, had even tried stealing the key to the 'Mother Lode' from the ruins. "Well, we're not going to get anything done just standing here. Let's go." The mayor began escorting the group through the city to the ruins. On the way, they passed through the city. Miraculously, it had almost been completely repaired after being destroyed by Tron's earlier attack.

When they arrived at the ruins, the mayor revealed something odd. "All of the regular reaverbot signals just disappeared without a trace when this new one came." Matilda pondered this for a few seconds. "Which means, we won't have to worry about getting harmed if we entered the ruins." Prof. Casket shuddered suddenly. "I've got a bad feeling about this. You know, one of those feelings that tell you that you are getting involved in stuff that you shouldn't be. When did the reaverbots disappear?"

The mayor shrugged. "A few days ago, I think." Roll began walking towards the ruins. "Well, come on. Let's go." Megaman nodded and began following Roll. "Roll's right. We should get this over with." Everyone nodded and began following the two. The mayor called out to them as they entered. "I'll stay out here in case something happens."

Once inside, the group turned the corner and was met by a miraculous sight. In front of them was a glowing, blue stone, which Megaman had used to raise the balcony on his first visit. The balcony and walkway was about three stories in the air, making the room's full height about four and a half stories. The walls and ceiling were covered in ivy and leaves. It was to the point of where you couldn't see the walls themselves. There was a door on the left and right of the group. Not to mention the two on the walkway.

"Wow. This place is a lot more beautiful than I pictured it." Megaman smirked and looked at Roll. "Like I said, it is kind of hard to describe." Teasel was just gaping at everything. "We should of come in here instead of Bola, the stupid coward. Running away on us. I'll show him." One of the Servbots nodded in agreement. "Right. Maybe we should take a few pictures." Tron looked at the Servbot. "Not right now, #27. Maybe later." Chances are that #27 was going to say something like 'AAAAAWWWWW, but just then, the confident teenage voice rang out. "Well, how 'bout that. Fancy meeting you here."

Everyone looked up on the balcony and saw a teenager with a long, blonde ponytail and red armor staring at them. He had white shoulder pads with an odd Z-shaped symbol imprinted on the left one. His armor, like I said, was red and had two green bulb-like things in the middle of his chest. His helmet was also red and it had a triangular blue crystal in the forehead.

"But, then again, I kind of figured that you were coming. Banner raised an eyebrow and Tron started, then her face grew beet red. "So, who are you?" The stranger opened his mouth to say something, but an outburst from Tron cut him off. "HE'S THE ONE WHO TOOK IT!" By now, it shouldn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what everyone did. Tron thrust her finger in the air and pointed to something behind the blonde.

They all followed her finger, the stranger included, and stopped when they saw the missing saber handle poking out from behind the blonde's head. "Hey, wait a second!" Teasel cried out in alarm. "So, you're the one who took it!" Zero pointed at Megaman, then pointed a thumb at the handle. "Yeah. I'm also the one who saved you. Besides, this **is** mine, after all." He then did something no one expected. He jumped over the rail and began his three story descent. Gasps and cries of alarm rang out. Amazingly, he landed on his feet and stood to his full height almost immediately.

"How'd you do that!" Teasel began freaking out again. "Simple. I'm a reploid. A species of highly-advanced robots." Teasel stopped freaking out and raised an eyebrow. "Like I was trying to say before, my name is Zero. And yours…" He pointed to Megaman. "…is Megaman Trigger, otherwise known as the legendary Maverick Hunter, X." Now Megaman raised an eyebrow.

While the group was trying to figure this out, a mysterious yellow reaverbot was spying on them from behind the mass of leaves on the wall. His red monocle-like eye was swarming with blue boxes of information about whatever he looked at. "He he he. The legendary Maverick Hunters meet again. This, however, is going to be your last reunion. Enjoy the last few moments of life while you still can, X." The reaverbot then turned around and scurried up the wall.

"So, you're a robot?" Zero smirked and looked at Roll. "Yeah. But, then again, so is he." He pointed to Megaman and Tron rolled her eyes. Everyone else stared at Zero, but he was to busy noticing a few leaves that had fallen from the ceiling. _This isn't good. And here I thought that we would at least get out of the ruins before this happened…_

"I can't explain everything right now, but I can tell you this: when you were a Maverick Hunter, for every Maverick that you destroyed, you got a special weapon from them. You also got at least one armor from every incident that Sigma started. However, shortly before you were reset, you locked the weapons and armors you had obtained in such a way that they wouldn't be scanned by Mother Two. You programmed the locks in a way that it would automatically unlock itself whenever you truly needed it. This was programmed to happen **after** you had beaten Mother Two. All you need to worry about unlocking right now are your weapons, especially if the Mavericks really are returning. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm going to let you handle this one."

Megaman took a few steps forwards when Zero took a few backwards. "Wait! What do you mean? I have to fight a Maverick by myself? I don't even know what a Maverick is!" Zero chuckled and pointed to a few leaves that had begun to fall from the ceiling. "Just ask him what a Maverick is."

"_**Scawa!"**_

A giant, yellow blur broke free from the leaves and startled everyone, even causing Megaman to fall on his rear end. The odd creature stopped just a few feet above the ground. An electrically-charged thread was coming from his rear end and it was probably connected somewhere on the ceiling. This was weirdest thing since the shark incident.

The creature had eight legs. The front two had hands at the end of them and his back two were abnormally thick. His other four protruded from either side of him and they were small and thin. His body was yellow and green, and he had a blue 'R' with a star in the middle on top of a red triangle imprinted on his back. He had two fang-like objects protruding from the front of his face and he had two eyes, his left one being a normal eye. His right one was a red monocle-like object which had blue boxes of data in front of it. His rear end had a few protective spikes coming from it.

The creature looked from Banner to Tron to Teasel to Prof. Casket, information about each of them popping up whenever he looked at them. His eyes finally came to rest on Megaman and a cackling sound came from between the fangs. "Hahahahaha. We finally meet again. The legendary Maverick Hunter, X. I've waited for this moment." Zero finally spoke up after being oddly calm for so long. "Web Spider. Repliforce Forest Infiltration and Surveillance Unit."

_This is so weird! But at least this thing has a name now…_ Megaman stood up and craned his neck back slightly to look at the reaverbot known as Web Spider. "What kind of name is Web Spider?" Tron spat. Spider looked at her and spat a comment back. "What kind of name is Tron Bonne?" Tron started. "Besides, I need to destroy the Maverick Hunter before he regains his memory." Roll started this time. "That reminds me. Where's Data?" Meanwhile, on the Flutter, Data was having a conversation with his friend.

"He can't be back! He just can't be! Oh, what am I going to do?"

He looked over to the cactus that he was talking to and a long silence followed.

"…"

"I thought that too."

Back inside the ruins, Web Spider had decided to get down to business. "Well, it's been nice talking to you, Maverick Hunter. But, the time to end this has come!"

(A.N. Remember when I said that I'd try to get the battles as close to the games as possible? This is what a Legends-style battle looks like.)

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat Web Spider_

Spider thrust his right arm forward, while bringing his left towards himself. (Imagine a karate stance) "Vengeance is a virtue, Maverick Hunter!"

_Mission Start!_

(Boss Theme)

(Megaman X4 Boss Battle)

"_**Jagitgitgitgitgit!**"_

With lightning fast reflexes, Spider began to crawl up his thread and into the safety of the leaves on the ceiling, dodging the first three buster shots in the process. Once behind the leaves, he began to crawl around the ceiling, making leaves fall wherever he moved to. "Watch out for his Lighting Web! It'll temporarily immobilize you!" Spider fell from the ceiling before Megaman could give his thanks. This time, however, Web Spider stopped halfway between the floor and the balcony.

"_**Scawa!**"_

Spider bounced to his left, then his right, resumed his karate pose, and shot an electrically-charged web at Megaman. Megaman dodged it and it began homing in on him. Thankfully, it hit the ground prior to it's impact with Megaman and it started a small fire, one which quickly burnt itself out. _Wonderful…_ Megaman started and shot three more buster shots at Spider. Unfortunately, he miscalculated one thing and the shots bounced off.

(Web Spider's Health)

----------------------------------------

(A.N. This was the closest thing to a bar of health that I could find. Sorry…)

"Hahahahaha! Do you actually expect such primitive technology to hurt me? Hahahahaha!" _Wonderful… Just wonderful…_ "How am I supposed to hurt him?" Spider shot a comment at him as he retreated again. "That's just it, YOU'RE NOT!" A white glow began emitting from Megaman's buster and, when the glow fainted, it shone a brighter blue than before.

Zero started laughing. "Congratulations! X Buster has just been unlocked! It's the buster you used as a Maverick Hunter! Now, just trust me and hold down the rapid-fire!" Megaman did so and, instead of shooting, it began to charge energy. Megaman raised an eyebrow and Spider emerged from the leaves again, this time, a few feet below the balcony. "Now, SHOOT!" Megaman pointed at Spider and released. However, he wasn't used to fully-charged blasts, and he slid backwards, almost to the wall, because of the force. "WOAH!"

Spider didn't realize that Megaman's buster had changed, until he noticed the blast coming towards him. "What's this?" His red eye began flowing with information about the blast, but two words caught his attention: **_Collision imminent…_** "Uh oh." When he got hit, he began to swing back and forth on his thread, flailing his arms around in the process.

(Web Spider's Health)

------------------------------------

He let out a moan as soon as he stopped. "I don't feel so good." He shook off the effects. "No matter! I'll still stop you!" He retreated once more into the safety of the leaves. The process of Spider popping out and retreating back to the leaves, Megaman shooting much smaller charge blasts, and Zero letting out the occasional chuckle took about ten more minutes. Teasel had even begun to doze off a couple of times.

(Web Spider's Health)

------------

Megaman finally got flustered. "I need something more effective!" As if to answer his cry for help, a white glow surrounded his body and, when it faded, his armor had changed to a combination of brown and light brown. Again, Zero laughed. "That's Twin Slasher! You acquired it from Slash Beast! Shoot it!" Megaman did so and, unfortunately, it shoot a sharp blade straight into the ground. "Hahahahaha! Nice aiming, Maverick Hunter!" That's when everyone, Spider included, noticed a second blade heading for Spider's thread. Obviously, it was snapped in two when the blade hit it. "Uh oh." Much to the amusement of Zero, Spider fell flat on his face.

(Web Spider's Health)

--------

Now even Teasel and Megaman joined in at laughing at this spectacle. Yes, he had landed on his face and, yes, it had looked painful. But, this was just great! Spider was now on his back, struggling to get back up. But he was failing horribly due to the fact the his butt was too big! He actually had to rock back and forth in order to get on his feet again.

When he finally managed this impossible task, Megaman was nearly in tears after laughing so much. "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" Megaman managed a response between laughs. "You're right. It was hilarious!" This was the last straw for Spider. "**THAT'S IT! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!**"

(Near Death Attack -Super Lightning Web)

Spider began radiating a faint white glow and he did a handstand. He then began to shoot numerous threads from his rear end. They began to connect and almost immediately began to cackle with electricity. Everyone stopped laughing and Zero explained. "Every Maverick has at least one Near Death Attack. It's there most powerful attack and you can't hurt them while they're giving of that glow."

Spider stopped and a huge electrical web had been formed by using the walkway, walls, and ceiling for support. He used another thread to get himself onto the web. "Let's try this on for size!" He began moving along the web while making that annoying noise, but at a slower pace.

"_**Ja. Git. Git. Git. Git. Git.**"_

When he stopped, he spread his arms out and opened a compartment in his buttocks.

"_**Spider Bomber!**"_

(A.N. This isn't my attack. It's in the game. All I did was give the attack a name.)

As he said this, four miniatures spiders shot out of the compartment and they blew up when they hit the ground. Megaman, who had dodged the first wave, was somewhat surprised to see eight more spiders shoot out of the compartment, which closed afterwards. This time, the spiders landed and started walking towards Megaman. He strategically shot three Twin Slashers and blew up six of the eight, the other two exploding when they hit Megaman, throwing him backwards.

Spider began moving around again and Zero called out to Megaman again. "Charge Twin Slasher!" Megaman did so again and when Spider stopped, he released it. This time, six super-fast blades shot out, three burying themselves in the ground and three in Spider's body.

(Web Spider's Health)

None

Spider's web fell apart and exploded while he was thrown back, pointing his butt at the startled group in the process. As small explosions began taking apart Spider's body, his red eye began flowing with the last pieces of information he'd receive. **_Destruction imminent… Does not compute…_** "You'll pay for this Maverick Hunter! WWWWRRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Web Spider exploded and, in a ball of flame, became nothing more than shards of metal.

_Mission Complete!_

The group shielded themselves from the debris with their arms. Zero began clapping and walked up to Megaman, just as his armor changed back to its original blue color. "Well done. Not bad for a first try!" Megaman gave a weak smile.

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Be my guest."

"Just who are you?"

Zero chuckled. "That, my friend, is another story."

* * *

Or, in this case, another chapter! Like I said, I'm trying to get this as close to the games as possible. I'm still finishing the Megaman X-style battle system, but it should be done by the time I get to those chapters. Anyways, E-mail me and tell me how you liked the Legends-style battle system. Flames are welcome as well. What won't be accepted is you not Read and Reviewing. Click the button. I KNOW YOU WANT TO! 


	3. A Past Once Forgotten

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I **do** own some of the Mavericks' attacks. You know, the ones that I, as in **ME**, came up with. Don't touch those. They are mine.

Okay. In this chapter, Zero gives a brief synopsis of Megaman's past. In other words, this is the chapter with the X series spoilers. I'll inform you when each new game takes place. Also, the X series storyline has been altered in a few ways, so watch out for that too. Finally, I own the Sigma promise mentioned in this chapter. I do not own what it will turn out to be. Other than that, I have nothing to say. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter II

A Past Once Forgotten…

* * *

"Well, we have plenty of time." Matilda spoke up and Banner nodded. "Yeah." _Not if Sigma's promise is actually coming true…_ Zero chuckled. "Have it your way. Just be warned that this took place several centuries ago. Teasel began freaking out again. "What are you talking about! Lately, everyone's been acting like Megaman is some weirdo from the past! WHAT DOES IT MEAN!" Zero raised an eyebrow and continued walking in small strides away from them, stopping about thirteen feet away. He glanced at Megaman and noticed that he seemed puzzled. "This shouldn't surprise you. Well, then again…"

Megaman opened his mouth to say something, but Zero held up a hand. "If you give me a chance to explain, I'll answer any questions afterwards." No one spoke, except maybe a Servbot or two. "In that case, I'll begin."

(A.N. Upcoming Pre-X1 and partial X4 spoilers.)

"It was the year 21XX when all of this started. Dr. Cain, a renowned human scientist, discovered you," He pointed at Megaman without turning. "in a capsule below ground. He was inspired and created an entire species of robots using your blueprints. These robots were highly-developed and were called Reploids. However, when he discovered you, he also unearthed a virus. Years after reploids were accepted into everyday human life, the virus became active once more and started attack reploids. This virus made reploids begin to attack the humans and certain reploids just went insane. These reploids became known as Mavericks, thus dubbing it the Maverick Virus. A team of powerful and intelligent reploids volunteered to stop the Mavericks. These reploids were known as Maverick Hunters."

"One day, the Maverick Hunter commander, Sigma, fought an abnormally powerful Maverick that became known as the Red Demon, the world's most feared Maverick. No one knows how Sigma won, but when he emerged from the warehouse that the battle had taken place in, his left arm was missing and his body was badly beaten up. He refused any medical treatment that was offered and a few hours later, became Maverick himself. He would eventually become the world's second most feared Maverick."

"This is about the time that you came in. You had been active for years, but you had recently become a Maverick Hunter. Sigma had started a Maverick revolt on a highway and it was you're duty to stop him. You shortly thereafter encountered Vile, an ex-Maverick Hunter who specialized in the research and use of heavy, high-powered machines known as Robot Ride Armor."

(A.N. In the next bunch of paragraphs, I'll describe Megaman X1 through X3. However, seeing as finding the names of the armors that you get in them is a pain in the rear, I'll just name them First through Third Armor.)

"You were nearly killed in the encounter, but, thankfully, I arrived a blew his arm off before he could finish you. He ran like a coward and you set to work on the other rampaging Mavericks, while I got information about Sigma. While you were destroying the Mavericks, you found four scattered capsules. From these capsules, you gained the First Armor."

"When we met up at Sigma's fortress, I went ahead and was captured. When you arrived at the room that I had been captured in, Vile sprung his trap and nearly finished you again. I broke free from my restraints and totaled both his Ride Armor and my body. When you defeated him, I gave you my arm cannon, allowing you to charge your special weapons. I told you to go ahead and when you didn't, I told you nothing could repair the damage I'd done. And… I… died." He lowered his head, while several people started and a few of the Servbots gasped.

"From I'm told, you finally did meet Sigma. When you did, he attacked with worse velocity than Vile had. You somehow stopped him and he revealed something he called his Kaiser Body. He said that the fun was just starting and attacked you. Miraculously, you defeated him and began known as a hero."

(A.N. Upcoming X2 spoilers. I'd like to remind people that this is the only X series game that I haven't been able to play. Nonetheless, what I'll write below is what I do know by looking at game reviews, summaries, walkthroughs, and God knows what else.)

Two months later, you got word that my assorted parts had been found by a group of Mavericks who called themselves the X-Hunters. You immediately jumped at the chance to rebuild me. Again, you fought the eight rampaging Mavericks. And the X-Hunters occasionally attacked, saying that if you could beat them, they'd surrender there parts to you. The X-Hunters were Serges, Violen, and Agile. Also, you found four more capsules and received the Second Armor."

When you got to the fortress that the X-Hunters were said to have gone Maverick, Sigma resurfaced and revealed himself as the cause of the incident. I was still out of commission, so help from me was out of the question. Sigma created a clone of me and, miraculously, you destroyed it and did the same thing to Sigma. Unfortunately, he had turned his old Kaiser Body into a new one. Again, you defeated him and returned to the Maverick Hunter HQ just in time to see me activated.

(A.N. Upcoming X3 spoilers.)

A couple of weeks later, a renowned reploid scientist, Dr. Doppler, creator of Dopplertown, announced that he'd found a cure for the Maverick Virus. Eight reploids were sent to investigate this and they never returned. Around then, two reploids, claiming to be part of Doppler's new 'Nightmare Police', called Bit and Byte, began attacking the humans and Doppler was considered Maverick."

"His Maverick Virus 'cure' that he'd invented had been nothing but a new virus he called the Sigma Virus. He claimed that it could make reploids just as powerful and crazy as Sigma. Unfortunately, the investigators had become victims to this new virus. There were rumors of a third virus, but reports never confirmed this suspicion. We were just leaving when Bit and Byte's attack forces began a strike on the Maverick Hunter base."

"I went on top while you went inside and were betrayed by a Maverick Hunter commander known as Mac. I got word of this and destroyed Mac, releasing you in the process. You continued to help stop the attack and when it ended, you left immediately to destroy the Mavericks. This time, I helped you get to the investigators. You also found more capsules from which you got the Third Armor."

"When we defeated the investigators, with the occasional interruption from Bit and Byte, Doppler revealed that he had found the remains of Vile and had rebuilt him. We beat Bit, Byte, and Vile. However, Bit and Byte somehow combined to become Godkarmachine. Somehow, we beat it, but not before I took too much damage and teleported off to Dr. Cain's lab."

"You eventually met and beat Doppler. You can guess that we were surprised when Sigma resurfaced for the third time and revealed that he was again the cause of the incident. You beat him and he combined with his third Kaiser Body and attacked. You beat him again, but he began filling the entire building with lava. Thankfully, you managed to escape."

(A.N. Upcoming X4 spoilers.)

"Several weeks later, a Maverick Attack was reported at Sky Lagoon, a floating city housing both reploids and carbons, a name that the reploids were starting to call the humans. We were sent to prevent the city from falling by protecting its core, which was destroyed nonetheless. When you entered the room that the core was in, you met with a Maverick Hunter from the 14th Unit, known as Magma Dragoon. After a short conversation, he left and you were forced to as well."

"When the Maverick responsible for the attack was destroyed, the colonel of an elite reploid army, known as Repliforce, appeared. Oddly, his name was Colonel. I'd just rescued his sister, Iris, so your the one who did the talking. Unfortunately, he left instead of coming to the Maverick Hunter HQ with you. Repliforce revolted against the carbons shortly thereafter. Their reason was that the carbons had considered them Mavericks without a proper investigation. Around this time, it was also revealed that Magma Dragoon, who had been responsible for the destruction of the Sky Lagoon, had betrayed us and joined forces with Repliforce."

"Along the way you found five capsules, four gave you a single piece of the Force Armor, also known as the Fourth Armor. The fifth gave you a special armor called Ultimate Armor. This was the most powerful of all the armors that you'd received before. When we finally caught up with and defeated Dragoon, he explained that Colonel had appeared and offered him a chance to goad us into fighting if he joined Repliforce. When all of the other Mavericks were destroyed, I fought Colonel."

He began clenching his hands so tightly, that his whole arm started trembling and tears began forming in his eyes. "I was just trying to disable him, but he kept fighting and he was soon destroyed altogether. I immediately left to join you on Final Weapon, a giant Repliforce space shuttle that had a laser powerful enough to heavily damage the planet."

"Here, I met with Iris. She'd figured out what had happened to Colonel and she attacked me in a special Ride Armor. Again, I tried to disable her or the Ride Armor, but she also took too much damage and…" Tears began rolling down his face. "she died in my arms." Everyone grew quiet and a few Servbots looked at the ground. _Damn it, Iris! Why'd I have to be so damn blind!_ A few minutes later, he regained his composure. "Sorry. Anyways, I swore revenge on the one responsible for this incident. We defeated the leader of Repliforce, General, and someone took control of Final Weapon. General, who'd survived the explosion from half of his body, asked us to stop the one responsible."

"I wasn't that surprised when I got ahead of you and met Sigma. He explained his past and even had the nerve to call me the Red Demon. Apparently, Sigma had met with General earlier and had somehow convinced him to rebel. We fought and I was forced to head back to Dr. Cain's laboratory. You used the Ultimate Armor to destroy Sigma and his two alternate forms. Although his original Kaiser Body no longer existed, these forms were still considered Kaiser Bodies. Sigma activated Final Weapon's laser, which was currently aimed at Terra, shortly before he expired. General reappeared and sacrificed his life to make Final Weapon backfire on itself and explode."

"You escaped in a nearby escape pod. I contacted you and you made an odd statement. You asked that if you ever became Maverick, that I'd take care of you. This, I admit caught me off guard. I ignored it and broke contact."

(A.N. Upcoming X5 spoilers.)

"Weeks later, Sigma resurfaced **AGAIN**! By now, he was becoming a pain in the ass. He was detected on a space colony known as 'Eurasia'. We, like always, were sent to search for him. We'd undergone many changes over the past few weeks. Dr. Cain had stepped down as commander of the Maverick Hunters and went into hiding, although no one knew why. A reploid known as Signas was replaced Dr. Cain. Our new navigator was a reploid with a high-intelligence system built into her CPU. Douglas was the new mechanic and Lifesaver was chosen as the medical specialist."

"You chose to go to Eurasia with the Force Armor, however, when we found Sigma, it was destroyed. We beat Sigma, however, that was what he'd intended to happen. By destroying him, the Sigma Virus infected the entire planet. To make matters worse, Eurasia had begun its descent towards Terra, meaning extinction of all known life-forms would be most probable upon its collision. It wasn't a guarantee though. We had sixteen hours before its collision and we got to work immediately."

"However, after the first Maverick was defeated, we received a transmission from the mercenary that Sigma had hired to get Space Colony Eurasia into position. He introduced himself as Dynamo and he said that he'd attack the hunter base shortly. Sure enough, after the second Maverick was destroyed, he attacked and we beat him. By beating the first four Mavericks, we were able to rebuild a giant laser known as the Enigma. We fired it, but only 64 was destroyed. We merely bought ourselves another hour and changed its course of impact."

"We began Plan B, where a Maverick Hunter would fly a space shuttle towards Eurasia and eject seconds before impact. After the next two Mavericks were destroyed, Dynamo attacked again. He lost and left, warning us that we'd wind up dead if we continued taking Maverick hunting too seriously."

"You found the armor capsules shortly thereafter. This time, you got two armors: the Falcon Armor and the Gaea Armor. When we completed the space shuttle, I flew it towards Eurasia and this time, it was destroyed and hours later, I arrived back on Terra. However, the virus from the colony combined with the Sigma Virus. This was temporarily called the Zero Virus, due to the fact that I gave the same readings that it did. I was infected with it and refused to tell anyone, even you."

"We plowed through Sigma's fortress and soon, you found me in one of its rooms. I wasn't supposed to be there because of the strange reaction to the vaccine I'd been administered. We had an argument and we ended up fighting each other. I never expected you to win, but you did. However, I used a move called Soul Body and knocked you unconscious as well."

"When I came to, you were still out. I saw a floating ship of some sort and I destroyed it. Sigma had tried to destroy you and, thankfully, I'd regained consciousness in time. We fought and I somehow lost. When you came to and found Sigma, you fought him in the Ultimate Armor you'd kept. When you defeated him and his new Kaiser Body, he revealed that he had used me as a shield and that I'd taken most of the damage."

"You ran over to what was left of my upper torso and what remained of Sigma's head shot a laser through our bodies. I ultimately destroyed Sigma and later died. You would have done the same had someone not rebuilt you. When you returned to the Maverick Hunter HQ, you didn't have a scratch on you, but you did have my saber. When Space Colony Eurasia hit, it seriously damaged the planet. The only casualties were those from the virus."

(A.N. Upcoming X6 spoilers.)

"Two weeks later, Alia's old colleague, Gate, was rummaging through the wreckage when he found a piece of my DNA. A week later, he went Maverick because of it. He created the world's strongest defensive Maverick, High Max, making him next to invincible."

"You were sent to investigate a sudden outbreak of a new virus with the Falcon Armor which Alia had enhanced. You defeated an out-of-control Mechanoloid and what appeared to be my ghost destroyed the rest of it. High Max attacked you, claiming that you knew about something called the Zero Nightmare. You lost and he told you to stay out of his investigation."

"About this time, a reploid known as Isoc informed the public of the Zero Nightmare. He said that it gave reploids a 'dream' that caused them to destroy themselves or malfunction. Eight investigators had be chosen and High Max was their commander. After defeating three investigators, the Zero Nightmare appeared and you defeated it. That's when I reappeared and told you that I'd hid myself while I repaired my body."

"Together, we beat the last investigators and High Max. Gate called us and gave the coordinates for his lab. When we where backtracking, looking for the missing reploids before we stormed Gate's lab, Dynamo reappeared and continuously bugged us. Just as quickly as he appeared, he stopped appearing. Why, I'm not too sure of. When we finally did beat Gate, he used something he'd created for sticky situations and he resurrected Sigma! Sigma disposed of Gate and took shelter in his lab."

"He was only half-completed when we found him and all he remembered was revenge. You used the Blade and Shadow Armors that you'd obtained. Together, we beat him and his Kaiser Body and he swore that he'd return. You brought back Gate's body in hopes that Alia would be able to rebuild him someday."

(A.N. Upcoming X7 spoilers.)

"Around this time, you realized that there must be a more peaceful way to destroy the Mavericks and, to everybody's dismay, you retired. A few days later, a vigilante group called Red Alert took your place. They were suspected to be Mavericks and one of them even rebelled. This reploid was known as Axl."

"He evaded Red Alert's defenses and was obtained by the Maverick Hunters. We later found out that Axl's partner and Red Alert's leader, Red, had been using his incredible gift to transform temporarily into another reploid, copying their voice, abilities, and movement just by scanning their data."

"We set to work on the Red Alert Mavericks and later, you rejoined us. After a while, you found the Glide Armor and we met Red. We beat him and he sacrificed his life. He told us that a 'professor' had told him how to obtain infinite power using the data from the reploids Axl scanned. We weren't that surprised when Sigma was revealed to be this 'professor'."

"We beat him and his new Kaiser Body and he swore revenge by punching Axl into the wall. We were going to step in when Red returned and as Sigma was about to absorb his power, he used Axl's handgun and shot Sigma out of the window. When the white light dimmed, Axl stood in Red's place. Later, you refused to let Axl become a Maverick Hunter because of your ideal. He kept trying and eventually, he became one. Around this time, Dr. Cain and the world's first ever carbon, Master, resurfaced on the still-in-construction Elysium."

(A.N. Upcoming X8 spoilers.)

"A few months later, the carbons were creating 'new-generation' reploids, reploids with the ability of virus immunity and Axl's copy ability. Axl was a new-generation prototype. New-generation reploids were helping the carbons with their space technology. This was known as the 'Jakob' project and a huge elevator leading to space known as the Orbital Elevator was built as part of it. The director of the Jakob project was a new-generation reploid known as Lumine."

"A car from the Orbital Elevator had broken off and crash-landed on the ground. You were there when it happened and called for backup. I can only imagine your face when a whole army of Sigmas came walking out of the car. They turned out to be new-generation reploids who had turned into Sigma in order to survive the crash. Lumine was one of these reploids."

"An emergency at Noah's Park pulled you away from the crash site. After defeating the Maverick responsible, we were ambushed by the last person we ever expected. Vile. Someone had rebuilt him and he'd captured Lumine. Like most cowards do, he ran off before we could stop him. We then proceeded to stop the Mavericks scattered around the planet. This time, we had two new navigators along with Alia: Layer and Pallette. We also found out that the copy chips inside the new-generation reploids' bodies bore the same signal as Sigma."

"When we defeated all of the Mavericks, dealing with Vile numerous times, Sigma called us via transmission and he gave the coordinates for his base on the moon. We found and defeated him at Gateway, however, that turned out to be a copy. We found the real one at his space palace on the moon. We fought Vile again at it and we beat him. However, he locked Axl in and did a kamikaze on him."

"We fought Sigma, already in his Kaiser Body, and Axl joined us again halfway through the fight. When we won, just as we were going to finish him once and for all, he gave us a promise. If I remember correctly, these were his exact words: _Whether it be three years from now, or three hundred years, I **will** return, with every Maverick from my previous incidents, and I will crush what remains of the carbon and reploid races._"

(A.N. I would just like to remind you that I do own that promise. It's mine! So, unless you have my permission, hands off!)

Everybody just stood there for as second before Zero continued. "We finished him off then and there and Lumine came walking up. He crushed Sigma's skull and said that Sigma had only helped his plan along. By this, we were forced to consider Lumine a Maverick."

"We beat him and he revealed that the new-generation reploids, by using their copy chips, could become Maverick at will. We beat his second form and he said that evolution was taking its course. He also said that the planet was rotting. Looking back on that moment, it kind of makes sense, looking at what Terra looks like now."

"Axl started walking towards Lumine, after he expired, mind you, in a white version of his armor that he'd found while destroying the Mavericks. I was in a black version of my armor that I referred to as the Night Shade Armor. You'd received four armors in this incident: the Neutral Armor, the Hermes Armor program, which was a blue version of the Neutral Armor, the Incarus Armor, being a red version, and a new Ultimate Armor, being a purple version."

"Anyways, Lumine's body broke open and a tentacle shattered Axl's helmet crystal, knocking him unconscious. I slashed the tentacle and you blew Lumine's body up. We made our way down to Terra and we found a most unusual sight."

(A.N. This is were those storyline twists I told you about start coming in.)

Somehow, several Mavericks that we'd destroyed in past Sigma incidents had been resurrected. One of them, known as Axle the Red, began destroying the most powerful ones in what he called redemption. Another one, quite possibly the one you met earlier, was put on immediate cryogenic stasis. This was because he'd mastered an illegal art of DNA resurrection. When news of Sigma's promise reached Terra, people became so frightened that they began trusting reploids less and less."

"You quit the Maverick Hunters and continued pursuing your ideal. I stayed with the Maverick Hunters and Axl also eventually quit and soon became one of the Master's most trusted bodyguards. You were soon forced to fight the out-of-control mother unit, Mistress Sera. You knew what the outcome could be, so you created a little monkey to store your memory in so that it wouldn't be scanned by Sera, otherwise known as Mother Two."

"You won, however, like you figured you would, you took too much damage and were forced to be reset. You were sealed in some ruins and, from what I've gathered," He turned and pointed at Prof. Casket. "you found him. The reason that your monkey friend has been so uneasy to talk about your past is probably Sigma's promise. It's because of this promise that people soon forgot about the space technology, reploids, and Elysium. Carbons eventually started creating reaverbots from the same technology that reploids were. It's quite a step down the evolutionary scale, if you know what I mean."

He turned around and looked at the group. "I'm finished." Megaman took a breath. "Okay, how am I a reploid? I mean, I've spent my whole life thinking that I'm, as you put it, a carbon." Zero chuckled. "It's not surprising. You were reset. Chances of you remembering that you're a reploid are slim to none." Megaman nodded. "Okay, So, say this Sigma is resurrected…" Zero shuddered. "After being separated from reploid technology for so long, what could he do to us?" Zero shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. After all, I'm going to make sure that he isn't."

The mayor of the island came up behind the group and coughed, catching their attention. "Sorry. I got worried." She saw Zero and asked, "Who's this." Tron scoffed. "Just some psycho who thinks that Megaman's a robot." Zero threw her a nasty look and she threw one back. Zero started walking out of the ruins. "I'll explain later."

(A.N. Okay. Below are two different endings. The one from the school assignment and the actual one. The reason for the school assignment one is because we started writing a new novel, so I had to bring it to an abrupt end.)

(School Assignment Ending)

"Okay… Anyways, the signal from these ruins disappeared and a new one popped up at Nino Island." Prof. Casket started. "Really now? We haven't been their in a while. I wonder how the Guildmaster is getting along." Roll and Banner nodded. Zero smirked. "Then let's go!" Suddenly, Sigma jumped out of nowhere. "WASSUP! I'm going to kill you now." Zero sliced off his head and continued out of the ruins. "Ignore him." And they all lived happily ever after.

(Actual Ending of Chapter)

"Okay… Anyways, the signal from these ruins disappeared and a new one popped up at Nino Island." Prof. Casket started. "Really now? We haven't been their in a while. I wonder how the Guildmaster is getting along." Roll and Banner nodded. Zero smirked. "Then let's go!" Meanwhile, at Nino Island, several large ships were flying towards it. "Hahahahaha! Once we gain control of Nino Island, no one will stop us! HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

I'm sorry that the school assignment ending sucked so badly. But, hey, I was forced to end it on a short note. So… Anyways, the next chapter will be the first that I didn't write in school. I don't think that I'd be able to anyways, due to the title. Ah, well. Anyways, Read and Review and I might consider continuing. 


	4. The Birds and The Bees

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I **do** own some of the Mavericks' attacks. You know, the ones that I, as in **ME**, came up with. Don't touch those. They are mine.

Just as a reminder, this is the first chapter that I didn't write as a school assignment. And, due to the title, I think that it's a good thing… You know what? Just read for yourself. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter III

The Birds and The Bees

* * *

On the way to Nino Island, Zero rode with the Caskets. He didn't say much at first, but when he noticed Roll looking at Megaman and Data, who where conversing, he spoke up. "I take it that you can't understand them?" This caught everyone's attention. Zero chuckled again. "It's not surprising. The reason that you can't understand your monkey friend or Trigger when they're talking to each other is because, despite that Trigger might not know it, he's speaking in the old Elysium language that died out with the reploids."

This got a few raised eyebrows and Zero continued. "Very little of it remains today. As a matter of fact, the writing in the Main Gate on Kattelox Island is old Elysium. Even about 99 of the moves that **I** gained from Mavericks are in old Elysium." Prof. Casket decided to ask a question that was probably on everyone's mind. "Could you give us an example?" Zero looked at him and shrugged.

"I guess. In which case, Juuhazan will be first. In your language, it means 'barrier breaker'. It's a move where I use my saber or another weapon and I execute a powerful downwards slash that breaks almost any barrier. Next would be Raijingeki. In your language, it means 'thunderous thrust'. Again, I use my saber or some other weapon. This time, I thrust the weapon forward, making a powerful electric force come from the weapon. Finally, Rekkoha. In your language, it means 'laser barrage'. I slam my fist into the ground and a number of lasers comes crashing to the ground."

Zero stopped and looked at Prof. Casket. "Is that good?" He nodded hesitantly and Banner announced, "We're here." In a few minutes, the Caskets, followed by the Bonnes, landed. The Guildmaster, an old man who had somewhat metal ears and a metal nose came walking up to them. He paused when he saw the Bonnes. "PIRATES! QUICK! YOU HOLD THEM OFF! I'LL GET THE SELF-DESTRUCT…" Teasel quickly interjected. "Wait! We mean you no harm! We're just following these guys, trying to figure out what this 'Zero' guy means." The Guildmaster paused and looked up as Zero slid down the ladder. "Zero?" Zero brushed himself off. "Long story."

Once inside the city, after a couple of people yelled about someone needing to hit the self-destruct button or something like that, they reached the Guildmaster's office. A man in an orange suit met them there. Roll and Megaman recognized him as Johnny, the person who'd helped them fight off Glyde's armada while they were searching for the keys to the Mother Lode. "How have you been, my old friend?" Prof. Casket started.

"Oh, just dandy! We've finished excavating the ruins and we're positive that we no longer have anything that Glyde would want." Teasel crossed his arms. "Just let him show his face. We've still got unfinished business with Glyde!" Suddenly, Bon Bonne, Tron and Teasel's younger brother, called them from the walkie-talkie that Torn had brought.

"What's wrong?"

"Babu! Babu babu babu!"

"What? What do you mean bees?"

"Babu babu! Babu babu babu babu babu!"

"WHAT! A WHOLE ARMADA OF THEM!"

The Guildmaster began freaking out. "OH NO! THEY'RE AFTER THE ISLAND! I'LL WARM UP THE…" Everyone shouted in unison, making anyone within radius wince. "NO!" Zero spoke up. "I think I know what's going on! Come on!" They all rushed outside and where met with a most unusual sight. Sure enough, an entire armada of bee-shaped ships where flying towards Nino Island. All of the ships were blue and marigold, except for the center ship. It was the largest and it was a solid gold color.

"I figured as much." Megaman turned to him. "Figured what?" Zero motioned towards the armada with his head. "This is Blast Hornet's armada. I know because he used to be in my Maverick Hunter unit. He was in charge of aerial combat and strategics. He's an expert with whatever flies." A sudden laugh caught them all of guard and Megaman ran up to the rail. "HAHAHAHAHA! Commander Zero! What an odd coincidence! I didn't think I'd meet you here. No matter! This time, I've got the upper hand!"

Zero shouted back to the center ship. "And what makes you think that?" More laughing followed. "It's quite simple, really." Inside the ship, the largest robot there pushed a button an the ship fired three missiles. These missiles headed straight for the wall that supported the floor that Megaman was standing on. "Because. I'VE JUST ELIMINATED THE LEGENDARY MEGAMAN TRIGGER!" After a few explosions, the ground beneath Megaman collapsed and he began plummeting over a hundred feet to the water below.

"MEGAMAN!" Roll and Tron began running to where their friend was only moments ago. Banner tried stopping his daughter. "ROLL!" She ignored him and continued running. Meanwhile, Megaman was bracing for impact. 'THIS IS GOING TO…" Suddenly, his body gave a white glow so bright, that it caused Roll and Torn to stop running and shield their eyes, as did the group, Zero, and Blast Hornet. When the light faded, Megaman was hovering in midair before them in an odd-looking armor.

Blast Hornet slammed down on the controls, startling his pilot, and leaned forward. "WHAT IS THIS! HE SHOULD BE DEAD!" Megaman slowly opened his eyes and looked at his armor. It was a mix of white, blue, red, and green. He looked behind him and saw two wing-like things protruding from his back. "What in the…"

Zero stared at this and then began laughing his head off. "Behold! The Falcon Armor! The armor of speed and flight! Allow me to explain: The helmet part allow you to analyze your buster and the saber in your back faster, allowing quicker attacks." Megaman looked behind him and saw that he had an identical saber to that of Zero's. "The armor part allows you to absorb damage and convert it into energy for the Giga Attack, known as Falcon Strike. The buster part allows you to shoot a piercing, fully-charged shot that rips through enemies sand some walls. Finally, the leg parts allow you to use temporary, invincible flight."

Megaman started. "TEMPORARY!" Even in midair, he began scrambling for the platform. Just as he reached it, the flight wore off and Megaman landed on his feet. He then turned around. "I guess we should stop them." Zero shook his head. "'Fraid not. You'll have to fight him alone." Megaman whirled around. "Okay. Web Spider I can understand. But this! This is…" Zero interrupted. "I have my reasons. One of them being that you've defeated Glyde's armada before. The greatest reason, though, is that you can fly and I can't." Megaman sweatdropped. "Good point."

Zero walked up to Megaman and whispered in his ear. "Double jump to activate the invincible flight." Megaman raised an eyebrow. "Double jump?" Zero smirked. "Just trust me." Megaman nodded and jumped off of Nino Island. He double-jumped and, sure enough, his flight was activated.

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat Blast Hornet's armada_

The armada continued towards Nino Island and Hornet began laughing again. "Come on! Give me your best, hunter! I'll shoot you out of the sky!"

_Mission Start!_

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) Blast Hornet's Stage starts playing.)

(Remixes - 7)

_Ships Left:_

_B-Bladers - 30_

_Golden B-Bladers - 1_

Blast Hornet immediately ordered the attack. "ALL SHIPS OPEN FIRE!" Every ship, minus the Golden B-Blader, raised their bee-like heads and began firing of machine guns built-in to their mouths. Megaman braced for impact, but the bullets were deflected when they hit the shield surrounding Megaman. "What!" Zero began laughing. "Didn't you listen? The foot parts allow the ability of **INVINCIBLE** flight!" Hornet slammed his hands down again. "Curse you, hunter! Curse you both!"

Megaman charged a blast and shot it at the closest ship. The blast continued through the ship. It almost immediately began blowing up and exploded. "FINE! FIRE ALL MISSILES WE HAVE!" Megaman realized that flight was temporary, so he landed on the ground and took off again. "You can also maneuver around like this, Trigger!" Zero shouted from the sidelines. Megaman nodded and started flying around. Several missiles were fired and Megaman shot several buster shots at each of them.

Zero called from the sidelines again. "Throw your arms behind you! This way, you'll use the Giga Attack early on so you'll get one later!" Megaman did so and, to everyone surprise, time froze.

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

Several fully-charged shots began to pelt the armada. These shots came from above and below the ships and appeared from random spots. When the shots stopped coming, time resumed.

_Ships Left:_

_B-Bladers - 21_

_Golden B-Bladers - 1_

About eight or nine of the ships began falling and blew up. "WHAT! THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" More missiles were fired as Megaman landed, jumped, and resumed flight. This time, Megaman simply flew around to avoid them. However, he got nailed by the last one and it knocked him out of the air. Luckily, he managed to grab the rail before he fell to his doom. He flipped himself over the rail and took off again.

He shot numerous charged shots, destroying several B-Bladers. They'd been severely weakening by Falcon Strike, except for the Golden B-Blader which appeared to not be taking any damage.

_Ships Left:_

_B-Bladers - 17_

_Golden B-Bladers - 1_

"RELEASE THE DEERBALLS!" Some of the B-Bladers had reach Nino Island and Banner had to restrain the Guildmaster so that he didn't blow the city sky high. The backsides of the B-Bladers began to shake and numerous balls fell from the hole in the bottom of them. These balls shook, then uncurled a pair of legs and stood up. They were slightly taller then Teasel, so Tron had to restrain him from activating the self-destruct.

They began walking towards the group, but Zero jumped in and slashed them to pieces. "'Bout time! I was getting bored!" He continued to cut the Deerballs into pieces. Zero soon realized that more B-Bladers would arrive if he didn't do something. So, he raised his fist, then brought it crashing into the ground. "REKKOHA!" Time paused momentarily while several lasers bombarded the island. When the dust cleared, the island was fine and there wasn't a deerball or B-Blader anywhere close to the island.

_Ships Left:_

_B-Bladers - 11_

_Golden B-Bladers - 1_

"I'VE HAD IT! FIRE EVERY DAMN THING WE HAVE!" What remained of the armada began shooting missiles and machine gun bullets. Megaman seemed to have trouble with this and Zero shouted to him. "Try another Giga Attack!" Megaman nodded and repeated the procedure.

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

When time resumed, all but one or two of the ships remained, excluding the Golden B-Blader.

_Ships Left:_

_B-Bladers - 2_

_Golden B-Bladers - 1_

These two ships reached the island and Megaman landed. He started to shoot at them when they exploded and their wreckage fell off of the island. "You go and stop Hornet! You can expect a challenge from him, so be careful!" Megaman nodded and resumed flight.

_Ships Left:_

_B-Bladers - None_

_Golden B-Bladers - 1_

(Golden B-Blader Health)

--------------------------------------------------

(A.N. This is what a boss with 50 health looks like. Since this is early on in the fanfic, you can expect numerous lines of health later.)

"Deploy evasive maneuvers! We cannot allow him to win!" The Golden B-Blader was far from the island, but it still attacked. It immediately stopped moving forward and swerved left. Megaman flew forwards a little ways and shot a fully charged shot at him.

(Golden B-Blader Health)

-----------------------------------------------

_That didn't do much… I'd better find a new way to fight him._ Megaman began shooting single shots at the Golden B-Blader and this slowly took its health down. The Golden B-Blader stopped and fired a few machine gun rounds while Megaman was backing up to the island. Unlike the original bullets, these pierced his shield and hit their target, knocking him from the sky. He landed on the platform and Banner started. "Those must be armor-piercing rounds. That's the only logical explanation that I up with." Prof. Casket also started and began looking around. "Roll? Roll!"

She'd somehow disappeared during the deerball invasion and she was currently inside the city's storage room. "Just a few more… There! It's finished! Lift me up, Johnny!" Johnny gave the thumbs-up and made the platform in the center of the room lift up. It stopped when it reached the roof of the city. "Roll! What are you doing?" Banner seemed panicked, but Roll called back. "Calm down. I'm just helping Megaman out. Here we go!" She slammed her hand on a button and a signal began being transmitted from the secret weapon of Nino Island, the Parabola.

Inside the Golden B-Blader, Hornet was rethinking his strategies. "If the hunter has to continuously return to land on Nino Island, all we have to do is eliminate the platform he'll land on and we've got one less hunter to worry about!" The signal reached the ship just as Hornet began laughing. "What the… I CAN'T MOVE! WHAT'S GOING ON!" The pilot responded, stuck in almost the same position that Hornet was. "I'M NOT SURE! IT APPEARS TO BE THAT WEAPON OF THEIRS! WE'LL HAVE TO ELIMINATE IT!" The signal ended and they both fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, Roll stepped out of the Parabola as the Golden B-Blader continued going left and showed no signs of stopping. "See? It's just a brief distraction." Zero chuckled and called up to her. "You're more clever than I thought! I didn't realize you have a weapon like that on the island!" Roll jumped down and Banner caught her. "Yeah. Well, we used it during the Glyde invasion. So, I figured that it would have the same effect here." Meanwhile, Megaman had continued to shoot charged shots at the Golden B-Blader.

(Golden B-Blader Health)

--------------------------------------

When the Golden B-Blader got within range, Zero reached his fist back again. "Rekkoha!" The lasers came down and Megaman threw his arms back when time resumed.

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

(Golden B-Blader Health)

----------------------

Hornet's pilot finally regained control of the ship and continued their pathetic assault. They shot out large missiles, which Megaman easily dodged. The armor-piercing bullets were harder to dodge, but he managed. Hornet finally got ticked and yelled a command so loud, that… I really don't have to tell you what everyone did. Do I? "JUST RAM HIS ASS!" The pilot cowered slightly. "Um, sir. With the damage we've sustained, we'd probably do more damage to ourselves than him." Hornet got a deranged look in his eye. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! JUST RAM HIM!"

The pilot nodded and entered the command. This caught Megaman somewhat off guard. He'd just landed, so when the Golden B-Blader rammed him, he nearly flew off the island. He regained his composure and shot a fully charged shot at them. This caught the propellers and one of them broke off.

"STATUS REPORT!"

"We've lost one of our propellers. We won't be able to evade the hunter's attacks as fast now."

"Will we still fly?"

"Um, yes."

"THEN WE'RE FINE!"

A second buster shot came out of nowhere and caught another propeller, breaking that one of as well.

"Now we might not be able to."

Everyone turned and saw Zero with an odd-looking buster raised. "What? Do you think that you're the only person in the world with a buster?"

(Golden B-Blader Health)

-----------------

Megaman tried throwing his arms back again and he executed another Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

(Golden B-Blader Health)

-------

"And now, the finisher!" Zero reached his arm back one last time and both Hornet and his pilot realized what was about to happen. "NO!" Zero smirked. "Rekkoha!"

(Golden B-Blader Health)

None

The Golden B-Blader began spinning around while an alarm blared inside the ship. "THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! I CAN'T LOSE TO YOU! I WAS SO CLOSE! AAAAAHHHHH!" After a few thousand spins, the Golden B-Blader blew into small pieces.

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) Blast Hornet's Stage fades out.)

Megaman turned to Zero and extended his arm. "Um, thanks. For helping." Zero smirked again and accepted the hand. "Anytime."

"I hate to ruin this moment, but I'm not done yet!"

The startled group turned around and saw the unmistakable reploid that is Blast Hornet. He had two medium-sized antenna and a large posterior. His two legs were thin and bent behind him. He had some sort of face mask because you couldn't see his mouth. His wings were flapping swiftly, but you could still see that they were thin and delicate.

"I'm impressed. Even without your memory, with the exception of occasional help from my former commander…" Zero grinned. "You still managed to destroy my armada. It's a most incredible feat as far as I'm concerned. But no matter. I'll still destroy you."

Hornet stretched his left arm out, but then retracted it. He then lifted his feet and pointed his posterior at the group. For the first time, they noticed a small hole there. An extremely sharp needle came out of this hole. This was, without a doubt, his stinger.

"You'll fall, just as my armada has fallen!"

Blast Hornet's Health)

----------------------------------------

(Boss Battle)

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Boss Battle begins playing)

His stinger retracted and he pointed his posterior at the group again.

"_**Bee Bomb!"**_

Two miniature bees came out of the hole and flew towards Megaman, who blew them up without hesitation. Hornet then extended his stinger.

"_**Hornet Sting! Take this!"**_

He lunged at Megaman, who swiftly dodged the attack. Megaman then released a charged shot and it threw Hornet backwards.

(Blast Hornet's Health)

--------------------------------------

Hornet continued shooting bees at Megaman and once or twice, they actually reached him and blew up in his face. Megaman stood up and threw his arms behind him.

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

(Blast Hornet's Health)

--------------------------------

Hornet then changed his attack strategy.

"_**Hornet Sting! Take this… And this!"**_

Hornet lunged for Megaman, however, he then swept his stinger sideways into Megaman. Zero narrowed his eyes. "Are you forgetting about the saber?" Megaman's eyes grew wide as he remembered it. He grabbed it and spun it into Hornet's side. "Curse you, Maverick Hunter!" Wires and sparks emerged from his side and he seemed ticked. He'd never had to fight someone with a saber before.

(Blast Hornet's Health)

--------------------------

Again, Hornet changed his strategy.

"_**Hornet Sting! Take this… And this… And this!"**_

Hornet lunged forward with his stinger, then swept it sideways, and finally thrust it upwards. Again, Megaman got hit by this and he threw his hands behind him. This time, nothing happened. Zero sweatdropped.

"I forgot to mention. The only reason you were able to use so many Giga Attacks by taking so little damage was because you haven't used the armor in so long. The energy it stored up allowed you to use Giga Attack without completing the full bar of required energy. With each Giga Attack you used, that bar grew bigger. It's probably back to normal now. Your other armors should still be high in energy, though."

"Oh…" Megaman lowered his arms and snapped back to reality in time to get Hornet in the side with another saber slash.

(Blast Hornet's Health)

--------------------------

Once again, Hornet changed his strategy. This time, Megaman was ready.

"_**Hornet Sting! Take this… And this… And this… And this!"**_

He lunged forward, swerved sideways, swung upwards, and finally swung in a downward diagonal swerve. Megaman shot a fully-charged blast and scraped Hornet's weakened side with the saber.

(Blast Hornet's Health)

---------------------

Hornet continued changing his strategy. However, that probably was his strategy…

"_**Hornet Sting! Take this… And this… And this… And this… AND THIS!"**_

He got up to the downward swerve, then he thrust his stinger forward, nailing Megaman. _Geez, that hurt! I'm going to have to take this up a notch…_ Megaman's armor began glowing and, when the glow disappeared, his armor was still white. However, it now had light tan and brown highlights. "That's S-Shredder! From Overdrive Ostrich! It's not his true weakness, but you'll have to make good with this!"

Megaman charged S-Shredder and, when Hornet tried his combo over again, he released it. A giant spinning blade sliced right through Hornet, stopped and rose into the air, disappearing shortly thereafter.

(Blast Hornet's Health)

-------------

Megaman charged another and waited to see if he could hit Hornet in the side. Sure enough, he tried his annoying combo over again and he released it. This time, it cracked his wings.

(Blast Hornet's Health)

-----

(Near Death Attack - B-Blader Barrage)

"_**You've asked for it! All units, open fire!"**_

He began glowing white and he fly to the center of the port. He threw his hands up and three B-Bladers rose from different points in the port. Megaman took flight and threw his arms behind him. Thankfully, it worked.

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

The B-Bladers were destroyed, but Hornet didn't take any damage. Just like Zero had said earlier. Bosses can't be hurt when they gave off that glow. Hornet stopped giving off the glow and Megaman shot a regular S-Shredder at Hornet. It was a much smaller version of the fully-charged version, but it still knocked him backwards. Megaman leapt up and slashed him with the saber, finishing the job.

(Blast Hornet's Health)

None

He keeled over and his wings shattered. He fell to the ground and he sat on his butt, propping himself up with his hands. "Well…" He managed. "This sucks…" He began exploding and the group shielded themselves. "You'll pay for this! You'll all pay! ARGH!" Hornet blew to pieces, leaving behind nothing but a small burn spot on the ground and several pieces of debris.

_Mission Complete!_

Megaman began breathing normally after a long battle. Zero walked up to him. "You can think of the armors as your special weapons. You can only equip one at a time. Talk to your monkey friend if you'd like to change it. When we get your memory back, you might be able to equip more than one, but I'm not sure."

Megaman nodded. Teasel, for no reason, thought out loud. "All this talk about birds and bees reminds me of two things. Sexual education and Glyde." Zero raised an eyebrow and then said, "Yeah. I've heard of him. I wonder how he's getting along…"

Meanwhile, on Carlbania Island, Glyde was sitting in one of the rooms on his recently rebuilt base. "Okay, not only is Megaman becoming a pest, but now we've got the Bonnes to worry about. And to think, after all I did for them, they tried killing me! I'll get them if it's the last thing I do!"

He slammed his fist on the desk and a Birdbot walked up. "Um, Mr. Glyde, sir?" Glyde sighed. "Yes?" The Birdbot shuffled his feet. "We've… Uh… got a visitor." Glyde raised an eyebrow. "Visitor? Here?" The Birdbot nodded, obviously calmer. "Yes. He says it's urgent. Kaw-kay!" Glyde sat back down in his chair, then let him in. As soon as he finished speaking, an odd-looking teenager came in.

"And you are?"

"A Maverick Hunter from the past."

"A what?"

"Listen. Lately, a few of my Maverick friends have been resurrected. I know you're a pirate and all, but I'd still like you to inform me if you see any reaverbot that looks out-of-place. In other words, a reaverbot that obviously isn't a reaverbot."

Glyde raised an eyebrow, obviously confused by this. "Um, okay." The teenager smirked. "Thanks." He turned and began walking out of the door. "Wait! You never did tell me your name." The teenager turned around again. His orange, spiky hair rustling and Glyde saw the scar on the stranger's face that looked like the bottom half of an X. The teenager smirked again. "Name's Axl. I'll be seeing you." With that, he turned and left. "Um, see you. I guess." A long silence followed.

"…"

"…"

"Um, guys?"

"Yes? Kaw-kay!"

"What just happened?"

* * *

Wow! My longest chapter is fourteen pages long! How 'bout that! And I was starting to worry that I was writing to short of chapters! Ah, well. Anyway, now that Blast Hornet has been defeated, Megaman's got the Falcon Armor, and Axl's met Glyde, what's going to happen in the next chapter? I'll tell you that it's not what you think! Read and Review please! 


	5. One Vile Reploid

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I **do** own some of the Mavericks' attacks. You know, the ones that I, as in **ME**, came up with. Don't touch those. They are mine.

Before I say anything, I apologize in advance. The title of this chapter is a **VERY** bad pun. But, then again, it's the best name that I could come up with. Anyways, by the name of the title alone, you should be able to figure out who this chapter is about. It will be the first actually well-known Maverick battle. This Maverick will have some pretty absurd health, but it makes sense. Also, many, if not all, of Zero's weapons will be revealed in this chapter. Finally, the first Double Attack (MMX8) will take place at the end of the battle. And so, without further ado, chapter four!

* * *

Chapter IV

One Vile Reploid

* * *

"So, where are we off to next?" Zero was leaning against the wall of the Guildmaster's office. "I don't know. I guess we wait until a new signal pops up. As much as I'd prefer not to, it looks like the Mavericks aren't going to do anything that's that destructive." Banner raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said that the Mavericks could do a lot of damage to us with our current technology." Zero frowned. "I did. But we still don't know for certain which one will pop up. Nor do we know where they'll pop up."

Prof. Casket sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait this one out." Banner shrugged in a somewhat agreement. Bon Bonne's voice rang over the walkie-talkie again.

"Now what?"

"Babu! Babu babu!"

Zero raised an eyebrow. "I've heard a lot of odd stuff over the years. Though this is the first one that I can't understand." Tron sighed. "He says there's something outside that we should see." Matilda looked at Banner. "Then let's go." Everyone shrugged and made their way outside. There, they meet the large, yellow robot that was Bon Bonne. He had long arms that nearly touched the ground. His shoulders bore the Bonne family symbol and His mouth was hidden by a pacifier. Several Servbots surrounded Bon.

"Well? What is it?" The group pointed in unison to something under the platform. Zero began walking towards it, but was soon cut off by a huge ship, well more than three times the size of Nino Island, soaring into view. "WOAH! WHAT IN THE…" Zero started. "That ship! It's…" A hatch at the bottom up the ship opened up and began lowering something to the island. You could actually see the huge feet of something standing on it. It was almost fully opened when it shuddered and stopped.

"What just happened?"

"It got stuck, sir."

"Well, that's obvious! Come down here and fix it!"

"We can't, sir."

"Why not?"

"Because the automated doors have broken down too. There's no way to get there."

"Forget it! I'll do it myself!"

With a sweep of its arm, the creature ripped the hatch's platform from the ship and both it and the platform fell to the island. When it landed, everyone let out a gasp, while Zero let out a snarl. "Vile!" Inside the pilot's seat of an enormous robotic armor, a pink-armored Maverick with a T-shaped visor sat and chuckled. "Zero. My old friend. How have you been?" Zero took a step towards the enormous armor. "You can kiss my ass, Vile!"

Everyone seemed shocked at this outburst but Vile himself. "My, my. Aren't we peppy today." Megaman decided to step in before things got heated. "Let me guess. I'm…" Zero threw a hand backwards. "No. You're sitting this one out. This one's mine." Vile laughed. "Peppy **AND** possessive? Who knew that you were so… So… like me."

Zero growled. "How dare you compare me to a Maverick like yourself!" Vile shrugged. "I guess you don't remember what Sigma told you." Zero reached a hand up for his saber. "What? That I'm supposed to be the Red Demon? Ha! That's a laugh and a half!"

Vile snorted. "It's your choice whether you believe it or not. Besides, aren't you proving yourself to be selfish? Hogging me while Trigger watches from the sidelines. It's a bit rude, if you ask me." Zero stood erect. "I didn't ask you. Nor am I being selfish. Trigger nearly got killed when he first fought you. Without his memory, letting him fight would just produce the same results."

Vile laughed again and one of the armor's fists smashed into the palm of another. "Come on, Zero. I promise. I won't play that rough." He began laughing and Zero whipped his saber out, the green blade flashing as it was activated. "Time for talk is over, Maverick. It's time you and me settled this once and for all!"

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat Vile_

"Have it your way. I'll rip you from the inside out!"

_Mission Start!_

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Vile Theme begins playing)

(Remixes - 4)

Vile dashed forward and thrust his armor's left arm at Zero. It somehow turned into a beam sword. He rolled out of the way and scraped Vile's armor with his saber. Of course, with Vile having his armor, it didn't do crap.

(Vile's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------

Vile jumped into the air, hovered for a few seconds, and came crashing down onto the island. The Guildmaster was freaking out pretty badly. "OH NO! HE'S AFTER THE KEY! I'LL GET THE…" Banner cut him off. "No! Please! I'm sure that Zero's got this under control. Besides, from what I've heard, the key isn't on the island anymore. The Guildmaster thought about this. "Oh yeah!"

Zero knew that his saber wasn't strong enough. So, he spun his saber in his hand and it disappeared. "K Knuckle activate!" He threw his hands into the air and smashed his fists together. In a brief glow of white, two green brass knuckle-type objects appeared on his fists. "Raijinken!" He raised his right fist, brought it down, turned, making a U-shaped curve, and threw it into the air again. When his fist reached its climax, a barrage of thunder came down, catching Vile's arm.

(Vile's Health)

---------------------------------------------------------

"Impressive. But not good enough!" Vile swung his arm and Zero nearly slid off of the skyport. Zero noticed a wall closeby. He managed to void Vile's arm thrust and he quickly jumped on top of it. He threw he jumped off and aimed his foot at Vile. "Enkujin!" His foot was suddenly set ablaze and he began a diagonal downward kick. It hit Vile himself instead of his armor, so it did more damage than it would of.

(Vile's Health)

-------------------------------------------------------

"Not bad, Omega! But you're still no match for me!" Vile thrust the armor's fist forward and Zero darted out of the way. He threw his arms into the air and K Knuckle disappeared. "D Glaive!" He reached one arm forward and, in another white glow, a long lance with a blade like that of his saber at one end appeared.

"Ha! What are you going to do with that? Try out for the javelin toss?" Zero smirked. "Thanks for the idea." He hurled the lance at Vile and it knocked him clear out of his armor. He was a bit smaller than everyone had pictured, but he was still somewhat evil-looking.

Vile was about four feet high. He had a cannon installed on his right shoulder and a rocket launcher installed on his left. His entire body was covered in pink armor. An odd blue and purple emblem was on his forehead. "What's with the pink armor?" Vile looked at Teasel. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Tough Guys Wear Pink'? Whether you have or not, it means nothing. Just because I have pink armor doesn't mean that…" Zero interrupted. "It doesn't mean that you stand a chance!" Vile looked at Zero. "Getting a bit cocky, are we?" Zero snorted. "With you, always!"

Vile shrugged and quickly hopped back into his armor, which sat down when he was knocked out of it. Zero ran over and pried the lance from the ground. He turned around in time to see Vile shoot his shoulder cannon at him. When he regained his composure, Zero slashed the air twice with the lance, Vile dodging each attack. Zero then began rapidly spinning the lance and it created somewhat of a forcefield above Zero.

Vile shot another blast from his cannon and D Glaive deflected it right back at him. Zero stopped spinning the lance and lowered it. "Put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

(Vile's Health)

--------------------------------------------------

Vile then jumped again and began hovering above Zero. He dashed out of the way as Vile came crashing down. Roll, for the first time, noticed that Megaman wasn't anywhere in sight. But she kept it to herself.

"Come on, Data!"

"Nope!"

"Data! This is serious!"

"I'm sorry, Megaman. I'm not giving it to you."

The camera zoomed out and revealed Megaman playing chess with Data. They were both one move away from winning and it was Data's turn. Data moved his rook. "Checkmate!" Megaman fell backwards and looked at their score sheet. "That's five games to… none." Data smirked and began doing his dance.

They heard an explosion on the other side of a nearby door. "That reminds me. Do you think that I've got enough energy to…" Data paused. "Probably not. But Zero did tell that he'd handle this one." Megaman thought about this. "Yeah. But still…"

Back at the scene of the fight, Zero spun D Glaive around and it disappeared. "T Breaker!" A giant warhammer appeared in Zero's hands. The odd thing was that to Teasel, T Breaker looked more like a kabob than a warhammer. Zero placed T Breaker behind him. "Take this!" He hurled it over his shoulder and slammed it into the ground, triggering a small earthquake. It hit Vile and his armor fell over.

(Vile's Health)

----------------------------------------------

Zero began running towards Vile, much slower now due to the fact of T Breaker's weight. Vile got up and Zero slammed the warhammer into Vile's side and he fell over again. _Finally! Something affective!_ Zero waited until Vile stood up and then he slammed into his side again. This time, Vile managed to maintain his balance.

Vile slammed his fist into the ground and Zero jumped over the shockwave. He twirled around and T Breaker disappeared. _I'd better add some variety to my strategy…_ "Sigma Blade!" A huge broadsword appeared and it had bits and pieces of it missing. In the missing metal's place, some kind of green, flowing energy could be seen.

(A.N. In _Megaman X8_, Sigma Blade is achieved when you beat the game once. However, it is actually stated with the symbol for Sigma instead of actually spelling it out. The only reason that I didn't do that was because I couldn't find that symbol.)

Zero reached his sword behind him. "Juuhazan!" He swept the broadsword forward and it knocked Vile from his armor again.

(Vile's Health)

-------------------------------------

Vile was about to jump back in his armor when Zero dashed over to him and swung the broadsword upwards. "Hyouryuushou!" Zero began swinging the broadsword in an upward spiral, snow falling from the now bright blue blade. Vile was hit directly with this attack and he was frozen solid.

While Zero was still in the air, he spread his legs and he thrust his broadsword between them, the blade igniting almost immediately. "Enkujin!" The blade split the ice cube that was Vile in half and he was released.

Vile quickly darted into his armor. "You'll pay dearly for that, Omega!" He shot three rockets from his left shoulder. Zero sliced the rockets in half with the broadsword and he lunged for another attack. However, he slammed his foot into the ground not too far from Vile. "Split Dream!" The moment that he stopped, an orange, hologram-like version of Zero continued the dash and sliced Vile when it hit the armor.

(Vile's Health)

-----------------------

This attack created a small whirlwind and it knocked Vile back. He quickly shook the effects off and managed to catch Zero's arm with the armor's laser slash. A red liquid squirted out and Zero grabbed the wound.

When the red liquid squirted out of Zero's arm, the group who was watching this gasped. Vile laughed. "Finally! It's about time that I did something that slows you down!" Zero snorted. "This isn't anything but a flesh wound!" Vile laughed again. "Really? In that case, allow me to strike the lethal blow!" Vile dashed forward and Zero smirked. "A moron. As always." Zero raised his buster and shot a fully-charged shot.

(Vile's Health)

------------------

This time, Zero did something that was somewhat lethal. When the blast hit Vile, the armor nearly slid off of the island. When he regained his balance, Megaman walked through the door. "What the…" Roll looked relieved. "There you are! I was starting to worry." Megaman, who was still in the Falcon Armor, walked up to the group. "What's been going on?"

Banner returned his gaze to the battle. "Zero's been kicking the crap out of this Vile guy." Vile stopped and looked at him. "You're asking for it, carbon!" Zero made Sigma Blade disappear and made T Breaker return. "Not as much as you are!" Zero swung T Breaker and knocked Vile out of his armor again. Zero clobbered Vile with it and he went flying into the wall.

(Vile's Health)

------------

Vile darted for his armor and just as he got there, Zero called to Megaman. "Alright Trigger. Come over here!" Megaman ran over. "On three, throw your arms behind you." Megaman nodded. Vile got into his armor and stood up. Megaman noticed that T Breaker disappeared and his old saber returned. "One…" Vile began running towards them. "Two…" Megaman braced for the impact and Vile reached his arm behind him. "Three!"

_Execute Falcon Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

They both attacked Vile at once, freezing time in the process. Zero did a three slash combo that looked like this, then Zero spun around and slashed vertically downwards. Megaman threw his hands back and Falcon Strike was activated even though Megaman didn't have enough energy.

(Vile's Health)

None

When time resumed, Vile's armor began smoking and it fell to the ground. Vile had jumped out, but had not dodged the attack. He too was smoking and he stood on the wall that Zero had used earlier.

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Vile Theme fades out)

"This isn't over, Omega! Not by a long shot!" He jumped of the skyport and, seconds later, his ship, with Vile on top, came back into sight. "Get us the hell out of here!" He hopped into a hole in the roof. "Aye aye, sir!" The ship turned and everyone watched as it flew out of sight.

Megaman looked at Zero. "Omega?" Zero smirked. "When the reploids began dying out, Maverick Hunters were called Omega Units. You were already a Purifier Unit, so you aren't recognized as an Omega Unit."

Zero turned and began walking to the city. "What we did was called a Double Attack. We attack the all enemies within range at the same time. And as for the robot Vile was in, that's Robot Ride Armor." Zero paused and looked at the still smoking armor that Vile had left behind. "You can have it if you want." The Guildmaster looked excited. "In that case, help me get this thing into my office!"

* * *

In case your wondering, this is a list of all of Zero's different weapons:

Z Saber

D Glaive

K Knuckle

T Breaker

B Fan

Sigma Blade

The only reason that B Fan wasn't in this chapter was because all it allows you to do is deflect shots while standing still. It's my least favorite weapon, but my friends likes using it because it makes him 'look cool' as he says. Anyways, in the next chapter, the group heads for Kattelox Island, where they meet an old friend, an old secret is revealed, and Megaman becomes popular all over again. So, in short, Read and Review!


	6. Close Encounters of the Annoying Kind

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I **do** own some of the Mavericks' attacks. You know, the ones that I, as in **ME**, came up with. Don't touch those. They are mine.

In this chapter, a really annoying mercenary returns, his disappearance is explained, and Megaman regains popularity on Kattelox Island. I'd like to say In advance that this Maverick is going to get three battles, two Legends-style and one X-style. In this battle, he'll have few attacks. He'll have a few more next time and he'll have all of them when the final battle takes place.

Also, this will be the first battle where Megaman and Zero form a team like in Megaman X7 and X8. And now, without further ado, chapter five!

* * *

Chapter V

Close Encounters of the Annoying Kind

* * *

"This is amazing! It's almost EXACTLY like reaverbots, yet it looks nothing like them!" The Guildmaster continued to pace around the sample of Ride Armor that they'd obtained. He was admiring it in an odd sort of way. Zero smirked and added his two cents. "Like I said, all reploids were based off of Trigger's blueprints. If you were to scan him, you'd be able to see that Ride Armor is a practically an exact copy of him."

The Guildmaster was about to say something when Johnny came rushing in. "I've found one of the signals that you told me to look for!" Zero looked at him, as did everyone else. "Really?" Johnny nodded. "It's on Kattelox Island!" Prof. Barrel started. "Kattelox, eh? We haven't been there in a while." Roll nodded. "It'll be nice to see some old friends again." Megaman nodded in agreement. Zero turned for the door. "Then let's go."

While on route to Kattelox, the Bonnes were trying to figure something out. "How are we going to talk ourselves out of this one? We practically trashed the island last time." Teasel was right. Nearly a year and a half ago, Megaman had crash-landed onto Kattelox. He'd fought the Bonnes numerous times, beating them every time. The Bonnes made off with the giant refractor from Main Gate, but the ship had sunk within a few yards off the next island. The refractor was now at the bottom of the ocean.

They'd done plenty of damage while on Kattelox and no one knew how'd they'd be able to get on the island without the Inspector and his police force arresting them. "I say that we try and persuade them. If it doesn't work, we can easily escape." Teasel thought about this. "Yeah. I guess so." One of the Servbots, known as #27, ran into the room.

Months earlier, a loan-shark known as Loath had shanghaied Teasel into working for him. Tron had repaid the million that Teasel owned, only to find out that they owed two million interest. She'd paid that back and Loath shanghaied her as well. They managed to defeat the giant reaverbot that Loath had forced Teasel to unearth. The Colossus was powered by a yellow refractor. They'd made off with that refractor and dropped Loath and his assistant, Glyde, off at the police station.

During their search for Zenny, Tron had uncovered her Red Head Parts for the Servbots. She decided to give it to #27 because he was her favorite. However, #27 ended up throwing out the yellow refractor while cleaning the storage room. #27 still had the Red Head Parts, but Tron was uneasy about trusting him with valuable items.

"Miss Tron! Master Teasel! We've received a transmission from the Flutter!" Teasel started. "Well don't just stand there, put it through!" Seconds later, a large screen was lowered and Zero's head popped up on it. "Well, it's 'bout time." Tron, Teasel, Bon, and the Servbots looked at Zero. "What's wrong?" Zero grinned. "From what I've heard, you have a reputation on Kattelox."

Teasel sweatdropped. "Yeah. Kind of." Zero chuckled. "Don't worry. We've come up with a way to get you guys on the island." Tron and Teasel both started. "Really?" Zero nodded. "Yeah. You'll find out what it is when we land. And, by the looks of it, that won't be much longer." Before Teasel had time to ask what he meant, Zero cut contact and the screen rose back to the ceiling. "Babu babu." Teasel's eyes narrowed. "Yes. I feel like something's not so right with him too."

When the screen was out of sight, Kattelox Island could clearly be seen from the windshield. "Well, that's what he meant about that. But what did he mean that they've discovered a way to get on the island?" Meanwhile, on the island, people noticed the unmistakable ship that was the Flutter.

"Is that his ship?"

"I don't know. It looks like it."

"What do we do?"

"Should we call them?"

"Hey, guys! It's him! I can see it from here!"

People started scrambling about and the Inspector left for City Hall. Back inside the Flutter, Banner and Matilda were conversing. "So, what do you think they did here?" Banner shrugged. "Don't know. Although I have heard that when Megaman went inside Main Gate, a giant pillar appeared in the sky. It didn't do anything except float there and fly off."

Zero, who was eavesdropping, started when he heard this. He pushed himself off of the wall that he was leaning on and he went to Megaman's door. He knocked and Megaman answered. "Come in." Zero burst through the door, shut it, ran over to Megaman, and picked him up by the collar. Megaman was surprised by this, as was Data, who jumped away.

"From what I've heard, you've been inside Main Gate." He dropped Megaman and he backed up. "Yeah. But what's wrong with that?" Zero stared at him with an icy cold stare. "So that means that you've met Megaman Juno." Megaman nodded. "So, what happened?" Megaman glanced at Data and the monkey nodded. "I beat him and he said he was going to purge the carbons on Kattelox. Data came and did something to stop it." Zero's gaze grew a bit warmer. "I see…" He turned towards the door.

"Megaman Juno was originally in charge of the carbon renitialization program on Kattelox. The reason for this is that Kattelox borders another island, known as Laguz Island. Laguz Island was a famous reploid research facility. If modern-day carbons discovered Laguz, both islands would be destroyed by a great force that was said to be held inside the facility's compounds. Purging the carbons would greatly reduce, if not destroy, any possible chance of Laguz being discovered."

Megaman just stared at him, as did Data. "Sorry about grabbing you like that. I get carried away sometimes." He walked out the door and as he closed it, Zero grabbed his side in pain. _Damn! How was I infected again? How much time do I have now?_ As the two ships landed, Megaman, who'd been returned to his normal armor on the trip to Kattelox, hopped out of the door and onto the roof of a car that Roll had rebuilt into a support car. Once everyone was out of their ships, Zero slid down the ladder. "What in the…" Everyone turned and saw a cheering crowd making their way towards them.

"He's back!"

"All hail Megaman!"

The mayor of Kattelox, Amelia, made her way through the crowd, followed by the Inspector. "Well, I never thought that we'd get a chance to meet again, Barrel." Prof. Barrel walked up to his old friend. "Amelia! How have you been? This is my son-in-law, Banner, and my daughter, Matilda." Banner and Amelia shook hands. Amelia was about to say something when she noticed the Bonnes. "Wait! You're…"

Teasel froze and glanced at Zero. He smirked. "Name's Zero. I'm a bounty hunter, I've captured these guys and I'm waiting for a transport to come and get them. Until them, I'm afraid that they'll have to stay here with us." Teasel just got a odd look while the group from the Flutter smirked. "Um, okay." Teasel was about to say something when Zero started and held a hand up. Everyone who was talking grew silent. In the distance, they could hear an explosion of some sort. "Come on! That sounded like it came from Uptown!"

The crowd opened up so that Megaman had a way to Uptown. He began running for it and Zero followed him. They were shortly followed by everyone else. As Megaman got closer to the door to Uptown, Zero yelled something to Megaman. "How's this door work?" He managed to catch up with Megaman, who gave him his answer. "They should open when you get near them." Zero grinned and ran ahead of Megaman. "In that case, this should be no…" CRASH!

Megaman stopped and the town finally caught up. Unfortunately, the door didn't open up and Zero ran straight into it. _Whoops. I was thinking about the doors inside ruins…_ "Ow." He backed up from the door and began holding his head. "I don't have time for this. K Knuckle!" Seconds later, Zero blew the door in with a punch and the town stood gaping. They quickly recovered and everyone made their way into Uptown.

On top of the art museum, a silhouetted figure was shooting at random spots, but not at any buildings. When Megaman and Zero stopped walking towards this, he fired one last shot and numerous explosions took place on the ground and street. The figure then knelt over and jumped so high into the air, he became eclipsed by the sun. "Wonderful. Of all the Mavericks we had to deal with here, this just **HAD** to be the first." The entire town turned their heads as the figure landed no too far from them. "The really annoying mercenary, Dynamo."

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Dynamo Theme begins playing)

(Remixes - 2)

The teenage stranger stood up and turned around, his shoulder-length white hair spinning as his head turned. "Well, well. Took you two long enough. I thought that I was going to have to start shooting at the city itself." Dynamo was a purple armored reploid with a red, see-through visor. Everybody could easily see his emerald green eyes. He had two small fins on his helmet and his right hand, currently the buster he'd been shooting with, changed back into a hand.

"Why are you here, Dynamo?" Dynamo smirked. "I'm here now like I was with you in the days of Elysium. I'm here to bother you." Zero narrowed his eyes. "As much as I don't want to admit it, you're doing a great job so far." Dynamo's smirk grew longer. "But there's only one question I have for you." Dynamo seemed surprised by this. "Really now? Go ahead. Be my guest."

Zero grew a slight smirk of his own. "What happened to you?" Dynamo raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Zero cleared his throat. "You disappeared. You were becoming way more than a nuisance during the Nightmare incident and you just disappeared before the Red Alert incident started."

(A.N. In his premiere in _Megaman X5_, you could only fight Dynamo twice. In _Megaman X6_, you could fight him as often as you wanted. In _Megaman X7_, however, he disappears without a trace. The following is my explanation for what happened.)

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Dynamo Theme scratches)

Dynamo started. "Oh, that." He sweatdropped and began rubbing the back of his head. "You see, that's actually is an interesting little story." Zero raised an eyebrow. "Really."

-Flashback-

"Stupid hunters. They don't know anything. 'Don't mess with the nightmare souls, Dynamo!' they say. 'You'll wind up dead, Dynamo!' they say. Well, I'll show them!"

The setting is the Inami Temple. An odd, tentacled creature is floating about when a buster shot comes out of nowhere and blows it up. A small, blue sphere is left floating in air. A hand reaches in and grabs it. The camera moves to reveal Dynamo's full figure. "Yes! Number 10,000! Let's see those hunters beat me now! I'm invincible! Nothing can… What the…" A big bar of data begins flashing on the inside of Dynamo's visor.

_System Overload! Meltdown Imminent!_

"Meltdown? Uh oh." The scene changes to a far away view of the roof that Dynamo is standing on. Several reploids are rebuilding a building when an explosion from the roof of another building catches their attention. They start running towards it.

-End Flashback-

Dynamo began acting really embarrassed and Zero smirked. "We told you so." Dynamo grew a shade redder. "Yeah. I guess." Dynamo suddenly started and shook his head. "No matter!" He pointed a finger in the direction. "Word has it that Trigger has lost his memory." Zero didn't say anything, but Megaman starting gave it away and Zero silently cursed him. "Really? Well, in that case, I'll take it easy on you this time."

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat Dynamo_

Zero lowered his head to Megaman's ear. "Okay. Here's how this will go. You can start out. When you start taking too much damage, you can jump out of the way or something and I'll bring myself in. We'll keep rotating like that and we can do a Double Attack when the recommended energy is obtained, okay?" Megaman nodded.

Dynamo moved his left hand and he placed it on his hip, while letting his right arm fall loose. "Like I said, I'll take it easy. Let's see what you've got, purifier!"

_Mission Start!_

(Boss Battle)

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Dynamo Theme begins playing)

Dynamo grabbed a saber of his own from behind him and he hurled at Megaman. Zero teleported out as Megaman dodged the double-sided saber. Dynamo caught it and leapt to the space above Megaman's head. He then slashed the air and Megaman was knocked down. As Dynamo landed, Megaman did a cartwheel to his left and Zero beamed himself in.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero still had K Knuckle out, so he did a U-turn with his hand again. "Raijinken!" A bunch of lightning caught Dynamo as he leapt to the space above Zero's head.

(Dynamo's Health)

---------------------------

He leapt backwards and he stood there for a second. Dynamo then hurled the saber at Zero. He dodged this and K Knuckle disappeared. "V Hanger!"

(A.N. In the last chapter, I forgot to add V Hanger from _Megaman X7_ to the list, so I'll add it in now.)

Two small, purple daggers appeared in each of Zero's hands. He dashed up to Dynamo and quickly slashed him seven times with the daggers.

(Dynamo's Health)

-----------------------

Zero then jumped out of the way as Dynamo just managed to catch his saber. Zero beamed out and Megaman jumped back in the fight.

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Megaman summoned X Buster and shot a small charged shot at Dynamo. In a brief white flash, Megaman's armor changed from light blue to sky blue and a bluish white. No one heard Zero's voice except Megaman. "Wing Spiral! Trust me a shoot it!" Megaman did so just as Dynamo jumped above Megaman's head. A vertical whirlwind came from the buster and it hurled Dynamo into the side of the KTOX TV studio.

(Dynamo's Health)

--------------------

Dynamo jumped above Megaman's head again a shot a buster shot of his own. However, when Megaman rolled out of the way, the shot split into four directions, one of them heading for Megaman. Megaman rolled out of the way again and jumped from the battle.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero beamed in a shot something form one of the daggers. "Wind Cutter!" It didn't have the same effect as Wing Spiral, but it twirled Dynamo in the air nonetheless.

(Dynamo's Health)

-----------------

Dynamo landed and shot at Zero. He easily dodged this and shot another Wind Cutter at Dynamo. It grazed his side and he twirled in the air again. By now, Zero was getting annoyed, even if they were beating the everlasting crap out of Dynamo. So, he called Megaman. Together, they threw their arms behind them.

_Execute Regular Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

Zero did his four slash combo again and Megaman began shooting a constant stream of yellow buster shots from his normal buster.

(Dynamo's Health)

------

When time resumed, Dynamo was thrown back, Zero beamed out, and Megaman took his spot.

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Megaman charged Wing Spiral, waited until Dynamo got close enough, and fired it. An even bigger whirlwind caught him this time and he began to explode.

(Dynamo's Health)

None

Zero beamed next to Megaman and the crowd who watched in awe at the fight began cheering. However, when the smoke cleared, Dynamo was holding his chest and sparks flew from his dented armor. "Not bad, Trigger. I'd expect nothing less than this from you, even without your memory." Zero took a few steps forward. "Buzz off, Dynamo!" Dynamo chuckled weakly. "Don't worry. I'll be back. I'll wait until your knowledge of Mavericks is bigger than it is now. Until then, jenna!"

(A.N. Whenever Dynamo teleports off after you beat him in _Megaman X6_, he says something in Japanese that sounds like this.)

Dynamo stood erect and disappeared in a beam of electrical light. Zero just stared at where Dynamo stood only seconds ago. "A coward, like always."

_Mission Complete!_

The crowd, who'd grew silent when Dynamo had emerged from the smoke, began cheering again. This was a short lived victory though. The reason being that a citizen of Downtown came running from the dock where an old man known as Wily rented boats off. "You'll never believe this! Never in a thousand years!"

Everyone turned to see the junk store owner run up. Roll, Barrel, Banner, and Amelia all took a step towards him. "What's going on?" The junk store owner was gasping for air, but he managed a response. "I wondered off during the fight. And… The water… It's…" Zero narrowed his eyes. "It's…" The junk store owner took a huge breath. "It's electrified! Electricity is coursing over the surface of the lake!"

The crowd gasped and Zero started. "Come on! This could be serious!" He ran off, followed by Megaman, towards the dock. Everyone soon followed them. As they ran off, a heavily cloaked figure appeared on top of KTOX TV studio building and watched the two run off. He began chuckling and he grinned, his blue, pupilless eyes narrowing.

* * *

Another Maverick appears and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it is! Anyways, in the next chapter, Megaman and Zero go head-to-head with two Mavericks at once and an odd signal is transmitted. Please Read and Review because I don't want to waste my time writing this story out if no one's reading it. 


	7. Tag Team Turmoil

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I **do** own some of the Mavericks' attacks. You know, the ones that I, as in **ME**, came up with. Don't touch those. They are mine.

In this chapter, Megaman and Zero go head-to-head with two Mavericks at once and an odd signal is transmitted. The two Mavericks are both from the same game and, in case you didn't know, Laguz Island is from Megaman Xtreme 2 for Gameboy Color. I haven't played the first one, so no one from that game is appearing. Anyways, the battle, as you might have been able to tell from my statement in the last chapter, is going to be like the boat battle from _Megaman Legends_. And now, chapter six!

* * *

Chapter VI

Tag Team Turmoil

* * *

When they arrived, the crowd met a most unusual occurrence. Like the junk store owner said, electricity was coursing over the surface of Lake Jyun. Zero narrowed his eyes and Megaman noticed this. "Well?" Zero made an odd noise with his mouth. "I don't know. Any electric-type Maverick could be able to do this from a distance. Only certain ones could do it while submerged under water. We'll have to go on the lake."

The crowd looked at Zero as if he was crazy and the door to a nearby elevator opened. The elevator was used to lower people to the docks. An old man with an eyepatch covering his left eye stepped out. "Wily!" Zero started slightly at this, but not enough to be noticeable. _That name… I feel like I've heard it somewhere before…_ The old man chuckled. "I knew you two would come. I've got enough boats to fill a navy. Please, fell free to use them."

Zero looked at him, but something told him to watch out for something. "Thanks, Wily." Wily smirked. "Anytime. My only criteria is that I be able to go along." Banner shrugged. "I don't see why not." So, the group boarded numerous ships. There were four boats leaving, one included the Bonnes, who'd been allowed to come along through some persuasion. Here's who was on what boat:

_Boat 1 - Banner (Driver), Matilda_

_Boat 2 - Roll (Driver), Prof. Casket, Megaman (On Top)_

_Boat 3 - Wily (Driver), Zero (On Top)_

_Boat 4 - Tron Bonne (Driver), Teasel Bonne_

Banner flipped a few switches and called the other boats. "Every one ready?" The other boats responded with 'Yeah', 'Yes', and 'Let's go'. Banner smirked. "Okay, here we go!" The crowd was cheering for Megaman, even as the boats took off. The electricity didn't do any damage to the boat, as Zero figured. However, they didn't get too far before all of the boats just stopped.

"What in the… What's happened?" A quick report from the other ships allowed the group to conclude that the electric current had somehow jumped straight to the engine and stalled them. "So, what do we do now?" Teasel fell backwards and his question was soon answered. The sky suddenly grew dark and made the crowd and the naval group have trouble seeing each other. Not even a second passed before something shot out of the water and began spinning.

When it stopped, Zero took as step forward, being careful not to walk off. "Retired Maverick Hunter, Squid Adler." It did look like a squid. Well, it looked something like a squid. His two long tentacles bounced at his sides as he hovered in the air. His head exactly resembled that of a grayish squid. His small, beady eyes were almost unnoticeable to the group.

"Trigger. Zero. How nice it is to see you again." Adler spoke in a raspy voice that was almost to low to hear. "Alright, enough of this!" Adler chuckled. "What's wrong? Afraid of the dark?" The sky went back to its normal color and it took a few seconds for everyone's eyes to adjust.

"You Maverick Hunters are awfully rude you know." For the first time, the group noticed that the electricity had disappeared from the surface of the water. The engines were now in perfect working order. "Why'd you drag us out onto the lake?" Adler chuckled again. "Because. I don't think that my partner in crime would appreciate being… Dare I say… Beached." Megaman, who'd brought his rebreather from the Flutter in case something like this happened, pulled it out and his entire boat was hit by something underwater. It was so powerful, Megaman fell into the water. "Trigger!"

Megaman slipped the rebreather into his mouth and looked around. He didn't see much at first, but soon a giant shadow appeared in front of him and this startled Megaman. He scrambled to the surface and the thing grabbed his leg, pulling him back under. Zero had had enough of this and he jumped into the water after him. When Megaman opened his eyes, he was face to face with a Maverick with a huge nose. "Boo."

Megaman cried out in alarm, releasing hundreds of air bubbles. He tried to get back to the surface, but the creature kept pulling him down. As Zero grew closer to the Maverick, he pulled out his saber and thought the command instead of saying it. _C-Sword!_ He spun around, making a huge green and orange blade attack the creature restraining Megaman. The creature let go and began sinking slightly.

Megaman had nearly passed out, but his weak eyes saw a flash and his armor turned light brown and tan. Zero grabbed him with on arm and dragged him to the surface. They broke the surface together and Megaman began coughing and sputtering. His rebreather had fallen from his mouth when he cried out, so it was probably at the bottom of the lake.

Zero easily tossed Megaman back on top of Roll's ship and he climbed onto his. The creature that had been restraining Megaman also broke the surface. He had four crystals on his forehead. His huge jaw concealed many teeth and his arms were abnormally large. A hole was built into his back and His two small, beady eyes peeked out from either side of his large head.

"This is an old friend of mine. Chief of the oceanographic museum and captain of the maritime security force, Duff McWhalen." The whale chuckled and sprayed water out of his hole, nearly obstructing Banner's view of him. "Zero, my old friend. Must I remind you that I don't take kindly to unprovoked attacks?" Zero scoffed. "Unprovoked? You tried drowning Trigger!" The whale grew silent. "So?"

Adler interrupted. "It's time that we exterminated you, hunters. Spider and Hornet have already fallen victim to your recklessness and we will **NOT** allow this to continue.

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat Squid Adler and Duff McWhalen_

"You always wondered why I left the Maverick Hunters. Well, this is your reason!"

_Mission Start!_

(Squid Adler's Health)

----------------------------------------

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

--------------------------------------

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Boss Battle begins playing)

Adler immediately slammed his hand in the air as if he were hitting the ground. The surface of the water became electrified again and the engines stopped. McWhalen then slammed Megaman's ship, nearly flipping the boat and knocking Megaman into the water again. Megaman was dragged under again and, this time, he didn't need Zero to explain. He shot the weapon at the him and the whale let go, releasing something else which Megaman scrambled to get. His rebreather!

He broke the surface again and called to Zero. "I'll handle this guy! You get him!" Zero nodded, Megaman popped the rebreather into his mouth, and dived under.

(A.N. For almost the rest of the battle, there while be numerous switches between the battles. You should be able to tell which battle it is.)

_Current Battle - Zero/ Adler_

Adler began hovering around, but due to the fact that the engines had stalled, Zero's evasion and mobility weren't that great. Zero noticed several small islands around him. The middle one was the biggest and it had a huge door there, probably the entrance to one of the Sub-Gates. He was going to call Wily, but Wily ended up calling everyone else.

"These boats weren't made for combat. We'll have to retreat for…" Zero interrupted. "Fine. You get back to the island, but drop me off at that island first." Wily nodded. "We won't be able to do anything until the engines start up again." Zero nodded back. "Right."

_Current Battle - Megaman/ McWhalen_

Megaman figured that the weapon that he'd used earlier was McWhalen's weakness. He didn't know what it was called, but he didn't care either. Megaman shot another one at the resurfacing whale. This time, it shot slightly downwards instead of straight towards him. Megaman heard a crackle and looked up to see that the surface had been electrified again.

McWhalen reached for Megaman's foot again and, in retaliation, Megaman shot a third shot at the whale. He became all scratched up with just one shot and Megaman noticed that this one had shot slightly upwards. He knew that he couldn't resurface for air if his rebreather was knocked out, so he shot two more shots at McWhalen. They both hit.

(Squid Adler's Health)

----------------------------------------

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

-----------------------------------

Megaman heard Wily's voice in his helmet say that him and Zero were heading towards the entrance to the ruins and that the others were heading back to the dock. Megaman nodded while still in the lake. McWhalen regained his composure and shot a liquidy substance out of the hole in his back.

"_Gel Shaver!"_

Megaman pushed himself away from the liquidy substance shot out of the water. Seconds later, Squid Adler fell into the water and the electricity disappeared.

_Current Battle - Zero/ Adler_

Zero was having difficulty dodging Adler's thunder bolt attacks. One time, he'd almost fallen off the ship because of it. Then suddenly, a liquid shot out of the water and nailed Adler in the head. Zero recognized this as Gel Shaver, Adler's weakness.

(Squid Adler's Health)

------------------------------

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

-----------------------------------

Adler fell into the water and the engines restarted as the electricity disappeared. As the four ships turned towards the dock, Wily's boat headed for the island. With about five feet left, Zero told Wily to turn around. Wily, confused at this, did so and Zero climbed down the ladder. "Are you sure you want to take your chances against those two?"

Zero smirked and jumped off. He soared through the air and, while still airborne, dashed forward to land on the island. Wily was shocked by this, but he continued heading for the dock nonetheless. When Adler resurfaced, Zero had T Breaker out and he smashed it into Adler's head.

(Squid Adler's Health)

----------------------------------

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

-----------------------------------

Adler quickly regained his composure and he shot his tentacles at Zero. Zero dodged these and Adler electrified the water again. Zero was annoyed by Adler's continuous persistence to do that. "Why do you keep doing that?" Adler chuckled. "I have two reasons. One, as long as Trigger is submerged, he can't surface. And two, if you were to be thrown into the water, you wouldn't be able to surface. And, as far as I know, you have only one rebreather, meaning that one of you'll die."

Zero growled at this and swung the warhammer at Adler. This time, Adler swiftly dodged it and continued his assault.

_Current Battle - Megaman/ McWhalen_

As Adler resurfaced, Megaman charged the weapon and, when McWhalen got close enough, Fired a huge, orange crescent from his buster. This did about as much damage as Zero did. As the large being fell, Megaman began swimming towards the ruins' entrance. About halfway there, Megaman looked back and saw McWhalen begin spitting out white blocks of hardened goo. These blocks began forming an uneven platform and Megaman decided to swim over it.

In a flash of light, Megaman's old armor was once again replaced by the Falcon Armor. Megaman decided to use the flight to get to the island quicker. He looked up and saw the electricity disappear. So, he figured, when he activated it, he wouldn't be harmed by it. When he activated it, something extremely weird happened.

_Current Battle - Zero/ Adler_

Zero was beating Adler and kept him from electrifying the lake's surface. He was about to launch another attack when a giant water cyclone erupted from Lake Jyun. Adler tried scrambling away from this, but he was sucked in anyway.

Zero managed a glance at the crowd on the dock. It looked like Wily had just arrived and that everybody on the island was in awe at this spectacle. Just as suddenly as it appeared, the cyclone fell back into the water and Megaman, in the Falcon Armor, hovered there. Zero smirked at this and began looking for Adler.

(Squid Adler's Health)

----------------------------

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

--------------------------------

Zero finally saw Adler at the top of the tall building on the island. Adler jumped off and shot his tentacles at Zero. Zero dodged this and a huge crescent hit Adler. Zero looked back and Megaman shrugged. He turned to the water and cried out a warning to Zero after removing his rebreather. "Watch out!" Zero turned just as McWhalen hit the island and sent Zero into the air. Megaman flew towards the island and hurled his rebreather at Zero, who easily caught it.

_Current Battle - Zero/ McWhalen_

Zero popped the rebreather into his mouth as he fell into the water. He started when his foot touched something solid. He looked and saw the McWhalen's goo blocks had almost reached the island's underside. He immediately scrambled off of the platform and spun around again, hitting McWhalen in the face.

(Squid Adler's Health)

--------------------------

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

---------------------------

Zero pushed himself away from McWhalen and McWhalen spoke. "You're both proving to be quite a challenge. However, it's inevitable that…" Zero finished his sentence in sign language. "That you lose? You've got that right!" McWhalen floated there for a few seconds, trying to figure out where Zero learned sign language. He shook this off and growled. "Have it your way , hunter!" Zero spoke again in sign language. "Don't mind if I do!"

_Current Battle - Megaman/ Adler_

When Megaman had created the cyclone, McWhalen had been sucked in and, when it ended, he been spit out near the island's underside. Megaman had managed to reach the ruins' entrance, only to be met with a couple of thunderbolts. He'd managed to dodge these and shoot a charged shot at Adler. The crescent had sliced all but two tentacles off.

Megaman shot numerous uncharged shots at Adler, but none of them hit. Adler threw his hand down again, electrifying the water's surface. This gave Megaman time to use the Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

(Squid Adler's Health)

-----------------

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

------------------------

Megaman was about to shoot Adler again when Zero resurfaced. Falcon Strike had given Zero enough time to jump onto the island. He walked up to Megaman and handed him the rebreather. "Thanks. Now, ready for another Double Attack?" Megaman nodded.

_Execute Falcon Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Squid Adler's Health)

-------

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

----------------

Squid Adler was thrown back and he began to glow white.

(Squid Adler - Near Death Attack - Kraken Thunder)

The sky grew dark again and Adler landed. McWhalen was watching this, but at a distance. Adler's two remaining tentacles stretched straight out as he leaned forward. They looked something like this/. Adler brought his back up rapidly and numerous thunderbolts came crashing down onto the tentacles. Every time a thunderbolt hit the tentacles, it was fired at the two.

The two ran either way dodging them. Zero jumped up and dashed forward while Megaman headed towards the ruins' entrance. When Zero dashed, a shield appeared around him and he shot right through Adler. This didn't do anything to him, but immediately after the attack, the white glow faded. So Zero dashed forward again and this caused Adler to fall into the water.

(Squid Adler's Health)

----

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

----------------

As Adler sank, he spoke to McWhalen. "Defeat them for me. I'll do what I can." McWhalen nodded and Adler suddenly erupted from the water. Both tentacles shot into the air, a huge thunderbolt came crashing down. However, due to the damage that he'd sustained, he ended up doing a kamikaze.

(Squid Adler's Health)

None

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

----------------

The explosion was huge and when the smoke cleared, the building that led to the ruins was blown up halfway. Megaman and Zero had hidden on the other side of the ruins, but they'd still been slightly damaged. McWhalen continued his assault and Zero beamed out.

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Megaman shot a half-charged shot at McWhalen and it grazed the Maverick's side. He shot a Gel Shaver at Megaman and, when it hit the ground, it began to slice the grass off like a lawn mower. It stopped when it hit the wall and McWhalen shot another one. Megaman countered this one with a shot of the special weapon.

"In case you're wondering, the is C-Shot. It fires small crescent in each of three directions." Megaman nodded and went to fire another one at McWhalen. However, when he fired, the three heard a clicking noise. "Crap. Looks like you're out. No matter. This is where you whip out the normal buster!"

In a brief white flash, the Falcon Armor returned to its normal color. Megaman fired a charged shot and it shot right through McWhalen's blowhole.

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

------------

(Duff McWhalen - Near Death Attack - Gel Block Barrage)

McWhalen hit the side of the island again, causing Megaman to fall in. He popped the rebreather into his mouth and looked behind him. The cement wall opened up and a wall of spikes came out. McWhalen then opened his mouth as Megaman spun around and he shot an entire platform of gel blocks at Megaman.

Megaman had to duck quickly because, within seconds, it smashed into the spiked wall. McWhalen continued shooting gel block platforms at Megaman and he showed no sign of stopped until numerous bullets hit him. Megaman looked up and, though his vision wasn't as good as it was above water, he made out the unmistakable shape that was the Gesselchaft.

The crowd looked up at this ship and began freaking. They calmed down when it showed no signs of attacking the island. Tron's voice rang out over the PA system on the ship. "Keep it up, Megaman! We gave you a distraction! There's no talking yourself out of it if you lose!" The Gesselchaft then turned and began heading for the landing pad. This seemed odd to Amelia and she looked at Barrell. "The friend of yours isn't a bounty hunter, is he?" Barrell shook his head.

"Not really. He's merely a person that we met inside the Manda Island ruins. He claims that he hunts down and defeats these advanced robots. He even began reciting Megaman's past to us and, with all of these weird occurrences going on lately, his story is being proved to be true."

Amelia looked at Barrell, then returned her gaze to the fight. "I see…" Back at the fight, McWhalen had been distracted and Megaman shot a charged shot at him. Zero, who' had still been on the island, threw a rock into the water. Megaman saw this and understood. He emerged from the water and got onto the island.

Zero then jumped into the air and he thrust his saber downwards. It froze almost instantly. "Hyouretsuzan!" When the saber hit the surface, the entire lake froze.

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

-------

He ran back to the ruins and looked at Megaman. He nodded and shot a charged shot through the ice and it did twice as more damage than it would had. They both ran across the ice to the dock, slipping once or twice. Then, Zero jumped into the air again and thrust his saber downwards, making it ignite. "Quake Blazer!" Several explosions took place when the saber hit the ice and the entire lake melted.

(Duff McWhalen's Health)

None

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Boss Battle fades out)

McWhalen began sinking and exploding at the same time. "You'll pay for this, hunters!" Zero smirked. "That's what Hornet said." McWhalen exploded and it created a huge geyser of water that began to rain down on the island that Zero and Megaman had just been on.

_Mission Complete!_

When the two got back to the level with the crowd, they began cheering again. However, this victory was short lived. A sudden, sharp signal shot through both Megaman and Zero's heads. Megaman fell to his knees holding his head, while Zero was thrown back. The crowd stopped cheering and Roll ran up to and knelt beside Megaman. "Megaman! Are you all right?"

Megaman looked at her. "Depends. What you mean by 'all right'." Zero opened his eyes. "That signal… If the signal we just heard was increased far enough, a single signal could kill us both!" The crowd gasped and Banner looked concerned. "So, what do we do?" Zero looked straight into Banner's eyes. "We'll have to go to Laguz Island."

* * *

And another cliffhanger! In the next chapter, the legend of an incident known as 'Erasure' is revealed to the 'carbons', the two villains from Megaman Xtreme 2 make their appearance, and an old friend returns. Read and Review… Or else! 


	8. The Legend of Erasure

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I **do** own some of the Mavericks' attacks. You know, the ones that I, as in **ME**, came up with. Don't touch those. They are mine.

In this chapter, the legend of an incident known as 'Erasure' is revealed to the 'carbons', the two villains from Megaman Xtreme 2 make their appearance, and an old friend returns. In Megaman Xtreme 2, the music for the different bosses and levels are the same as the ones from Megaman X1 - X3. Capcom merely sped the music up. I have the honor of owning Xtreme 2, and Iris even made an appearance in it. I know the two main bosses, aside from Sigma, pretty well. So, let's start chapter eight, shall we not?

* * *

Chapter VII

The Legend of Erasure

* * *

Everyone just looked at Zero until Wily spoke up. "Laguz Island is only…" Zero interrupted. "It's only hidden. Due to the incredible power said to be held on Laguz, the entire island was hidden with an advanced stealth module." Zero looked at the crowd and they opened up for him instinctively. Zero smirked and began heading for the door to Downtown.

"If I remember correctly, the Main Gate is this way." Megaman started. "Why do we need to go to Main Gate?" Zero paused and looked behind him. "The refractor that is inside the Main Gate will intercept the stealth module, revealing Laguz." Teasel and Tron started, but they quickly covered their nervousness up. "What island did our ship sink at?" Tron shrugged. "Who knows." Teasel sweatdropped. "I was afraid of that."

When the crowd arrived at Main Gate, Zero was no where in sight. Megaman was about to enter when he heard Zero yell, "DAMN IT!" It didn't take long for Zero to come storming through the door and, by the look on his face, he didn't look to happy. "What happened to the refractor?" Teasel slowly raised his hand. "Well… You see… After Megaman left the island, we grabbed the refractor and sailed away with it."

Zero grew an evil-looking snarl. "And…" Teasel gulped. "And the boat sunk not too far from an island." Zero's last string snapped at this comment. "SON OF A…" He restrained himself from saying it because he knew that a young girl was in the crowd. Her name was Ira and Megaman had helped her leg heal by buying new equipment for the hospital.

"Wonderful. Well, I hope you're happy." Zero looked at Teasel with the icy cold stare that he'd given Megaman. "Thanks to you, we're screwed." Suddenly, there was another signal and Megaman fell to the ground, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Zero was thrown back to the outer wall of Main Gate. Roll ran to Megaman's side as Zero cursed in old Elysium. This caused a bright light to emit from Megaman's backpack, which Roll had insisted that he bring.

Megaman shook his head and shuffled through the backpack. He finally pulled three cards that were glowing brightly. This bright light caused Megaman's armor to revert back to its normal blue. Then the light died out. Everyone's gaze turned to three silver cards, each with the symbol of Elysium on the back. Zero gasped. "The Prototype Anthro Unit ID cards! You kept them?" Megaman nodded and Zero snatched them from his hand. Zero quickly glanced them over and laughed.

"Trigger! You've just saved our butts!" With that, he began running towards the Clozer Woods. When the crowd arrived, the cards were flying through the air and Zero was chanting in old Elysium. The cards stopped and formed the three points of the Elysium symbol. Three rays of red light came from each and, when they all met in the middle, Zero shouted and the cards shot a laser towards the empty air above the water.

The ground began shaking and the crowd caught a brief glance of an island as it flashed ahead of them. After a few more flashes, the cards dimmed and fell to the ground, and an island appeared from nowhere. The crowd looked at the island in awe. Zero picked up the cards and handed them to Megaman, who slipped them back into his pack.

Several loud thumps came from nearby and the crowed turned to see a large pink robot stop in front of them. Several Servbots circled it. "What? I'm coming too! The reason that I'm bringing the Gustaff is in case something happens while you're occupied."

(A.N. In _The Misadventures of Tron Bonne,_ the machine that you control during most of the game is called the Gustaff. There is also the Gustaff Tank and the Finkel.)

Zero nodded and a pathway from Kattelox to Laguz appeared. "Let's go." Seconds later, nearly the entire group was on the large walkway. Zero summoned K Knuckle and tried the door leading to the inside of the ruins on Laguz. It didn't open so Zero busted the door down. The crowd shouted 'Good Luck!' and whatnot as Banner, Matilda, Barrell, Zero, Megaman, Tron, Teasel, and the Servbots entered the door.

_Mission Objective_

_Destroy the cause of the signal_

"We don't have much time! Follow me! I know this place like the back of my hand!"

_Mission Start!_

(Level Music)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Fortress #1 begins playing)

(Remixes - 5)

Zero began running forwards and jumped into the next room. Because it didn't have a floor, Zero fell to the ground and everyone else slid down the ladder. Tron jumped down as well, as did the Servbots. Zero then continued into the next room and little creatures with yellowish helmets on appeared. The helmets had a small cross in the middle of them. "Mettaurs. Obviously, those two have been busy lately. Zero summoned T Breaker and the Mettaurs got clobbered.

When Zero entered the next room, he paused when he heard laughter. As the others caught up, Zero explained. "Allow me to have the unfortunate pleasure of introducing the world's first female Maverick and her partner, otherwise known as the Soul Erasers, Berkana and Gareth." When Zero ended, two figures spliced into existence.

The first was floating in the air. She wore a large purple dress with yellow on the bottom tips. Her helmet had a large blue crystal in it and her blonde hair poked out from behind it. She was holding a wand of some sort. The second, who looked like a knight, stood on the ground. He had a mask covering his face. It, along with the rest of his armor, was gray. The helmet had three purple lines on it and a long, flowing cape flapped in the wind behind him. The stranger's mouth was all that could be seen.

The woman, Berkana no doubt, started the talking. "Impressive, hunters. You've managed to find your way onto Laguz Island just in time. We where just about to fire the last signal when you came barging in. Consider yourself lucky." She smirked and Zero's frown grew longer. "Consider **yourselves** annoying. We'd just beaten two out-of-control Mavericks and you started giving us problems." Berkana shrugged. "It's not my concern whether you just beat some Mavericks or not."

Gareth, who'd just been standing there, continued to be silent. "…" Zero noticed this. "What's with him?" Berkana started slightly and turned to look at Gareth. "Who knows. He's been like this since we started transmitting that signal." Gareth finally said something. 'Correction. YOU started transmitting the signal. I just watched." Berkana frowned. 'Now you start talking. What's your problem? Did you suddenly become brain-dead or something?"

Gareth frowned. "What's YOUR problem seems more appropriate. I mean after all, all I have to do is mention that rumor and you go all PMS on me." Berkana became pissed. "What the hell's wrong with you? I told you a thousand times NOT TO MENTION THAT DAMN RUMOR!" Everyone backed up a step, Zero included. Gareth looked at Zero. "Do you see this? I'm actually stuck with this."

Berkana's eye started twitching. "Well then, why don't you deal with them yourself?" Gareth shrugged and walked a few steps towards Megaman and Zero. "Have it your way." Berkana muttered an insult and spliced out. Gareth reached an arm forward and a glowing blue javelin appeared in his hand. He retracted his other hand and a glowing blue shield appeared in that one. Zero stepped forward and motioned for Megaman to stay behind.

"I'll deal with Gareth. You get Berkana." Megaman gulped. "You mean I've got to fight her? But she's…" Zero looked at Megaman. 'But she's a girl?" Megaman shook his head. "She's insane." Despite his concentrated mood, Gareth smirked at this. Although no one could she see her, they all heard her comment. "I heard that!" Gareth stood straight up and looked at Zero. "Fine. I'll fight you. Give me nothing but your best, Omega!"

(Boss Battle)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Fortress #1 restarts)

(Gareth's Health)

------------------------------

Gareth immediately vanished and Zero heard his voice above them. "Try and dodge this!" A javelin was thrown from somewhere near the ceiling and it disappeared when it hit the ground. Another one was thrown, followed by two more. Gareth fell from the ceiling and stopped above the ground. He instinctively thrust his shield ahead of him. Zero summoned his saber and it began glowing orange. "Ultimate Saber activate!" He jumped into the air, slashed at Gareth, and everyone gasped at what happened.

(Gareth's Health)

---------------

(A.N. I swear on my life that this has actually happened before! I was playing Megaman Xtreme 2. When you get to talk to Berkana/ Gareth, whomever you have out when you get there determines who you fight in that level. With Zero, it's Gareth and with X, it's Berkana. I was fighting Gareth with the Ultimate Saber part equipped. I jumped into the air, attacked him, and it took half of his health! I nearly dropped my Gameboy because of it too.)

Gareth's shield shattered and Gareth was thrown into the wall, leaving a huge dent in it. Zero landed and turned to the group. "Get back to the surface! Trigger and I'll handle this!" Banner nodded and the group headed towards the ladder. However, Berkana was standing at the top of the ladder. "Going somewhere?" Tron raised the Gustaff's Search Cannon. "Move it, blondie!" Roll started and turned to her. "Hey!" Berkana scoffed. "Do you really think that your primitive technology will hurt me?" When she didn't get an answer, she smirked. "I didn't think so."

Back at the fight with Gareth, Zero's Ultimate Saber part broke down after causing so much damage. Gareth reappeared, with a new shield and javelin, above Zero's head. He paused momentarily as he spoke. "Amazing. Absolutely amazing. You're power is even greater than I thought. I might not stand a chance against you if you keep this up."

Berkana called from the next room. "Told ya so!" Gareth shrugged. _At least it made her happy… But enough of the jokes. This power… It far surpasses anyone I've ever known. Could this be… Could this be the power of the virus?_ Gareth shook the thought from his head, but he did this a bit too late. Zero slammed T Breaker into Gareth's side and he went flying into the wall.

(Gareth's Health)

-------------

Gareth slowly crawled out of the wall and disappeared again. Four more javelins came raining down. Gareth appeared again as Zero jumped into the air to slash him. Gareth swiped at Zero with the javelin, knocking Zero to the ground. Zero summoned D Glaive and thrust it forward. "Youdantotsu!" The tip of D Glaive turned a lighter shade of green than it already was. With every thrust of the lance, small leaves fell from the tip. Gareth was hit with about four of these thrusts.

(Gareth's Health)

---------

Gareth near that his defeat was near, so he executed his Near Death Attack.

(Gareth - Near Death Attack - Youdantotsu)

Gareth took his javelin and copied the move that Zero just used. Zero managed to dodge the attack and he reached D Glaive backwards. "Raikousen!" He threw it forward, disappeared, and reappeared some length behind Gareth, a thunderbolt coming from the tip of the lance.

This caused Gareth to stall momentarily and Zero slashed Gareth twice, spinning D Glaive around for the third hit. This finished Gareth off.

(Gareth's Health)

None

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Fortress #1 fades out)

Gareth was thrown back as the crowd watched. "You've more than impressed me today, Zero. Perhaps next time we meet, we'll be able to square of as true sportsmen." Zero shrugged and Gareth nodded. As Gareth teleported out, Berkana spliced back into the room. She began massaging her temples. "Men are so impossible to depend on. I mean we might as well not depend on them at all. Ah well."

She looked at Zero and Megaman. Zero backed up and motioned towards her with his head. "She's all yours." Megaman reluctantly approached her. "Well, I'll admit that being able to destroy an S-Class hunter such as yourself while you still don't have your memory back is an honor." Zero disliked this comment, so he smirked. "You know, Berkana, I've been hearing stuff about you."

The two turned their heads to him. "Really now? Like what?" Zero smirked a somewhat cocky grin. "I've heard that you kind of lik…" Zero's sentence was cut off when a flaming laser came out of nowhere and nearly sliced Zero's foot off. Everyone turned and saw Berkana's wand thing smoking. Berkana didn't look too happy. "Next time, I'll make sure that I burn every hair on your head, got it!"

Zero took a step back and Banner looked at her. "Not exactly the friendly type are you?" Berkana looked at Banner. "That depends. I could explain it, but I don't have time to waste on a carbon such as yourself. You discarded the Reploid race as if it were nothing and that decision will prove to be your downfall."

Megaman took a step forward. "What are you talking about? We barely know anything about Reploids!" Berkana shrugged. "Yet still you continue to slaughter innocent Reploids who were…" Zero cut her off.

"Now hold on a second! Have you gone crazy? Spider tried to destroy Trigger, Hornet tried to conquer Nino Island, Vile tried destroying Nino Island, Dynamo was shooting like crazy in Uptown, Adler and McWhalen both tried to drown us in Lake Jyun…" He pointed at Berkana. "And you tried killing us with your damn signals! If that's being innocent, then we're all guilty of doing it!"

Berkana raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Perhaps. But did you confirm that they were Mavericks or did you just assume?" Zero lowered his hand, trying to figure this statement out. "I thought so. I mean after all, you're just Maverick Hunters. They slaughtered innocents all the time during the days of Elysium." Now Zero was pissed.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Berkana looked at Zero, unfazed by this outburst. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you're dealing with problems of your own and don't went anyone to know. Am I right?" Zero's eyes narrowed. "You're full of it, Berkana." Berkana smirked. "Whatever you say, hunter. But I think that it's time that I gave you a piece of your own medicine."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "What's that mean?" Berkana grinned. "Oh, that's simple." She waved her wand, trident, whatever you want to call it, in the air and the ground that Megaman was standing on began flashing. Megaman could see an entire floor filled with spikes. Landing on them meant instant death. "Uh oh."

When the floor vanished, Megaman began plummeting down towards that floor. "Trigger!" Zero, Roll, and Tron all ran towards it, but a laser from Berkana's wand stopped them. "It's inevitable, hunter. How's it feel to know that you can't do a thing about this?" Zero snarled. 'Trigger!" Megaman, meanwhile, was nearly on top of the spiked floor. "THIS IS GOING TO…" A sudden flash cut him off, just as he landed on the floor.

When the flash ended, Berkana started, allowing the group to run to the edge of the hole and gaze into it. Instead of seeing Megaman brand shish kabob, they saw Megaman on the floor, in a jet black armor, holding his head. "WHAT IS THIS? HE SHOULD BE DEAD!" Megaman slowly opened one eye. "I'm… not dead?" He looked down and saw his armor. "What the…" Zero began laughing again. "What's so damn funny?" Zero pointed to Megaman.

"This is the Shadow Armor, the armor of stealth. The head parts allow you to analyze the saber, allowing quicker attacks." Megaman looked over his shoulder and saw another saber resembling that of Zero's. "The armor part prevents some damage and converts the rest into energy for the Giga Attack, Shadow Crescents. The buster parts allow you to shoot spiked buster shots in the different directions."

"Finally, the foot parts allow you to cling to walls without sliding down, to stick to the ceiling for an aerial assault, and, my personal favorite…" Zero chuckled again. "They allow you to walk on inhospitable territory without causing death. A floor of spikes is one example."

Berkana just looked at Megaman, gaping. When she recovered, she began throwing a tantrum. 'WHAT! HE SHOULD BE DEAD! DAMN YOU TO HELL, HUNTER! DAMN YOU TO HELL!" Zero just started laughing again. "Well, what goes around, comes around! And I doubt that you have an armor that prevents death in a way." Berkana snarled. "Fine! I'll deal with this! You'll wish you'd never met me, purifier!"

(Boss Battle)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Fortress #1 begins playing again)

(Berkana's Health)

----------------------------------------

Immediately, she waved her wand thing and disappeared. "Going up…" The entire spiked floor began moving towards the ceiling o fast, it threw Megaman on top of the spikes. He freaked when a spike nearly went into the only gap that revealed his eyes. Everything else was covered by a face mask. When the floor reached the same one that the group and Zero were on, Megaman was thrown into the ceiling and he landed on his back on the spiked floor. And he still didn't feel anything.

Berkana reappeared ad Megaman made good with the saber this time, slashed at her chest. It tore her dress slightly, but enough to set her off. "Damn it! Do you know how much this cost?" Megaman sweatdropped, then he remembered something Zero had told him on Nino Island. _"The only reason you were able to use so many Giga Attacks by taking so little damage was because you haven't used the armor in so long. The energy it stored up allowed you to use Giga Attack without completing the full bar of required energy."_

He figured that he wouldn't exactly lose anything if he tried, so, he did. He threw his arms back and activated the Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Shadow Crescents_

Megaman instinctively reached back to grab the saber. When he did, he hurled it forward, releasing two large crescents that revolved around him. When time resumed, Berkana was thrown backwards.

(Berkana's Health)

------------------------------

"Damn it, hunter!" Zero, and the rest of the group, sweatdropped and Barrell thought to himself. _My my… I hope that all Mavericks don't have foul mouths like this one does…_ Berkana thrust her wand forward and flames began spewing out of it.

(A.N. This attack isn't in _Megaman Xtreme 2_. Nor is her giant laser move that's coming up. The flame attacks are mine. The laser move is ripping-off a game called _Evil Zone_. And just so you know, the battle doesn't consist of a platform of spikes and them constantly moving up and down. It's just something that I thought I'd add for laughs and giggles.)

Megaman dodged these flames and Berkana waved the wand again. "Going down…" Megaman started. "Oh boy." The floor fell and Megaman instinctively reached for the first thing that he could find and that thing turned out to be a wall. As the floor hit the basement, Megaman was sticking to the wall by the palm of his hand. "What in the…" Banner and the others seemed amazed by this, but Berkana was ticked and began another one of her rants.

Megaman began scaling the wall, getting used to being able to do so. Megaman suddenly stopped, turned around, and began firing shots at Berkana. A few of them hit her before she began doing something about it. "What the… Crap! Damn Maverick Hunter!" Zero raised his arm and shot at her with his buster. "You seem to be forgetting me."

Berkana growled in annoyance and the crystal in the middle of the wand began glowing. She raised it in the air and a giant laser emerged from it. She swung this at Megaman, who dodged it and fired a few more shots at her. Again, she was hit by a few of them before she reacted.

(Berkana's Health)

----------------------

Zero looked down at Megaman. "Hey Trigger!" He looked up, realizing shortly thereafter that he was responding to Trigger now. "Are you up for a Double Attack?" Megaman nodded and began scaling the wall again. "Oh, no you don't!" Berkana began releasing numerous lasers from her wand and Zero retaliated by shooting another of his buster shots.

This one hit Berkana in the face. "Ah! My face! My beautiful face!" Roll and Tron looked at each other and Began trying to hold back their laughter. Berkana removed one hand from her face so that she could see them. "What is it! What's so damn funny?" Zero whistled and all eyes turned to him and Megaman. "What's funny is that while you were complaining about your face, Trigger got up here and we're both gonna beat your face in!"

_Execute Shadow Armor Megaman/Zero Double Attack_

Zero began his four-slash combo while Megaman did his Giga Attack. Berkana was thrown backwards to the wall when time resumed.

(Berkana's Health)

----------

Berkana seemed pissed, but, for some reason, see was laughing on the inside. _Hahahahaha! Just a little bit more, hunters, and you and you carbon friends will be deleted from existence!_ Berkana raised her wand and released another large laser. The group dodged it by moving into the next room while Megaman rolled away. "I've had it, hunter! You're finished!"

(Berkana - Near Death Attack - Between Spikes and A Hard Place)

Megaman managed to grab the edge of the floor before he fell down to the spikes again. However, Berkana began glowing a faint white and the spike floor rose up and stopped a few feet off of the ceiling, taking Megaman with it. Megaman was nearly crushed, but he managed to duck down in time.

The floor lowered itself it's normal level and Megaman activated another Giga Attack by throwing his arms behind him.

_Giga Attack_

_Shadow Crescents_

After that, Berkana was thrown back and blood began trickling out of the corner of her lip. She was so weak that the floor turned back to normal. Megaman jumped up and slashed her for the final time.

(Berkana's Health)

None

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Fortress #1 fades out)

She dropped her wand and it shattered as it hit the ground. She managed a weak chuckle. "Fools… If I die… Then the renitialization of this island will begin… Not even you will be able to get out of here in time… He he…"

Everyone gasped and Berkana began to explode. "You can't escape it! Just stand still and accept your fate!" As Berkana blew into a million pieces, the ground started shaking again and an alarm began blaring.

_Warning! The Laguz Island Facility will be reinitialized in 60 seconds!_

Zero started suddenly. "We need to get the hell out of here!" Everyone began running for the ladder. Teasel got up it in seconds and Prof. Casket was next. Banner, Matilda, and the Servbots got up next.

_The Laguz Island Facility will be reinitialized in 30 seconds!_

Tron used the Gustaff's arms to tear holes in the wall that allowed her to get up in moments. Megaman began climbing up the ladder and, once he was up, Zero literally ran up the wall. "No time to explain! Move!"

On the outside, when the alarm began blaring, the crowd moved off of the walkway to Laguz Island. The crowd began shouting as the group emerged from Laguz. Megaman was in the rear and, as he began running down the walkway, the facility began glowing and the walkway began falling apart. Megaman made a jump for it and managed to grab the rail as the walkway shattered. A few seconds later, the glow from Laguz ended.

_Laguz Island Facility renitialization… Complete. This unit will now return to Central Gate for immediate reanalysis of current models under Eden's central systems._

_Mission Complete!_

The group from Laguz sighed and the crowd began cheering. Megaman flipped himself over the rail and walked to the group. Banner looked at Zero as he stood up and brushed himself off. "What was that about?" Zero looked at the crowd.

"Berkana and Gareth were known as Soul Erasers because they started an incident that became known as Erasure. During Erasure, reploids lost their souls and their bodies became empty shells. Using the souls that they obtained, the Soul Erasers resurrected several Mavericks that we'd retired. We managed to stop them as Sigma reappeared. As you can probably tell, Gareth was the smarter of the two."

Zero looked at Banner. "Does that answer your question?" Banner nodded and a familiar voice rang out. "Yes. As a matter of fact, it does." Zero sighed and turned around, seeing the annoying mercenary standing there. "What do you want now, Dynamo?"

* * *

Twelve pages… This is one of my longest chapters in this fanfic since the Blast Hornet battle in chapter three! Anyways, in the next chapter, Megaman and Zero square off with Dynamo for the second time. I like to read reviews! I like to write fanfics! But, if I'm forced to, I like to beat people to a pulp for not Read and Reviewing most of all! So, please do so. 


	9. More Annoying Close Encounters

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I **do** own some of the Mavericks' attacks. You know, the ones that I, as in **ME**, came up with. Don't touch those. They are mine.

In this chapter, Dynamo returns and he's got new moves! In a few chapters, someone who ISN'T from the X series will return and the citizens of Kattelox get answers to a previous threat. Don't know what I mean? Then be patient! It's still about… Oh… Say… Four chapters away. But don't worry. After that, a familiar duo returns and I hope that I get their attacks right. And so, without further ado, chapter eight!

* * *

Chapter VIII

Close Encounters of the More Annoying Kind

* * *

All eyes turned to Dynamo and he chuckled. "Let me put it this way: You've just fought two tag teams of Mavericks, one of which were the Soul Erasers themselves. You're still in one piece and I was wondering how much stronger you've gotten since last time." Zero's eyes narrowed. "You've been gone for an hour! How much stronger could we be?" Dynamo shook a finger in the air. "That is the question. And we'll get our answer soon enough." He hopped down from the rail that he'd been balancing on and stood erect. His left hand was returned to his hip and his other hand fell loose."

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat Dynamo_

"I discovered your limits last time. Don't mind if I surpass them this time round!"

_Mission Start!_

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Dynamo Theme begins playing)

(Remixes - 2)

Dynamo spun his saber towards the two just as Zero teleported out. Megaman dodged the saber and charged his buster. Megaman's armor had gone back to normal when he'd flipped himself over the railing. Megaman released the charged shot when Dynamo caught his saber. However, as soon as he caught it, he began spinning it around, deflecting the blast.

(Dynamo's Health)

----------------------------------------

Dynamo stopped spinning the saber and jumped to above Megaman's head. This time, he was ready and he rolled out of the way as Dynamo slashed the air. When Dynamo landed, he stood there for a second, then he hopped over to the middle of the clearing. There, he began spinning his saber around again. This time, it began shooting more double-sided sabers out of it. Megaman managed to dodge all but one which grazed his arm. Megaman shot another charged shot at Dynamo and this one knocked him out of mid-jump.

(Dynamo's Health)

--------------------------------------

When Dynamo landed, he waved his arm quickly in the air. Four saber handles appeared and he threw them at Megaman, each of them revealing the double-sided sabers. Megaman dodged them and shot numerous buster shots at Dynamo before switching Zero in by rolling away.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero summoned V-Hanger and he made his way towards the mercenary. When Dynamo reached back to grab his saber again, Zero shot a purple blade from the daggers. "Wind Cutter!" This acted as Dynamo's weakness and he was thrown back a little ways.

(Dynamo's Health)

-----------------------------------

Zero then quickly slashed Dynamo seven times before backing off. Zero summoned Sigma Blade and he prepared for an aerial assault. Sure enough, Dynamo jumped into the air to slash at Zero. He brought the broadsword up and it caught Dynamo between the legs. Zero then proceeded to slam Sigma Blade into the ground, giving Dynamo the tipper from hell.

Dynamo inhaled sharply as he struggled to his feet and, when he opened his eyes again, his face was welcomed by a powerful punch from K Knuckle. Dynamo was sent flying into the ledge behind him.

(Dynamo's Health)

----------------------------

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Dynamo Theme pauses)

The sore Dynamo picked himself up and smirked. "Not bad. But you have your memory. Although I'd prefer to fight Trigger 'cause he doesn't have his just yet." Zero scoffed. "Ha! I'd die first!" Dynamo shrugged. "Have it your way. Besides, it appears that you don't have much longer to live anyways." Zero's eyes widened, although no one noticed because he was in front of everybody.

"Don't tell me that you thought that I didn't know! It's obvious that you're not fighting me at one-hundred percent. The reason why, though, is still a mystery to me." Zero growled at the mercenary. "You'll get it for this…" Dynamo smirked after Zero muttered this and he teleported out as Megaman jumped back in.

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Dynamo Theme resumes)

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Megaman was now in complete black attire when he jumped in because he'd somehow managed to resummon the Shadow Armor. Megaman charged the buster and waited as Dynamo threw four more double-sided sabers at him, then he dodged them, moved in, and got Dynamo with the charged slash. Dynamo was thrown back into the wall and, although he was groggy, Dynamo stood up and continued to fight.

Dynamo jumped in the air and Megaman rolled out of the way as Dynamo slashed the space where Megaman had just been. Megaman shot numerous buster shots at Dynamo and one hit his face, distracting him long enough for Megaman to activate the Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Shadow Crescents_

(Dynamo's Health)

---------------

Megaman rolled away and Zero beamed himself back into the fight.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero had T Breaker out and he immediately slammed it into Dynamo's side. When Dynamo picked his body up from the ground, Zero had summoned D Glaive and he relentlessly thrust the lance forward numerous times as he activated the attack. "Youdantotsu!" Zero summoned Z Saber and called Megaman down. Together, they activated the Double Attack.

_Execute Shadow Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

When time resumed, Zero dashed forward and slashed Dynamo for the final time.

(Dynamo's Health)

None

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Dynamo Theme fades out)

When the smoke from Dynamo's armor cleared, his armor was nearly dented beyond comparison. "Not bad… Of course, Zero did most of the work… But still…" Zero looked at Dynamo with his icy cold stare. "I suggest you disappear before I end up doing a lot more than denting your armor." Dynamo frowned as he looked at Zero. "Fine… But, like I said… Stop taking this Maverick business so seriously… If you don't… You'll wind up dead."

Several people in the crowd started and Zero's eyes narrowed. _How the hell does he know!_ Zero wasn't fully in control when he uttered one final word. "Leave…" Dynamo shrugged and took his pose once more. "Jenna!" He teleported off and, when Dynamo had gone, Zero fainted. The crowd gasped and Megaman ran up to him. "Zero? Zero!"

* * *

And yet another cliffhanger! In the next chapter, a 'shadowy' figure will show up and give Megaman and Zero a run for their money. I can't tell you much, but I'll say that the next Maverick is from _Megaman X5_. That's it. Lips sealed. Now, Read and Review or I shall hunt you down and make stew from your intestinal fluids! 


	10. In The Dead of Night

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I **do** own some of the Mavericks' attacks. You know, the ones that I, as in **ME**, came up with. Don't touch those. They are mine.

In this chapter, a mysterious figure rises and gives Megaman and Zero a run for their money. This Maverick's fight in _Megaman X5_ quite an interesting boss battle, if I do say so myself. So, without further ado, chapter nine!

* * *

Chapter IX

In The Dead of Night

* * *

It was night by the time Zero regained consciousness. He let out a groan as he sat up and people nearby paused what they were doing to look at him. Banner took a step towards him. "You okay?" Zero rubbed his aching head with his hand. "Yeah. I guess Dynamo was right. I was overworking myself." Megaman poked his head out of the small line of people. "You're telling me."

Zero took a look around. IT was dusk and a small fire had been made in the middle of the street, as not to catch anything on fire. The citizens of Kattelox Island were circled around it with the Caskets and Bonnes closest to him. He put his legs in the Indian position and he let out a breath. "Well, let's see. So far, we've beaten Spider, Hornet, Vile, Dynamo, Adler, McWhalen, Berkana, and Gareth. It's not that big of a dent, but we should be making our presence known to them."

Megaman, who was currently wearing the Shadow Armor, nodded in agreement. Banner sat back down as Prof. Casket looked at Zero. "Are you sure that you're all right? You had quite a fall." Zero nodded and he gazed into the fire. _My condition is becoming worse with every passing hour… I'm not sure that I'll be able to hold out until Trigger has his memory back. At least, not with the way his monkey friend has been acting. What if… What if I…_

He shook the thought out of his head as Amelia tried striking up a conversation. "You seem to know a lot about this 'Elysium' and what it was about. Mind clueing us in?" Zero glanced at her, quickly returning his gaze to the fire.

"Elysium is a planet-like structure that was constructed by reploids. Few carbons ever saw the inside of it and, when all of the reploids began being treated as Mavericks, Elysium was soon forgotten. Although, I think that something from Elysium might have been sealed in the Laguz Island ruins. I have heard about a great power source which was said to have been sealed here. I'm not sure exactly what it is, but I'm almost certain that it's a reploid of some sort."

This caught Roll's attention. "Perhaps we could look for this 'power source' in the morning." Zero nodded as he looked at her. "Perhaps. I mean, with the Soul Erasers gone, Laguz should be safe to enter again." Zero returned his gaze once more to the fire and he closed his eyes as he felt the warmth on his face. However, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew the fire out.

This startled Zero along with several other people. Things only got worse when they heard a screech of a bat in the distance. Barrel seemed surprised. "I didn't know that bats were native to Kattelox." Zero quickly unfolded his legs and reached for his saber, causing Megaman to scramble to his feet as well. "They're not." It grew quiet and it stayed that way for several minutes. It was so eerily quiet, that when Zero spoke up, several people jumped. "Trigger. Get your girlfriend to move somewhere else."

Roll heard this and they both grew red. "Um… She's not…" Zero cut him off. "There's no time! Just move her." Megaman just stood there, confused. Zero sighed and shoved Megaman into Roll, who'd stood up. They both almost fell to the ground and, when Megaman was about to ask 'What was that for?', two sharp, clawed feet slashed the air where Roll had been seconds ago.

This caused numerous people to scream. Zero drew his saber as shadowed form spun around and began flapping it's wing in front of the moonlight, revealing his true form. It was a bat-like creature with large wings. Like Web Spider, his left eye was replaced with a monocle-like object. Two fang-like spikes protruded from where his mouth would've been. Teasel started when he saw an odd symbol on the creature's thin waist. He recognized it, but he couldn't remember how.

Suddenly, he realized that that was the same symbol that was on that Vile guy's forehead. "That's the symbol of the Mavericks, in case your wondering." Zero had noticed that Teasel, along with several other people, had been looking at that symbol weirdly. The bat was completely covered in purple armor. Two large ear-like things popped up out of his head.

"This is Dark Dizzy. A Maverick created by Sigma himself." The bat, Dark Dizzy as he was just called, let out a screech. "How dare you mention his name! You're lucky that I decided not to finish that carbon of! SCREECH!" Roll started as Zero activated the saber that he was holding. "You're lucky that you can fly cause if you didn't, I'd be rearranging your insides right now." Dark Dizzy let out another screech. "That's just like you, Maverick Hunter! Murdering innocent reploids for the soul purpose of your own fantasy of 'justice'! SQUEAK!"

Zero mouth contorted into a snarl. "Innocent, huh? Dare I ask: If Blast Hornet and Vile were so 'innocent', why were they trying to take control of Nino Island?" Dark Dizzy pondered this for a moment. "Not all of us 'Mavericks', as you put it, are in control of ourselves. SCREECH!" Dark Dizzy started looking around, ignoring Zero scoffing at his response to his question. "Where is Trigger? SQUEAK!"

Zero started as he realized Megaman was nowhere to be seen. Soon, everyone on Kattelox Island was trying to figure out where he was. That question was soon answered when Megaman jumped off of a nearby building and slashed Dark Dizzy in the back with the charged saber. Dark Dizzy grabbed Megaman out of midair and he was about to sink his fangs into Megaman's shoulder when a trash can was thrown at him. Dark Dizzy released Megaman and all eyes turned to the Gustaff. "You keep those ugly-ass feet off of him!"

Dark Dizzy screeched angrily. "I've had with you all! Megaman landed and ran over to Zero, who teleported out.

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat Dark Dizzy_

"I'll make certain that your carbon friends get the proper treatment once I'm finished with you! SCREECH!"

_Mission Start!_

(Boss Theme)

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Dark Dizzy's Health)

------------------------------

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Dark Dizzy began rapidly flapping his wings as he moved a little ways to the left, then the right, then back to the left, and finally down to the ground. He closed his wings around him and, when he broke them apart, numerous bat-like robots flew towards Megaman.

"Bat Breeder! SQUEAK!"

Megaman destroyed one bat for every shot he took. After about fifteen of them had been destroyed, Dizzy flew just out of shooting distance and continued flying around. "Those are Bat Bones. Really nasty creatures. Their better off if you destroy them before they get close to you." Zero's voice rang through Megaman's ears around the same time that Dizzy lunged at Megaman with his talons.

When Dizzy was in range, Megaman slashed art him with the saber Attack that he'd been charging. This ticked Dizzy off and he swiped at Megaman with his claw. Megaman swiped back with an uncharged saber attack and Dizzy flew back into the air with a hiss.

(Dark Dizzy's Health)

--------------------------

Then, an idea popped into Megaman's head. He stood completely still and even Zero was confused by this. "Do you know what kind of power he's packing? Get a move on!" Megaman ignored this and, sure enough, his plan came through. "Where are you, hunter? You can't hide forever. SCREECH!"

Megaman slowly reached up and gripped his saber handle. As Dizzy flew close to him, he let out another squeak. "This is getting annoying! SQUEAK!"

Dizzy flew up just as Megaman swiped at him. Dizzy didn't noticed this, so Megaman stood still again. Dizzy flew directly in front of Megaman, facing his direction, and he let out a screech which became a shockwave that slowly moved towards Megaman. He had no choice but to roll away, revealing his position. "Ah ha! You've finally decided to fight like a true hunter! SCREECH!" Megaman rolled away as Zero beamed in.

_Active Member - Zero_

He had Sigma Blade ready and he managed to get right below Dizzy. "C-Flasher!" He slammed his fist into the ground, releasing five balls of light energy that soared in different directions, one of them hitting Dizzy.

(Dark Dizzy's Health)

------------------------

Dizzy clutched his eyes as he fell to the ground and began to roll in the dirt in pain. "My eyes! Curse you, hunter! SCREECH!" Roll started as she realized something. She muttered something to her dad and ran off. Banner noticed this, but Matilda held him back. "Let her go. She's more than capable of taking care of herself." Banner nodded reluctantly and Dizzy took flight once more.

Zero waited until Dizzy was in range before attacking again. "Rekkoha!" Five lasers came down and Dizzy repeated the 'My eyes!' thing. As he flew into the air once more, he squeaked at Zero. "If you dare attack me with that one more time, so help me, I'll…" Suddenly, the entire city lit up as the lights to the city were flipped on. "SCREECH! The light! It burns!" Roll came running back to the group as Megaman ran up to Zero's side. They looked at each other, nodded, and activated the Double Attack.

_Execute Shadow Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Dark Dizzy's Health)

------------

Megaman rolled away again as Zero attack Dizzy while he was still weak. "Hyouryuushou!" The ice attack knocked Dizzy from the air and he swiped blindly at Zero numerous times with his claws. "Curse you and your carbon friends! The all deserve to die for what they did to us!" This royally ticked Zero off. "Now you've asked for it! T Breaker!" The warhammer appeared in his hand and he slammed it into Dizzy's side.

(Dark Dizzy's Health)

---------

(Near Death Attack - Dark Hold)

Dizzy flew high into the air and threw his hands behind him. He began flashing and Zero started. "Trigger! Switch in! He'll cut him off!" Megaman didn't move and Zero looked at him. "Trigger! Hurry you butt…" Dizzy froze time and Zero never finished his sentence. Dizzy dove for Zero and grabbed his shoulders with his feet. As time resumed, the crowd gasped as Zero was lifted off of the ground by Dizzy.

"Sorry. I prefer ground travel." He swung back and forth and eventually managed to kick Dizzy in the back of the head. "Ah! Cut that out! SCREECH!" Zero smirked and kicked him again. "Have it your way! SQUEAK!" He dropped Zero and he managed to grab the top of the hospital roof before hitting the ground. He pulled himself up and he shot a buster shot at Dizzy, which hit him in the face.

(Dark Dizzy's Health)

------

Zero made his way down the hospital structure and he beamed out as Megaman rolled in.

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Megaman charged a saber and slashed Dizzy with it when he got close enough, finishing him off.

(Dark Dizzy's Health)

None

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Boss Theme fades out)

As Dizzy began exploding, Zero beamed in and Dizzy made his final statements. "Glory… to the… reploid race! SCREECH!" Dizzy blew to pieces, leaving behind a bewildered group and several pieces of debris.

_Mission Complete!_

Zero smirked and looked at Roll. "I have to thank you for turning the lights on. As for Dizzy, well, thankfully, he won't have to deal with others like him anymore. Hmph! In control… What a line of bull!" Zero calmed walked back to the smoldering pile of wood. He looked at it then silently, summoned Z Saber. "Shouenzan." After calmly stating his attack, he swept the saber upwards, creating a brief stream of fire. This fire ignited the wood again and Zero sat down in front of it.

When he looked back at the group, they all looked confused, Megaman included. He smirked and turned back to the fire. "I like the heat." Banner looked at the others and everyone shrugged. Megaman just stared at Zero. _I don't know why, but I feel like I know him. I feel like I've known him for some time, actually. And I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is about to happen… Something worse than Juno or Sera…_

As Megaman shrugged it off and walked over to join Zero, a cloaked figure watched the two in amusement. He spoke in an annoyingly high-pitched tone of voice. "Soon, my Maverick Hunters… Soon, you shall fall. And to whom better than the one responsible for this island himself." The figure turned and looked at a familiar shark-like figure who also smirked evilly. "I'll get straight to it… After all…" He chuckled to himself. "He might prove to be much more useful in one piece."

* * *

Dun dun duh! And you still don't know who it is! So, ha ha! In the next chapter, the group returns to Nino Island in tome to meet someone who doesn't exactly appreciate Zero's presence. Until then, Read and Review or you'll spend the rest of your life wondering who the two mysterious figures where talking about! 


	11. Let's All Get High Max!

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

In this chapter, the group returns to Nino Island in tine to meet someone who doesn't exactly appreciate Zero's presence. This Maverick will have low health, but due to his huge defense, he'll take crap for damage. So, with that said and done, chapter ten!

* * *

Chapter X

Let's All Get High Max!

* * *

The next morning, Megaman woke up to found half of the island camped out around the now smoldering fire. He looked over and found Zero on his side, fast asleep. His stomach growled as he noticed that his bright blue armor was back. He silently made his way to the Flutter. He entered and saw that all was still. He slowly opened Roll's door and saw that she wasn't there. _Taking a shower, no doubt…_ He glanced at the clock. It read 9:45. It wasn't too early, but Megaman would've preferred to of slept in.

He was about to leave when his eyes came to rest upon the forbidden object that was Roll's diary. _No! I promised myself that I wouldn't look at it again._ He slowly looked around. _But still…_ He slowly closed the door and he snuck over to Roll's dresser. He'd no sooner gotten it open to the first page before he heard someone climbing up the ladder, Roll no doubt.

Megaman quickly replaced the diary and his armor changed to a white and light greenish combination. He instinctively charged it and he fired just as Roll opened the door… Roll casually walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She walked right past Megaman as she shuffled through her closet. Megaman opened his eyes, looked down at his hands, and started when he realized that he'd become invisible.

Megaman slowly made his way to the door and gripped the handle as Roll slowly began to undress. Megaman paused momentarily as naughty thoughts came to his head, but he shook them off. He slowly opened the door enough that he could squeeze out. However, halfway through, the door creaked and Roll brought the towel around her birthday suit. Megaman quickly but quietly made his way out of her room just as Roll slowly closed the door behind him. The invisibility wore off and Megaman fell quietly to the floor as he let go a breathe of relief.

However, he heard some quiet chuckling and he ripped his eyes open to see Zero standing there with a smirk on his face. He made a 'follow me' motion with his hands and Megaman reluctantly did so. Once outside of the Flutter, Zero let go a slightly louder laugh. "I see that you've gone from digging in ruins to digging your own grave. Cutting it a bit close there, eh?" Megaman nodded. "In case you're wondering, that weapon was Chameleon Sting. Consider yourself EXTREMELY lucky that you unlocked it when you did." Megaman sweatdropped as his armor turned back to it's normal blue color.

A bit later, the town began awakening and Prof. Casket walked up to Megaman and Zero. "We're all ready to head back to Nino. How about you?" Megaman started. "Back to Nino? Why?" Barrell chuckled. "Our old friend, Von Bleucher, is there. He's requested to see us." Megaman nodded and, after some persuasion, Zero also agreed. So, with Amelia leaving the Inspector in charge of Kattelox, the group headed back to Nino Island.

On the way, Megaman's stomach growled again. Roll, who was letting her father drive and who now had her clothes on, giggled. "Lunch is in the kitchen if you'd like it." Megaman nodded in appreciation and he made his way towards the kitchen. Banner managed a glance in Zero's direction. "How 'bout you?" Zero shrugged. "I'm fine. Thanks for the offer." Banner cast a confused look at his wife and she threw one back.

Meanwhile, on the Gesselchaft, Tron and Teasel where conversing in the meeting room. "I don't know. Part of me says 'trust him' while the other half says 'don't trust him'." Tron nodded. With the two where Bon Bonne, Servbot #27, and Servbot #9, the best Servbot sniper (_gunner from The Misadventures of Tron Bonne_) "Yeah. I'm getting the same feeling. Like there's something that he's not telling us." Everyone nodded in agreement and Teasel took another sip of the tea that he'd been holding. "Well, I say for now, we keep an extra close watch on him." Everyone shouted in agreement.

Once they reached and docked at Nino Island, Roll took a quick look through the fridge. She was surprised to see a third of the stuff she'd made for lunch gone. She then noticed a folded piece of paper sitting there. It read: 'Thanks for lunch. It was great. -Zero' Roll gave a victorious sort of smirk and she closed the fridge. The Guildmaster and Johnny ran up as Roll exited the Flutter. "Back already? Well, I shouldn't sound so surprised. Anyone who comes here always wants to come back!" He began laughing while Zero had a rude thought. _Could've fooled me. What with you and that self-destruct button of yours._

Von Bleucher walked up and was greeted by Barrell. "I see you found that signal. Was it anything interesting?" Barrell chuckled, then turned to Zero. "You could say that." Von Bleucher seemed puzzled by Zero's appearance and he noticed. "Long story. I'll explain later." Von Bleucher shrugged it off. "Ah well. You know what I say: the more the merrier." The Guildmaster began slowly heading for the door. "Well why stand out here all night? Come on inside."

As the group enter the city, an explosion from high above them caught their attention. "That came from the roof!" The Guildmaster began freaking out again. "Oh no! We can't let them get it! I'll get the…" This was the last straw for Zero. He grabbed the Guildmaster by the scruff of the neck and slammed him against the wall, flabbergasting the group in the process. Teasel recovered momentarily to bend over and whisper 'Can't trust him' in Tron's ear.

"Okay. You know what? I don't get angered by carbons easily, but THIS HAS GOT TO STOP! Every attack her isn't a freaking catastrophe, so either you stay away from that damn button of yours or I'll get rid of it! Got it!" The Guildmaster nodded his head crazily and Zero dropped him, now talking in a much calmer tone. "That's better."

He ran off, followed by Megaman and everyone else. By the time they reached the second level, there was another explosion. Zero and Megaman quickly zipped up the ladder and by the time that everyone else caught up, Zero was snarling at a large black robot, the same robot that Megaman was confused about. Zero managed to give a response through gritted teeth. "The Nightmare investigator, High Max." The robot, now dubbed High Max, turned around. "So, you're still alive. What are you doing these days? Helping the carbons kill off what remains of our race with that virus of yours no doubt!"

Zero seemed ticked. "For the last time, the Nightmare isn't my virus! It was created by the same person who created you!" High Max waved an arm in the air. "Your Maverick lies don't phase me, Zero. Just hold still while I destroy what remains of the virus." Zero growled and as Megaman stepped towards him, Zero held him back. "There's not a chance in hell that you're facing this guy. I'm gonna show him the truth one way or another." Zero stepped towards High Max and the Maverick's eyes narrowed.

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat High Max_

"Many reploids have perished because of you… And it will be today that they are avenged."

_Mission Start!_

(Boss Theme)

(Megaman X6 (Playstation) - High Max Theme begins playing)

(High Max's Health)

------------------------------

High Max lifted off of the ground and brought his hands together. "Mooncotta." High Max reached one hand back while putting his other forward. Switching hands after every four shots, High Max fired twelve quick balls of energy from his hands. Zero dodged each shot and summoned T Breaker. High Max raised his fist in the air and a huge ball of energy surrounded it. "Dezbou." High Max landed and thrust his hands forward, sending his whole body towards Zero and tearing up whatever met the ball of energy.

As the energy faded, High Max took flight again and Zero slammed T Breaker into his side before he launched another attack. However, instead of taking damage, he froze in place and began flashing. Zero quickly summoned D Glaive with which he attacked High Max. "Youdantotsu!" Striking High Max's body numerous time knocked him backwards. His landing caused all of Nino Island to shake. He bounced up and down for a second or two before resuming flight.

(High Max's Health)

----------------------------

Everyone seemed amazed that High max took those attacks and only took minimal damage. Zero noticed this. "Don't you remember what I told you in the Manda Ruins? High Max is next to invincible!" The Guildmaster freaked. However, when Zero shot an ice cold stare in his direction, he stopped. Zero turned back to High Max as he launched another attack. He brought his hands together and broke them apart as he created a shield around him. He lowered himself to almost the ground, then he reached his left arm back and spun himself so that as he flew towards Zero, his odd headwear would drill a hole right through him.

Zero dodged this attack however and swiped High Max with the lance. This froze him again and Zero jumped into the air. "Senpuukya!" He began to spin rapidly in the air, managing several attacks on High Max at one time.

(High Max's Health)

--------------------------

High Max landed, bounced, and punched Zero hard as he landed. This punch literally tossed him over the edge of the roof. "Zero!" Zero didn't cry out, he just looked for something to grab and, when he couldn't find anything, he braced for impact. It was a pretty bad fall, but nothing a reploid couldn't handle. "God, that hurt." High Max landed and began walking to the part of the roof where Zero had been thrown over. "Simpleton Maverick."

As High Max took flight and began flying towards Zero's body, Megaman jumped off of the roof and landed on top of the Maverick. "Don't think so!" He fired a charge blast at point-blank range, sending him up to a high ledge which he grabbed onto and freezing High Max. As the group made their way down from the roof, Megaman managed to bring the Falcon Armor back which he used to attack High Max with.

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

High Max fell all the way down to the ground, shaking Nino Island to the point where people thought that it would fall into the ocean.

(High Max's Health)

----------------------

High max picked himself off of the ground, which now had a huge crater in it, as the group entered the new battlefield and Megaman landed next to them. Zero had also picked himself up and he attacked with the recently-summoned Sigma Blade. This instantly froze High Max and Zero attacked again. "Ensuizan!" He spun rapidly and knocked High Max backwards in the process.

High Max took flight again and created another blue energy field around his hand. "Dezbou." He slammed his fist forward again and Zero dodged it. Zero slashed High Max's shoulder and it slowed High Max down considerably. Roll had already snuck away when this happened and she was currently working on the Parabola. "Stupid thing! Always breaking down. Got it! Lift me up, Johnny!" Johnny nodded and the platform was lifted to the trashed roof. The group finally noticed this, but wasn't surprised to see Roll operating it.

Roll fired the Parabola as High Max became separated from Zero's figure and the signal hit him directly. However, unlike Glyde and Blast Hornet, High Max didn't freeze. As a matter of fact, he might have become slightly faster instead. "What? Why didn't it work?" Roll looked over the controls. Everything was in perfect working order, yet it hadn't worked. As High Max threw a barrage of punches at Zero, he called out to the group and Roll as he dodged every one. "Due to High Max's armor, the Parabola might not of worked properly!"

High Max threw one more punch which Zero ducked under. Instead, the punch went right through the ground of the landing pad. "That's bad." As High Max tried to retracted his fist, Zero summoned T Breaker and slammed it into his side, sending High Max sliding almost all the way back to the group. High Max stood up again and just stared at Zero with an open mouth. "That's good. That's very good."

(A.N. In case you haven't pieced it together yet, by firing the Parabola, Roll increased High Max's power and speed. However, she also slightly reduced his defense.)

(High Max's Health)

-----------------

High Max clenched his fists and took flight again. This time, he created to shields of energy, one on his left and one on his right. He spun towards Zero again, this time having shields around him increase the range of the attack. Zero managed to dodge it and managed beating High Max into the ground by slamming T Breaker on his back. Zero, being the relentless Maverick Hunter we all love, slammed T Breaker into the ground twice more before High Max jumped out of the hole.

Zero beckoned Megaman over and High Max noticed this. "Mooncotta." He fired numerous rounds of electrical energy at Megaman. He managed to dodge them all and get over to Zero's side where, together, they activated the Double Attack.

_Execute Falcon Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(High Max's Health)

-------

(Near Death Attack - Dezbou Barrage)

High Max took flight once more and he summoned more blue spheres of energy. "Dezbou! Dezbou! Dezbou…" Every time High max fired a ball of energy, e repeated that saying. However, when the energy hit the ground, it burst and created a large vertical laser that laser for a few seconds. After about five or six of them, High Max began to fire them more rapidly, making it harder for Megaman and Zero dodge them.

Megaman managed to fire a charged shot which made him pause long enough for Zero to get an attack with T Breaker in. Zero jumped away as High Max, who was now releasing small clouds of smoke and sparking all over, swung a fist at him. Zero slammed T Breaker into his body and Megaman slashed him with his saber to finish the job.

(High Max's Health)

None

(Megaman X6 (Playstation) - High Max Theme fades out)

High Max kneeled on the ground as if he were to be knighted. He gripped his knee hard. "Maverick scum." He managed weakly. "You won't get away with this." He snarled at Zero, who was now standing in front of the group with Megaman. "One day, you'll get what's…" High max never finished because at that second, a cloaked figure spliced into existence, right in front of High Max. The figure was facing High Max as he chuckled evilly. His voice sounded almost exactly like that of Zero.

"Poor High Max. Never realized the truth until the end." High Max's eyes bulged out as he saw the figure's shaded face. He lowered his head and waited for the inevitable. "Zero…" Zero perked up after hearing this. "Forgive me…" Zero started at this, as did everyone else. The cloaked figure then, in one swift movement, grabbed a saber of his own, activated it, and slashed High Max across the chest with it.

After High Max exploded, the figure turned to look at the group, his faced shadowed in darkness. Zero narrowed his eyes as he realized something. "I was afraid of this. This…" The figure chuckled evilly in anticipation for the carbons' reaction. "…is the Zero Nightmare."

* * *

Dun dun duh! In the next chapter, Megaman (that's right, just Megaman) squares off with the Zero Nightmare and later, both Megaman and Zero will fight the Nightmare's 'lesser known' form. Read and Review because I'm actually no where close to being done. Probably because this fanfic is going to be fifty-six chapters long, but… Ah well. Just Read and Review. 


	12. The Ultimate Nightmare

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

In this chapter, Megaman goes solo and squares off with the Zero Nightmare. Then, Zero and Megaman will encounter the Nightmare's 'lesser known' form. Obviously, there are two battles in this chapter, one with the Nightmare (X6), and one with a virus (X5). Also, I'm very happy because my first ever review came from this fanfic. So, I'm going to start working harder on this one, meaning I might not update my others for a while. So, for now, here's chapter eleven!

* * *

Chapter XI

The Ultimate Nightmare

* * *

The cloaked figure chuckled again as a few people backed up. "How sad. High Max was killed by the same thing that he was supposed to be investigating. Hehehe." Zero stepped forward. "Is there something funny?" The figure continued to chuckle. "Why, yes there is." He looked at the group of humans.

"Look at them, Zero. Such pathetic creatures. And yet, they managed to create such magnificent beings like us. But, when we served our usefulness, they forgot about us. We were thrown aside like last night's garbage. And yet, some of us continue to be loyal. Why? Why should we protect them when they discarded us? The answer is simple. We shouldn't! There isn't a reason in hell that we should treat them any better than they've treated us! Why do you and Trigger continue to protect them when it's inevitable that they discard us over again? Why, Zero! Answer me!"

A few people backed up quite a few feet at this outburst, but Zero stood his ground. "I'll tell you why. It's the right thing to do." The stranger seemed surprised at this, but he soon began laughing his head off. "The right thing to do! Zero, they've discarded us! Forgotten us! They sit wide open to any attack we can muster and they've got no one to blame for this but themselves!" Zero's eyes narrowed. "That's the point. We're here to stop psychos like you."

The figure grinned evilly. "Think what you want, Zero. The truth is there and you'll see it soon enough." Megaman walked up to Zero's side as Zero passed him his saber. "What's this for?" Zero looked at him. "I was 'dead' when you fought him. I'd no doubt wide up missing a limb or two if I fought him solo. That's why he's yours." Megaman started. "You expect me to win against that!" The figure chuckled yet again. "Yes, Zero. You expect him to win? It sounds like you've taken your duties a bit far. Sending Trigger to his death. It seems that you don't know what a Maverick is anymore."

Zero got ticked. "I know what a Maverick is! It's someone who talks like you, for one thing!" The figure smirked. "Really now? Blast Hornet… Squid Adler… Duff McWhalen… Dark Dizzy… Where they all truly Mavericks? Or where they appointed Mavericks by what you thought? You see, Zero. You've been slaughtering innocent Reploids. Sure they were a bit hyper, but did that make them Mavericks? They were sentenced to death because of your…" Zero's face grew a bright crimson. "I've had it, you bastard! You can take those thoughts and ideals of yours to the grave with you!"

The figure's smirk grew. "Temper temper. You know what happens when your blood pressure rises. Besides, Trigger is supposed to fight me, remember?" Zero's fists clenched in anger. "As much as I'd **love** to hurt you, I'm letting Megaman handle this one. But rest assured, first sign of trouble and I'm jumping in." The figure laughed. "Oh joy." He reached up, gripped his cloak, and hurled it off his body, causing everyone except Zero to gasp on horror. The figure looked like an exact copy of Zero, just with inverted colors.

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat the Zero Nightmare_

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you in half!"

_Mission Start!_

(Boss Theme)

(Megaman X6 (Playstation) - Zero Nightmare Theme begins playing)

(Zero Nightmare's Health)

------------------------------

Without giving Megaman a chance to move, the Nightmare fired two buster shots followed by a slash with the saber which sent a projectile blade forward. Megaman dodged this all only to have the Nightmare repeat the procedure. After that, the Nightmare dashed towards Megaman. "Eliminate!" The Nightmare reached back and slashed the air with his saber, just barely missing Megaman's leg as he dodged the attack. As the Nightmare replaced the saber, he chuckled. "Not bad, purifier! But not good enough!"

He spliced out of existence and soon spliced back right in front of Megaman. He didn't see this coming so he was thrown backwards. The Nightmare raised his fist into the air as Megaman stood up. "Royga!" As the Nightmare slammed his fist into the ground, a line of buster rose from the ground both in front and on either side of him. He repeated this procedure and Megaman finally got close enough to slash him with the saber.

(A.N. I'm not making this up. In _Megaman X6_, the Zero Nightmare's weakness is the Z Saber. Nothing fancy, just a slash with the Z Saber and that's it.)

(Zero Nightmare's Health)

---------------------------

Immediately, the Nightmare turned into a bunch of pink static. "AH! Curse you, hunter!" After a few seconds, he spliced out and back into existence. This time, he was near where the Flutter was docked. He fired two buster shots followed by a saber slash, two more buster shots, and another saber slash. He then dashed forward again. "Eliminate!" This time, Megaman got fancy. He grabbed both the saber from the Falcon Armor and the saber Zero had given him and brought them down in sort of an X shape. He then brought them both up the same way.

(Zero Nightmare's Health)

---------------------

When the Nightmare reappeared, his face had a bit of a quarrel with T Breaker. This attack nearly threw the Nightmare off of the island. Megaman paused and looked at Zero. "I didn't know that I was in trouble." Zero looked back at him with an unintentionally cold gaze. "You're not. I just felt like giving this loser a piece of my mind." The Nightmare recovered and dashed past Zero before he turned around. As the Nightmare was about to splice out of existence, Zero slammed T Breaker into his side, then his other side, and finally smashed him into the ground.

(Zero Nightmare's Health)

-------------

Zero looked at Megaman. "Trigger! Now!" Megaman nodded and threw his hands back as Zero did the same.

_Execute Falcon Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Zero Nightmare's Health)

---

(Near Death Attack - Deadly Barrage)

The Nightmare reappeared near the Flutter as he shot two buster shots and slashed with the saber. "Let's see you survive THIS!" The Nightmare released a large barrage of buster shots from his… well… buster. There were so many that the human group had to duck as the wall grew several craters by having the shots hit them. The Nightmare dashed towards Megaman again as he slashed him one more time.

(Zero Nightmare's Health)

None

(Megaman X6 (Playstation) - Zero Nightmare Theme fades out)

The Zero Nightmare froze in place, but, instead of exploding, he became that pink bunch of static again. "Curse you, hunters! Curse you all!" The Zero Nightmare then broke apart and released several balls of pinkish virus into the air. Zero and Megaman lowered there weapons. "Well, that was easier than I thought." Megaman tossed Zero's saber to him and T Breaker disappeared.

Suddenly, all of Nino Island became swallowed in a black darkness. "What in the…" Suddenly, some familiar chuckling was heard and Zero tensed up. "Oh, come on!" The Zero Nightmare reappeared, this time looked more like a virus-like version of Zero. Zero started. "The Zero Virus!" The Nightmare chuckled. "Of course. It's true that I was created by Gate. But he used the Zero Virus to do that. He manipulated it, so to speak." Zero clenched his fists. "I'm sick of this! We're ending this now!" The Nightmare chuckled. "So eager to die… Eh, Zero?"

(Megaman X6 (Playstation) - Sigma Battle #1 begins playing)

(Zero Virus's Health)

------------------------------

The Nightmare fired two buster shots which moved much slower than when he wasn't a virus. Then, he slashed with his saber and dashed towards Megaman. He quickly reacted by slashed him with the saber from the Falcon Armor. The Nightmare went 'AGH!' and disappeared. He reappeared not-to-far away from Zero. He repeated this procedure only to be attacked with D Glaive. Again, the Nightmare disappeared again as Megaman's armor turned purple.

"Quick! Just fire it!" Megaman hesitated because when his armor became purple, a huge cursor appeared in front of him. "Trigger! Any time now!" Megaman snapped back to reality and shot the Nightmare just as he dashed forward. A green laser shot out and it rapidly drained the Nightmare's health.

(Zero Virus's Health)

----------------------

"ACK! Cursed hunters!" With the help of Banner, Roll located the door and managed to get back into the Parabola. "You know how to work this thing?' Roll nodded. "I've fired it three times. I'm pretty sure that I do." She fired again and got tremendous results.

(Zero Virus's Health)

--------------

Everyone seemed surprised about this and Zero explained. "This is the Nightmare's pure virus form! Using the Parabola temporarily separated his data, almost scattering the virus altogether!" Roll went to fire it again, however… "Of all times to break down! Why now?" Back in the battle, the Nightmare was getting angry. He raised his fist and slammed it into the ground. "Royga!" Several buster shots rose from the ground, but at a much slower pace than last time. When this attack was over, Megaman fired a fully-charged laser at the Nightmare.

(Zero Virus's Health)

------

(Near Death Attack - Deadly Barrage)

The Nightmare attacked with the same barrage that he'd used earlier. Once this was dodged, Zero attacked him once with D Glaive and Megaman fired the final laser. (In case you're wondering, the weapon's name is Aiming Laser from X4.)

(Zero Virus's Health)

None

The Zero Nightmare began turning into static again as the darkness subsided. "You fools! You can't stop us! The carbons WILL fall, you'll see! You'll all see!" With that the Zero Nightmare let forth his final cry of pain and he evaporated into thin air, leaving behind a large, floating, glowing blue sphere. "This is a Nightmare Soul. The things that Dynamo was talking about. There's only one use for this now." Zero brought back Z Saber and he slashed the energy in half. It too evaporated.

Barrell finally recovered to look at his old friend. "Well? How's that for a first encounter?" Von Bleucher chuckled weakly. "It's interesting to say the least." Barrell nodded in agreement as Banner and Roll returned to the group. "So, where to next?" Zero shrugged. "I dunno. I guess only time will tell."

* * *

Remember the two figures who were conversing about someone two chapters ago? That someone will be revealed in the next chapter. As a matter of fact, in the next chapter, Kattelox Island gets an answer to an old question and a troublesome duo reappears. I might have trouble figuring out the duo's moves 'cause I haven't played their game in o long, but I'll try. Until then, Read and Review or I'll turn you into a steamed bowl of mashed taters! 


	13. Turn That Frown Upside Down!

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

In the next chapter, Kattelox Island gets an answer to an old question and a troublesome duo reappears. This chapter will have two battles: the stranger's first and second forms. I think that those of you who like this fanfic (Wink wink! Hint hint!) will like this chapter very much. When I was first thinking this fanfic over, this wasn't going to be in here. Yet, upon me purchasing and beating _Megaman Legends_ (My God! A hint!), I decided to put this in here just for fun. Also, even after this chapter, the person in this chapter WILL make one more appearance later on. And now, chapter twelve!

* * *

Chapter XII

Turn That Frown Upside Down!

* * *

Zero was currently on the Flutter heading back to Kattelox. Another signal had popped up, but this one was weaker. Still, Zero had insisted on going nonetheless. He was currently trying to figure out how Megaman could use both the Falcon and Shadow Armors when he could only equip one. Then, he turned as Data walked in. _Well, if Data here switched them while Trigger was sleeping, I guess that could work out…_

As Kattelox came into view, Megaman conversed with Data about something. Seeing as Zero was the only one who could understand the Elysium language aside from those two, he listened in.

"As you sure, Megaman? I mean, with the Nightmare and High Max appearing recently…"

"I'll be fine. Besides, it'll open up the door so that I can unlock new ones, right?"

"I guess…"

"We're here."

All eyes turned to the windshield as the Flutter, followed by the Gesselchaft, landed. As they exited, Zero started. "What's wrong?" Zero's eyes narrowed, which, by now, was usually a bad sign. "I don't know. But something's about to happen." And indeed it did. For shortly after Zero said that, a white flash came from near Main Gate. "Like I said…" Everyone took off and when they reached it, they were met with unusual sight, one that caused the Bonnes and Megaman to gasp while Zero started.

In front of them, a floating person was hovering. His arms weren't connected, but instead, floated by his side. The only creepy thing about him was that he had a creepy smile. Both Zero and Megaman spoke at the same time. "Megaman Juno!"

(A.N. Mwahahaha! Mwahahaha! Mwahahaha!)

The floating person smiled. "Omega Unit Zero. How nice to see you again. It's been a while." Zero clenched his fists. "Not long enough." Juno frowned. "Hmmm… I see… And Megaman Trigger has joined you, I see." Megaman instinctively grabbed his buster when Juno looked at him. "Tell me, Zero. If your duty is too hunt those who murder, why do you not hunt Trigger? For he seems to enjoy destroying us unprovoked."

Megaman got ticked. "You were going to kill everyone! What was I supposed to do?" By this time, he realized that no one understood him. "Remember that pillar that appeared about a year ago?" Many people nodded and Zero finished the sentence. "This guy's the source of it." Several people, including Roll and Barrell, started and gasped. "What?" Juno smiled again.

"I told you before. The carbons must be purged. It's the only way that us reploids can survive. If they are not purged, we will eventually die out altogether. Why must you prevent me when I try to help out my own kind?" Zero answered. "Because it would mean extinction for another." Juno frowned again. What is a small sacrifice worth if it returns us to our previous state?" Everyone gasped at this and both Zero and Megaman got ticked. "I've had it, Juno! You're as good as gone!"

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat Megaman Juno_

"Pity. I thought that you'd see it my way. I guess I have no choice. Defend yourselves!"

_Mission Start!_

(Boss Theme)

(Megaman Legends (Playstation) - Juno Battle #1 begins playing)

(Juno's Health)

------------------------------

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Juno's arms lifted and shot out a laser from the end of each one. "Dodge this!" They both spun around for a few seconds before returning to their proper position. Megaman shot a few buster shots as Juno jumped into the air. As he landed, a few explosions took place on the ground around him. Juno rose into the air and his arms went flying ahead of him, releasing a vertical laser as they went. "Ready?" Zero beamed in as Megaman rolled away.

_Active Member - Zero_

(Juno's Health)

---------------------------

Zero summoned T Breaker and prepared to dent Juno up with it. When Juno flew at Zero, he swung T Breaker like a bat. "Defend your… AH!" Juno was thrown back a considerable distance. Zero dashed forward and attacked with an odd attack. "Shipuuga!" Zero spun T Breaker around as his dash concluded. Again, Juno was thrown backwards by the attack.

(Juno's Health)

--------------------

Again, Juno did the spinning arm laser attack. "How 'bout this!" Zero slammed T Breaker into Juno's side, throwing him back once more. Juno knew that he was getting closer to defeat, so he said something that made everyone tense up.

"This is Megaman Juno, Bureaucratic Model 3rd Class, code number 8677. Requesting renitialization of this island's systems." Somehow, a loud robotic voice came from the bowels of Main Gate. "Request denied. This island's systems are now controlled by Purifier Model Megaman Trigger. Megaman Trigger has requested indefinite postponement of the renitialization of this island."

Megaman started as he remembered what Data had done for him. Juno frowned once more. "It appears that during my post-mortem, you have eliminated any possible chance of a renitialization. Impressive. Even with memory loss, you are still remarkable." Zero stepped forward. "Enough of this, Juno! Hold still and we'll make this quick!" Juno smiled slightly. "I'm afraid I can't do that. To do so would be sentencing myself to deletion. I shall not allow this to happen.

(Juno's Health)

------------------

Juno repeated the spinning arm laser attack again. "How 'bout this!" Zero managed to dodge it with a jump and he swung the warhammer into Juno's head. "AGH!" Juno jumped into the air again, releasing a shockwave and several explosions to boot. He repeated this three more times before flew at Zero. "Defend yourself." And he did, 'cause he swung T Breaker like he was Babe Ruth. Yet again, he was thrown back.

(Juno's Health)

-------------

Zero beamed out and Megaman, who was secretly waiting to beatdown on Juno, rolled back in.

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Megaman fired a small charged shot and it didn't do much damage to Juno's dented armor. Suddenly, a white flash surrounded his armor. When it faded, he wire a green and blue armor. Zero was about to explain when Juno began explaining instead.

"The Blade Armor, armor of mobility. The head parts allow you to use special weapons will using half of the energy. The armor parts reduced taken damage and that is converted towards the Giga Attack. The buster parts allow two versions of the fully-charged shot: a shot that breaks through shields and a powerful saber slash. Finally, the foot parts allow you to use something called the Mach Dash. This allows you to dashed swiftly either vertically or horizontally. This is quite a bother to deal with, so I shall dispose of it."

Megaman managed to get a fully-charged shot and he fired. It was a thick bunch of energy and it threw Juno backwards. But, it seems like everything throws him backwards, doesn't it?

(Juno's Health)

----------

Megaman was about to fire another fully-charged shot and he threw his arms behind him, activating the Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Piercing Blades_

With one swipe of the saber, Megaman released two large blades that shot right through Juno.

(Juno's Health)

--

(Near Death Attack - Explosive Shockwave)

Juno disappeared and several explosions took place in the middle of the battlefield. Juno appeared above this and his arms crashed into the ground, releasing a large shockwave. "How 'bout that!" Megaman slashed Juno and the battle ended.

(Juno's Health)

None

(Megaman Legends (Playstation) - Juno Battle #1 fades out)

Juno smiled. "My my. It appears that I still lose." Juno's body exploded and only his head, shoulders, and very little of his upper torso remained. "However, it is far from over." Zero started. "What are you doing? Any second form of a reploid is considered a Kaiser Body and anyone with one is determined to be Maverick!" Juno smiled grew as the island began shrouded in darkness. "Perhaps. But it appears that I've already been considered one. So, I shall use it nonetheless."

Juno attached his head to something and when the darkness subsided, several people screamed. Juno was now part of a brown body with a long, thin back and arms. When Juno spoke, his voice no longer echoed. "Are you ready?"

(Boss Theme 2)

(Megaman Legends (Playstation) - Juno Battle #2 begins playing)

(Juno's Health)

-----------------------------------

Megaman rolled out of the way as Juno's Kaiser Body began moving rapidly towards him. "Try and dodge this!" Juno jumped into the air three times, each time he tried to Megaman with his spiked feet. Megaman, along with Zero who'd just beamed down, activated the Double Attack.

_Execute Blade Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Juno's Health)

-------------------------

Juno created a huge sphere of energy in his left hand when time resumed. He spun around and fired it as Zero beamed out. When the sphere hit the ground, it released three lines of fiery energy. Megaman dodged all of this and slashed him with the charged saber. Juno then began jumping around again. "How dare you!" Megaman decided to try out the 'Mach Dash', so he got right below Juno's head and he jumped into the air.

It was sort of like the Matrix, he just floated in midair as time froze. When he released, he shot into the air and hit Juno face. "My eyes!" As Megaman landed, Juno began swinging his arms around wildly. Megaman threw his arms back as he activated another Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Piercing Blades_

(Juno's Health)

--------------

Juno then began to slam his fists on the ground while moving towards Megaman. "You can't stop me!" Megaman rolled out and Zero beamed in.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero still had T Breaker and he jumped in the air twice, allowing him to beat Juno's face in with three swings of T Breaker.

(Juno's Health)

--------

(Near Death Attack - Shockwave Lasers)

Juno reached his hands above his head, creating a shockwave. "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Juno then began to rapidly beat his hands into the ground, switching hands after every hit. This caused numerous lasers to come down from the sky. Zero dodged this, jumped twice in the air, and again beat Juno's face in with three attacks of T Breaker. He beamed out as Megaman rolled back in.

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Megaman shot a fully-charged shot and Juno's body began to explode.

(Juno's Health)

None

(Megaman Legends (Playstation) - Juno Battle #2 fades out)

"You won't stop me! Do you hear? You'll never stop the inevitable! ARGH!" Juno exploded into a thousand pieces and a large burn remained on the ground.

_Mission Complete!_

Zero smirked as he beamed in and he walked to Main Gate. He poked his head inside and his voice echoed from within. "This is Maverick Hunter Zero Omega. Requesting permanent postponement of any renitialization programs under the code name 'Eden'." A few seconds passed before a reply was heard. "Request granted. Initiating immediate postponement of all Eden renitialization programs." Zero sighed and he walked back to Megaman. "It's not a big one, but it's an advantage nonetheless."

Megaman nodded in agreement as an explosion came from Old City. "We never get a freakin' break! Come on!" When they arrived, an odd duo stood there. The smaller one began laughing, then he spoke with an English accent. "Maverick Hunters Zero and Trigger. How do you do?" Zero sighed as the bigger one looked at Megaman. "Wonderful. This is Doppler's Nightmare police. Guys, meet Bit and Byte."

* * *

Don't you just hate it when I do that? Anyways, to answer one of my recent reviews (Wink wink! Hint hint!): No, I haven't written the entire fanfic out. I've merely written the chapter outline for it. I know what's going to happen, when it's going to happen, and why it's going to happen. It makes my job all the more easier. Anyways, Read and Review so I shall continue! Oh! Almost forgot. I'm taking a short break from this fanfic for a while. I'm going to post one more chapter for another fanfic and then I'll update this some more. Yippee! 


	14. Just A Bit At A Time

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

In this chapter, the dynamic duo square off with the smaller member of the Nightmare Police. Please forgive me because it's been forever since I've played _Megaman X3_. I'm not going to remember all of his attacks, but I'm going to add some of my own. His Twin Laser attack for example. Also, the attack with his shield is going to be an almost perfect rip-off of Pharaohman's Pharaoh Wave from _Rockman 2: The Power Fighters_. Anyways, here's chapter thirteen!

* * *

Chapter XIII

Just A Bit At A Time

* * *

The smaller one, probably Bit, was a bright yellowish reploid and had two odd, orange things one either side of his chest. He had tow odd things on his head as well. As for his friend, obviously Byte, was a large red reploid with a grayish crystal in his chest. His face was pretty odd to stare at and there was a large ring attached to his back.

"About time you decided to introduce us. With the way you hunters work, it's about time that a Maverick made you do something. For us, we'll go with making you beg for mercy!" Zero scoffed. "Save it, short-stuff. I don't have the patience today." Bit seemed ticked. "How dare you insult me! We were considering finishing you off early, but now we'll make you suffer!"

Byte stepped forward, making a few carbons, including Teasel, move backwards. Bit raised a hand. "No no. Not now. We'll wait a while. Play with them a little." Byte reluctantly turned around and walked to the edge of a building. Suddenly, one of the mean dogs that lived in Old City ran up and began biting Byte's leg. He looked at the dog for a while before taking his huge fist and punched it away. The dog whimpered and ran away.

Now Megaman was ticked. "What was that for? It didn't do anything to you!" Bit shrugged. "No matter. We despise all carbons and their pathetic creatures. The can all bow to us like they should!" Now it was Zero's turn. "What!" Bit looked cheekily at Zero. "You heard us. They once worshipped us like gods. Until the incident with Sigma, we WERE gods. Then they abandoned us. Left us to die. We are here today to make the carbons realize the power that they left behind!"

Zero stepped forward and summoned T Breaker. "You're history, Bit! You're about to go back to where you belong!"

_Mission Start_

_Defeat Bit and Byte_

"Really now? If I remember correctly, you have a problem yours. I know nothing about, but perhaps this savage beatdown will bring forth some memories!" Bit reached his arm up and a small shield appeared.

_Mission Start!_

(Boss Theme)

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Bit's Health)

-------------------------

Megaman shot numerous uncharged shots which Bit deflected with his shield. He then removed the shield from in front of him and he threw his head forward. "Dodge this!" Two lasers shot out of the things on Bit's head, but luckily Megaman dodged it. He fully charged the saber and waited for Bit to get close. However, it happened all too fast. Bit's shield disappeared and a saber appeared in his hand. He jumped into the air vertically and, when he became parallel with Megaman, he shot forward, swiping Megaman with the saber.

(A.N. I wasn't originally going to do this, but when the idea was put on the table by one of my reviews, I decided 'Hey! Why not?'. So, by request, is an extra part of the chapter.)

As Zero sat on the sidelines, for some reason, he couldn't get what Juno had said out of his head. _"I told you before. The carbons must be purged. It's the only way that us reploids can survive. If they are not purged, we will eventually die out altogether. Why must you prevent me when I try to help out my own kind?"_ Zero tried shaking the thought out of his head. _"Because it would mean extinction for another."_ _Damn that Juno. I knew he was corrupt since the day I met him…_

-Flashback-

Megaman Trigger, Axl, and Zero had all been brought to Elysium after the final incident with Sigma. An odd, brown colored, green haired reploid met them. Zero half-bowed. "Lady Yuna." She smirked. "I've told you before. That's not necessary. But seriously, we'd like you to meet someone." After following her for a while, they finally got to a room where Mistress Sera and a floating person waited. "Guys, this is Megaman Juno."

Trigger started. "Megaman Juno?" Yuna smirked again. "We hope you don't mind the counterpart. Besides, Juno is going to be the central system for Kattelox Island." Zero started this time. 'Isn't that a little risky? I mea, the carbons are scared to death of us now thanks to Sigma." Juno smiled. "Perhaps. But it would be for the better good." Zero still wasn't convinced. "I dunno… If the carbons find out that we've snuck a reploid onto the island, what trust they still have for us will be flushed down the crapper."

Yuna nodded. "I agree. But it's also, like Juno said, for the better good. Besides, you know the Master, he wants us to protect the carbons even if they don't trust us." Now it was Axl's turn to start. "So, the Master is behind this." Yuna smiled. "Only partially, but we all agree that it's a risk we'll have to take." Zero wasn't convinced still, but he didn't show it. Instead, he threw numerous glances at Juno. " I've got a question. Say in the possibly thousand-to-one chance that Juno becomes Maverick…"

The mother units along with Juno started. Trigger backed his friend up. 'He's got a point. I mean, if anything, everyone in this room is liable to become a Maverick. Zero has a point. If Juno becomes a Maverick, what happens next?" Yuna thought about this. "Then I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Zero stirred uneasily. "Besides, we plan on locking him inside a new ruin where placing on Kattelox. We're going to call it Main Gate and the only way to get into the same room with Juno is to get the Watcher, Sleeper, and Dreamer keys from the Sub-Gates. No offense, but I don't think that carbons would be stupid enough to try and get them."

Again, Zero stirred. "Perhaps…" Yuna cut him off. "Why don't you stop by tomorrow. It should be finished then." Trigger shrugged. "Why not?" As the hunters left, Zero threw one last gaze at Juno. _I still don't trust him… Reploids like that are asking to go Maverick…_ He turned and left the room.

-The Next Evening-

The hunters had entered Main Gate and was in the room where Juno was to be locked for centuries. "Okay, Juno. You ready?" Juno nodded. "Okay. If me and Sera calculated this right, you should be awaken in about four or five centuries." Zero looked uneasily at Yuna. "Five hundred years. Are you sure that safe?" Trigger smacked him playfully on the arm. "Quit your whining, Zero. He'll be fine." As the doors began to lock Juno in, he threw one last look at the map of Kattelox Island. _It's not him I'm worried about…_

-End Flashback-

Zero shook the memory from his head as he turned back to the fight. Megaman had gotten Bit with about three fully-charged saber slashes. The reason it wasn't more was because of Bit's great speed.

(Bit's Health)

-------------------

Megaman rolled out of the way, allowing Zero to beam in. He still had T Breaker out and ready.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero raised T Breaker above his head as Bit shot a fireball at Zero. He batted the now-homing fireball away with T Breaker and then he lunged for Bit. Zero managed the same three-hit combo that he'd done on Juno. This ticked Bit off.

(Bit's Health)

-------------

"How dare you! Take this!" He fired to rings at Zero and they trapped him in place. "Little help here." Megaman rolled back in, shot the rings, released Zero, and became the Active Member.

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

(A.N. For those of you who don't know, this is a Tag Assist. It was only in X8 though. If one party member got trapped in goo, ice, a lightning bind, etc., the other party member would free him and become the active member.)

Megaman fully charged the buster and shot it at Bit. However, he dodged it and the blast bounced off of Byte's stomach. This came as a surprise to everyone except Zero, Bit, and Byte. Megaman quickly shook the effects off and managed to dodge another aerial dash from Bit. Zero beamed in and, as if reading the other's mind, they activated Double Attack.

_Execute Blade Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Bit's Health)

---

(Near Death Attack - Supreme Wave)

Bit summoned his shield again and it began glowing orange. "You've tested my patience! Take this!" He shot a powerful wave at Megaman, who easily jumped over it. Then, Bit fired three more waves before his shield disappeared. Megaman got a fully-charged shot and he shot it, finishing Bit off.

(Bit's Health)

None

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Boss Theme fades out)

Bit, who now had heavily dented armor, spoke in his annoying English accent. "Curse you, hunters! You're crimes will be paid in full soon enough! For now though…" He turned to Byte. "…Byte! Kill them!" Byte walked up to Bit's side and looked down at the miniscule-sized hunter. He didn't speak but he flexed his arms instead. "Prepare to become to dust, hunters!"

* * *

I forgot to mention this earlier. This, along with the next two chapters, will be a trilogy of chapters involving the battles with Bit and Byte. As for the third chapter, Sub Tanks will finally be mentioned and at a good time too. Also, one of the mysterious figures returns and pulls a stunt that no one expected. For now though, Read and Review and I'll continue.

P.S. I hoped you liked the flashback.


	15. Byte Me!

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

In this chapter, the dynamic duo square off with the larger member of the Nightmare Police. Please forgive me because it's been forever since I've played _Megaman X3_. I'm not going to remember all of his attacks, but I'm going to add some of my own. One of those, possibly the only one, will be him shooting a laser from the crystal on his chest. Anyways, here's chapter fourteen!

* * *

Chapter XIV

Byte Me!

* * *

Byte stared at Megaman for a few seconds before raising his huge hand, giving the thumbs-down, and dashing towards Megaman. 

(Boss Theme)

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Byte's Health)

------------------------------

Megaman just managed to roll out of the way as Byte swung his fist into the air. However, when Byte swung his other arm at Megaman, it caught him and threw him though one of the old buildings, leaving a large hole. Byte walked through the small hole, making larger. Megaman got up and managed to dodge another powerful punch from Byte. He then leaned backwards and began charging what sounded like a large laser with his chest. He soon fired it and the laser destroyed several buildings while Megaman dodged it.

Zero beamed down and automatically replaced Megaman as active member. "Get back to the group! Make sure Bit doesn't try anything!" Megaman nodded and ran off.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero summoned Sigma Blade and thrust it forward. "Youdantotsu!" This made Byte back up a few feet, but he didn't fall over. Zero then continued his assault. "Hyouryuushou!" The ice attack caught Byte off guard and he swung his arms trying to prevent from falling over. As Zero landed, he threw the broadsword backwards. "Raikousen!" He reappeared a little ways behind Byte and the streak of lightning toppled him.

(Byte's Health)

------------------------

Byte stood up and shot a mine at Zero which planted itself on a nearby building. The mine then began to draw Zero closer to it. He managed to spin around to the other side of another building, but Byte had expected this and he punched Zero into the air so hard, he went flying.

Back at the group, Megaman stood ready with a set look on his face. Bit suddenly chuckled and Megaman instinctively grabbed his buster. "Three… Two… One…" A cry was heard and Zero landed very hard on the cement. Byte walked through a building and caused it to collapse. Zero slowly got up as Byte dashed towards him again. This time he was ready and Byte's face meet the power of K Knuckle. "Raijinken!" A barrage of lightning came down, temporarily paralyzing Byte. That was all the time that Megaman needed to jump in so that another Double Attack could be performed.

_Execute Blade Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Byte's Health)

------------

As Megaman took his spot near Bit again, Zero had an idea and summoned a weapon called B Fan.

(A.N. Like I said before, I hate this weapon. God only knows why I'm throwing it in here.)

When they were summoned, Zero took a somewhat karate-like pose and a shield was projected around him. However, Byte didn't notice the shield until he'd thrown a mine at it. When it hit, like Zero had planned, it exploded and released a barrage of lightning that caught Byte in the head. Zero stood erect and folded B Fan, summoning V Hanger afterwards. _So, I've got to counter brawn with brains, eh? In that case, some of my smaller, but swifter weapons should do the trick._

He ran over to Byte as he was temporarily blinded and quickly swiped V Hanger seven times before backing off.

(Byte's Health)

--------

(Near Death Attack - Gigabyte)

Byte regained his eyesight and he reached his arm back. However, instead of punching him as Zero had anticipated, Byte tripped Zero and grabbed his leg. He then flipped him over his head and slammed him into the ground. He did this one more time before throwing him into the air and, despite Byte's size, jumped after Zero and punched him so hard, he made a huge crater in the ground. Zero groaned as he slowly got up. "That's gonna hurt for weeks. WOAH!" Zero managed to dart out of the way before Byte landed and created a shockwave which Zero jumped over. Zero was prepared to attack, but it wouldn't be as swift due to his back problem.

As Byte dashed towards Zero, a large green cylinder came out of nowhere and hit Byte in the side of the head, sending him flying sideways, almost into Bit who dodged it. Everyone was shocked to see Tron inside the Gustaff, ready for a fight. "What are you doing? You could get killed!" The Gustaff looked at Zero. "Perhaps. But I'm sick of just watching this from the sidelines. I mean, were fully capable of defending ourselves." Bit let out a scoff. "You're risking your life on the fat chance that a few surprise attacks might work. You might as well hold still because as far as I'm concerned, that's a death sentence."

Tron raised the green cylinder that was the Bonne Bazooka and fired a round at Bit, which heavily damaged him seeing as he was laughing his head off when she fired. By now, Byte had gotten up and, upon seeing his teammate attacked, lunged at Tron. Tron again pelted him in the side of the head and fired the bazooka at him as well. When Byte stood up, he was met with another round and that finished him off.

(Byte's Health)

None

(Boss Theme)

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Boss Theme fades out)

"Curse you, hunters…"

_Mission Complete!_

Tron raised the Gustaff's hand in victory as Byte slowly made his way over to his partner's side. Byte looked at Bit and he looked at the crowd. "Perhaps, but the question is: Are they ready for it? Are they willing to risk their lives to protect these useless creatures?" Tron stepped forward. "I'm more than ready for what you have! Bring it on, shorty!" Bit tensed up and his eye began twitching. "I wasn't speaking to you, but if you're so certain that Trigger is ready, than so be it." The duo's heavily-dented armor began glowing and Bit began laughing. "Carbon, you've just sealed this island's fate."

The light soon grew so intense that the group turned away and Tron stepped back a little ways. When the light faded and the group's eyes adjusted, the sight before them was so horrific, the entire town, Teasel included, turned and ran as they screamed bloody murder. Megaman and Tron just gaped at this thing as Zero looked shocked. Roll let out a gasp. "Oh my God!" Zero still looked shocked, but he managed a response nonetheless. "Correction. It's… Oh my Godkarmachine!"

* * *

Dun dun duh! In case you're wondering, no. This isn't a misspelling. This is the actual name of the Bit/ Byte fusion from _Megaman X3_. In the next chapter, the group squares off with the most powerful Maverick they've faced so far, an old 'friend' returns for one last encore, and one of the cloaked figures return to do something no one would've expected. However, due to the mass benevolence I have at time, I'm going to leave you hanging while I post one chapter for two of my other fanfics. THEN you'll read the next chapter! Mwahahaha! Mwahahaha! Mwaha… -cough cough- Hahaha! Until then, Read and Review or you'll never find this stuff out! Mwahahaha! 


	16. Oh My Godkarmachine!

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

In this chapter, the group squares off with the most powerful Maverick they've faced so far, an old 'friend' returns for one last encore, and one of the cloaked figures return to do something no one would've expected. In case you're wondering, no, I can't remember ever facing this guy. But I have heard that he's a pain in the butt.

Also, due to those of you who like this story, I must thank you. It's because of you that I'm no longer finding pleasure in writing any chapter other than for this fanfic and _The Random Megaman Parody Show_. But don't be apologetic. I'm having the time of my life writing these chapters out.

And finally, Sub Tanks will be introduced in this chapter. It took me some time to figure out when to throw them in, so this is as good a time as any other. So, for now, here's the Godkarmachine battle!

* * *

Chapter XV

Oh My Godkarmachine!

* * *

The huge centaur-like being, who'd just been dubbed Godkarmachine, was a most unusual sight. First off, instead of feet, Godkarmachine had four large, reddish hands. The Maverick's large body was a yellow/ light orange combination and Byte's crystal could be seen on it's chest. As for it's back, it stood taller than the tallest building in Old City. Another odd thing was that it had two heads. The first was a bright red face that looked like an ogre. The second lay on top of the first and looked like the head of Anubis. Byte's ring was attached to it's back, but it was much larger and pointy-looking. Finally, his actual hands and arms were long and yellow and were currently in a yoga-like stance.

Zero spun around to the group. "Get your butts out of here! As in now!" Banner nodded and the group began heading for the high hills, the door closing behind them. When Godkarmachine spoke, the humans heard it as well as Megaman and Zero. It was Bit and a more robotic voice, obviously Byte, speaking in unison. "You shall pay for your sins, hunters! The carbons are unworthy of our time and if you proceed to protect them, we will have no choice but to exterminate you." Zero stepped forward. "Bring it on, ugly!"

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat Godkarmachine_

"So be it. You will fall to our combined power!"

_Mission Start!_

(Sonic the Fighters (Arcade) - North Wind begins playing)

(Godkarmachine's Health)

----------------------------------------

Godkarmachine first attacked by literally lifting off of the ground. "Dodge this!" Several laser were fired as Zero beamed out.

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Megaman dodge-rolled out of harm's way, but the laser continued to be fired. When the lasers ended, Godkarmachine fell to the ground, destroying any nearby buildings with a huge shockwave which Megaman jumped over. Godkarmachine's ring then shot into the air and he grabbed it with one of his large arms. He swept the ring in a circle around him and that knocked Megaman backwards. Upon finishing the circle, the ring disappeared and reappeared back on Godkarmachine's back. "Fool! You cannot defeat us!"

Meanwhile, on top of the Main Gate, a familiar cloaked figure stood there. He chuckled evilly and spoke in his annoyingly high-pitched tone of voice. "Soon, hunters, you shall feel true pain and experience defeat. How will you handle this one, Trigger? Hahahahaha!"

Back at the battlefield, Megaman was having trouble getting the fully-charged saber attack ready. Finally, he managed and he dashed upwards with Mach Dash. Halfway through the dash, he slashed with the charged saber, temporarily blinding Godkarmachine.

(Godkarmachine's Health)

-------------------------------------

Suddenly, Zero's voice rang in Megaman's helmet. "Be careful! If I remember correctly, Godkarmachine is one of the few Mavericks who can use their Near Death Attack any time they want!" Megaman started at this. "Oh joy…" Of course, having his attention temporarily occupied allowed Godkarmachine to nail Megaman in the chest with an extremely hard punch that sent him through several buildings. Megaman groaned as he got up and he slowly raised his head only to be punched again by Godkarmachine. Megaman got up even slower this time and he rolled away the best he could so that Zero could beam in.

_Active Member - Zero_

As Zero dodged oncoming punches from Godkarmachine, he yelled over to Megaman. "Trust me and say 'Sub Tank activate'." Megaman raised an eyebrow. "Sub Tank… Activate?" Instantly, Megaman scratched and dented armor returned to new. "What the…" Zero explained while continuing to dodge Godkarmachine's attacks. "It's called a Sub Tank! It fully recharges your health when your low! Even though you have twenty left, I still say that you should use them sparingly!" Megaman nodded.

Godkarmachine then thrust a fist forward and Zero had to cut his explanation a little short. "Hold still and accept your fate!" Zero smirked. "I was about to say the same thing." Zero summoned K Knuckle and leapt into the air. Luckily, he landed right behind Godkarmachine's head. "What! Curse you, hunter!" Zero smirked and began attacking Godkarmachine's back with everything he had. Eventually, Godkarmachine swung around and Zero flew off.

(Godkarmachine's Health)

----------------------------

Godkarmachine then pushed himself onto his hind legs and fired a large laser at Zero. Zero dodged this and Godkarmachine crashed into the ground, destroying the entire wall surrounding Old City. The humans watching this gasped and backed up as Godkarmachine activated his Near Death Attack early.

(Near Death Attack - Oblivion)

Godkarmachine reached a huge hand back and when Zero got close enough, he threw a barrage of powerful punches that devastated Zero's health. Afterwards, Zero beamed out and Megaman took his place.

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Megaman, still clad in Blade Armor, fired a fully-charged shot that he'd gotten while on the sidelines. Then, he followed up with a saber attack and, as he fell, another saber attack.

(Godkarmachine's Health)

--------------------

(Sonic the Fighters (Arcade) - North Wind fades out)

Godkarmachine's rear side began exploding and, when the dust settled, Godkarmachine had changed slightly. His hands-for-feet had been replaced with actual feet. Suddenly, a somewhat familiar voice rang out. "We meet again, purifier." Both Megaman and Zero started at this. "Juno!" Juno/ Godkarmachine stood erect and looked at the two. "I told you that this island would be reinitialized one way or another. Seeing as you prevented me from doing it with my own body, I have taken over that of Godkarmachine." Zero stepped forward. "I knew you were Maverick since the day I met you!" Juno laughed. "Perhaps. But your end has come. Prepare yourself!"

(Sonic the Fighters (Arcade) - North Wind restarts)

Zero beamed out as Juno walked forward towards Megaman. He shot the ring from his back into the air, caught it, and swung it at Megaman. "This is Aberrant Unit Godkarmachine, requesting renitialization of this island." Everyone froze as a voice from Main Gate rang out. "Request of Kattelox Island revitalization granted." Everyone started and a few people gasped or shrieked. Zero beamed back down and ran up to Juno. "How did you..." Juno chuckled. "Earlier, I rewrote the system for Kattelox Island. Megaman Trigger no longer has control over the island. Instead, any Maverick can do as they please here." Zero snarled. "Why you…"

Suddenly, screams rung out and the two spun around to have their fears confirmed. The pillar from Eden was lowering itself close to the ground and Zero quickly turned to Megaman. "Come on! We still have time!" Megaman nodded and the activated the Double Attack.

_Activate Blade Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Juno's Health)

------------

(Near Death Attack - Shockwave Lasers)

Juno repeated his second form's Near Death Attack and Zero swung the recently-summoned Sigma Blade. It grazed Juno's head and he held his hands in front of his face. Zero took this opportunity and swung Sigma Blade three more times before Juno looked again.

(Juno's Health)

----

Suddenly, Juno began laughing. "Times up, hunters! Eden has reached optimal altitude! Initiate renitialization!" Roll roughly hugged her father's side and Barrell managed, "It can't end like this…" A red beam began being focused in the eye part of the pillar…

(Sonic the Fighters (Arcade) - North Wind fades out)

Meanwhile, on the Main Gate, the cloaked figure smirked. "So close, hunters. Take this gift as a warning. You won't be so lucky next time. Reroute renitialization to Aberrant Unit Godkarmachine…"

All seemed hopeless for the carbons until… _Reroute successful. New target: Subject Godkarmachine._ Juno, along with everyone else who was witnessing this, started. "What?" Immediately, a red laser was shot through Juno's stomach and as soon as it was fired, it disappeared, leaving a huge hole.

(Juno's Health)

None

_Renitialization complete. This unit shall now return to Elysium._ As the pillar disappeared into the sky, Juno managed a step forward. "This… Can't be… Possible… Maverick Hunters… You'll… Pay!" Suddenly, without a word, Juno's body collapsed on itself, leaving behind nothing but a pile of scrap metal.

_Mission Complete!_

Zero slowly walked up to the wreckage, knelt, shuffled through the pieces, and stood up. "So… This is what happens when a reploid is reinitialized…" Zero smirked slightly, turned, and began walking towards the Flutter. "Well, all in a day's work I say." As the group eventually followed him, the cloaked figure laughed. "Soon, Megaman Trigger. Very soon, the horrific truth will be revealed. It's only a matter of time now…"

* * *

That it is! As a matter of fact, the next three chapters will be the last three Legends-style battle. From then on, it's solely X-Style. Anyways, in the next chapter, another signal is discovered on Saul Kada Island and the group squares off with one fast Maverick. For now, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	17. Taking It Into Overdrive

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

In this chapter, another signal is discovered on Saul Kada Island and the group squares off with one fast Maverick. Like I said in the last chapter, this is going to be the first of three final Legends-style chapters. So, for those of you who like this fanfic, get ready for a switch. And now, chapter sixteen!

* * *

Chapter XVI

Taking It Into Overdrive

* * *

Megaman woke up the next morning in his normal armor. He yawned and stretched before exiting his room. He poked his head into the living room and saw Zero fast asleep on the couch. It wasn't that no one had offered him a bed, it's that he choose the couch. It was a bit far from everyone else, but no one thought about it. Megaman exited the Flutter, stretched again, took a big whiff of air, and got the shock of a lifetime. "HEY, MEGAMAN!" Megaman literally jumped into the air and landed on top of the Flutter, waking Zero. "Wha…" Roll, who'd tried sneaking into the kitchen, started. "Something hit the roof!" As she ran out, Zero started and looked after her.

Once outside, Roll saw Data and Megaman peeking over the edge. "Megaman? What happened?" Megaman thrust a finger at Data. "That psychotic monkey tried giving me a heart attack!" Roll looked at Data as the still-groggy Zero exited the Flutter. "All I did was say hi." Zero looked up at Megaman. "Yeah. After you snuck up behind me!" Data stood still for a second before resuming his dance. "Oh yeah."

As Megaman got down from the roof, Banner, Matilda, Barrell, and Von Bleucher walked up. "Ah, you're up! Good thing too." Banner finished. "We've found a signal on Saul Kada. With the pattern that's been going on, it's no doubt one of your Maverick friends." Zero nodded, turned for the door, paused, and looked back. "Saul Kada Island is a desert, right?" Barrell nodded. "In that case, we'll probably be running into a fire-type Maverick. Keep those Sub Tanks handy, Trigger. Fire types are some of the most powerful Mavericks there are." With that, Zero reentered the building.

Once on route for Saul Kada, Zero was sitting on the couch watching TV. _And due to the recent outbreaks of what appears to be advanced reaverbots, the police are advising citizens to report a sighting of any unusual, animal-shaped reaverbots._ Zero closed his eyes as he fell into thought. _Reaverbots… Yeah right. If it were only that simple…_ Zero suddenly clutched his stomach. _Not again! Even sleeping here isn't helping. I'm not sure how much longer I can last._

Data, who'd been watching TV with Zero, perked up when he grabbed his chest. "Is everything alright?" Zero looked at the monkey. "I'm fine. Now, about Trigger's memory…" Data crossed his ball-shaped arms and turned. "I told you before and I'll tell you now! No way!" Zero got angry. "look! If Trigger doesn't get his memory back soon, either he'll die or I'll…" Zero paused, then shook his head. "Never mind. With as stubborn as you're being, it wouldn't matter if you knew or not." Data turned and looked at Zero with concern as the red-armored hunter turned his attention back to the television.

After about a half-hour, they arrived. "We're…" Zero suddenly ran up. "Is there anywhere to land outside of the city?" This confused everyone, but Roll piped up. "There's this oasis…" Zero grabbed a nearby bolt from the ground. "Good. Land there." Banner turned around. "Why?" Zero began climbing the ladder to the roof. "look out of the left side window." Matilda, Roll, Barrell, and Von Bleucher, who'd tagged along, all went to the window as Banner informed the Bonnes about this.

"What do you mean we're landing in an oasis? What's wrong with the…" Teasel never finished because at that time, Zero threw the bolt off of the ship and just as it was about to hit the desert sand, it hit some kind of forcefield and exploded. "Holy crap! It blew up!" Banner started. "What!" He ran over to the window, forcing Megaman to jump on the controls.

After calming down and Banner taking control of the Flutter again, Zero came down and explained. "It's an old type of forcefield some Maverick Hunters used. It would prevent either person from teleporting out for if they did, it meant suicide. However, techniques were developed that eliminated this effect. Few hunters could continuously teleported around the field and eventually break through it all together. If we were to land on top of that, all of us would be fried to a crisp." The crowd just stared at him and they eventually recovered long enough to land in the oasis that Roll had mentioned.

Shortly after taking off, Zero held up a hand and walked a few steps forward. He flicked the field with a finger and, oddly enough, it began disappearing. "That's way to coincidental." A few minutes later, Teasel began complaining. "Why must the sun be so cruel?" Tron sighed. "We've only between walking for two minutes." Teasel looked at his sister. "I know! That's the point! I can't take…" Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and disappeared as quickly as it came.

Sand was now mostly covering Teasel's face. He growled and turned to where the wind had gone. "Hey! Can't you see that I'm…" Again, the wind came and disappeared again. "What the crap is" Zero suddenly moved forward. "Don't move!" Teasel froze as Zero knelt and looked at something around Teasel's head. He slowly looked up to see a large footprint in the sand. "A footprint?" Zero and Teasel stood up. "Yeah. Looks like I was wrong." Teasel started and looked at him. "About what?" Zero motioned towards the footprint with his head. "We're not facing a fire-type. We're fighting the world's fastest Maverick instead."

Teasel nodded, then suddenly started as he realized what Zero had said. "What! Are we up an ostrich or something!" A snicker came from close by. "You carbons are slightly smarter than I thought you were." Teasel turned to get another blast of sand to the face. No one got a good look at it, but they managed to see a spiked ring around it's feet, hands, and neck, a long neck, and that purple symbol on his head. "That's driving me crazy! What is that symbol?" Zero looked after the ostrich. "I'm not sure I've told you this before, but it's the Maverick insignia." Teasel formed an 'O' with his mouth and Zero introduced the unwelcome guest. "Overdrive Ostrich."

The ostrich looked behind him as he ran beyond humanly-possible speeds. "Hahahahaha! You're game's up, hunters!" Zero summoned Sigma Blade and bent over to Megaman. "We'll wait for him to get close before attacking him." Megaman nodded and Ostrich temporarily stopped on a dune not-too-far away.

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat Overdrive Ostrich_

"As one would say, the buck stops here!"

_Mission Start!_

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Ostrich's Health)

-------------------------

_Active Member - Zero_

Megaman rolled away as Ostrich took off again, heading straight for the group. Zero readied Sigma Blade and he swiped it as Ostrich came within range. This made him flip backwards, but he somehow landed on his feet and took off again. "Nice try, hunter, but you won't win with just cheap shots!" Ostrich ran up and dune, ran alongside it, and then hopped off and began heading straight for Zero. A few moments before impact, Zero jumped into the air and thrust Sigma Blade down. "Enkujin!" The flaming broadsword nailed Ostrich in the head and he fell into a heap not-too-far away.

(Ostrich's Health)

---------------------

Ostrich stood up, but instead of taking off, he slowly ran about. "Time for a more personal approach, eh?" Ostrich jumped into the air and threw his arms aside. "Sonic Slicer!" Three of the small blades that Megaman had used during the battle with Blast Hornet came out of the ground and turned towards Zero. This time, Zero took a new approach. "Rekkyoudan!" For a brief moment, Sigma Blade became orange and with one swipe, Zero deflected the Sonic Slicers back at Ostrich. "OW! Dirty piece of scrap metal!" Ostrich began running in place, which looked a bit weird. "Here we go! Dodge this!" Ostrich took off at sonic speeds and crashed right into Zero at the same time. "I'm not one of those small fries you've been fighting, Omega! Remember that!"

(Ostrich's Health)

------------------

Zero beamed out and Megaman rolled into action after Zero picked himself up.

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Megaman, who'd recently equipped Flacon Armor again, was ready and willing to wait for Ostrich to come into range when Zero's voice rang out. "Remember what I told you on Nino Island? The Falcon Armor is the armor of flight AND speed! Don't just stand there! Run after him!" Megaman started. "Are you serious!" Zero chuckled. "As serious as I've ever been." Megaman sighed and, without even knowing it until after he did it, walked a few steps away and out of the path of Overdrive Ostrich.

"Well, he goes nothing." He began running after Ostrich and, after a few seconds, something clicked and he took off like the wind. "HOLY CRAP! HE'S RUNNING AS FAST AS THAT GUY IS!" Everyone watched in amazement as, within seconds, Megaman had ran up to Ostrich's side and he knew it. "How dare you! I'm the fastest one here! Why I should… Sand dune." Megaman was confused by this until he ran straight into a sand dune. "Oh… My head… Where'd that creep go?" As Megaman walked out of the Megaman-sized hole, his question was answered when he saw Ostrich on top of the Sub-Ruins not-too-far away. "If you can't control your own speed around me, then you might as well leave the fast stuff to yours truly!"

Zero beamed down and Megaman understood what that meant. When Ostrich began running along the dune, they waited until he got within range and then they activated the Double Attack.

_Execute Falcon Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

To make matters worse for Ostrich, immediately after that, Megaman activated the Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

(Ostrich's Health)

----

As Ostrich became mangled amongst the dunes Zero beamed out with a laugh. "As one would say, that was a swift kick to the balls!" Ostrich finally picked himself up off of the ground and activated his Near Death Attack.

(Near Death Attack - Taking It Into Overdrive)

Overdrive Ostrich ran in place and, when he took off, everyone heard him break the sound barrier. This time, it would be next to impossible to hit him because he was practically flying everywhere. Megaman, however, took off after him and got a fully-charged shot ready. Ostrich looked to his right and snickered. "I'm the fastest here, hunter! Do you expect to beat this?" Megaman smirked and raised his buster. "Sand dune." Instead of using the fully-charged shot, Megaman converted that power into an even more powerful saber slash which put a gash in Ostrich's throat. Megaman ran away as Ostrich ran straight into the sand dune Megaman had told him about.

Ostrich slowly crawled out of the hole as Zero beamed down next to the group as Megaman jogged up. "Hunters… Can't stop… Inevitable…" Ostrich snarled and took off straight for Zero. Zero smirked and, once Ostrich got close enough, finished him off with a clothesline, courtesy of the Z Saber.

(Ostrich's Health)

None

Ostrich did a backflip and came to a rest not-too-far away from the group. Immediately, he began exploding and soon he exploded altogether.

_Mission Complete!_

Zero smirked as he looked at the spot where Ostrich perished. "Looks like you trashed his voice-box. Nice job." Zero began walking towards the city as a couple people followed him. "Come on. We'll wait here until another signal comes up." As the group began heading for the city, a familiar shark-like figure broke free of the sand and watched the group walk away. "Hehehe… Just you wait, hunters. You'll get yours soon enough."

* * *

In the next chapter, the group decides to spend the night in Kimotoma City, another nocturnal Maverick pops up and things start getting good as the Legends-style battles grow scarce. Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	18. Nightcrawler

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

In this chapter, the group decides to spend the night in Kimotoma City, another nocturnal Maverick pops up and things start getting good as the Legends-style battles grow scarce. This is going to be the second of three final Legends-style chapters. So, for those of you who like this fanfic, get ready for a switch. And now, chapter seventeen!

* * *

Chapter XVII

Nightcrawler

* * *

It was night by the time that the citizens of Saul Kada began believing Zero's story of the Mavericks. They were all assembled in the entrance to the city, but a few citizens were still being hard to convince.

"Why haven't we seen any?"

"Where are these things now?"

"Who are you really?"

Zero backed up due to the sheer amount of questions. "I'll answer anything you have to ask, just give me…" Suddenly, a frenzied citizen came running up. "Someone just trying locking me in the ruins!" A few citizens, along with Zero and the others, perked up a this. "Really? Who?" The citizen pointed at Zero. "Him!" Zero seemed surprised until he growled and closed his eyes. "Dammit!" Megaman looked at him. "What?" Zero clenched his fists. "Remnants of the Zero Nightmare. That bastard."

Some citizens began shouting now. "Get rid of him! He's dangerous!" Zero looked at the citizens as the criticized him. "Zero was about to lose it when a sudden shadow darted in front of everyone. "What the hell was that?" Zero began reaching for Z Saber, but he lowered his arm as he thought that it would worsen the situation. The figure began bouncing along the walls before lunging at Zero. "Screw it!" Zero slashed at the shadow with his saber and the thing fell down a few feet away. Believe it or not, even Zero was surprised to see it. There was a now-mangled reaverbot and it squirmed before becoming inactive. Much to the amusement of a nearby, familiar, cloaked figure, the criticism began pouring on Zero like Niagara Falls.

"The guy's a psycho!"

"Get lose, creep!"

"We don't need your 'Mavericks' here!"

Zero just slowly took it in and he was about to explode when a chuckling echoed throughout the city. "Who'd of thought that playing soccer with a reaverbot could be so fun, especially if the rebounds are calculated so perfectly. Why so uptight, hunter? Criticism going to your head?" The voice chuckled again. "Flip it over. Look at it's side." Zero slowly and cautiously went over to it and flipped it with his foot. There was a huge, straight gash in the side of it. That alone could've destroyed the reaverbot. "What in the…"

Suddenly, a figure lunged out of nowhere, only to get pelted in the side of the head with K Knuckle. There a mantis-like robot lay and slowly stood up. "Ow. Can't take a joke, can you hunter?" Zero growled and stepped towards the newcomer. "Dark Mantis, an expert at stealth and base infiltration." The creature, like I said earlier, looked like a mantis and had two long, sharp blades going down the sides of his arms. His hands were clawed and his feet were small and made no sound when they moved. "You are taking this all to seriously, hunter. Like Dynamo says…" Zero cut him off. "I know what he says. It a bunch of crap if you ask me!"

(A.N. I know I haven't thrown many swears into this fanfic so far, but the following conversation is going to be a whole new ball game. Hey, isn't that a storm coming? -Swearing up a storm; for those of you who don't understand-)

Mantis laughed. "I didn't ask you. Nor did I going to. But, if you're so cocky, why don't you fight me, one-on-one?" Zero stepped forward and raised his fist above his head. "I'm not cocky. I'm seriously pissed off!" Mantis shrugged. "Whatever. And as for Trigger…" Mantis looked at the Falcon-Armored Megaman. "You're not doing much by yourself, are you? If Zero were to… Die… Where would you be? I'll tell you. You'd be stranded by yourself with only fragments of your memory and that annoying ass monkey of yours." Data poked his head out from behind Megaman's leg. "I'm not…" Mantis raised an arm blade, making Data squeak and take shelter behind Megaman's leg again.

"Like I said…" Zero punched Mantic extremely hard in the face again. "Like **I** said, I'm not in the best of moods!" Mantis stumbled backwards. "Stay out of this! I came here to test Megaman, not to hand myself to your murdering ass!" Several citizens started, but Zero came back strong. "Is it this crap again? I've heard enough bull shit to last me a life time." It looked like the presidential debates almost, just minus the morons. Zero's face was growing red and Mantis… Well… His face stayed black. "Really now? How are you so certain that we're right for once?" Zero swung at Mantis again, but he swiftly dodged it. "You lying piece of shit! I won't trust you if my life depended on it!"

Mantis chuckled. "How do you know that it doesn't?" Zero's face was now bright crimson and his eye began twitching. He didn't say anything, he just turned around, stopped by Megaman, and painfully pulled his shoulder down so that their heads where right next to each other. "Cut his freaking head off." Zero shoved Megaman away and everyone watched as Zero stormed out of the city. "Well, that was fun. And now, as for you, Trigger…"

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat Dark Mantis_

"I'm gonna rip you apart!"

_Mission Start!_

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Mantis' Health)

-------------------------------

Mantis raised his arm blades and spun around. "I'm gonna eat you alive!" Mantis began bouncing both backwards and forwards. Suddenly, he lunged for Megaman. "Does it hurt?" He bit down on his shoulder and Megaman beat him away with his buster. He looked over and, much to his amazement, his shoulder was bleeding. "What the crap. man?" Mantis looked sullen. "Thanks to you hunters, I haven't had a decent meal in three days! I guess I'll just make due with what I've got." Mantis then raised an arm blade and brought it down quickly, releasing a black crescent with a dark aura. Megaman dodged it and it went into the ground. However, it soon came out of the ground in front of Megaman and nailed him in the face, leaving a small cut.

"Ah, geez. Cut me some…" Mantis tackled Megaman and, at that instant, Megaman's armor changed to a light yellow/ light greenish color. "I don't care what this is. Just as long as it's effective!" Megaman got up and went to shoot it straight forward. But, for a brief moment, Megaman lose control of his body. Instead, he raised the buster into the air and fired, releasing a small firecracker of light. When it got so far above him, Megaman raised his arms in the air and broke then apart, making the firecracker explode and release miniature firecrackers in each of eight directions. One of these got Mantis in the eye and he was thrown back. "AGH! My eye! Curse you, Trigger!"

(Mantis' Health)

------------------------------

Mantis stood erect and continued his assault. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, Zero had another one of his attacks. _Dammit! Not again! Dynamo was right. I'm taking this too seriously. Ah, what am I talking about? Dynamo's not right! It's just that outburst. That shaved about a day off of the time I still have left. Damn! Why did this have to happen to me?_ As Zero regained his composure and turned towards the city. "Time to help Trigger. He's probably getting his butt kicked." And indeed he was. Megaman now had a bleed bite mark on his other shoulder, his side, and in the middle of his chest.

(Mantis' Health)

------------------------------------

Megaman managed to activate a Giga Attack with the Falcon Armor as Mantis lunged at him again.

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

(Mantis' Health)

----------------------------

Megaman charged the weapon he'd obtained and shot it forward. It released a small firecracker and, when that one blew up, and barrage of light energy explosions took place. This got Mantis and also made him angry. "You're asking for it, hunter! I suggest you stop with that damn laser!" Megaman was about to shoot it again when Mantis slashed Megaman's chest with an arm blade. Megaman was thrown back and he managed to let out a whisper. "Sub Tank activate." Immediately, Megaman's armor was restored to normal and all of his cuts disappeared. "What! How dare you! And after all that work!"

_Sub Tanks Left - 20_

Suddenly, in a flash of red, Zero beamed down and beat Mantis' head in with T Breaker, sending him hurtling into a nearby wall. "Zero!" He turned and smirked. "You're losing your touch, Trigger! Originally, you'd of won by now. And that weapon you have is Shining Ray. Use it wisely." Zero turned as Mantis slowly walked back up. "You're seriously proving to be a pest, Omega. Why don't you just ask me nicely to stop. If you do, I can stop most of these Maverick attacks." Zero scoffed. "Yeah right!" Mantis stood to his full height. "It's true. I'm actually one of the highest-ranking commanders in the Maverick Army." Zero laughed. "Quit it. You're making a idiot of yourself." Mantis shrugged. "Have it your way."

_Active Member - Zero_

As Megaman rolled away, Mantis made four black arrows appear in his hands and, with two quick motions, threw them all in the air. They landed in the ground not-too-far away from Zero. Zero ran around them and slammed Mantis' face into the ground where he then proceeded to continue pummeling Mantis two more times before he rolled away.

(Mantis' Health)

-----------------

Zero fired Z Buster, but Mantis quickly slammed his arm blades together, creating a shield that the buster shot was deflected off of. "What the…" Mantis broke the shield and lunged at Zero. Zero countered by summoning D Glaive and swinging it into the air. Once Mantis got close to the ground, Zero spun D Glaive and, before mantis hit the ground after bouncing, beamed out and let Megaman roll in.

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

(Mantis' Health)

-------------

Megaman fired a fully-charged blast and Mantis jumped onto a nearby wall after the impact. He bounced from wall to wall until Megaman got him with Shining Ray. Then Mantis fell to the ground and cried out in pain. "Aw!" Megaman then slashed him with the saber, causing him to activate his Near Death Attack.

(Mantis' Health)

---------

(Near Death Attack - Deadly Slash)

Mantis jumped in the air and threw his arms behind him, raising his left arm up afterwards. "I'm gonna rip you apart!" Mantis swiped the air, creating a large energy force that knocked Megaman to the side. Then, Mantis repeated it with his other hand, knocking Megaman back the other way. As Megaman got up, Zero beamed back down and attacked with T Breaker. Zero then swiped T Breaker again and shot Mantis to finish the job.

(Mantis' Health)

None

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme fades out)

A sudden explosion causes Mantis to flip onto his back. "What? This can't be possible!" Mantis exploded shortly thereafter.

_Mission Complete!_

Zero stood there and the crowd began cheering, which caught Zero off guard. "Harrah! We're alive!" Zero smirked and turned towards the group's temporary quarters. "If anyone needs me, I'll be resting up. We've got a big day tomorrow." As Megaman followed him, the cloaked figure snickered. "That you do, hunter… That you do…"

* * *

As the end draws near, things begin to unravel. In the next chapter, the Legends-style battle system comes to a close as a fiery Maverick pops up and makes even Godkarmachine look like a weakling. Read and Review because in about… Oh… Say… Four chapters from now, an old friend returns. As a matter a fact, he's my favorite Megaman X7 character. (My God! Another hint!) 


	19. A Realized Truth

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

In this chapter, the Legends-style battle system comes to a close as a fiery Maverick pops up and makes even Godkarmachine look like a weakling.. This is going to be the final Legends-style chapter. So, for those of you who like this fanfic, get ready for a switch. And now, chapter eighteen!

* * *

Chapter XVIII

A Realized Truth

* * *

Zero got up early the next morning. Thankfully, no one was going to start rioting about how he was 'dangerous' and all. Megaman came out shortly thereafter, yawned, stretched, and quickly woke up due to a sudden outburst. "Miss Tron!" Everyone who was still sleeping at this time woke up suddenly. Tron, who'd just gotten dressed jumped out of the Gesselchaft which she'd moved into the into the city last night. "What? What is it?" Three Servbots, those who Tron recognized as Numbers 1, 7, and 17, ran up to Tron. "Number 17 said that we should look into the ruins to see if any reaverbots were there." Tron raised an eyebrow. "Why you do that?" The talker of the group, Number 1, sniffled. "We were looking for Mavericks." Zero sighed lightly. "Guys, look. I appreciate the help and all, but…" Number 17 interrupted. "You don't understand! We found one!"

Everyone listening started and Zero stepped forward. "Where? In the ruins?" Number 17 continued. "He said that he's waiting for you two." Zero looked in the direction of the ruins and frowned. "They're getting awful cocky if you ask me." He took off and Megaman followed behind him. "Thanks, guys!" Teasel slowly came down the ladder just as Tron began following them. "What just happened?" He yawned and was jerked away halfway through. "Come on! I'll explain later!"

Once Roll and everyone else managed to make it to the ruins, Megaman was gone and Zero stood near the hole of it. "Where's…" Zero pointed to the hole. "He offered to go in. I'd prefer that he didn't, but he insisted." Everyone got comfy and waited while Megaman explored the ruins. Inside them, it was steaming hot. "If I remember correctly, that stone made the lava in the next room harden." As Megaman got close to the door, his face was heated as he had to back up. "So then why is it so hot? Unless…" Megaman took a deep breath deep and entered the room.

It was just as Megaman had pictured it. The lava had somehow unhardened and become an extremely hot liquid again. On the other side of the room stood the Maverick.

(A.N. I'll bet that I'm making you lose hair follicles by making you try to figure out who the last Maverick in the Legends-style battle system is. Am I right?)

"So, those little tikes actually told you about me. And from your still carbon-like look, I'll bet that you don't have your memory back yet. Pity." The Maverick raised a hand and began making a large ball of magma and Megaman took the hint and ran for it. "Oh crap!" This shout echoed out into the awaited city. "That's it! I'm…" Zero was cut off by Megaman's sudden appearance out of the hole. "I… Ran up the wall?" Megaman looked back and tried figuring it out. "It's called the Triangle Jump. It allows you to climb walls by quickly jumping off of them. It's what I used back in the Laguz ruins."

Their conversation as cut short when a sudden explosion took place and the elevator used to go up and down into the ruins came flying out of it. Everyone watched in amazement as the elevator fell on it's side on the opposite side of the area and then buckled over and fell to the ground. It was now bent beyond comprehension. "What in the…" Zero began approaching the hole, but soon jumped back when a sudden stream of flame emerged from the hole and as they died down, a figure with his armor surrounded with magma began floating back down to the ground. "I should've figured. This is the biggest traitor to the Maverick Hunters as far as I'm concerned. Magma Dragoon."

(A.N. The truth has been revealed!)

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Magma Dragoon's Stage begins playing)

As the figure landed, her rose his arm and swept it down, making the magma fall from his body. He had bright red and black armor and two wings emerged from his back. And although his face did resemble that of a dragon, he looked more dangerous than one. "So, you survived. Impressive." Zero stepped forward. "I'll ask you once, Dragoon." Dragoon cut him of. "You're going to ask me why I let the Sky Lagoon fall. I have no reason. But I'd gladly do it again." He smirked evilly as Zero summoned T Breaker. "You're as good as gone, Dragoon." With that, Zero beamed off.

_Mission Objective_

_Defeat Magma Dragoon_

"Really? Well, I guess it'll be all the more surprising when I destroy the legendary Maverick Hunter duo."

_Mission Start!_

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Magma Dragoon's Stage ends)

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Dragoon's Health)

------------------------------

Not even a split second went by before Dragoon began his vicious assault. "Boo! Boo! Boo!"

(A.N. This is what that attack sounds like, so don't criticize me.)

Dragoon thrust his arms forward, creating a horizontal stream of flame that shot forward. Dragoon then crouched, did the same attack, then stood up and did it a third time. "Enkujin!" Dragoon jumped into the air and shot down with a flaming kick. Megaman had dodged every attack so far until this one. "Rising Fire!" Dragoon shot into the air and his entire upper torso was covered in flame. This set Megaman ablaze, but the fire went out when Megaman hit the ground. Megaman got up and managed to fire a buster shot with his recently-equipped Blade Armor. Megaman then used Mach Dash to get on the other side of Dragoon while still damaging him.

(Dragoon's Health)

---------------------------

Dragoon jumped to the other side of the platform and shot three more fire streams at Megaman, who easily dodged them. Dragoon then created the same ball of magma from inside the ruins. He jumped into the air and threw it at the hole to the ruins. A pillar of fire emerged from it and Dragoon disappeared inside of it. As the pillar subsided, Dragoon reemerged with a fiery coating around him. Dragoon flipped in the air and then shot at Megaman. Thankfully, he dodged it and swiped his saber. Megaman then rolled away as Zero beamed down with T Breaker.

_Active Member - Zero_

(Dragoon's Health)

-------------------------

Zero swung T Breaker and it caught Dragoon's side. However, he quickly rolled around the warhammer and smacked Zero back with his hand. Zero then beat T Breaker into the ground, catching Dragoon's chest. Zero slammed the warhammer into the ground three more times and then attacked with something different. "Take this!" Zero slammed T Breaker into the ground a final time, creating a sudden tremor. This assault heavily damaged Dragoon and it showed.

(Dragoon's Health)

---------------

Dragoon reached a hand back and then it became surrounded in flame. "Dodge this!" Dragoon shot forward, flames spewing from his fist all the way. Dragoon then spun his foot around as flames spewed from that. Zero beamed out, allowing Megaman to step up to the plate.

_Active Member - Megaman Voulnut_

Megaman didn't get to attack before Dragoon nailed him with a flaming punch, followed by a similar kick. Megaman activated Giga Attack seconds before Dragoon attacked again.

_Giga Attack_

_Piercing Blades_

(Dragoon's Health)

---------

(Near Death Attack - Dragon Fire)

Dragoon jumped to the center of the platform and leaned back, roaring in the process. His body became covering in a fiery shield and flaming meteors emerged from his mouth. Zero's voice rang out again. "Watch out!" The platform Megaman was standing on suddenly began being pelted with flaming meteors. As the attack ended Dragoon stood erect again. "Don't think it ends there, hunter."

(A.N. Oh, that's right. Almost forgot. In this chapter, there will be TWO Near Death Attacks!)

(Near Death Attack 2 - Hellfire Stream)

Dragoon jumped to the edge of the platform and his wings came open. He leaned forward as Zero, seemingly appearing from nowhere, tackled Megaman out of the way as Dragoon shot a **huge** stream of fire from his mouth. Zero, as the attack continued, whispered into Megaman's ear. "Watch it next time!" The attack ended as Zero beamed out and Megaman stood up. He was about to shoot Dragoon, who now stood erect, when Zero suddenly reappeared with Z Saber. "See ya!"

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

(A.N. Almost forgot again! This is also Zero's first Giga Attack. For those of you who don't know what Command Arts is, it's Zero's Action Trigger from Command Mission. Here's how it goes:

Zero Slash - Regular saber slash at -20 power

Zero Breakthrough - Attack at -70 power; ignores enemy armor

Zero Dragon Slash - Attack with 65 accuracy against airborne enemies

Zero Wave Slash - Attack randomly between -50 and +100 power

Zero Skull Crush - Guaranteed critical hit

Expect to see this much more later on.)

Zero selected Wave Slash and he leapt into the air. Sigma Blade was automatically summoned and Zero flew towards Dragoon. The blade went down Dragoon's front side and did massive damage in the process. As a matter of fact, it finished Dragoon off.

(Dragoon's Health)

None

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Boss Theme fades out)

Dragoon began exploding as Megaman walked up to Zero's side. However, instead of nothing but scrap remaining, Dragoon's upper torso and right arm remaining intact. "Is this… The… Best you've got… Without… Your memory… Hunter? HRGH!" Zero looked coldly at him. "What's that mean?" Dragoon grinned weakly. "If this is the best you've got… Without it… Hrgh! Then… You… Won't last… Another day without it." Everyone started at this and Dragoon began exploding. "AH! BAW!" Dragoon let loose an odd noise as his remains exploded into four different pieces.

_Mission Complete!_

Zero stood there for a few seconds before closing his eyes. "He's right." Everyone spun to look at him. "There's plenty of Mavericks stronger Dragoon or Godkarmachine. We need your memory back and we need it now." Zero turned and began walking towards the city entrance. "Where are you going?" Zero called back as he left. "To convince your little monkey friend that it's time to hand it over." Megaman walked up to Roll and she turned to Megaman. "How are you?" Megaman shrugged. "A few burns, but nothing that I can't handle." Roll nodded and everyone began filing out of the area. Meanwhile, two familiar figures began conversing again.

"Come on. Let me finish him now. With his memory back, he'll prove to be much more of a threat."

"You're not afraid, are you?"

"Ha! I fought him before! He was so pathetic that I could've killed him there. And I would've too if Zero hadn't intervened."

"You've proved to be a useful ally thus far. It'll only be a matter of time before you'll get your chance."

"If you insist."

"…"

"So, what's next?"

"Hehe… The Maverick train is ready to depart. It'll leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Afternoon? Isn't that a bit risky?"

"Again, you're being too paranoid. Even if the hunters retrieve Trigger's memory, their efforts will prove to be futile."

"Perhaps… But about the third…"

"He hasn't shown himself thus far. That means that he's eitherstupid or he's waiting for the right time. Either or, they'll die soon enough."

"Yes. And when they do…"

"When they do, you can do what you wish with the carbons."

"Excellent. I think I'll start with the blonde. If Trigger hasn't perished by then, I'll be sure to make him wish that he had."

"Do as you wish. But for now, we sit and wait. Soon, hunters. Very soon. Mwahahaha!"

* * *

And thus, the end of the Legends-style battle system! And, for those of you too confused to piece it together, one of the figures is the one who attacked way back in the prologue. I'm not revealing the other one's identity yet, but it won't be much longer now. Anyways, in the next chapter, Megaman finally regains his memory, Megaman X rises, a diabolical plot is discovered, and things heat up in the first of a two-part chapter.

Also, if I haven't said this before, I'll say it now. Later on, Megaman Excel will become almost exactly like a _Megaman X_ game. I've come up with an intro sage, stage select bosses, fortress bosses, and the final boss forms to boot! So Read and Review if you want to read that part.

P.S. I'm going to take a break for a while. Recently, I've been itching to start a new fanfic, but I want to finish another before that. So I'm going to try updating Close Companions: The Movie a little ways so that I might possibly start that sometime.


	20. Hop Aboard The Maverick Train pt 1

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

Okay, I've got a lot to say, so let's start with this: Well, so much for that idea! I was going to post two chapters of Close Companions: The Movie and I barely made it through one! Again, thank you and now, let's proceed.

In this chapter, Megaman gets his memory back, Megaman X rises, a diabolical plot is learned, and the heroic duo begins taking place in an epic two-part battle. And finally, I made a mistake. Earlier, when I said that this fanfic had fifty-six chapters, I miscounted. I forgot to count the prologue and I forgot completely about a battle that takes place later on. So, instead of fifty-six, there will be fifty-eight chapters. It's a slight increase, but I'll bet that that will make you happy. So now, chapter nineteen!

* * *

Chapter XIX

Hop Aboard The Maverick Train pt. 1

* * *

It had been about two hours since Zero had disappeared into Megaman's room and Roll was getting anxious. "I'm starting to worry about them." Matilda smiled. 'Don't worry so much, Roll. I'm sure he's fine." At that moment, Zero entered and leaned against the wall of the living room. "He's on the roof if you want to see him." Roll looked at her mom, she nodded, and Roll made her way up to the roof. However, when she was partly on the roof, she paused. Megaman was standing close to the rail on the front of the Flutter. His armor had changed to a blue and light blue pattern and his helmet had changed because it now had a red crystal in it. He wasn't wearing it, but it was sitting next to him. Megaman's brownish hair blew in the wind as Roll spoke up. "Megaman…"

He immediately responded, just not in the way that Roll had anticipated. "I can remember everything now. The master, Juno, Sera and Yuna, the Mavericks. It's all so clear to me now, yet there's so much I still don't know." He turned and smiled. Roll started slightly, noticed that his face along with his voice had changed. Actually, the Megaman she was staring at now was sort of the older version of the one she'd grown up with. "I'm glad to see that you're memory's back." She finally crawled out the rest of the way and closed the hatch behind her.

"Megaman, we've been through a lot together. Taking on the Bonnes and Glyde, going on digs, and now all of this. I just want you to know that through thick and thin, I'll always be there for you." Megaman smirk grew as he hugged her. "Thanks, Roll." She hugged back and a familiar someone noticed this. "WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING! HOW DARE HER!" Teasel and everyone nearby, Bon Bonne included, jumped away at this outburst.

Tron was looked at the two hugged through binoculars and she was steamed. Literally. You could actually see steam coming out of her ears. "Now Tron. They've been friends since…" Tron spun to look a him with fire in her eyes. Literally. You could she fire in her eyes. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR EXPLANATIONS!" With that she spun around, looked through the binoculars, and got the shock of a lifetime. Literally. Megaman was actually waving at her. "AH!" Tron jumped and fell back in her chair after seeing that. Teasel just looked on, clueless about everything.

Megaman chuckled as he lowered his arm, but Roll was also clueless. "What was that about?" Megaman smirked. "Tron was spying on us, so I waved." Roll started. "What! Why that…" Megaman chuckled again. "Ignore her. Besides, we won't be here for much longer." Roll looked clueless again. "How do you know?" Megaman quickly bent over, picked his helmet, then pointed at Roll's grandfather who was running like he'd seen a ghost. 'Megaman! Roll! We've got to go!" Matilda and Zero, who'd been passing the front door at this time, opened it and peeked out. "What's wrong, dad?" Barrell took a deep breath. "They've spotted a train heading straight for Yosyonke City and it's not stopping!"

Everyone listening to this started, then switched into battle mode. "All right! I'll get Banner." Matilda took off and Zero poked his head out of the doorway. "Did you guys hear that?" Roll quickly opened the hatch and jumped back into the Flutter. "Yeah! I'll inform the Bonnes!" Megaman raised hand to his right ear and held his other arm in front of him. A hologram was projected out of his upper arm and Megaman's face popped up on the giant TV inside the Gesselchaft. "This is Megaman! Can you read me?" After a few seconds of scrambling, they managed to respond. Number 27 did the response. "This is the Gesselchaft. Go ahead." Megaman informed the Gesselchaft inhabitants of the situation and Teasel set forth the command. "All right, people! You heard! Battle stations everyone!"

Megaman cut the transmission and jumped inside the Flutter as well. As he closed the hatch, Zero, Matilda, and Banner walked in. Banner paused and looked at Megaman. "I know. It'll take time to get used to this." Banner nodded, then took control of the Flutter. "Is everyone here?" Barrell and Von Bleucher ran in and closed the door. "We're here." Banner turned back to the front window. "All right. Here we go!" The Flutter and the Gesselchaft took off and the citizens of Saul Kada began panicking.

"We've been abandoned!"

"We're all gonna die!"

"I didn't get his autograph!"

Everyone began running and screaming as their small, little minds went berserk. Meanwhile, certain 'people' were conversing.

"Are they coming?"

"Nothing yet. I think we're good!"

"Good. Any ideas?"

"…"

"That's great."

The rhino leaned back and sighed. "We've been here for hours, guys! Is anyone actually thinking?" Everyone muttered responses and he threw his hands in the air. "We're screwed." A voice rang out over the intercom. "Not exactly, Rhino. There's another intersection coming up. We'll turn there and keeping circling around." The rhino, Tunnel Rhino to be precise, scoffed. "Do you think that we'll actually make it there?" A silence followed. "I don't know." Rhino sighed. "How are you doing, Buffalo?" Blizzard Buffalo, who was currently behind the train, pushing it along, laughed. "I'm having the time of my life!" Rhino smirked. "Well, al least something's going right."

Back at the Flutter, Megaman was looking at as hologram of Yosyonke Island which was projected from his arm. "The train was last seen… Here." Barrell pointed to a part of the island opposite of Yosyonke City. "That's about thirty or so miles outside of Yosyonke City. We'll have to find them. Fast!" Zero was staring out of the window when something caught his eye. "Wait! Land here!" Banner started, gazed at him, and got that feeling he got sometimes. "Right. Here it is." As the Flutter descended, the Gesselchaft quickly turned after them. "Where the heck are they going?" Tron shrugged. "Who knows. But let's follow 'em for now."

Once both ships had landed, everyone saw an unusual sight. One of them was the train that Roll and Megaman had used during the Glyde/ Bonne train battle and the other was the one that the Bonnes had used to fight back. "Someone's been expecting us." Banner shrugged. 'Coincidental or not, we still can use these to fight that train if they don't surrender." Everyone nodded in agreement as Teasel cried out. "Here it comes!" In a sudden flash, the train passed by them and everyone saw a sudden blur of purple. "It's them! The Mavericks!" On the train itself, something similar was being said.

"It's them! The Maverick Hunters!" Everyone on board began scrambling. "So much for ideas! Let's kill 'em!" The same voice rang out over the intercom. "No! We won't attack unless provoked. That way it'll give us a slight plus on our side." Rhino scoffed. "We won't have to wait long either way!" Another silence followed. "Perhaps. But there's still an extremely slight chance." Rhino rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Get to your battle stations just in case." Back at the group who watched the train whiz by, they noticed something else. "What the…" Zero started. "Blizzard Buffalo? What the crap!"

Megaman jumped on top of Roll's train and motioned for the others. "Come on before we lose it!" After quickly assembling, everyone was ready. Zero was on the Bonnes' car while Megaman was still on Roll's. "Here we go!" Von Bleucher, Banner, and Matilda had all been convinced to let Roll drive the train while the flew overhead. Bon Bonne was left in charge of the Gesselchaft along with three quarters of the Servbots. As the trains took off, those left behind quickly took flight and, within minutes, everyone had caught up with the Maverick Train. "Ready, Trigger?" Megaman gave a thumbs-up. "All right! Here we go!" Buffalo, who heard this, but not what the intercom voice had said let go of train. _I won't let them down! Not now!_

_Ready_

(Megaman Legends 2 (Playstation) - Glyde's Car Train Battle begins playing)

Blizzard Buffalo took off and began riding alongside the two trains. Zero explained. "Blizzard Buffalo. Arctic…" Buffalo interrupted. "Safe it! We won't go down without a fight!" Buffalo raised his hand and fired a block of ice at the Bonnes' train and a bunch of icicles took it's place. Buffalo repeated the procedure with the Casket's car and then began charging a laser. In a white flash, Megaman's armor was replaced with a white/ blue color combination armor. Megaman quickly spilt the beans. "The Force Armor, armor of mobility!" Megaman released a large charge shot that left behind a small ball of plasma once it hit. Megaman's armor suddenly turned red and he fired a small ball of flame. "Ground Blazer!" Buffalo was set on fire and slowly began growing smaller as the two trains rode away. "You'll pay for this!"

Zero laughed. "Sure we will! Now, let's finish this!" Meanwhile, inside Rhino was conversing with the intercom voice. "What's going on back there?" Rhino ran up to the intercom. "It's the hunters! They've got trains too! To make matters worse, Buffalo just flushed your 'strategy' down the crapper!" A torrent of cursing could be heard on the other end. "Good-for-nothing Maverick! Fine! Thanks to him, we'll have to fight back. Attention all cars! Please execute your right to fight back at any time you feel necessary! We won't go down quietly!" Back on the outside, the two trains got closer to the caboose and Megaman finally got some answers. "Zero! There's about ten cars to this thing! You think we can it?" Zero laughed again. "Are you kidding? We use to handle stuff like this on a daily basis!"

Suddenly, as the two cars got close to the caboose, a wire-frame pattern appeared and turned into a Maverick with nine feathers. "Cyber Peacock. Cyberspace infiltrator." Peacock looked at the hunters. "You won't get away with doing what you're supposed to be stopping!" Megaman looked oddly at him. "What's that mean?" Peacock crossed his arms. "It means you can murder us to stop us from **supposedly** murdering!" Zero scoffed. "The show you're putting on right now isn't too convincing!" Peacock turned and pointed ahead of them. "There's an intersection not-too-far from here. We'll turn there if you promise to get lose." Zero considered this for a second. "We'll see when we get there." Peacock shrugged. "In that case, I have no choice."

Peacock quickly vanished and reappeared in the middle of Megaman and Zero. He raised his foot and arms and slammed them into the ground, making his feathers grow enormous and nearly knocking Megaman off of his car. Zero summoned D Glaive and quickly swung it so fast that flames emitted from the tip. It grazed Peacock, making him suddenly become staticky and disappear. "This isn't over, hunters!" Zero laughed. "Gone after one hit! Ha!" A mysterious voice rang out. "You're not going to be laughing in a few seconds." Zero and Megaman turned to see a lion-like Maverick running alongside the Bonnes' train. "Slash Beast! What the…" Beast slammed his foot into the ground, reached his claw out, and let forth a powerful roar as he tore a huge gash in the side of the car. "RRRRRRAAAAAA!"

When the dust settled, a huge horizontal gash remained in the side of the car. "How are you guys?" Zero inspected the damage. "We're fine! But we won't be able to take another one!" Megaman noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "In that case, you've got a problem!" Beast caught up with the car, slammed his foot into the ground again, reached his claw out, and…

Meanwhile, inside the Maverick train, Rhino was preparing for his assault when Storm Eagle came barging in with his body in shambles. Rhino ran over to him as he fell. "What the hell happened, Eagle?" Eagle's voicebox was seriously damaged, so he could only make out a few words. "Maverick… Hunter… On board…" Rhino started and quickly ran to the intercom. "Hey, Slash! We've got a problem!" The conductor of the train, Grizzly Slash, looked at the intercom. "A little help here, Crab." Bubble Crab scuttled over and pushed the response button. "Go ahead." Rhino took a deep breath. "One of the hunters is on board! He's totaled Eagle!" Slash started and spun to the intercom. "Then get rid of him!" Rhino mock-saluted, but Slash couldn't see it. "Yes, sir!"

As Rhino turned around, Eagle exploded and another perfect-condition Storm Eagle stood in the doorway. "What the…" Eagle looked at Rhino. "You've got to be less gullible than that, old friend. That doppelganger almost had you bought. That was the hunter you talked to." Rhino let this all settle before sighed. "Thanks, Eagle. I owe you one." Eagle shrugged and as Rhino turned to the intercom to inform Slash on the situation, Eagle let forth a mischievous smile.

Back on the outside, as Slash Beast stretched his claw out, a laser came out of nowhere and totaled Beast right then and there. Everyone turned to see a third car catch up and the 'G' symbol on the side gave it away. "Glyde!" Glyde smirked at Teasel's outburst. "Isn't this fitting. You try to kill me and yet, somehow, I still find myself in a place where I can save yours. Remember this, Teasel Bonne. You owe me!" Teasel muttered insults, but Zero smirked. "The more, them merrier!" The three cars caught up and Glyde's laser shot the caboose clear off of the train. "Watch where you're shooting that thing!" Zero looked back as the caboose exploded. "He's got a good idea, Teasel. Every time we empty out a car, Glyde can blow it off for us. Glyde smirked triumphantly as Teasel muttered more insults.

Suddenly, the familiar wire-frame pattern appeared and Peacock came back into existence. "You're proving to be a nuisance! And that's why I'm here to eliminate that nuisance!" Megaman's armor began glowing again and, as the light dimmed down, a blue, red, green, and white color combination armor appeared. "The Glide Armor, armor of swiftness." Megaman threw his arms behind him and activated a Giga Attack before Peacock could react.

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crash_

Time froze and a barrage of lightning came out of nowhere and struck the car that Peacock stood on. When time resumed, Peacock was thrown back and jumped to another car as Rhino, unbeknownst to Megaman or Zero, unlatched the car, letting it fall behind the three trains and explode. Peacock then spread his arms and two cursors locked-on to Megaman and Zero. "Aiming Laser!" One by one, Peacock fired his feathers at one of the hunters and they dodged them one by one. Zero then summoned Z Saber and activated his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Zero Breakthrough and, when they got close enough, Zero thrust his saber forward, finishing Peacock off. The three trains fell back slightly as Peacock exploded and charred the top of the car. Suddenly, the trains approached a problem. "There's a river ahead and a one-track bridge ahead! We'll have to line up one behind the other!" The others agreed and Roll took the lead, followed by the Bonnes' and Glyde. Suddenly, as the went onto the bridge, the entire surrounding area became shrouded in darkness and a bunch of green lights came from the train ahead. As the Maverick appeared, Megaman introduced him. "Professor Izzy Glow. An authority in laser engineering."

Back inside the Maverick train, Grizzly Slash was beginning to have problems. "They've already blown through the last two cars!" Slash snarled. "If they defeat the laser professor, then tell the people back there to dump their load. As a matter of fact, tell them to dump it now!" Bubble Crab started. "Are you sure?" Slash growled. "Positive! Now move!" Crab jumped and began scuttling to the back of the train. "Stupid excuse of a Maverick."

Back on the outside, Megaman and Zero were negotiating with Izzy Glow. "Stop the train or else!" Glow let forth a laugh. "With the way you've been acting, you'd be lucky if we slowed down!" Zero frowned. "You're asking for it!" Glow shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Even if I perish, as long as the train reaches the intersection, then they'll be fine. They'll prove their innocence with or without me." Glow then started his assault by appearing over Megaman's head and shooting a horizontal laser that was eventually lowered to the ground. Megaman's armor became gray and light yellow and he fired. "Tri-Thunder!" Two thunder bolts were shot up and down while and third was fired straight forward and hit Glow. He bounced on his butt before returning to the Maverick train.

Back inside, the Mavericks' were scrambling. "Why'd we put TNT on this thing anyways? I mean, some idiot could easily light this on fire and…" A nearby Maverick known as Flame Stag suddenly interrupted. "Um, guys…" everyone turned to him and there eyes sunk in when they saw him and a nearby TNT barrel which had been lit. "I don't think that I should be here." Rhino looked at Stag. "Oh shit…" Up front, Slash began celebrating when the intersection came into view shortly after leaving the bridge a few seconds ago. "Hell yes! We made it! We…"

Back on the outside, the three trains took their spots again before Zero smelt something. "Hey, Trigger! Is it just me or is that…" Megaman and Zero exchanged glances before… "Pull back!" Everyone driving a train started. Zero repeated himself. "There's no time! Just pull back!" Everyone shrugged and slowed down as the intersection came closer. Just as Glow was about to attack again, the unthinkable happened. In a sudden time period of about two seconds, the next three cars of the Maverick train exploded and lifted off of the ground. Megaman and Zero both spun around to watch it. "Holy crap!" When the explosion took place, Slash started and spun around. "What the…" Unfortunately, by doing this, he drove right past the intersection. "Son of a…"

Slash slammed his fist into the wall as Crab reentered. "We've just lost three more cars. Stage entered the dynamite room and…" Slash interrupted. "How much further until Yosyonke City?" Crab quickly calculated this. "We're about fifteen miles short of the city." Slash quickly pushed a nearby lever as far up as it could go. "The hell with it! We'll plow right through the city and go straight into the ocean! Full speed ahead!" Outside, the two hunters noticed these sudden developments. "So much for the intersection. Megaman's armor suddenly flashed again and he emerged with a gray armor that had a large piece of metal that blocked the lower half of his face from being seen.

As Megaman quickly calculated something, he subconsciously responded. "The Neutral Armor, the armor of elements." Megaman suddenly started. "We're fifteen miles short of the city!" Zero pointed towards the train. "That's not all! Look!" Everyone looked forward as the Maverick train speed up and began pulling away. "Come on! Let's catch them and end this!" Suddenly, a quick blur caught their attention. They looked in the sky and saw an eagle-lime robot looking at them. "Storm Eagle?" Eagle then turned and flew off. "What was that about?" Zero shrugged. "Don't know. But I do know that we've got to catch up and finish this!"

(Megaman Legends 2 (Playstation) - Glyde's Car Train Battle fades out)

Now, before I end this chapter, something amusing happened earlier. So, let's go back to around when the explosion threw those three cars backwards. Let's watch, shall we not.

"Stupid… Hunters… I'll… Get you… Oh, what am I talking about? I'm getting too old for this."

Buffalo, who'd been chasing the trains ever since his disappearance, slowed down and finally stopped. "Ah, screw it!" He suddenly heard a noise above him and he looked up to see the descending remains of three burning train cars. "Oh crap…" The cars landed on top of Buffalo and the entire thing exploded into a burning heap of scrap metal. Amusing, ain't it?

* * *

I just felt like throwing that last part in for no reason. Anyways, in the next chapter, Megaman and Zero continue working their way up to the front car and there, they'll square of with the conductor himself. Read and Review and I'll continue. Unless of course, I like die or something. But the chances of something like that happening are pretty slim. Right? 


	21. Hop Aboard The Maverick Train pt 2

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

In this chapter, Megaman and Zero continue making their way to the front car where they'll square off with the conductor himself. Also, in the next chapter, a friendly face returns just in time for a battle with another not-so-friendly face. So now, chapter twenty!

* * *

Chapter XX

Hop Aboard The Maverick Train pt. 2

* * *

(Megaman Legends 2 (Playstation) - Bonnes' Car Train Battle begins playing)

As the three cars closed in on the Maverick train, whose rear car was now pouring out smoke, another Maverick appeared. Well, actually, he sort of fell out of the car, did a flip, landed on his feet, and began using his feet as treads to keep up with the trains. "Woah! What the… Tunnel…" Rhino snarled. "Save it, hunter!" Rhino slid over and smashed into the gashed side of the Bonnes' train. For a second or two, it actually began going down the track on two wheels. "AH!" Megaman leaned forward as Zero slipped and grabbed the side. "Tron! Zero!" The train fell back onto it's track and Rhino began sliding the other way. Zero cried out as he stood up. "Watch out!"

Megaman's armor suddenly became dark purple and light gray and Megaman fired. A small sliver of goo exactly like McWhalen's Gel Shaver shot to the ground and caught Rhino's foot. His other foot lifted off of the ground as he began to slip and slide. In fact, the three trains went onto one track as Rhino slipped right into the river. "You'll pay for… AGH!" Rhino fell through the frozen lake's surface and Zero laughed as he stood up. "Serves ya right!" The trains went onto separate tracks as a large clamshell popped up on the rear car of the Maverick train. It opened and Zero started. "Shield Sheldon?" He planted his feet on the end car and looked at the hunters. "Forgive me if I prove to be trouble for you. My first two jobs as a bodyguard ended in failure. This one shall not. Due to the sudden changes of plan, I've got to stall you long enough for this train to reach the city." Zero stepped forward. "That's what you think!" Sheldon smirked slightly. "Yes. It is."

Sheldon threw a half of a clamshell at either hunter, who dodged the shell parts. When the shell was returned to Sheldon, he disappeared, reappeared between the Bonnes' car and Roll's car, and made four lines of orange energy appear around him. He slowly moved towards Megaman, whose armor flashed and the gray Neutral Armor parts began glowing bright red.

_Hermes Program Activated_

Megaman threw his hands behind and activated an odd Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crush_

Time froze and numerous fireworks were fired in random directions from Megaman's chest, devastating anything nearby. When time resumed, Sheldon disappeared, reappeared on the rear car again, and threw his shell at the hunters again. Megaman got a fully-charged shot and fired a large laser that finished Sheldon off. _I hope that that was enough…_ Sheldon exploded and Glyde shot off the next car. It blew up a ways behind the three cars and they moved closer to the next one. Suddenly, a bird came whizzing right by the two cars and stopped above the rear car.

"Wind Crowrang!" Crowrang smirked. "So, you've made it thus far without a scratch, eh? I'll have to change that." Crowrang landed and began flapping his small wings rapidly. Suddenly, Crowrang took off, shooting four beams of blue energy out either side of him. The hunters easily dodged this and Crowrang dive-bombed Megaman, knocking him off of his train as his armor was surrounded in light again. "Megaman!" As Megaman just barely managed to grab the edge of the train, the red Hermes Armor parts began glowing bright blue.

_Incarus Program Activated_

Megaman flipped himself over and activated a Giga attack that didn't stop time.

_Giga Attack_

_X-Speed_

Megaman suddenly began surrounded in blue and he began running towards Crowrang at twice his normal speed. He jumped onto the rear car of the maverick train and quickly looked at something while dodging his attacks. "Zero! We've got nine miles left! Let's pick up the pace!" Zero nodded and activated his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Zero Dragon Slash and slashed upwards with his saber, catching Crowrang off guard and knocking him to the ground and his death. As he exploded, Megaman jumped back to Roll's car just as he ran out of energy for X-Speed. Suddenly, a blur breaking through the roof of the rear car and an odd noise caught their attention. "HHHHIIIIAAAA!" The blur stopped moving to reveal a stingray-like being. "Jet Stingray." Stingray didn't look pleased. "Save it, hunter!"

He raised his leg, a hatch in his knee opened, and he began firing red stingray drones at Megaman and Zero. They dodged them and Megaman fired a fully-charged, three-way buster shot that knocked Stingray out of air long enough for Zero to jump over and use an ice attack. "Hyouretsuzan!" Stingray was frozen solid, so Zero summoned T Breaker and continued. "Take this!" He slammed the warhammer into the ground and caused a slight tremor. Stingray began exploding, but the car had been knocked off of the rest of the train, so as it passed the Bonnes' train, Zero jumped off and Stingray still continued his assault. "Glory to the Mavericks!" Stingray charged at Megaman and began spiraling around while he continued to explode. Megaman dodged it and got him with another fully-charged blast that finished him off.

As they moved ahead, a sudden reddish blur made itself known. "Boomer Kuwanger!" The roach-like being chuckled. "It's been a while, hunters. But at long last, vengeance shall be mine!" Kuwanger began running around the rear car extremely fast and Megaman's armor became light yellow and gray. "Rolling Attack!" Megaman fired a small, pinkish shield that rolled along and tripped Kuwanger. "Curse you!" Kuwanger ran around some more before pausing and throwing his horns at Megaman. "Boomerang Cutter!" Megaman dodged this and fired a fully-charged shot that knocked Kuwanger into the air. Suddenly, Glyde's laser fired and finished Kuwanger off before he'd even hit the ground. "I grow weary of this. Let's just get to the source. Glyde fired again and shot off the rear car, leaving two behind. "Let's get to the bottom of this!"

On the inside of the Maverick train, Grizzly Slash and Bubble Crab held on as the entire train shook as they lost another car. "Dammit! Who's left?" Crab scuttled backwards. "Only us." Slash started. "This is ludacris! Those hunters will pay for this!" Slash pushed a button and walked to the center of the engine. "Take control for me." Crab scuttled over. "It's on auto-pilot." Slash kneeled down. "That's the point." On the outside, Megaman and Zero got prepared for the final battle as they grew closer to the engine.

(Megaman Legends 2 (Playstation) - Bonnes' Car Train Battle fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

A hole was suddenly torn in the roof of the engine and a bear-like robot jumped out. "He was a huge, brown/ light brown grizzly with a scar going down his right eye. "Grizzly Slash. Weapons broker and train engineer." Another thing that the three train drivers noticed is that Slash's left hand was normal while his right one was a hand with five sword-like claws for fingers. "Handfuls of innocent reploids died today because of your recklessness! I **shall** avenge them!" Zero scoffed. "If that's what you think. Why'd you drive by the intersection if you're so 'innocent'?" Slash growled. "We would have! It's just that you and the explosion you caused just managed to attract my attention just as we got there!" Zero rolled his eyes. "Nice excuse, but I don't buy it." Slash growled again. "Fine! If that's what you think, then I'll destroy you to avenge my fallen comrades!" As Slash's health was tallied up, he swung his claw twice and pointed two fingers and Zero. "You're as good as dead, hunter!"

(Slash's Health)

---------------------------------------------

(Megaman Legends 2 (Playstation) - Glyde's Car Train Battle begins playing)

Slash immediately hopped three times down the train until he was aligned with Megaman and Zero. However, he faced Zero and slashed with his claw quickly, releasing three small, orange crescents. "Crescent Shot!" He created two more before leaping into the air and disappearing into the ground below. "What the heck?" Zero stepped forward. "Be on your guard." Slash suddenly broke out of the ground and thrust a drill that replaced his left hand forward, trying to trip Megaman, but failing. Slash then burrowed underground again and reappeared in front of the Bonnes' car. He tried slashing Zero off of the car, but instead got a swift swipe of D Glaive to the face.

He burrowed underground and shortly jumped up and landed on the back car of the Maverick train. Megaman, who'd been ignored thus far, changed to the Glide Armor and shouted to Zero. "Three miles and closing!" Zero started as Slash smirked. "You stopped one plan only to have us come up with another. Beat that." Megaman let forth a cocky statement and activated the Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crash_

Before Slash could react, Zero activated his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Zero Wave Slash and knocked Slash forward. Again, before he could react, the two activated a Double Attack. Talk about a swift kick to the balls, eh?

_Execute Glide Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Slash's Health)

-------------------

Slash got pissed and slashed quickly six times, releasing six, much larger crescents. "Supreme Crescent Shot!" Slash then jumped on top of Roll's car and slashed numerous times at Megaman. Suddenly, everyone heard a crash and the Maverick train began going even faster. "What'd you do?" Crab began scuttling around happily. "I pushed that one lever up further!" Slash shrugged it off and continued his assault. He slashed numerous times at Megaman again and he managed another look at his arm hologram. "Two miles!" Zero growled and jumped from train to train in order to slice Slash's back with D Glaive. Grizzly turned and slashed at Zero only to have Megaman shoot a fully-charged shot into his side. Megaman changed into the Force Armor and he executed it's Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Nova Dash_

Time froze as Megaman jumped up and shot straight forward, a small energy filed covering his body in the process.

(Slash's Health)

-------

(Near Death Attack - Slash Claw)

Grizzly Slash reached back and slash forward with an extremely powerful slash. Megaman dodged it and broke the news to Zero. "We've got less than half of a mile!" Zero started and turned, seeing the tips of some buildings in the process. Meanwhile, the Flutter and Gesselchaft had gone forward and landed at Yosyonke City. Banner and his old friend got reacquainted as everyone else walked in. "Banner, my old friend!" Banner gripped the outstretched and metallic arm tightly. "Joe, how's it been?" The two got into a conversation that got cut short pretty quickly. "It's here!" Everyone turned and saw the edges of the Maverick train. Back on the train, Zero had managed to get two more swipes of D Glaive in before making Slash retreat to the Maverick train. Megaman shot a small charged shot at Slash and Zero fired his own buster shot to finish him off.

(Slash's Health)

None

As Slash fell onto his stomach, he let forth an apology. "Guys… Forgive me… I failed…" As Grizzly Slash exploded, the entire Maverick train also began to explode. Back on board, Bubble Crab was panicking. "Slash? Slash! Oh boy…" As the engine began exploding more rapidly, the three trains pulled back. All looked well until… "No flipping way!" Suddenly, in a quick show of light, the wheels of the engine exploded, sent the train into the air momentarily, and then the entire thing began sliding towards the city at a rapid pace. "It's going to hit!" Megaman stepped forward. "Not on my watch!" Megaman beamed off as the citizens of Yosyonke clutched loved ones. Megaman, now in his normal armor, began twiddling his fingers, lifting his legs, and quickly lowering them in an anxious stance. "Come on… Come on…" As the train came closer, Megaman's armor began glowing and Megaman ran towards the train's wreckage. "Yes!"

In a suddenly flash of light, Megaman got grip and began pushing against the wreckage in a black armor. It didn't slow down, so Megaman shifted his weight to his right leg and it began slowing. But as it approached the city, all seemed hopeless until…

(Megaman Legends 2 (Playstation) - Glyde's Car Train Battle fades out)

"Amazing! He pulled it off!"

"You don't expect the obvious. It was evident that he was to succeed."

"I know that! But he did it even as the train headed straight for the city."

"Again, you fail to see the obvious. I was evident…"

"And again, I know that. I'm just saying that it seems surprising to me."

"If you insist…"

When the dust settled and the group from the three trains, led by Roll and Zero, ran up, believe it or not, Megaman had stopped the train right where Joe's train had been when Megaman and Roll had first set off to stop the pirate train. Everyone stood in awe for a second before cheering like the world had been saved. Megaman let go of the train and sighed. Roll ran up and nearly squeezed the life out of him, making Tron's face become beet red. Barrel came up and smiled. "Looks like you two did it." Zero shrugged. "It's nothing we're not used to." Megaman noticed Teasel eyeing the armor and he explained.

"The Gaea Armor, armor of strength and defense. The head part allows me to move certain blocks while dashing. The armor parts almost entirely eliminate damage and what damage I do take is converted to the 'Gaea Fist' Giga Attack. The foot parts are similar to that of the Shadow Armor, allowing me to walk across harsh terrain without taking damage. Finally, the buster parts allow me to get a fully-charged shot ready in only seconds. However, it's extremely short-ranged, but it causes massive damage."

He smiled and turned to Zero. "I didn't forget anything, did I?" Zero shook his head and was going to say something when a sudden tremor caught everyone off guard. Megaman shot a fully-charged shot and it blew a hole big enough to see what was happening on the other side. "This isn't good." A huge drill was currently burrowing towards the city at a pretty decent speed. "Like I was trying to say earlier, Tunnel Rhino. Excavation unit."

* * *

And thus completes my first two-part series! There's going to be another one much later, but for now, I'll deal with this. Anyways, in the next chapter, a 'doppelganger' is revealed, an old friend resurfaces, and together, they take on Tunnel Rhino. Read and Review and I'll continue! Unless I'm kidnapped and forced to buy fast food for a bunch of rabid badgers. But that isn't going to happen anytime soon. I'm almost positive of it. 


	22. An Old Friend Resurfaces

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

In this chapter, a 'doppelganger' is revealed, an old friend resurfaces, and together, they take on Tunnel Rhino. The character in this chapter is one of my all-time favorites in the X series. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who he is either. Also, in about eight or nine chapters, the actual game part of Megaman Excel will kick off. And, for those of you who wonder where I came up with the name of this fanfic, it's actually quite simple:

Megaman **X**

Megaman **L**egends

**XL**

Get it now? Good. I came up with that one night before bed. It just popped into my mind too. And now, chapter twenty-one!

* * *

Chapter XXI

An Old Friend Resurfaces

* * *

Suddenly, a large form, emerged from the long crater and continued running towards the two, stopping when he'd gotten through the hole in the wreckage. "You hunters sure do know how to tick a reploid off, don't you?" Rhino had a drill for a horn and his body was a light yellowish color. Rhino's head was green and his toes, all six of them, were smaller drills. "You're gonna get a whole bucket full of hurt because of that!" Zero mocked Rhino. "Oh no. I'm so scared." Suddenly, a familiar, purple, eagle-like robot landed in between the hunters and Rhino. "Eagle!"

Rhino seemed surprised by his friend's sudden appearance. "How'd you survive the explosion?" Eagle smirked. "The answer to that is quite simple…" Eagle raised his hand and a handgun appeared in it. On top of that, Eagle began talking like someone who Glyde, Megaman, Zero, and you should know. "I didn't." Eagle fired and Rhino held his hands to his face as it hit him between the eyes. "My face!" in a sudden light, Eagle disappeared and a familiar spiky-haired hunter appeared. "Axl!"

(A.N. Anyone who didn't see this one coming should be locked away and be forced to listen to country music. No offense, but I don't like it. At all. Don't ask why.)

The red-headed hunter summoned another handgun and he pointed them both at Rhino. "Never underestimate the power of a Maverick Hunter!" Axl lowered his guns slightly as Rhino recovered and looked at him angrily. "Oops." Rhino walked towards Axl, making him back up a few paces. As Rhino reached and shadowed Axl, he looked down at him and raised his right hand which had become a drill. "I'm going to enjoy hurting you." As Axl raised his hands above his head, Megaman quickly darted between them and activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Gaea Fist_

Megaman's right hand became surrounded by a green energy and Megaman thrust it forward, making the green energy field spike to an enormous size. When time resumed, Rhino went flying. "WOAH!" Rhino was throw at least a quarter mile down the track and he landed so hard that the city felt the shake. Megaman stood erect and Zero walked up. "You've got to be a lot more careful around these guys." Axl smiled and began rubbing the back of his head. "I almost had him there! Admit it!" Zero smirked slightly and turned to see Glyde's odd expression. "What's with you?" Glyde pointed an accusing finger at Axl. "That's the creepy kid that I met earlier!" Axl started and poked his head around Zero's side. "Hey!" Zero chuckled and began walking away. "You'll have to forgive him. He's like that sometimes." Axl started again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Megaman interrupted the two before it could go any further. "Hey, guys…" Everyone turned and saw Rhino stomp right through the hole in the train wreckage. "You're all gonna get it for that!" Zero smirked. "Of course we will." Megaman beamed and Zero said a quick statement before beaming of as well. "Nice to have you back." Axl smirked. "It's great to be back."

_Warning! Warning!_

"I'm gonna turn you all into Swiss cheese!" As Rhino's health was tallied up, Rhino's other hand became a drill, he smashed his foot into the ground, and every drill on his body spun for a few seconds.

(Rhino's Health)

-------------------------------------------------------

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Boss Battle begins playing)

Axl's handgun disappeared and a rocket launcher appeared in his hands. He fired a small missiles and then he barrel-rolled away. The missile exploded, releasing a small ball of pinkish energy that moved very slowly. "Ha! Is this supposed to hurt me? Hahahahaha… AH!" Rhino cried out as the energy hit him and caused a huge explosion that sent him tumbling backwards. He stood up and ran towards Axl with his drill hand raised. 'You're seriously asking for it, hunter!" Axl smirked and activated his unusual Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl jumped into the air and, in a flash of white light, turned into the familiar shape of Blast Hornet. "Hornet Sting! Take this… And this… And this… And this… AND THIS!" Axl repeated the annoying combo that the bee-like Maverick had introduced. This did serious damage seeing as Rhino's weakness came form Hornet.

(Rhino's Health)

-----------------------------------------------

As Axl changed back, Rhino used his feet as treads once more to catch and slam Axl into the side of a nearby building. "AH! Geez… That hurt." Rhino backed up to repeat this, but Axl beamed out and Zero took his place. Zero stuck out the recently summoned Sigma Blade and stuck it straight forward. Rhino couldn't stop in time and the broadsword ended up getting lodged in Rhino's shoulder. "AH! Dammit!" Zero snarled. "We've got kids here." Rhino looked at Zero as if were crazy. "Do you truly think that I give one flying… AH!" Zero jumped onto Rhino's shoulder and pushed it in slightly further, cutting off Rhino's next curse. Zero then smirked. "I warned you."

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Skull Crash and he did a complete vertical 360° and, due to the angle that Zero was at, everyone gasped as Rhino's left arm became separated from his body. The arm exploded as it hit the ground and Rhino clutched the wound. 'You sure do know how to piss a rhino off." Rhino lowered his head and charged. However, Zero couldn't dodge it because he had summoned Z Saber again, so he was caught in the chest and was ripped right through the side of the Maverick train's wreckage. As Zero stood up, he clutched his chest in pain again, not from Rhino's attack, but from something inside his chest. Rhino smirked, thinking that he'd harmed Zero. "I finally hurt your ass! About damn time!" At that moment and for a few moments after, Zero snapped. **"I told you not to swear around the kids!"**

Zero drew Z Saber and, without remorse, continuously slashed Rhino's chest over and over again. By the time that Zero had stopped, half of the town, included those who knew him best had backed up.

(Rhino's Health)

---------------------------------

Zero realized what he'd done and he got a hold of himself. "Trigger, you're up." Zero beamed out and Megaman popped up. On a nearby rooftop, Axl walked over to Zero a reached a concerned hand towards him. Zero knocked it away and continued clutching his chest. "I'm fine." Axl reluctantly let it go and he turned to watch Megaman fight Rhino. Back in the battlefield, rhino asked a quick question. "Did you see that?" Megaman reluctantly nodded. "Rhino shook his head. "No you didn't. I saw it. The look in his eye. It was that of a Maverick's." Zero heard this and stood up quickly only to be coaxed into sitting back down by Axl. Rhino concluded his statement. "I'd watch out for him if I were you. Something's not right with him."

After that, Rhino raised his good arm and fired a drill from it. "Tornado Fang!" Megaman dodged it only to be pelted with three more waves of drills that equaled about seven more. Megaman then fired a charged shot which Rhino deflected by spinning his drill. Megaman then activated another Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Gaea Fist_

By slamming his fist into Rhino's extremely weakened chest, it did a lot more damage than it would've of.

(Rhino's Health)

---------------------

(Near Death Attack - Drilling For Pain)

Megaman swapped Axl into his place and Axl had an odd gun out. But before Axl could fire, Rhino reached back and thrust a drill forward. Had it entered Axl's body, it would've done massive damage. Axl raised the gun as Rhino stood erect once more. "Plasma Stream!" Axl fired and a constant stream of electricity and it hurt Rhino in places he never knew existed.

(A.N. Note that I may have gotten the name of this attack wrong. I haven't played _Megaman X8_ in a while because I've gotten 100 percent on it, but still…)

Rhino was thrown backwards a little ways and Axl summoned the rocket launcher again. "G-Launcher!" Okay, so maybe it's a grenade launcher, but it's not that big of a difference. Axl knelt and fired a grenade out of it. As Axl rolled away, it blew up and then Axl called the others down. When they arrived, they activated a new move called a Final Strike.

(A.N. In Megaman X: Command Mission, if you deplete 75 percent of an enemies health in a single turn, you can use a move called Final Strike. It can do massive damage to the opponent, but you must have three characters to use it. Besides, it would seem pretty weird if three people used a Double Attack.)

_Execute Gaea Armor Trigger/ Zero/ Axl Final Strike_

Zero then did the honors of finishing Rhino off with an unfamiliar laser attack. "Tenshouha!"

(Rhino's Health)

None

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Boss Battle fades out)

As the dust settled after Rhino exploded, he still remained, but his body coursed with electricity. "We're not… Mavericks… You're all… blind…" Zero stepped forward and looked at him coldly. "What's that supposed to mean?" Rhino looked uneasily at Zero before ignoring his question and concluding his last statement. "Forever praise the… One who… Shows you the truth." Everyone started at this and, within seconds, Tunnel Rhino was no more. Zero just looked coldly at the spot where Rhino had been, then turned his gaze to the wreckage of the Maverick train. "We've got to stop this. Fast!" Zero began walking away and people backed up and let him pass. Axl and Megaman looked at each other before shrugging and following him. Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"So, he does have his limits."

"Yes. And if he continues going too far with this, then he'll change within days."

"Perhaps. But with him out of the way…"

"We'll still have to go through Trigger."

"And his hunter friend?"

"A self-confident teen who doesn't know how to fight solo. He'll be easy enough to finish off."

"How much longer is it going to be? I'm going crazy here!"

"Not much longer, my friend. You'll get your chance soon enough."

* * *

And thus Axl returns! In the next chapter, another 'old friend' returns for his third and final attempt to crush the hunter trio and bits of Zeros' condition are learned. Read and Review and I'll continue… Why am I still typing this? I mean, I get a review for just about every new chapter I post! There's no reason for me to put that anymore. But… Ah, heck! I'll put it nonetheless! 


	23. Most Annoying Close Encounters

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I do not own the Megaman X series. Nor do I own Megaman Legends, Megaman Legends 2, or The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. I don't own them now, and I won't anytime soon. However, I do own some of the Mavericks' attacks. Those are mine.

In this chapter, an 'old friend' returns for his third and final attempt to crush the hunter trio and bits of Zero's condition is learned. In case you're wondering, this Maverick is also a favorite of mine. He was since the first day that I learned about, so I'm giving him one more encore appearance later on. But for now, here's chapter twenty-two!

* * *

Chapter XXII

Close Encounters of the Most Annoying Kind

* * *

"Did you see that? He went crazy, Tron! Do you still think that we can trust him?" Teasel, Tron, Bon Bonne, and the Servbots were all gathered around the table in the meeting room. Tron sipped her tea and shrugged. "I dunno. He did seem to be ashamed to freaking out like that." Teasel sighed and stared at his tea. "I agree. But I still think that we should be more careful around him. Something suddenly doesn't feel right about him." Tron and Bon Bonne nodded. "Why don't you ask him what's wrong?" Everyone turned to Number 27 as he smiled. "I'd prefer not to risk having him repeat that outburst on me." Number 27 frowned and began pondering. "I guess you're right. Still, it couldn't hurt to ask." Teasel pointed a finger at him. "That's where you're wrong. It could hurt a lot to ask. I mean, look at he did to that Rhino guy in a single outburst." The Servbot shuddered at the thought and continued pondering.

Tron tried breaking the silence. "Like you said, we should be more careful from now on." Everyone else listening nodded at this. Back in the Flutter, Megaman was conversing with Data and Roll.

"So, how am I able to understand you now?"

"When I gave Megaman his memory back, I lost the ability to speak the Elysium language. I don't remember much, but it's better than nothing."

"I see…"

"How's Zero?"

"Not so good. He's still on that roof."

"Poor Zero… I wonder what happened."

"Yeah… And Axl?"

"Talking to Glyde. I'm starting to think that they're becoming pretty good friends."

"Kind of odd if you ask me."

"Yeah…"

On Glyde's train, Axl and Glyde were also conversing as Birdbots ran left and right.

"So, you're the one who left those trains for them?"

"I kind of had to. It would've been a lot harder fighting that battle from the air."

"I see your point."

"Yeah. And I even helped out by infiltrating the inside of the Maverick train. I fought several Mavericks inside, but I had to hightail it out of there when that explosion took place. I also destroyed several Mavericks outside of the Maverick train incident too."

"Again, I see your point."

As the three groups conversed with each other, Zero stood alone on top of the Maverick train wreckage which had been partly cleaned up already. He looked back on several moments from the past, one particular one catching his eye.

-Flashback-

Megaman, who still hadn't got his memory back at the time, heard a knock at his door. "Come in." Zero walked in holding an odd tank-like thing which he handed to Megaman. "What's this?" As Megaman looked it over, Zero smirked and explained. "It's my Sub Tanks. I found two of my own during the Repliforce incident. I can take care of myself for now, but without you're memory, you're at a disadvantage. Take 'em. You'll benefit from them more than I will." Zero turned and left as Megaman called to him. "Um… Thanks. I guess…"

-End Flashback-

Zero looked through the good times and bad times he'd spent with Megaman Voulnut. He then slipped out a piece of paper that he'd hidden under his wrist and he studied it. _From what Trigger told me, there's only fourteen Mavericks left. Thank God…_ Zero replaced the paper and clutched his chest lightly. _I don't know how much longer I can hold this off…_

_Warning! Warning!_

As Zero worried about this, a shadowed figure snuck up behind and broke the ice. "I told you that you're taking this too seriously." Zero's eyes sunk into his head. "Son of a bitch!" Everyone who heard this jumped and ran out to see what was the problem. Zero slowly turned around to face the dreaded mercenary, Dynamo. "What?"

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Dynamo Theme begins playing)

Megaman, who was now clad in the Force Armor, grabbed his buster as Axl became confused. "I don't think that we've had the pleasure of being introduced." Dynamo mock-bowed. "Name's Dynamo and I'm…" Zero cut in. "Seriously started to piss me off!" Dynamo sweatdropped and looked back at Zero who'd summoned K Knuckle. "Geez… And you told Rhino not to swear. Besides, I gave you a least three days to get Trigger's memory back and lo and behold, you got it!" Zero cracked his knuckles. "And you're gonna get it if you don't buzz off." Dynamo shrugged. "I came here to get something done and I plan to do that." Zero shrugged. "You're funeral." Axl and Megaman beamed out as Dynamo took his trademark stance.

(Dynamo's Health)

--------------------------------------------------

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Dynamo Theme begins playing)

(A.N. I've had a temporary brain-lapse, so don't flame me. During the past two X-style battles, I've forgotten to put what dimension battle it is. The Grizzly Slash and Tunnel Rhino battles were solely 3-D, and so this is what future battles are going to look like.)

_Battle Style - 2-D/ 3-D Combination_

_Current Setting - 2-D_

Dynamo started by hurling his saber at Zero, who easily dodged it and then attacked with K Knuckle. "Raijinken!" This barrage of thunder knocked Dynamo's saber back to him and he began to spin it around. Then, Dynamo leapt into the air and swiped at Zero, who dodged and countered this attack. "Tenshouha!" A huge laser came crashing to the ground and Dynamo was thrown back. "Not bad. It's not good for someone in your condition, but it's still not bad." Zero snarled and continued his assault. "Youdantotsu!" Zero punched forward and this barely caught Dynamo's chest.

(A.N. I hate to interrupt, but I've discovered a mistake that I made during the second part of the Maverick train battle. I confused the colors for the Incarus and Hermes Armors. The Incarus Armor is red and has the Giga Crush Giga Attack. The Hermes Armor is blue and has the X-Speed Giga Attack. Now that you know that, back to the battle.)

Dynamo then took his saber and began spinning it around again. Similar copies of the saber began shooting out of the original and Axl swapped places with Zero.

_Active Member - Axl_

_3-D Conversion (It's 3-D now if you've forgotten)_

Axl jumped into the air and used his Giga Attack again.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

This time, Axl disappeared in the flash of light and reappeared as a Pegasus-like reploid with the Repliforce symbol between his eyes. "Wing Spiral!" The reploid, known as The Skiver (Spiral Pegasus; X5), floated into the air and created a small, white tornado by waving his hand. Seeing as this was Dynamo's weakness, it did double damage. As Axl changed back, Megaman was swapped in and he used his Giga Attack.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

_Giga Attack_

_Nova Dash_

Megaman jumped into the air and dashed forward as a white energy covered his body. By doing this, he did a bunch of damage to Dynamo.

(Dynamo's Health)

------------------------------------

Dynamo took his four saber handles and them all at Megaman, all of them being dodged by the ace hunter. Megaman then fired a fully-charged shot at Dynamo and, sure enough, a large ball of plasma continued draining Dynamo's health after the initial impact.

_2-D Conversion (It's 2-D now if you've forgotten)_

Then Dynamo jumped into the air and fired a buster shot that split into two different directions as it became aligned with Megaman. Megaman dodged it and fired another fully-charged shot that knocked him out of the air and away from the plasma. Megaman then beamed out and Zero beamed back in.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero had Sigma Blade out and he attacked with something wide-ranged. "Hyouryuushou!" Dynamo was knocked backwards as Zero activated his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Wave Slash and he dashed towards Dynamo. He jumped into the air and slashed Dynamo down the front. Lucky for Zero, it did +75 damage. Zero then called the others and together, they activated Final Strike.

_Execute Force Armor Megaman/ Zero/ Axl Final Strike_

(Dynamo's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Dynamo Laser)

Dynamo jumped back as Megaman and Axl beamed off again. His hands began glowing bright blue as he smirked. "Let's try this on for size." He slammed one fist into the ground, making a bunch of lasers with a gap in between them appear as Zero dodged them. Then, Dynamo slammed his other fist into the ground and the gaps became lasers as the lasers became gaps. Due to the sudden change, Zero couldn't dodge it and he got knocked down, but he immediately got back up. Zero then summoned T Breaker and knocked Dynamo out of the air as he tried to jump to Zero's other side. Zero then swung T Breaker again as Dynamo stood up. Finally, Zero beamed off and let Axl take charge.

_Active Member - Axl_

_3-D Conversion_

Axl had an odd-looking gun and he fired it at Dynamo. "Ice Gattling!" The gun began firing a rapid-fire stream of ice pellets that pelted Dynamo. "Okay, you know what? That's just mean." Axl smirked. "No. This is mean."

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

As Axl disappeared yet again, he emerged this time as Dark Mantis. He jumped above Dynamo's head and threw his hands back. "I'm gonna rip you apart!" Axl proceeded in repeating Mantis' Near Death Attack and that finished Dynamo off.

(Dynamo's Health)

None

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Dynamo Theme fades out)

As Axl changed back and the others beamed back down, Dynamo reemerged with electricity coursing over his dented body. "Again, you're taking this too seriously, Zero." Zero frowned and stepped forward. "I'll tell you when I'm taking it too seriously. Now get lost." Dynamo also frowned and was about to say something when Zero cut him off. "I said get lost." Dynamo shrugged and stood erect. "Jenna." Dynamo beamed off and Zero looked at spot where Dynamo had been we n a thought came to his mind. _How does he know that I'm infected with the Sigma Virus?_

(A.N. Dun dun duh! For those of you still confused, yes. Zero is infected with the Sigma Virus and he will go Maverick. The only question now is when…)

Meanwhile, on the abandoned form of Laguz Island, the two cloaked figures were rummaging through a certain room.

"So, this is where it happened"

"Yes. My hate for the carbons began here."

"So I've seen…"

-Flashback-

(?'s POV)

As I slowly came to , I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred for a few seconds before I saw the figures of carbon scientists. _Not again…_ My hearing was kicking in again and after a while, I could hear the carbons talking on the other side of my glass prison.

"How's the specimen?"

"He should be regaining consciousness about now."

"See if he's awake yet."

As a carbon approached me, I quickly closed my eyes, but not so fast as to reveal that I was in fact awake. "He's still out." I smirked slightly.

"This isn't good. He should have come to now."

"Stop being so damn worried. It's only a reploid."

_Only a reploid…_ That was it. I planned my escaped years ago, but I was put back to sleep before I could execute. But now that I was awake once more, I knew now that I was to escape and beat the carbons' respect for reploids back into them. I summoned my trademark anchor and caused quite a ruckus in the process. "He's come to! And… Wait! He's…" In one swift movement, I shattered my glass prison and lunged for the nearest carbon. I'm still not sure if he died, although I wish that he did. However, if he did survive, then he won't have legs to be thankfully for surviving. I hurt several others before breaking through a wall altogether. I looked up and saw the planet of Elysium. It's amazing that ti was so close, yet the carbons knew nothing about it.

Several security guards ran in and began firing their weapons at me. In a split second, the virus that plagued my body became active again and I hurled my anchor at the wall, causing it to seal off. I then proceeded to cut off any escape route the carbons might have before sealing their fate. In one last bloodcurdling scream, the carbons of Laguz Island became reinitialized and disappeared from existence forever.

It was at this instant that I learned why I had escaped. The promise. Yes. I must make the carbons worst nightmare come to pass and destroy the carbon race altogether. Everything would've gone perfectly had I not learned that one of the Maverick Hunters still roamed the earth. Megaman Trigger. I planned his demise and everything went smoothly until Zero interrupted me. It's then that I befriended one of the Mavericks that I'd resurrected. He told me of a plan he'd come up with to destroy the hunters and the carbons in one attempt. I agreed and again, everything would've gone smoothly if 'he' hadn't interfered. He asked me not to go through with the plan. I ignored his pleas and the coward retreated back to his refuge on Manda Island. I haven't heard from him since.

-End Flashback-

The shark-like figure paused as he looked at the hole he'd sealed the carbons in with. "I have no remorse for what I did. They deserved it." The other figure smirked. "Yes, they did." The shark began operating a computer before smirking in success. "Yes! Even after a month and a half, it still works!" The shark then brought up a map of the entire island and zoomed in on a single one. "Dare I ask what you're doing." The shark pointed at the island. "Nino Island, the only island with a water-based ruin in it." The cloaked figure looked at his 'partner'. "So?" The shark smirked. "So, if I took a water-based Maverick, 'convince' him to go into these ruins, and lure the hunters there, I could end them as they left." The cloaked figure pondered this for a second. "If you insist, but at least wait until Vile here has finished his plan."

The shark started and turned to face the Maverick with the T-shaped visor. "So, you're the Maverick I've heard about." Vile responded by lowering his cannon. "And you're the one who destroyed my airship." The cloaked figure intervened. "Knock it off! you'll both get you're chances. For now, we'll have to help Vile construct his 'Magna-Goliath' Ride Armor. The shark reluctantly agreed and the three left Laguz Island.

Meanwhile, in the Manda Ruins, a shadowed figure was pondering his next move. "I did what I could to stop this, hunters. Now it's up to you." He chuckled as he began stroking the petal that hanged from his head. "It's only a matter of time before our reunion. I hope you're ready because I won't hold back. Not this time."

* * *

Well, talk about mass revelations! In the next chapter, the hunter trio face someone who's more of a spoiled brat than a Maverick and watch as the plans for the Magna-Goliath armor are revealed. For now, Read and Review and I'll continue. Well, actually, I haven't thought the next chapter through very well, so I'm going to update another fanfic before returning to this. Until then… 


	24. Spoiled Rotten

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: My God! A new disclaimer! What is this world coming to? Anyways, I don't own the X or Legends series of the Megaman storyline. I also don't own the music mentioned/ used in this fanfic. However, I do own the storyline and certain attacks. Check my profile to see which ones.

In this chapter, the hunter trio face someone who's more of a spoiled brat than a Maverick and watch as the plans for the Magna-Goliath armor are revealed. In case you're wondering, I don't like this battle. It's a pain in the rectum. I'd be lucky if I got to his second form without being hit once. Anyways, you get the point. So, here's chapter twenty-three!

* * *

Chapter XXIII

Spoiled Rotten

* * *

A shadowed figure slowly drifted across the floor of the Laguz Island ruins. He looked around and a blinking monitor caught his eye. "Something still works here?" He moved over to it and looked at the zoomed-in map of Nino Island. He seemed confused by this, but he wrote it down in a notebook he brought. He continued shuffling through the files on the computer and one particular one caught his eye. He brought it up and his eyes grew wide as he began looking over the blueprints for the Magna-Goliath Ride Armor. "This could level a city! If not that, then the entire island!" The figure quickly wrote some stuff down and then returned to the image of Nino Island to prevent people from finding out that he'd been there. He then began making his way out of the ruins and, as he exited, the familiar form of Magma Dragoon. 

(A.N. For those of you who can't put two and two together, this is Axl disguised as Dragoon. Dragoon was destroyed, so it wouldn't make sense if he was looking at the computer and not Axl. Get it? Also, I've discovered yet another goof-up. The name of the ice based island in _Megaman Legends 2_ is Calinca Island, not Yosyonke Island. And you can blame these recent goof-ups on my laziness. I didn't feel like hooking my Playstation back up, so I didn't.)

Axl changed back to his normal self only to change back into to change back into Storm Eagle. He then took flight and began heading back towards Calinca. Meanwhile, the three figures were speaking elsewhere. "So, run us through this again." Vile sighed. "I'm going to construct the Magna-Goliath armor with your help and move it up to Elysium. There, I will charge the armor's laser and, with each shot I take, wipe an island off of the map! If we're lucky, all three of the hunters will try to stop me. In which case…" He turned to the shark-like being. "You can have at it with the carbons." The shark smirked. "Excellent." Vile sighed again. "Yes, excellent. Now help me finish this thing!"

Back on Calinca Island, Axl began telling everyone what he'd seen. "…And this thing could wipe out the planet in just a few shots!" Zero frowned. "We have to stop this, yes. But we don't know…" Axl interrupted. "The first part is being built on Calbania Island." Axl looked up and smirked as Zero turned away. "Statement withdrawn. Let's go." Within minutes, the crew of each of the three ships were heading for Calbania Island. Axl was flying alongside Glyde's ship as Blast Hornet. "How'd you get his DNA now?" Axl chuckled. 'I did a little clean up off my own, grabbed a piece of debris, and obtained his DNA. I did that with a lot of your other Maverick, along with the ones I destroyed single-handed." Zero smirked despite himself. "You've got to stop being so cocky. Why I'm telling you this, I don't know. I mean, it's like trying to tell Dynamo to stop being a pain in the rear." Axl grumbled at this, but didn't say anything.

When they arrived, they were met by two familiar faces. "Hey! Megaman!" Appo, a kid Megaman had befriended on his first trip to Calbania, ran up and began bouncing around him. His sister, Shu, ran up after them. "Hey! Megaman! You look… Different." Megaman blushed lightly. "Long story." Glyde exited his ship only to have a pig thrown at him. "You big meanie! What are you doing here?" As the pigs kept flying, Glyde raised his arms defensively. "I'm just helping these guts out!" Shu slowly lowered the pig she'd just lifted. "Really?" Megaman nodded and Axl quickly changed back to normal before the pigs began flying again.

(A.N. In _Megaman Legends 2_, Appo and Dah are the mentally retarded brothers on Calbania. They speak weirdly, so don't bug me if I use bad grammar, which I will!)

Suddenly, Dah ran up and began bouncing around Shu. "Shu! I just saw a huge kanga!" Megaman and Zero raised their eyebrows. "A what?" Dah finally stopped bouncing around. "A kanga! You know? Hop hop!" Zero started. "A kangaroo! Come on! Let's go!" Everyone ran out of the village and into a clearing. Dah walked forward and began looking around. "Huh? Where'd kanga go? He was here minute ago."

_Warning! Warning!_

Zero sighed and looked up. "Figured." Megaman also looked up and saw a descending figure. They both jumped out of the way as the thing came crashing down. Dah jumped away and pointed at it. "There it is!" It was a large, kangaroo-like robot with a smaller kangaroo inside. "I should've known! Vanishing Gungaroo!"

The pint-sized kangaroo laughed. "Zero. Trigger. Long time no see. How'd you like if I kicked your butts so far into this journey?" Zero scoffed. "You? Kick our butts? That's a laugh!" Gungaroo began waving his hands in the air. "What? How dare you insult me!" Zero chuckled as Axl walked up to his side. "With someone as bratty as you are, it's hard not to." Gungaroo growled. "Fine! Be that way! I'll beat you all up!" Zero muttered, "Of course you will…"

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Gungaroo's Health)

--------------------

Gungaroo started off by bouncing around in his kangaroo-shaped Ride Armor. He then smashed the fists together and leaned forward, releasing a large, pinkish shield of energy. This was somewhat similar to the weapon Axl had used on Tunnel Rhino. Axl was the active member, so he summoned a pair of handguns and began firing them simultaneously. It didn't do much damage, so Axl activated Giga Attack in hopes that it would do a decent amount of damage.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl emerged in the form of Storm Eagle. He fired a large, horizontal tornado that seriously damaged Gungaroo.

(Gungaroo's Health)

------------

Axl then switched out as Zero appeared with the already-summoned V Hanger.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero fired a purplish blade forward and it knocked the Ride Armor backwards. Zero then fired three more, two of which hit him. Then Gungaroo tried jumping on top of Zero. Zero dodged it and fired the fourth and final blade.

(Gungaroo's Health)

None

The Ride Armor began exploding and, just before it did, Gungaroo abandoned ship and began hopping around.

(A.N. You didn't think that was it, did you?)

(Gungaroo's TRUE Health)

------------------------------

Zero got ready, summoned Z Saber, and activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Due to the fact that Gungaroo was EXTREMELY evasive (almost to the point where you want to go on a chainsaw massacre), Zero selected Skull Crash. He dashed over to Gungaroo, jumped into the air, spun around vertically, and slammed his saber down Gungaroo's front side.

(Gungaroo's TRUE Health)

----------------------

Gungaroo began bouncing around again before pausing and punching the air ahead of him twice and doing an uppercut, narrowly missing Zero. Gungaroo then proceeded to bounce around again before pausing, slamming his fists together, and shooting out much smaller, pinkish shields. Zero dodged them and switched out, letting Megaman take his place.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman had Neutral Armor out and he paused as the armor began glowing red.

_Incarus program activated_

Megaman got a fully-charged shot and fired a large laser that knocked Gungaroo down. "OW! Ya big meanie!" Gungaroo stood up only to be hit by the fully-charged version of Wind Cutter. Megaman had unlocked and charged it in seconds and it fired three homing Wind Cutters at once. This damaged Gungaroo, but it only got worse as Megaman activated his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crush_

(Gungaroo's TRUE Health)

---------

(Near Death Attack - Full Metal Boxer)

Gungaroo began glowing white as he began rapidly punching the air ahead of him. It began increasingly difficult for Megaman to dodge them and the last the punches landed. Megaman then fired another laser shot and the baton was passed back to Axl.

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl brought out another odd gun and he fired a large laser-like thing that bounded off of the ground. "Bound Blaster!" This knocked Megaman backwards and Axl quickly brought out a crossbow. "Black Arrow!" Arrows similar to that of Dark Mantis' were fired and hit Gungaroo in the back front. This nearly finished Gungaroo off, so Axl summoned his handgun and fired a stream of rapid-fire bullets. This finished him off.

(Gungaroo's TRUE Health)

None

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Theme fades out)

Megaman and Zero beamed as Gungaroo flipped backwards and began exploding. "You meanies! You'll get it for this! AGH!" Everyone shielded themselves from the miniscule explosion and Shu looked at the mess. "What was that?" Zero turned and began walking towards the village. "Nothing to be concerned about. There's nothing much to worry about. Not anymore."

Elsewhere, plans for the Magna-Goliath armor were continuing as scheduled. "We just managed to get that part off of Calbania before the hunter got there. Gungaroo distracted them so we could get here." The figure raised a non-existent eyebrow. "He willingly offered to sacrifice his life?" Vile shrugged. "Yeah. With some convincing anyways." The figure sighed. "We need those parts while losing as few people as we can." Vile scoffed. "Why? Why don't you just bring them back to life if your 'talent' is so perfect?" The figure stepped forward. "It doesn't work that way!"

Vile shrugged. "Whatever. You seemed to do a pretty good job bringing us back." The shark-like being stepped forward and growled. "It took several dozen refractors just to get half of the job done!" Vile scoffed. "Whatever…" The shark growled and began walking away. "I brought him back to life and I'll just as easily finish him off. I swear it. I finish him yet." Vile, who'd somehow heard this, chuckled lightly. 'Not if I do the same to you first…"

* * *

In the next chapter, another part of the Magna-Goliath armor is retrieved, the hunter trio runs into Vile unexpectedly, and an extremely fierce Maverick pops up to save his rear. Read and Review because it's only about five or six chapters away. IF you want to read it, first you have to push the button. Come on… You know you want to… 


	25. Slash And Dash

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I don't own the X or Legends series of the Megaman storyline. I also don't own the music mentioned/ used in this fanfic. However, I do own the storyline and certain attacks. Check my profile to see which ones.

In this chapter, another part of the Magna-Goliath armor is retrieved, the hunter trio runs into Vile unexpectedly, and an extremely fierce Maverick pops up to save his rear. I can't remember what he was like in Megaman X3, but he is in Megaman Xtreme 2. Anyways, you get the point. So, here's chapter twenty-four!

* * *

Chapter XXIV

Slash And Dash

* * *

Vile, the shark-like being, and the cloaked figure were all continuing the plans for the Magna-Goliath Ride Armor. "The first part has been attached and is ready for use." Vile smirked, although no one saw it due to his helmet. "Excellent." The shark-like being continued by pointing at the computer screen. "Yes, it is. Now, the second part is in Kimotoma City. It's being held by one of our forces until our arrival. Well, more of your arrival." Vile looked at him. "Meaning?" The cloaked figure smirked slightly at Vile's brief brain lapse. The shark-like being explained. "Meaning that you've got to go and pick it up yourself."

Vile started. "And what makes you think that I'm doing it solo?" The shark-like being poked two of his fingers together. "Well, you see… I caused quite a ruckus when I went there looking for refractors." Vile sighed and turned to the cloaked figure. "And you?" The was a brief silence before Vile understood. "Good point." He sighed, then continued. "Fine. I'll go get it." As Vile turned and left, a shadowed figure also made his way out of the Laguz ruins. "So, this 'Magna-Goliath' armor could decimate an entire city… Interesting…" With that, he jumped up and disappeared in a vertical breeze of rose petals.

Back at Calbania Island, Glyde grabbed some stuff as Megaman talked with his friends. Suddenly, Zero came running up. "I hate to interrupt, but we've just learned where the next part for the Magna-Goliath armor is!" Megaman stood up. "What about this one?" Axl ran up to Zero's side. "It gone. It was probably taken before we got here." Megaman nodded and just before he ran off, he stopped and turned to his friends. "I'll be back later. Stay away from any robots like that if you find any." Shu nodded and Megaman ran off. As his friends waved good-bye, he paused waved good-bye, and then shut the door to the Flutter. Soon enough, they were once again above Saul Kada and, after making sure that the forcefield form the Ostrich battle was still gone, they landed in the oasis.

As Megaman and the other began heading for the city, Megaman paused and looked at the small pool that was nearby. "Zero, does the water here look a little higher than last time?" Zero glanced at it before responding. "Look, no offense, but we've got no time! We've got to hurry up and get that part before they do! We'll look at nature later!" Megaman sighed and followed his friends as they ran towards the city. Meanwhile, things weren't going so well inside the city. "Dammit! Where on God's green earth is it? I mean honestly! I'm supposed to be making a weapon of mass destruction, not playing hide-and-go-freaking-seek!" Vile looked around the city and saw nothing but carbons who took shelter when he came. "God, this is irritating. I mean, nothing could make my day any…" A sudden voice cut him off. "You!" Vile held still for a minute. "For the love of crap."

Vile turned and saw Megaman, Zero, and their friends run up. "Wonderful. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" Zero grabbed his saber handle, but didn't draw it. "You may have gotten the first part without us knowing, but we'll get the second." Vile raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Megaman pointed an accusing finger at him. "We know all about the 'Magna-Goliath armor you're intending to build!" Vile chuckled. "I see you've got your memory back. That's… Wait a freaking second!" Vile started and Axl poked his head around Zero's side and waved. "I always did hate you…" Vile sighed as Axl walked up to Zero's side. "I don't know where the next part is. All I know is that it's somewhere in the city and I'm supposed to grab it."

_Warning! Warning!_

At this time, a figure walked up behind the hunters and Axl was the first to notice. "Woah! What the…" Everyone turned to see a tiger-like being with a bulb at the end of his tail, two long, Wolverine-like claws, and a red crystal in his forehead. "Neon Tiger?" Tiger looked at the hunters then turned to Vile. "You've come for the part I take it?" Vile threw his arms up before giving him a sarcastic response. "No. I came here to sightsee. Of course I came for the damn part!" Tiger ignored his sarcasm. "Ask the weapons broker in near the ruins." Vile started. "You told a freaking carbon were it is!" Tiger nodded. "I 'convinced' him not to tell anyone but whomever came for it." Vile sighed. "Fine, fine. Thanks… For nothing." Vile turned and was stopped by Zero. 'I'm not letting you off so easily!" Zero took off after him only to be cut off by Tiger. "I'm letting YOU off so easily. Besides, I've got to stall you long enough for him to get the part. That means it's time to end your killing spree!"

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Tiger's Health)

------------------------------

As Vile took off, Tiger reached his tail over his shoulder and began firing small, yellowish orbs of energy at the active member.

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl summoned his grenade launcher and he fired. A small grenade bounced on the ground and exploded under Tiger's body. By doing this, Axl took two hits from the energy balls, but he made up for that by using his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

He changed into Tunnel Rhino and he repeated his death attack. This did massive damage to Tiger because Rhino's gained weapon, T. Fang, was his weakness.

(Tiger's Health)

--------------------

Axl then allowed Megaman to jump into the battle.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman had the Glide Armor out and he used the fully-charged shot. A large blast of energy was fired and this stalled Tiger long enough for Megaman to unlock Tornado Fang, fully-charge it, and fire three drills simultaneously. This was Tiger's weakness and he was thrown backwards slightly.

(Tiger's Health)

---------------

Tiger then dashed forward and slashed Megaman numerous times. Due to the fact that he hadn't healed himself via Data in a while, he was low on health, so he used a Sub Tank. "Sub Tank activate!"

_Sub Tanks Left - 21_

Megaman beamed out and left Zero behind to do the dirty work.

_Active Member - Zero_

As the fight continued, Vile finally located the weapons broker. "Damn city. It's like a freaking maze." He walked up to the human and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "You've got three seconds to spill the beans before I spill your…" The carbon did spill the beans. "In the outskirts of the city, there is an oasis. You'll find your part in the pond." Vile lowered him and stared at him. "You're not scared?" The carbon brushed himself off. "No. I've met people crazier than you." Vile sunk this in and took off before he could come up with a sarcastic remark. He wanted to, but he knew that he didn't have the time.

(Tiger's Health)

-------

(Near Death Attack - Slash and Dash)

Zero had managed to smash T Breaker into Tiger's body four times already and Tiger activated his Near Death Attack. He dashed forward, his claw behind his head, ready to shoot forward. Zero jumped up, however, Tiger had expected this and he turned his horizontal dash into a vertical slash that heavily damaged Zero. Zero then summoned Z Saber before Tiger landed and activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Dragon Slash and sliced Tiger while he was still in air. This knocked Tiger out of the air and Zero finished him with a regular slash.

(Tiger's Health)

None

(Megaman X3 (SNES, Playstation) - Boss Theme fades out)

Tiger began exploding and he was soon no more. At this time, Vile appeared again and threw his hands in the air. "Tank God! Damn city! Like I said, it's like a freaking maze!" Vile suddenly noticed everyone looking at him. "Oh… Well… I'll just… BYE!" Vile took off running and Zero was soon heading after him. "Come on!" Megaman, Axl, and the group all took off at once and by the time everyone got there, Vile had emerged from the water, Zero had his saber drawn, and a large, laser-like part was being held on Vile shoulders. Both the part and Vile was dripping with water. "I told you that the water was higher!" Zero made an odd noise before returning his attention to Vile.

"So close, hunters. Too bad you lost in the end." Zero threw his saber at Vile. "Too bad you've just screwed yourself. Due to the enormous weight on his shoulders, Vole had to hold still as the saber grazed his shoulder. "Dammit! I'm getting the hell outta here! See ya!" The hunters ran forward trying to stop him, but Vile and the laser disappeared in a beam of light. "Son of a…" Zero restrained himself before turning to the group. "Come on! We've got to find the next part!" Suddenly, the weapons broker walked up. "The next part is on Manda Island." Zero, along with everyone else, started. "How'd you…" The weapons broker chuckled. "I 'convinced' that tiger to tell me."

There was a brief silence before everyone scrambled for their ships. "thanks for your help! Bye!" The weapons broker watched as the ships disappeared, shrugged, and returned to the city. "Lousy people. Didn't buy a thing. How rude!" Back on Laguz Island, Vile appeared and placed the part down lightly. "What took you so long?" Vile managed a response between breaths. "Those hunters knew I would be there. I managed to find the part, but they almost got it." The shark-like reploid sighed. "Be more careful next time! Now, the next part is on Manda Island and…" Vile stepped forward. "I'll be damned if I'm going for that thing! I nearly died this time round!" The shark-like being shrugged. "So then, who gets it? I can't because that would cue the hunters on my existence. They have probably forgotten all about me." Vile reluctantly agreed. "I'm going to kill you for this, you know." The shark-like being shrugged. "Whatever you say…"

Five chapters until the game part kicks in… In the next chapter, the hunter trio run into Vile yet again, an electric Maverick stalls them, then spills the beans, and things begin turning into a prelude for disaster. Also, I've recently remembered that when I uploaded certain chapters, certain symbols are deleted. So, in case this happened to the Magma Dragoon chapter (I was in a hurry to post it), here is Zero's different commands from Command Arts:

Zero Slash - Regular saber slash at minus 20 percent power

Zero Breakthrough - Attack at minus 70 percent power; ignores enemy armor

Zero Dragon Slash - Attack with 65 percent accuracy against airborne enemies

Zero Wave Slash - Attack randomly between minus 50 percent and plus 100 percent power

Zero Skull Crush - Guaranteed critical hit

Anyways, back to the present. Read and Review if you want to read the game part.


	26. Monkey Business

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I don't own the X or Legends series of the Megaman storyline. I also don't own the music mentioned/ used in this fanfic. However, I do own the storyline and certain attacks. Check my profile to see which ones.

In this chapter, the hunter trio run into Vile yet again, an electric Maverick stalls them, then spills the beans, and things begin turning into a prelude for disaster. Just a warning, I haven't played _Megaman X1_ in quite some time, nor is he in _Megaman Extreme 2_. I'll go along with what's in my memory and in a strategy guide. So, here's chapter twenty-five!

* * *

Chapter XXV

Monkey Business

* * *

Once the three ships arrived at Manda Island, Zero went berserk and asked anyone and everyone if they'd seen anything out of the usual. When he had no success, he sighed and sat down by the city entrance wall. "I give up. Nobody's seen…" Suddenly, an old man walked up. "You want to know if anyone has seen anything unusual? Well, now that I think about it, I do remember seeing an odd figure in the ruins. 'Zero started. "You went in the ruins?" The man nodded. "Just to look. By the looks of it, he was quite relaxed." Zero quickly jumped to his feet. "Thank you! You've been a great help!" Without waiting for anyone, he took of for the ruins and the old man called out to him. "Any time!" Megaman nodded at the man and then followed Zero, soon followed by the group and Axl.

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure took note of Zero's approaching form. "So, they're here. Well, I'd better make myself scarce." As he disappeared in a breeze of rose petals, Zero and the others arrived. "Wow! We haven't been here since the incident with Web Spider, yet this place hasn't changed a bit." Zero looked around before Axl cried out. "The ceiling!" Everyone looked up and saw a large lump in the vines and ivy in the ceiling. "They wouldn't be stupid enough to put it there. Someone's been expecting us and moved it for us!" Megaman walked to the walk and backed up. "I've got it!" In a few swift movements, Megaman jumped at the wall, continuously bounced from one side of the wall to the next, and grabbed onto the ivy when he got to the ceiling. Everyone just stood on the ground in amazement, save Axl and Zero. "Like I said, the triangle jump is one handy ability."

As Megaman got close enough, he tore away at the vines holding the object up. "Get ready to catch it." Zero called back. "It'll be better to us broken." Megaman pondered this for a second. "Point proven." Megaman tore the final vine away and the giant Ride Armor laser began it's descent to the floor.

_Warning! Warning!_

However, because everyone was looking up at the descending object, no one saw the shadow darting towards them until it had caught the part. "Holy shit!" Everyone started and instinctively moved backwards as a large, yellowish monkey-like robot continued holding the part in the air. "Spark Mandrill!" The monkey put the part down on the ground. "You'd seem better off in pieces instead, hunter." Mandrill had a yellowish body and two large arms. His legs were small, but it wasn't the legs everyone was worried about. "You're early." Zero smirked. "We got an 'anonymous' tip." Mandrill looked at him. "Not you. Him."

Everyone turned to see the familiar form of Vile. "For the love of crap! Why don't you just stand still for a second?" Zero growled and the part was thrown over his head. Vile barely managed to catch it. "Watch it!" Mandrill looked emotionless. "I was watching it. Just get out of here. I'll finish these fools off." Vile nodded and beamed off. Mandrill turned and, to everyone's amazement, jumped onto the walkway that was between the ceiling and the floor. Megaman had already jumped onto the bridge and Zero took off for the nearest door. "Hold on! We'll be there in a second!" Megaman nodded and summoned the Force Armor. Mandrill smashed his fists together as his health was tallied up. "I'm going to give you the shock of a lifetime!"

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

(Megaman X (SNES) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Mandrill's Health)

------------------------------

Mandrill started by slamming his fist into the ground, sending a ball of electricity both was down the walkway. Megaman jumped over them and fired a fully-charged shot before Axl flew up to the walkway as Eagle. He changed back and Megaman let him take lead by beaming out.

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl summoned a flame-thrower and, with no pun intended, began firing it. "Flame Stream!"

(A.N. Just so you know, chances are that I got the name of this attack wrong too. Also, my friend has recently found a site on the Internet that allows him to download the PC version of classic games from systems like the NES and Genesis. And one of those games I have begun playing, for it's name is _Megaman X2_. That's right. I am now playing the ONLY X series game that I've never played before! Although it's a bit late to add anyone in now, I might mention some of the plot-line later. But until then…)

Mandrill backed up from the initial hit from the flame, but he recovered soon enough to nail Axl in the stomach with a powerful punch. Axl groaned as he stood up and he also noticed that Mandrill was gone. When he looked above him, he saw Mandrill swinging from the ivy on the ceiling. He took this opportunity and activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_DNA Change_

Axl changed into Blizzard Buffalo, but due to his great size, part of the railing was destroyed. Axl made up for that by shooting a large ice-based laser at Mandrill. This froze the monkey solid. As Axl changed back, he beamed out as Zero ran through the door and sliced Mandrill with Sigma Blade.

(Mandrill's Health)

-----------------

_Active Member - Zero_

Mandrill then shot a ball of electricity forward and it split in two once it hit the wall. By now, unbeknownst to everyone else, Roll had snuck out of the ruins and had began asking people if they'd spotted Vile. No one had seen anything, so Roll decided to head back to the ruins just as Zero was knocked off of the walkway and onto the ground below. Mandrill nearly jumped on top of him, but Zero rolled away. Zero then summoned K knuckle and punched Mandrill hard in the stomach twice before backing off.

Zero beamed out and let Megaman take lead because he'd just gotten Blizzard Buffalo's weapon thanks to the DNA sample Axl had boosted from his wreckage.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman had fully-charged it and then he fired. A large bunch of icicles emerged and became lodged in Megaman's buster. Megaman dashed forward with it extended and it not only froze Mandrill, but it broke him out of his icy prison only to refreeze him again. Then, the icicles melted away.

(Mandrill's Health)

--------

(Near Death Attack - Flinging Poo)

(A.N. Please don't hurt me. I know that that was a bad pun, but I couldn't help myself.)

Mandrill then nailed Megaman with an uppercut, grabbed him in mid-air, and whipped him into the nearest wall, causing massive damage. Megaman used another icicle bunch to hurt Mandrill and then he fired a regular fully-charged shot to finish him off.

(Mandrill's Health)

None

(Megaman X (SNES) - Boss Theme fades out)

As Mandrill exploded, Zero and Axl beamed down. However, Mandrill was still alive when the dust settled. "Nice try, losers. But I've got an appointment with…" Zero cut him off. "You've got to tell us where Vile is taking these things or you'll get your appointment all right. An appointment with my fist!" Mandrill laughed at Zero's slight outburst, but he spilled the beans nonetheless. "They plan on using the armor to wipe out several cities. I'm not sure where they're going to use it, but…" Again, Zero cut him off. "Where's Vile?" Mandrill sighed. "He and this 'partner' of his are hiding out in the ruins of the Laguz Island facility." Zero and the others started. "Get those ships in the air! We'll be there in a sec!"

Everyone took of for the ships, save Megaman, Zero, and Axl. "Mandrill, I appreciate you doing this." Mandrill laughed. "Of course you do. If I could move my arms right now, you'd both be…" Suddenly, a shot came out of nowhere and destroyed what remained of Mandrill's body. "Vile!" Vile's arm cannon had smoke emerging from the barrel of it. "Dirty rotten traitor. He was a lost cause anyways!" Megaman stepped forward. "You won't get away with this!" Vile chuckled. "I already have…" He beamed out and the hunters ran for their ships.

Once they arrived at Kattelox Island, the hunter trio made their way around the ruins and broke down the wall that had caved-in. "Dammit!" If something had been there, it was gone now. The room was in tatters, a sign that whomever had been here had left in a hurry. "Son of a…" Again, Zero restrained himself. "Vile beat us here." As the others tried calming Zero down, the computer monitor beeped on and revealed the location of the final part. "The final part… Wonderful. If we screw up now, a lot of carbons will pay for it." Axl inspected the monitor and started. "Guys! We could pull this off! The last part is here on Kattelox!" Zero sighed. "Perhaps, but what if Vile took it along with him?" Axl pointed to a certain passage of the text. "He couldn't have! Construction on it finished about two minutes ago!" The other two started. "Well then, let's get looking!"

As the hunters left, the familiar figure form the Manda ruins sighed. "If only they knew that one of them won't survive this experience… Ah well… I'd better get back to my ruins. I could be spotted with this wall down. With that, the figure disappeared in a third breeze of rose petals.

* * *

In the next chapter, the hunter trio square off with the world's most annoying Maverick and a catastrophe happens. Just a warning, for those of you who have played Megaman X7, you might not want to read this chapter. Also, I'm going to take a break so that I can update _The Random Megaman Parody Show_. Aside from this, _The Random Megaman Parody Show_ is my most popular fanfic. So, if you like the humor I throw into this, I'd like to recommend that one to you. I'm also going to be adding another Family Feud parody to it and my brother is going to guest star. So, please Read and Review either fanfic. Either way, I'll be happy. 


	27. What Were They Thinking!

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I don't own the X or Legends series of the Megaman storyline. I also don't own the music mentioned/ used in this fanfic. However, I do own the storyline and certain attacks. Check my profile to see which ones.

In this chapter, the hunter trio square off with the world's most annoying Maverick and a catastrophe happens. In case you've played Megaman X7, you might not want to read this chapter. When I first fought this Maverick, I was downright baffled at why Capcom did this. Then, a similar question popped into my head. That question can be summed up into four words:

* * *

Chapter XXVI

What Were They Thinking!

* * *

It had been an hour or two since the hunter trio had begun their search and they still hadn't found a thing. Zero searched the ground level, Axl searched by air, and Megaman had gone through every ruin on the island. The three walked into Uptown and sprawled against a building, a street-post, and the ground. "Any luck" Zero, who was leaning against the street-post, shook his head. "Vile had to off taken it. There's no where that it could be that we've already checked." Axl, who was on the ground, sat up and crossed his legs Indian-style. "Maybe it's in Lake Jyun." Megaman, obviously against the building, shrugged. "Or maybe that monitor was planted to mislead us." Suddenly, the junk store owner ran up. "What's with you?" The junk store owner managed a response between deep breathes. "I've… Found… The part…"

Everyone started. "What? Where?" The junk store owner pointed to the forest. "On the outskirts of the city." In an instant, just about everyone who heard this disappeared as they ran towards the city outskirts. The junk store owner sighed, then took after them. On the edge of Kattelox Island, the hunter trio and their friends discovered the actual armor part of the Magna-Goliath armor.

_Warning! Warning!_

In an instant, Zero summoned T Breaker and, in another instant, Zero lunged for it. However, before he got to it, a fireball was thrown in front of him, distracting him long enough for you-know-who to pop up. "Hahahahaha! Looks like you're screwed, hunter! I win!" Zero swung T Breaker at Vile, who easily dodged it. "You're not getting away with this!" Vile chuckled. "I already have. Besides, you're friend might get lonely if you don't play with him."

Before anyone could move, Vile disappeared with the armor part and Zero let forth a torrent of cursing, not caring who was listening. "Are you done yet?" Zero immediately stopped only to begin having tears roll down his face anime-style. "Why'd it have to be him? Of all people! And at a time like this!" Zero sighed as the tears stopped. "Guys, meet the world's most annoying Maverick, Flame Hyenard." Everyone turned to their right and saw a hyena-like Maverick with a flame emerging from an odd machine on his left shoulder. "You hunters won't succeed. Besides, I must kill you to end my pain." Zero sighed again. "This is almost as bad as we're murders. Fine. You want your pain to end? I'll be happy to oblige."

Suddenly, a large, four-legged, dog-like robot fell on it's feet behind Hyenard. The original Hyenard was on the top of it's head. A copy of him jumped down and ran to the other copy's side. "Yes, it shall end."

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Hyenard's Health)

------------------------------

Immediately, the dog began walking around and the Hyenard copies began running towards the hunter trio. "Get out of here now!" As Megaman and Axl beamed out, the group turned to leave, but didn't. "Dare I ask why?"

(A.N. If you thought that I was benevolent before, I've got five words for you: YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET! Behold! My evil benevolence of doom!)

"Burn! Burn! Burn to the ground! Burn! Burn!" Teasel started as the Hyenard copies reached Zero and began throwing fireballs at him. "Oh… Point proven." The group took off and Zero summoned D Glaive. "Burn! Burn! Burn to the ground! Burn! Burn! Burn!" Zero was getting ticked already, so he timed his move and, when it came, he took off for the dog-like robot who was walking in circles. The Hyenard copies shut up as they took chase and Zero climbed up it's leg. When he got on top of the Mechaniloid, the real Hyenard jumped over as the Hyenard copies jumped up as well. They formed a circle around Zero and then they began running around him while throwing fireballs.

"Burn! Burn! Burn to the ground! Burn! Burn!" Zero got sick of the constant repeating of that word, so the tip of D Glaive became blue as he thrust it forward and into one actual Hyenard. "Splash Laser!" A small stream of water emerged from the tip and the Hyenard clones vanished as the real Hyenard was thrown backwards. "Aw! Arise!" Hyenard summoned his copies again as they all dashed forward. Zero jumped over them all and he quickly spun D Glaive vertically. Again, it hit the real Hyenard and Zero switched places with Megaman.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

(Hyenard's Health)

-------------------------

Megaman brought out his Gaea Armor and almost immediately fired a fully-charged shot. This eliminated a copy and then Megaman eliminated the other. Then, as Hyenard went to summon them again, Megaman used Gaea Fist.

_Giga Attack_

_Gaea Fist_

(Hyenard's Health)

-----------------

Hyenard dashed forward before summoning his copies again. Megaman easily remedied this by running onto the Mechaniloid's neck. This caused the copies to vanish and Hyenard to jump back onto the head. Megaman then fired a barrage of four fully-charged shots before a rocket fired by the Mechaniloid knocked him backwards. Then, Hyenard jumped onto the Mechaniloid's back, forcing Megaman to regain his composure long enough to switch out with Axl.

_Active Member - Axl_

Axl didn't change guns, but he used an environmental weapon anyways. "Splash Laser!" Axl unleashed a long stream of water before returning to the neck of the Mechaniloid. Hyenard returned to the head and, just when you thought that it was over, he began again. "Burn! Burn! Burn to the ground! Burn! Burn!" Axl just managed to dodge the fireballs without falling off. Axl then fired the regular gun and Hyenard activated his Near Death Attack.

(Hyenard's Health)

------

(Near Death Attack - Wild Torrent)

(A.N. This is where things get out of hand.)

Hyenard knocked Axl onto the Mechaniloid's back, summoned his copies, and made what he did before look like child's play. "Burn! Burn! Burn to the ground! Burn! Burn to the ground! Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn to the ground! Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn! Burn to the ground! Inferno!" A barrage of fireballs was tossed at Axl and he managed to get hit by only two of them. But, when Hyenard and his copies jumped into the air and crashed to the ground, a huge, circular, flame emerged from the ground, almost knocking Axl off of the edge. Axl switched places with Zero once he climbed back up.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero had Sigma Blade out, so he easily found the original and, in a three-hit combo, finished Hyenard off.

(Hyenard's Health)

None

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Boss Battle fades out)

Hyenard exploded, but his body remained intact. "You… Won't win…" Zero laughed out loud. "Trust me. Even if I don't, remember one thing…" Hyenard's ears perked up once Zero got a benevolent smile. "You didn't either." Zero jumped off of the Mechaniloid's left side and sliced it's lower leg off on the way down. This caused the Mechaniloid to jerk and stop. Then, Zero jumped up and sliced off it's other leg. This caused the entire Mechaniloid, Hyenard in tow, to come crashing into the ocean. After a few seconds, a giant explosion took place, but Zero was already walking towards the city as the water rained down.

As Zero regained control over his sanity, Axl and Megaman beamed down. As they entered the city, everyone turned to them. "This isn't good. Vile has the power to wipe any city off of the face of the planet." As everyone started pondering on what to do next, Axl cut in. "All we have to do is find somewhere high enough for Vile to actually use the armor." The hunters pondered for a second before starting, looking at each other, and looking at something in the sky. "You've got to kidding me!" Everyone followed Zero's gaze to the now visible form of Elysium.

* * *

Yes, I am serious. So, did I get on your nerves? If I did, then sorry. That's all he says for the entire battle, so I couldn't really use anything else. Anyways, in the next chapter, Axl remains at Kimotoma City as Megaman and Zero head to Elysium, they square off with Vile's Magna-Goliath armor, and someone very close shall perish. I didn't want to do it so early, but I had to. So, Read and Review and I might consider a sequel.

P.S. Progress report! In _Megaman X2_, I have beaten two of the X-Hunters (Serges, that bastard!) and three of the bosses. I've also gotten one Sub Tank, one heart tank, and all four armor parts. It's not much, but I'm getting there.


	28. Sacrifice

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I don't own the X or Legends series of the Megaman storyline. I also don't own the music mentioned/ used in this fanfic. However, I do own the storyline and certain attacks. Check my profile to see which ones.

In this chapter, Axl remains at Kimotoma City as Megaman and Zero head to Elysium, they square off with Vile's Magna-Goliath armor, and someone very close shall perish. And, regarding my statements in the last chapter: Yes, I do plan on making a sequel. It won't be created right away because about nine characters are fan characters that I don't own. Wish for the best because if they say no, then I'm pretty much screwed. Anyways, here's chapter twenty-seven!

* * *

Chapter XXVII

Sacrifice

* * *

Megaman was setting Elysium's coordinates into his and Zero's teleportation systems. The only reason that Axl wasn't getting the same treatment was because he'd offered to stay behind in case of another Maverick attack. He'd had an awfully hard time convincing the two, but he managed. As Megaman and Zero were ready to head off, Roll ran up and hugged Megaman. "Either you can back sooner this time or I'll… I'll… I'll think of something while you're up there." Megaman couldn't help but smirk at this. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Then he turned to Axl. "Are you sure that you want to stay behind?" Axl shrugged. "Who else is going to protect the city?" Megaman smirked again, then walked to Zero's side. "Be back in a jiffy!" With that, the two hunters beamed out and Axl was left smirking. However, that smirk soon grew into a frown. _Sorry, guys. I had to do it this way, but a 'friend' of mine told what was going to happen. And it's no Maverick attack…_

Once in Elysium, Megaman looked around as the memories began churning in his head. The first one to notice the hunters' arrival was Mistress Yuna. "Wait! Trigger? What are you…" She noticed Zero waving and Megaman's armor, then she pieced it together. "Well I'll be. I see that you finally convinced that monkey friend of yours." Megaman smirked. "With some trouble." Zero stepped froward and was about to day something when, Mistress Sera, Geatz, and Gatz all walked in. Gatz and Geatz were both in there human forms, but the hunters recognized them instantly. "Long time no see, Trigger." Megaman smirked and was going to say something when Zero cut in. "We need to know if anyone aside from us has come to Elysium." Yuna and Sera exchanged glances before Geatz responded.

"A Maverick, as you call them, has just appeared on the surface of Elysium, directly above the Defense Zone. Everyone stood still before running like crazy. Soon enough, they'd discovered an old elevator that, with a strong whack, started again and took the entire group to the surface of Elysium. Everyone gasped at what they saw next. "You can't be freaking serious."

_Warning! Warning!_

(The Ooze (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 18 begins playing)

(A.N. This is what I'll do if I'm going to use a music clip from a game, but I don't know exactly what it is.)

In front of them, a huge machine lay dormant for the moment. Either arm consisted of a huge laser that was about three times Zero's height. The lasers had four separated coverings around it and the actual armor piece, the most recently-missed one, was attached in the middle. The feet were huge and could create a crater the size of a small pond. Although they couldn't see it right away, a giant machine gun attached to a long, flexible pole was attached to the hind of the armor. Before everyone got over their shock, a familiar laugh rang out. Everyone looked up and saw Vile take his spot in the driver's seat of the fully-assembled Magna-Goliath Ride Armor. "What do you think, Zero? A work of art, isn't it?" Zero ran a few paces forward, but stopped when the armor began moving and stood to it's full height, which would've given Teasel a heart attack. At full height, the Magna-Goliath armor stood thirty-five feet into the emptiness of space.

Zero stepped back a few paces before Vile began laughing again. "Face it, hunter! You're out of your league this time!" As Megaman beamed off, Zero summoned Sigma Blade. He'd need it. "Before I go through with my plan, I'll wipe you from the face of existence!"

(A.N. In case you can't tell, this is going to be my strongest Maverick yet. How strong, you say? Oh… let's just say one-hundred health.)

(Vile's Health)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

(The Ooze (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 18 restarts)

Instantly, the lasers began glowing blue as Zero ran forward. Vile then directed both lasers at Zero and together, fired them. This released identical lines of blue energy at Zero. When it hit, Zero had rolled away, but the huge sphere of energy that t released knocked Zero backwards. He stood up and looked over to the spot where the Mother Units had been. They were gone, making it obvious that they'd left when the fighting started. Zero then quickly dart away as the huge laser fired at Zero again. Zero had no choice but to activate Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

He selected Skull Crash and attacked the armor's midsection. To his extreme dismay, it didn't do a thing.

(Vile's Health)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------

"Hahahahaha! Your friend found out about the armor beforehand, but he didn't find out that I made it to be invincible! Mwahahaha!" Zero snarled and then swapped places with Megaman. He was wearing the Force Armor.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman immediately unleashed a fully-charged shot at Vile and, like he'd planned, it damaged him. It wasn't much, but it was still damage.

(Vile's Health)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------

Megaman let out a laugh. "Ha! You're armor may be invincible, but you're far from it!" Vile laughed. "You're quite intelligent, hunter. However, I came prepared and my armor is made of an ancient Reploid metal. Sure, you can shoot me, but it'll do crap for damage!" Megaman clenched his fist in anger as he ran towards the armor. The armor's machine gun was brought up to the space above the armor and it fired numerous rounds as Megaman. He managed to dodge all of these and then he began scaling the armor's midsection. Once he got to Vile's level, he activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Nova Dash_

Megaman dashed through Vile as his body was covered in white energy again. This did a bit more damage then last time.

(Vile's Health)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------

Vile became uncoordinated for about a second or two before recovering from the attack. Megaman then switched places with Zero.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero still had Sigma Blade out, so, as the armor began turning around, Zero quietly scaled the back of the armor, Once there, he would've attacked Vile if he had not been shot off by Vile's shoulder cannon. "Do you take me for a fool, hunter? I know your strategies all too well!" The armor then faced Zero and fired the lasers again. Zero then got a sudden idea. "Rekkyoudan!" Sigma Blade began glowing orange and Zero swiped the broadsword as the laser was about to hit him. Miraculously, this reflected the laser back to Vile, seriously damaging, the armor.

(Vile's Health)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman's voice rang out in Zero's helmet. "Zero! By doing that, you greatly decreased the Ride Armor's armor! We should be able to inflict damage to it now!" Zero smirked and tried it out. It worked and Zero inflicted more damage by continuing his combo until he had four-hit combo. Then he back off as Vile swept a laser along the ground.

Zero called Megaman via helmet communication. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Megaman did because he beamed down and together, they activated the Double Attack.

_Execute Force Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Vile's Health)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman beamed off again as Vile shot a barrage of lasers. This heavily damaged Zero and he was forced to switch places with Megaman.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman fired a fully-charged shot and this knocked Vile backwards. By the time he'd regained his composure, Megaman had switched to the Gaea Armor. Using the still-decreasing amount of energy for Giga Attacks, he used Gaea Fist on the armor's midsection.

_Giga Attack_

_Gaea Fist_

This threw the armor backwards and did a lot of damage considering the armor that it had.

(Vile's Health)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vile fired another laser that hit and heavily damaged Megaman. It almost killed him off, but he managed to dodge the wave of machine gun fire to yell out, "Sub Tank activate!"

_Sub Tanks Left - 20_

Vile fired another laser that grazed Megaman's arm. He took a hint and beamed out, allowing Zero to step back up to the plate.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero summoned T Breaker and slammed it into the armor's midsection. This made it slide backwards a little bit, but it remained on it's feet. Speaking of which, the armor raised it's foot and stepped forward, creating a large shockwave. Zero jumped over this and slammed the warhammer into the midsection again. Zero managed to jump away as Vile fired a blast from his arm cannon. "Hold still, hunter! You test my patience!"

(Vile's Health)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Zero summoned Sigma Blade again as he activated another Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Again, Zero selected Skull Crash and attacked the armor's midsection. This finally did some decent damage and it also lowered the machine's armor. Megaman beamed down and they activated a Double Attack, Zero allowing Megaman to stay afterwards.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

_Execute Gaea Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Vile's Health)

-----------------------------------------------------

Megaman smirked after Zero beamed off. "We're halfway done, Vile! And you're Ride Armor is back down to it's normal armor!" Vile slammed his fists on the control panel. "How dare you attack my invincible armor! You'll pay dearly!" Megaman fired a fully-charged shot and this knocked Vile backwards. Before Vile regained his composure, Megaman fired another one and this caused the armor to topple over. This made a surprisingly small tremor. By now, the Mother Units had returned to watch the spectacle, but they were being protected by Geatz and Gatz. They were projecting a powerful shield that only an extremely powerful laser could pierce. The Magna-Goliath armor's lasers would be strong enough, but only if they were charged for minutes on end.

Anyways, the Ride Armor stood erect after some difficulty and Vile continued his assault. Megaman fired a fully-charged shot and it just barely managed to hit Vile directly. This caused him to curse out loud and get hit by another fully-charged blast in the process.

(Vile's Health)

---------------------------------------------

After being hit by a machine gun barrage, Zero beamed down and they used another Double Attack.

_Execute Gaea Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

Zero beamed out again and Megaman fired yet another fully-charged shot. This knocked the armor backwards and Megaman did a quick check on Vile's health.

(Vile's Health)

-----------------------------------

Megaman beamed out after informing Zero on the situation. Zero beamed down with K Knuckle out.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero immediately ran over to the armor as it stood up. Once it did, Zero jumped into the air and began spinning one leg around in the air as it was surrounded by purple energy. "Senpuukya!" Zero eventually spun to the ground, but the purple energy blinded Vile. "My eyes!" Zero took this as a golden opportunity and he spun around in the air as snow was released. "Hyouryuushou!" This froze Vile and then Zero diagonally kicked Vile. "Enkujin!" This broke Vile out of his icy prison and he shot Zero out of the air with his arm cannon. Zero quickly summoned Sigma Blade and he reached back. "Raikousen!" This attack paralyzed the entire armor and Zero used this time to swung a regular attack at the armor. After the environmental barrage, Vile had been seriously damaged.

(Vile's Health)

--------------------------

Vile was ticked, so he turned around and began shooting blasts from his shoulder cannon and the armor's machine gun. Zero managed to deflected a lot of the bullets by using Rekkyoudan and then he attacked with another Raikousen. This stalled the armor again and Zero attacked with a three-hit combo. Then, he used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Skull Crash and this knocked the Magna-Goliath armor on it's rear end.

(Vile's Health)

----------------

(Near Death Attack - Explosive Laser Burst)

Vile aimed the laser at Zero and then they began humming. Shortly, the lasers fired simultaneously and it created a large burst of energy when it hit the ground. Megaman was switched in right before Zero, so he was hit by the burst of energy. Had he been in the blast, he would've died. Still, the burst of energy almost finished him off, so he used a Sub Tank. "Sub Tank activate!"

_Sub Tank left - 19_

Megaman activated his Giga Attack once he stood up and Vile aimed his weapons at him.

_Giga Attack_

_Gaea Fist_

Megaman then fired a fully-charged shot and this knocked Vile out of his seat. As he jumped back in, Megaman shot another one, but Vile held on. Zero beamed down and smashed T Breaker into the side of the Magna-Goliath armor twice, finishing off the metallic titan.

(Vile's Health)

None

(The Ooze (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 18 fades out)

The Magna-Goliath Ride Armor was now releasing black smoke and Vile began laughing as the Mother Units' shield diminished. "You fools! The reason I equipped this armor with near-invincible armor was because you'd have to inflict tons of damage in order to beat it. Now, all the damage you've inflicted to me…" Vile's armor turned and pointed at Terra. "…will now be inflicted on Saul Kada Island!" Zero and Megaman took off towards the armor. "No!" Vile fired, the hunters stopped, and they watched in horror as the laser approached Terra. "The city!"

Meanwhile, back in Kimotoma City, Glyde was snoozing, Torn and Roll were trying to figure out how the Servbots had made a working rocket, Teasel was playing poker with Banner and Bon Bonne, and Matilda and Barrell were conversing. Axl had slipped away earlier and was now on the roof of a building. Axl perked up when he saw something in the sky. "What the…" Suddenly, several people let out screams of terror as everyone scrambled to their feet to see the laser heading straight for them. Of course, Teasel freaked out. "We're screwed!" Glyde looked around in an almost-panic. "Where's Axl?" Axl, meanwhile, took off. He began running towards the end of the building as he accepted his fate. _So… This is how it ends…_ As gasps and cries of alarm rang out, Axl leapt form the building and the laser nailed him straight in the crystal in his stomach, which shattered upon contact.

"Axl!" _Guys… Forgive me…_ In one last, bloodcurdling cry, Axl exploded, reflecting the laser back to it's source in the process. Glyde, along with everyone else just stared in horror as the shards of a blue crystal fell to the ground not-too-far away from them. Several pieces of red metal also fell, but no one cared.

Back on Elysium, Megaman and Zero felt a sudden pain go through their heads. "Axl!" Vile, unaware of what just happened, looked at them. "What about him?" He turned back to the planet and his eyes grew wide as he saw the laser heading straight for him. "He reflected it!" The laser got the Magna-Goliath Ride Armor in the chest and the armor absorbed every last once of damage. Vile stumbled backwards and then fell to the ground. "This can't be possible!" With a final cry of agony, Vile, along with his enormous armor, exploded into a huge flaming hunk of scrap metal. This was possible because all of Elysium was protected by a special shield that kept oxygen inside. Many reploids wanted to take it down when carbons were no longer inside of Elysium, but they kept it up nonetheless.

Completely oblivious to what just happened, Zero spun to Megaman and, in unison, they beamed off. The Mother Units stared at the burning wreckage, then returned back to the interior of Elysium with understanding look on their face. If they'd stayed a few seconds longer, they'd of seen a one-armed figure emerging from the wreckage and beam off.

(A.N. The next part can be viewed as depressing. Just a warning.)

Back on Terra, several police officers had set up a barrier and Glyde was in his ship, still traumatized by what he'd seen. When Megaman and Zero beamed down, Roll, who was in tears, immediately grabbed Megaman in a tight hug. Megaman slowly returned it as Zero began approaching the barrier. An officer was about to interject when Zero gave him the finger and went under the yellow tape. Zero knelt down and picked up a shard of the crystal as tears began forming in his eyes. _You crazy ass teen…_ Zero replaced the shard, then stood up. _You're one noble hunter, Axl… I praise you for that._ Zero was about to leave when an officer spoke to him. "I'm sorry, sir. This area is…" That's when Zero snapped. "Do you think I give one _-bleep-_ about your _-bleeping-_ laws! No! My friend just sacrificed his life in order to save the city and you're more worried about your damn laws! It's people like you that make me sick!"

The officer stepped back and Zero turned to face the shards once more before going under the tape again. Before leaving, he turned to the officer. "I don't give a shit about your laws. If I were you, I'd stay away from me until the day you die because the next time I see you, you're going get to it." With that, Zero walked off, leaving behind a stunned policeman. Zero paused by the teary-eyed roll and Megaman for a second. "So help me God, Trigger. The next Maverick I see, I'm going to rip him limb from limb. Make sure I remember that if you would." Megaman nodded an the two of them watched as Zero walked towards the city exit.

Nearby, a familiar cloaked figure and his shark-like counterpart were watching this spectacle and finding it to be quite amusing. "What a coincidence. The next Maverick they'll face has six limbs, eight if you count the legs." The shark-like figure smirked. "Yes, I'll get my revenge soon enough." The cloaked figure turned to his 'partner'.

"It would seem that Vile's plan didn't work out so well."

"Yes, but he did eliminate a hunter."

"Yeah. The weakest one."

"You're underestimating his power. His shape-shifting ability is quite similar to my DNA resurrection."

"Ah yes. The reason for your imprisonment. We'd never of gotten this far had it not been for you."

"It was a pleasure, as this conversation has been. But I must be going. It's quite a ways to Nino Island."

As the shark-like figure departed, the cloaked figure chuckled. "Fool. He's nothing but my biggest pawn against the hunters. He may face them if he wants, I have no further use for him. Besides…" The figure smirked evilly. "It's almost time for my grand return…"

* * *

Hints, hints, and more hints! Ad I am sorry for killing Axl off. But fear not for he will be in the epilogue. But, for now, he'll remain a pile of scrap metal. In the next chapter, the hunter duo face an eight-legged fiend and the 'shark-like' figure's identity is learned as the game part of Megaman Excel draws closer. Read and Review because the next chapter will be the last one before the actual game part. 


	29. Let Me Give You A Hand

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I don't own the X or Legends series of the Megaman storyline. I also don't own the music mentioned/ used in this fanfic. However, I do own the storyline and certain attacks. Check my profile to see which ones.

In this chapter, the hunter duo face an eight-legged fiend and the 'shark-like' figure's identity is learned as the game part of Megaman Excel draws closer. Again, I haven't played _Megaman X1_ in a while, so I might get some stuff wrong. And as for the 'shark-like figure', well, just wait and see. Here's chapter twenty-eight!

* * *

Chapter XXVIII

Let Me Give You A Hand

* * *

Everyone was still recovering from Axl's unexpected death. Glyde was taking it the worst. He was so traumatized that the Bonnes had escorted him back to his base on Calbania Island. Once they returned, Zero let loose his emotions. He wasn't near anyone, but everyone could hear him. He'd gone into the Saul Kada sub-ruins, which Megaman never had gotten into, and he had been in there for almost an hour before he let himself go. "SON OF A BITCH! THAT DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!" Zero continued to smash small craters in the walls with his fists.

After a half-hour of wild cursing and severe fist spasms, Zero reemerged from the ruins and went to the oasis. Megaman was already there sitting under the ladder to the Flutter. "I heard what was going on." Zero growled slightly as he washed his face with the pond water. "Didn't everybody…" After he finished washing, he stared directly into Megaman's eyes. "Once we find the one responsible for all of this, rest assured, I'll finish him with my bare hands." Megaman nodded his agreement and Roll poked her head out of the Flutter. "Guys, we've got a signal from inside the Nino ruins. That is, if you can…" Zero cut her off. "I'm fine. I got it out of my system." Roll nodded and disappeared back into the ship. Within moments, the ships were in the air heading towards Nino Island.

Once they arrived, the Guildmaster almost immediately greeted them. "Quick! It's this way!" The Guildmaster took off, but Megaman's response made him pause. "We know where the ruins are." The Guildmaster began dancing in air. "I'm talking about the self… Oops." Everyone froze when they noticed Zero's eye twitching. "Like I said, before, one more time, and I'll personally remove it." This time, the Guildmaster went crazy. "I don't care! He going for the key! I've got to!" Everyone took off after as he ran for it, but he reached it first. "They'll never get it!" He slammed his hand on the button as everyone cried, "NO!" He pushed the button, but nothing happened. "Huh?"

It was then that everyone noticed Zero holding the recently-removed button and his saber while wearing an extremely creepy version of a benevolent smile. "Eep." Zero looked straight into the Guildmaster's face before screaming, "YOU PSYCHO! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I DIDN'T TAKE THE WHOLE HAND!" Zero then hurled it into the air and shot it, causing it to explode. The Guildmaster shrugged. "Luckily I keep a spare." Zero spun to the Guildmaster. "Are you serious!" The Guildmaster chuckled. "No." Zero's eye began twitching again. "You're asking for it."

_Warning! Warning!_

A sudden voice caused everyone to jump. "So are you." A large red, octopus-like robot crawled out of the ruins. He had the Maverick insignia on his forehead and he had six long arms. He also had two large feet and two beady eyes. "Swell." The robot looked at Zero. "Huh?" Zero pointed to him with a smirk. "You, my friend, are the first Maverick I've seen since that incident. Now, I'm going to tear you limb from limb." He shrugged and spoke sarcastically. "Oh no. Woe is me." Zero lowered his arm. "Launch Octopus. Marine biologist." Octopus laughed. "You want to tear me limb from limb, eh? Then come and get me!" He jumped back into the ruins and the hunters took pursuit. As soon as they landed, Megaman beamed off and the battle began.

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

(Megaman X (SNES) - Boss Battle begins playing)

(Octopus's Health)

------------------------------

Octopus began by shooting out missiles from each arm and then jumping into the air. Zero summoned T Breaker, dodged the missiles, and smashed Octopus back to the ground. Octopus regained his composure and jumped in the air again. He then began to spin around, creating a tornado around his body. Zero easily stopped this by smashing T Breaker into his side. Octopus then fired more rockets before beginning to skip around. Zero summoned Sigma Blade and sliced Octopus down the middle.

Octopus then fired some more rockets before creating the tornado again. Zero got bored with this, so he activated Command Arts.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Skull Crash and this, believe it or not, cut off all of Octopus's arms.

(Octopus's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Marine Tornado)

Octopus landed and fired a large, watery tornado horizontally and Zero easily dodged this. Before Zero could attack again, Octopus began bouncing up and down, firing two missiles every time he landed. After every three bounces, he jumped to the other side of Zero. Zero anticipated Octopus's first jump and he sliced him with Sigma Blade. He continued until he had a four-hit combo. As Octopus jumped into the air again, Zero sliced him once more, finishing him off without taking a single hit.

(Octopus's Health)

None

(Megaman X (SNES) - Boss Battle fades out)

(A.N. Yes, I know. That was my shortest fight yet, but Octopus isn't that hard. As a matter of fact, I find him harder to beat when he has no arms. By the way, he's in _Megaman Xtreme 2_.)

Octopus exploded and Zero climbed out of the hole to find a smirking Megaman. "Glory hog." Zero smirked back and finished climbing out of the hole. As the friends conversed, the shark-like figure smirked and made his move. When the group got out to the aerial dock where their ships awaited, a sudden tremor caught their attention. "What the…" Suddenly, a familiar geyser of junk appeared. "It can't be!" Teasel responded quickly to Zero's statement. "It is! It's him!" Suddenly, the shark-like being broke free, did a spin in the air, became silhouetted, and Zero cried out as he landed. "Metal Shark Player!"

(A.N. The truth is revealed! By the way, Metal Shark Player is my favorite person from _Megaman X6_ and the only Maverick who has a three-part name.)

The shadowed being, now dubbed Metal Shark Player, landed with a crash and he reached up to grab his anchor which fell to his hands. He then stood erect and placed the anchor on his shoulder. "We meet again, Maverick Hunters."

* * *

The time has arrived! In the next chapter, Metal Shark Player's past is learned, his hatred for carbons is explained to the fullest extent, the duo squares of with him, and the game part of Megaman Excel kicks off. I'm sorry for not being able to come up with an intro stage, but I did come up with a second intro boss who shall appear in the next chapter For now, Read and Review because the game part of Megaman Excel is longer than what you've read thus far! 


	30. Recycle Or Die

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, Metal Shark Player's past is learned, his hatred for carbons is explained to the fullest extent, the duo squares of with him, and the game part of Megaman Excel kicks off. The only attacks I own in this battle are his junk wave and his anchor hurtle attacks. Also, in _Megaman X6_, when he resurrects someone, it's either Web Spider or Sting Chameleon. Also, Aug. 5 was my birthday (I'm 16) and I've decided to give you the intro boss chapters to celebrate it. Many questions will be answered in these chapters, so keep an eye out. Anyways, here's chapter twenty-nine!

* * *

Chapter XXIX

Intro Boss

Recycle Or Die

* * *

No one moved for quite some time. Everyone just stared at the shark who'd nearly killed Megaman on Calbania. If you don't remember what he looks like, Metal Shark Player was a purple, hammerhead shark-like robot. He had a single piece of metal that hung down from between his legs. A blue crystal was in his forehead and his eyes were on either side of his head. "You… You're the one responsible for all of this, aren't you?" Zero finally managed to break the deafening silence. Metal Shark Player smirked. "Of course. Who else do you know has the ability of DNA resurrection?" Teasel seemed confused, so he continued. "DNA resurrection is a process where the user uses stored energy to use pieces of junk to recreate deceased reploids. It's not a perfect copy, but it's good enough. And, while we're on the subject, I'd better explain why I did all of this."

-Flashback-

(Metal Shark Player's POV)

I just… appeared. I'm still not sure how, but I did. What happened next is still a blur to me. The next thing that I remember is waking up inside the Laguz Island facility. Numerous scientists surrounded me and I was soon tested for the Maverick Virus. I came up negative. Shortly after that, word of Sigma's promise reached Terra, I was immediately placed on suspended sleep animation. I was revived several years later. However, when I was tested for the virus and it came back positive, I was put back to sleep. This has been my fate for the last three centuries. Being taken off and being put back on suspended sleep animation. My most recent revival was about a week ago. I remember it as if it happened to me last night.

As I slowly came to, I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred for a few seconds before I saw the figures of carbon scientists. _Not again…_ My hearing was kicking in again and after a while, I could hear the carbons talking on the other side of my glass prison.

"How's the specimen?"

"He should be regaining consciousness about now."

"See if he's awake yet."

As a carbon approached me, I quickly closed my eyes, but not so fast as to reveal that I was in fact awake. "He's still out." I smirked slightly.

"This isn't good. He should have come to now."

"Stop being so damn worried. It's only a reploid."

_Only a reploid…_ That was it. I planned my escaped years ago, but I was put back to sleep before I could execute. But now that I was awake once more, I knew now that I was to escape and beat the carbons' respect for reploids back into them. I summoned my trademark anchor and caused quite a ruckus in the process. "He's come to! And… Wait! He's…" In one swift movement, I shattered my glass prison and lunged for the nearest carbon. I'm still not sure if he died, although I wish that he did. However, if he did survive, then he won't have legs to be thankfully for surviving. I hurt several others before breaking through a wall altogether. I looked up and saw the planet of Elysium. It's amazing that it was so close, yet the carbons knew nothing about it.

Several security guards ran in and began firing their weapons at me. In a split second, the virus that plagued my body became active again and I hurled my anchor at the wall, causing it to seal off. I then proceeded to cut off any escape route the carbons might have before sealing their fate. In one last bloodcurdling scream, the carbons of Laguz Island became reinitialized and disappeared from existence forever.

It was at this instant that I learned why I had escaped. The promise. Yes. I must make the carbons worst nightmare come to pass and destroy the carbon race altogether. Everything would've gone perfectly had I not learned that one of the Maverick Hunters still roamed the earth. Megaman Trigger. I planned his demise and everything went smoothly until Zero interrupted me. It's then that I befriended one of the Mavericks that I'd resurrected. He told me of a plan he'd come up with to destroy the hunters and the carbons in one attempt. I agreed and again, everything would've gone smoothly if 'he' hadn't interfered. He asked me not to go through with the plan. I ignored his pleas and the coward retreated back to his refuge on Manda Island. I haven't heard from him since.

-End Flashback-

(Normal POV)

Once Metal Shark Player finished his narrative, Megaman was wide-eyed, Zero was snarling, and Teasel was breaking out in a cold sweat. "You reinitialized innocent carbons?" Metal Shark Player scoffed. "They're about as innocent as you two. Waltzing from island to island, killing off reploids as you please. Don't you think that we may not be Mavericks and that those who sacrificed their lives in order to tell you this were right?" Zero laughed. "I can tell by the look in your eye that your Maverick. "The carbon group had to lean a little bit in order to see that Metal Shark Player's eyes had two rings around them. Unlike last time, his eyes proved that he was Maverick.

Metal Shark Player smirked. "So?" Zero stepped forward. So, just because carbons were being cautious doesn't mean that…" Metal Shark Player cut in with an outburst. "They were abusing my gift of DNA resurrection!" Again, Zero laughed. "To me, that's more of a curse." Metal Shark Player snarled and continued exchanging glances between the carbons and the hunters. "So, it's come to this. You'd rather ally yourself with what would've been our executioners than fight alongside your brethren?" Zero's eyes narrowed. "I hardly consider Mavericks brethren." Metal Shark Player clenched his fists in anger. Deep down, he knew that the task of getting the hunters to see his point-of-view wasn't going to be easy.

Megaman broke the brief silence. "Why'd you revive almost the entire Maverick race?" Metal Shark Player started. "Why? Isn't it obvious? I did it to show the carbons the right-of-way and to get them to honor us like they once did. Like gods!" Zero rolled his eyes. "Please, spare me." Metal Shark Player growled and continued. "It took a lot of energy in order to use DNA resurrection to revive them all." Zero crossed his arms. "So, how'd ya do it?" Metal Shark Player smirked. "Have you heard news of a recent refractor shortage?" Roll started when she realized that, a couple of days ago, she had read an article about that. "I managed to convert all of it's power to my body and thus creating perfect bodies for those once lost." Zero cut in. "I'd prefer that they'd stayed lost."

Metal Shark Player growled again and then continued. "After half of the job was done, I challenged Trigger to hand-to-hand combat. I would've killed him had it not been for you, Zero." Zero smirked. That's what I'm here for." Metal Shark Player ignored that statement. "Once back to my temporary hideout, I began finishing the job. However, the energy caused the virus inside of my body to awaken halfway through the job. I began resurrecting all of the main Mavericks from different incidents. High Max. The Nightmare. Bit and Byte. I even brought back Juno. All of this was more than I needed to defeat you." Zero raised an eyebrow. "We've demolished most of your Maverick army and you still say that you've won?" Metal Shark Player grinned. "Of course. Vile's death fit perfectly into my plan. Your friend's death made me situation even better. Now I won't have to work so hard." Zero and Megaman both got ticked when they heard this, but it wore off once they heard something else. "Come on! Work, darn you!"

Everyone looked up to see Roll at the Parabola's controls. Apparently, she intended to use it to paralyze their shark-shaped friend. Metal Shark Player easily prevented this from happening. He almost immediately hurled his anchor at the machine, Roll noticed this, and managed to jump out of the way as the anchor hit and the Parabola became no more. "Our secret weapon!" The Guildmaster had to be restrained until Metal Shark Player began chuckling evilly. He raised his hand and a beam of light appeared. By waving his hand, he summoned another anchor. "Primitive technology is no match for my power, carbon. I'll show you that the hard way." He turned to Tron. "And I've still got a bone to pick with you." Tron crossed her arms and made a huffy face. Metal Shark Player then turned to the hunters. "I'll tell you one thing, of all that I've done, there is still one Maverick I regret reviving." Zero stepped forward. "And that would be?" Metal Shark Player made a 'my lips are sealed' motion with his hands and Zero growled. "Now, I'll give you…" Zero cut in. "Save it, Player. We're not fighting with you."

Metal Shark Player had had enough of this. "Why fight alongside those who wish to had us dismantled?" Zero's eye narrowed again. "To protect them from psychopaths like you." This was it for him. "Fine! Be like that! Once I'm through with you, I'll easily dispose of your carbon friends!"

_Battle Style - 2-D/ 3-D_

_Current Style - 2-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

Megaman beamed out as Zero stepped forward and withdrew Z Saber. Metal Shark Player recovered from his outburst and he stood erect once more. He placed the anchor on his shoulder and began bouncing it up and down. "You can't prevent me from destroying the carbons, hunters. It's only the inevitable."

(A.N. Three things real quick. 1.) Although the following game title does say arcade game, I'm not positive if it is. So I'm not putting it. 2.) Watch out for this music clip, you'll be seeing a lot of it later in other fanfics. Like Megaman Excel 2 perhaps. And 3.) From here on, Metal Shark Player will go by the name MSP. You can tell that writing his whole name out is getting annoying.)

(Intro Boss Theme)

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 begins playing)

(Metal Shark Player's Health)

----------------------------------------

Immediately, MSP jumped to the space above Zero's head. "Hothra!" Once on his feet again, he repeated this procedure. Then, he leaned back before jumping again. This time, he began spinning during his descent. When he flipped vertically, instead of falling, he threw his arms behind him. "Jagearu!" This created a large wave of junk to appear and grow larger as it continued forward. Eventually, it fell off of Nino Island and Zero still hadn't been hit. Zero summoned Sigma Blade and quickly slash MSP three times before backing off. Then, he thrust the broadsword forward. "Raikousen!" this damaged MSP, just not as much as you'd thought.

(Metal Shark Player's Health)

------------------------------------

"What the crap is going on?" Zero's outburst caught a chuckle from MSP. "Let me put it this way: When I used the refractor's power, it greatly increased my offensive and defensive power. I am now more powerful than High Max himself!" Zero sweatdropped. "Wonderful, just what we need. Another near-invincible Maverick."

(Metal Shark Player's TRUE Health)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_­3-D Conversion_

MSP jumped into the air, waved his arm, made his anchor disappear, and put his hands together, creating a white light. "Behold, carbons! The miracle of DNA resurrection!" He flew backwards to a wire-pattern wall and he separated his arms. "Horayacamoza!" Suddenly, pieces of junk began to piece themselves together and, once it was done, it began glowing blue and everyone started. "Woah! It's that Web Spider guy!" Indeed, a Web Spider made out of glowing blue junk was on the wall and it didn't waste anytime in attacking. "Scawa!" After dodging the electrically-charged web, Zero got a message from Megaman. "Let me come in! I'd like to try out a hypothesis!" Zero nodded and they swapped places.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman was already in his Blade Armor and he had a fully-charged blast which he fired at MSP. This did more damage to him then it would've and Spider broke into junk again, but MSP didn't move until he began falling to ground after summoning another anchor.

(Metal Shark Player's TRUE Health)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once on the ground, MSP hurtled the anchor at Megaman, who easily dodged it. Megaman's armor then became dark purple and navy blue. As MSP fetched his anchor he jumped into the air again. "Hothra!" Instead of moving, Megaman fired a ball of whitish liquid up and a startled event occurred. Metal Shark Player's anchor blew up, he stayed where he was, but his back was thrown back (no pun intended), and he began glowing a rainbow of colors. "AH!" Megaman smirked as he moved away. _Thank God for Meteor Rain!_ MSP fell to the ground and, causing a slight tremor in the process, stood upright again. "My armor! You'll pay with your life, Trigger!" MSP flew into the air and used DNA resurrection again. "Horayacamoza!" Again, more junk piled up except this time it was recently-retired Octopus. He fired more missiles and began to bounce around. Megaman easily remedied this by firing another Meteor Rain at MSP.

This time, he landed on a certain platform and Megaman quickly pulled the switch that lowered the platform. Megaman then jumped onto the platform itself and the sound of metal tearing apart was heard. Shortly after that, it was a splash. Megaman climbed up onto the platform looking very worn out. Suddenly, another crash was heard and Megaman quickly scaled the wired wall as a purple fin began pacing at the bottom. Then, MSP broke from the ground and knocked Megaman off of the wall with his anchor. After a quick change, Megaman flew back up to the platform in the Falcon Armor. MSP had already begun advancing on the carbons, so Megaman fired a fully-charged shot through him to get his attention.

(Metal Shark Player's TRUE Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman threw his hands back, but nothing happened. He made a mental note to check out why later, but for now, he switched Zero in.

_Active Member - Zero_

_2-D Conversion_

Zero activated Command Arts just as MSP lunged at him with his anchor raised.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Like always, Zero selected Skull Crash and did heavy damage to MSP. Then, along with Megaman, they activated Giga Attack.

_Execute Falcon Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Metal Shark Player's TRUE Health)

------------------------------------------------------

MSP growled as he realized that his armor had been reduced to squat. "So much for your 'invincible' armor.' Zero mocked MSP and he roared in anger, lunging for Zero afterwards. Zero summoned T Breaker and caught MSP in the underbelly. Shifting his weight to his hands, Zero lifted MSP with the warhammer and smashed him into the ground on the other side of him. He continued by smashing his weapon into the ground and creating a small tremor. "Take this!" MSP got up and swiped his anchor, which caught Zero along his chest. Zero countered by smashing T Breaker into his opponent's skull. MSP jumped in the air and used DNA resurrection again. This time, Magma Dragoon popped up and he used his first Near Death Attack. Zero easily dodged this and attacked MSP with Ensuizan. This had the same effect as Meteor Rain. Zero then used Command Arts followed by Megaman beaming in and using his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Skull Crash and then he beamed out, allowing Megaman to follow-up on his attack.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

(Metal Shark Player's TRUE Health)

-------------------------------

As Megaman switched places with Zero again, MSP became enraged and activated DNA resurrection.

_Active Member - Zero_

He brought back High Max who punched forward with his hand surrounded in blue energy. Zero then summoned Sigma Blade and he easily slashed MSP. However, MSP did a midair spin and summoned again. This time, it was Mantis and he repeated his Near Death Attack. Again, Zero slashed MSP and he summoned again. Dark Dizzy reappeared, but he didn't get to attack because of Zero's Hyouryuushou maneuver. MSP summoned one last time and round forth Tunnel Rhino. He thrust his drill forward only to be destroy by Zero attacking MSP with his weakness.

(Metal Shark Player's TRUE Health)

-----------------------

_2-D Conversion_

MSP fell to the ground only to jump in the air again. Only this time, he threw his anchor at Zero and it began to bounce along the ground. Zero easily dodged this and attacked MSP again.

_3-D Conversion_

Zero managed to dodge another anchor swipe from MSP and he thrush the broadsword forward. This caused MSP to lose his coordination long enough for Zero to attack with his weakness.

(Metal Shark Player's TRUE Health)

----------------

(Near Death Attack - DNA Fusion)

MSP jumped into the air and began using DNA resurrection again. However, this time, the junk began forming two figures. When they were both halfway completed, they broke apart and began making one figure. This was an odd version of Overdrive Ostrich. He also had several wheels infused into his body. In later years, people looked back upon this figure as the Maverick fusion Wheel Ostrich. Zero seemed surprised at this. "A Maverick fusion?" Immediately, Ostrich was pushed into the air by a long cord connected to a wheel. He began moving forward, but was stopped when Zero snapped the rope. After Ostrich's demise, another fusion was summoned. This was known as Magma Eagle. He fired a large, fiery tornado forward which Zero easily stopped by attacking MSP with his weakness.

(Metal Shark Player's TRUE Health)

-------------

MSP fell to the ground to be met by a thrust forward with Sigma Blade. Then, MSP was met with a powerful flaming saber. "Ryuenjin!" This knocked MSP backwards, but didn't do much damage. MSP then smashed his anchor into Zero's head and he stumbled away holding it in pain. As MSP dashed forward with his anchor drawn, Zero activated the recently-achieved Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Skull Crash and this brought MSP to his knees. He spoke as he slowly stood up and Megaman beamed down. "You're… More powerful now… Hehe… Too bad…" Within an instant MSP turned his attention to the group of carbons and dashed towards. "THEIR ABOUT TO GET WHAT THEY…" Megaman fired a fully-charged Force Armor shot that knocked MSP back onto his knees, cutting him off in the process. This attack finished him off.

(Metal Shark Player's TRUE Health)

None

(T2: The Arcade Game (Sega Genesis) - Sound Test 01 fades out)

Metal Shark Player bounced as his body began coursing with electricity. As he exploded, he threw his right hand in the air and cried out. "AAAAAHHHHH!" When the dust settled, Metal Shark Player was still intact, but heavily damaged. Zero stepped forward, still holding Sigma Blade. "Answer me! Why did you do this?" Metal Shark Player laughed weakly. "To destroy those who'd spend their time destroying us. I witnessed their true nature first hand. That's what caused me to do this." Zero's eyes narrowed and went to say something, but Megaman spoke instead. "Just because a few carbons are corrupt doesn't mean that they all are." Again, Metal Shark Player laughed weakly. "Carbons are carbons. They're no different to me." Zero quickly interjected. "Who's this Maverick you regret reviving?" Metal Shark Player laughed weakly for the third time. "You really expect me to tell you? I'd rather take it to the grave with me."

A sudden noise of a cannon being charged was heard and Metal Shark Player looked to his left in horror as he remembered something. _Vile reluctantly agreed. "I'm going to kill you for this, you know." Metal Shark Player shrugged. "Whatever you say…"_ "So be it. I'm just returning the favor." In an instant, a blast was fired and caught Metal Shark Player in chest. Zero and Megaman stepped forward, wide-eyed. "Metal Shark Player!" In one last cry of agony, Metal Shark Player exploded before he hit the ground. As Zero turned to see who it was, everyone let out a gasp. Zero quickly recovered from this. "You!" What everyone saw in front was the familiar but extremely damaged figure of Vile.

* * *

Dun dun duh! In the next chapter, the duo squares off with what's left of Vile and things start heating up again as the game part of Megaman Excel continues. Read and Review or I'll never finish this! I'm serious. I won't. 


	31. Guess Who's Back

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, In the next chapter, the duo squares off with what's left of Vile and things start heating up again as the game part of Megaman Excel continues. Just a warning, I'm not going to be able to upload this fanfic for a while. The reason is that, with these sudden miracles that have allowed me to play _Megaman X2_, I want to be absolutely sure that I've got the strongest Maverick from any game. On top of that, I might have to rearrange the entire order of things if that Maverick's strong enough. And finally, thank you all! I am extremely pleased at the popularity that this fanfic has received. Thanks again for 1000+ hits! So, here's chapter thirty!

* * *

Chapter XXX

Intro Boss 2

Guess Who's Back

* * *

Vile's armor was now a darkened pink color and a piece of his visor was missing. A thin thread of smoke emerged from the shoulder cannon and his rocket launcher pack had vanished completely. Slowly but surely, Vile began walking towards the spot where Metal Shark player had just perished. "Why you… You don't know when to die, do you? You've just eliminated our only clue to who…" Vile cut in by laughing. "I could care less. I said that I'd kill him and I did." Vile reached the spot that he was heading to and he turned to face the hunters. A few people gasped as it was revealed that Vile's right arm was missing and a few wires were sticking out of the socket. "And no. I don't die. Nor will I until I've torn you both to pieces." Zero laughed. "You're serious?" Vile began charging his cannon again. "Dead serious."

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

(Second Intro Boss Theme)

(Megaman X (SNES) - Fortress Boss Theme begins playing)

(Vile's Health)

------------------------------

Zero, who still had Sigma Blade out, dashed forward as Vile jumped into the air and fired a lightning bolt that broke apart upon impact. The bolt traveled in either way as balls of energy and Zero got Vile down the center with the broadsword. Due to his weakened body, it did a lot more damage than it would've. Vile then landed on the ground and fired four consecutive shots at Zero, who easily dodged them. Zero then thrust the saber forward followed by an icy maneuver. "Hyouryuushou!" This froze Vile solid and Zero quickly summoned D Glaive and thrust it forward. "Youdantotsu!" This did massive damage to Vile.

(Vile's Health)

--------------------

Megaman was on the sidelines trying to figure out why he couldn't have used Giga Attack earlier during the battle with Metal Shark Player. He then discovered that Zero was right. After using so many Giga Attacks, the energy that the armors had stored had depleted and the only way that he could use another one was to take enough damage. Back in the fight, Vile continued firing thunder-element shots at Zero and he dodged them all. Zero then jumped into the air and thrust his saber downwards. "Rakukojin!" A large, metallic broadsword sliced Vile down the middle and afterwards a bounding anchor was released. That also hit Vile's body. Zero quickly and intentionally got hit by a couple blasts so that he could activate Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Skull Crash and, due to Vile's weakened body, it sliced his life in half.

(Vile's Health)

--------

(Near Death Attack - Pulverizer Cannon)

Vile landed and began charging a large shot of energy. "This ought to hurt!" He fired it and it created a large, dark purple ball of energy that began to make the nearby environment course with electricity. Soon, it exploded and did massive damage to anything nearby. Bad thing was that Zero wasn't near it. Instead, he dashed over to Vile and summoned T Breaker. With a two smashes of the warhammer, Vile was defeated.

(Vile's Health)

None

(Megaman X (SNES) - Fortress Boss Theme begins playing)

Vile landed and began coursing with electricity himself. "You… Fools… You don't… Realize it yet… But… The end's already here…" Zero perked up when he heard this, but he didn't let it show. "Burn in hell, Vile. You deserve it." He turned and, as Vile fell to one knee, let out a cry of agony, and exploded, he walked into the next area. The group followed him shortly thereafter. When they did, a caped figure walked up and examined the remains of Vile. "Hmmm… Hehe… Nothing that I can't fix." As the bearded scientist got to work, the group caught up with Zero in the Guildmaster's office. "Prepare yourself, Trigger. Tomorrow, we'll start taking on the world's eight strongest Mavericks." Megaman nodded and Zero left to head back to the Flutter.

Meanwhile, a familiar figure stood there watching the scientist make off with Vile's remains. "That's not good, but I can't reveal myself. Not yet." He let out a sigh. "It appears that this is but the beginning of a new adventure for these two." As Zero entered, the figure quietly left in a breeze of rose petals.

* * *

In the next chapter, the hunter duo start their new adventure by taking on the world'seighth strongest Maverick. Like I said earlier, I'm still not positive who that is yet, but once I find out, I'll be in the green for the rest of the fanfic. Anyways, Read and Review so I'll be motivated to beat that bastard Serges and the five remaining Mavericks faster! 


	32. Spongebob Wirepants

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

I'M SORRY! Allow me to explain: the emulator that allowed me to play _Megaman X2_ on my friend's computer went haywire and had to be deleted. Due to the fact that that computer has enough crap to fill an entire yard full of those storage lots, downloading it again wasn't an easy task. I've recently gotten it back and I whipped the crap out of the last five Mavericks all within 24 hours! So, with that said and done, I apologize once more and now we'll continue.

In this chapter, the hunter duo start their new adventure by taking on the world's eighth strongest Maverick. I went to all that work to be sure only to find out that the one I thought was the strongest WAS the strongest. Talk about a waste of time. Anyways, let's get down to it. Megaman Excel is officially back in action!

* * *

Chapter XXXI

Stage Select/

World's Eighth Strongest Maverick

Spongebob Wirepants

* * *

The next morning, Zero got up early. He stretched and yawned, then went for a quick stroll around the island. By the time he returned, Megaman, the Caskets, the Bonnes, and the Guildmaster were all up and passing time. Teasel, Barrell, Banner, and the Guildmaster were playing cards, Roll and Tron were conversing about mechanics, Matilda was watching that they didn't start fighting again, and Megaman was just relaxing. Megaman, who was wearing the Neutral Armor, perked up when Zero entered. Not disturbing anyone else, Zero made a 'follow me' motion with his hands. Megaman quickly jumped off of the platform he'd been sitting on, causing every to look up and watched as Zero left along with Megaman. 

"You summoned?" Zero smirked. "You ready for the worst?" Megaman nodded. "Good. Now let's see you pull up a map of this and all of the others islands. Megaman willingly did so and that became the Stage Select screen.

(A.N. This is actually quite simple.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

(Sources For Music Clips)

Actual Sources - - None, that I know of...

The stage select is basically the map from _Megaman Legends 2_, just with some edits. Kattelox Island is now on the map a little ways from Calbania and Laguz Island is next to that. There are eight boxes on some islands in certain spots. All of the boxes are black and have a red question mark in the middle of them. Below is a brief synopsis of where they are:

Nino Island - 3

Kattelox Island - 1

Laguz Island - 1

Saul Kada Island - 1

Calbania Island - 1

Manda Island - 1

The cursor is made up of three red lines that pulse from the selected stage's corners. The currently selected square is the one on Laguz Island.)

Zero examined the map closely. "Looks like we're heading back to Kattelox." Megaman nodded and dismissed the map.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select 1fades out)

When the two reentered the room, everyone was already getting ready. Roll smirked and walked up to them. "So, where to?" Zero smirked back. "To Kattelox Island. Our first powerful Maverick friend will be waiting there." Teasel poked his head out of the Gesselchaft's side so quickly, he ended up falling to the floor. He quickly stood up and brushed himself off. "Personally, I'm actually quite excited to see these 'cream of the crop' Mavericks. I've seen so many so far and I'm not about to miss this one!" He quickly dashed back inside the ship and Megaman smirked. "Come on! They'll leave without us!" Megaman and Roll quickly ran to the ship and Zero followed at a slightly slower pace. Nonetheless, he arrived at the ship at about the same time as Megaman.

"Let's go!" They took off after getting ready and Zero began pondering on what MSP had said. _They're about as innocent as you two. Waltzing from island to island, killing off reploids as you please. Don't you think that we may not be Mavericks and that those who sacrificed their lives in order to tell you this were right?_ Zero snarled and closed his eyes. _This is ridiculous. I can't be possibly be believing what some Maverick muttered. Can I?_ Zero frowned. _Damn him. He's not the truth-teller here. But still…_

Zero tried to forget what MSP had said, but it kept coming. _So, it's come to this. You'd rather ally yourself with what would've been our executioners than fight alongside your brethren? -- "Why'd you revive almost the entire Maverick race?" "Why? Isn't it obvious? I did it to show the carbons the right-of-way and to get them to honor us like they once did. Like gods!" -- "Why fight alongside those who wish to had us dismantled?" "To protect them from psychopaths like you."_ Zero cursed out loud. "Damn him! I'll prove him wrong! I'll prove all of them wrong!"

Although no one heard this outburst, Zero was still cautious for the rest of the trip. When Kattelox finally came into view, something odd was happening. "What in the…" Banner, who was driving the Flutter, and Teasel, likewise with the Gesselchaft, watched in amazement along with everyone else as they saw a huge sandstorm blowing across the island. "A sandstorm? What the…" Zero closed his eyes in a deep thought. "Find somewhere to land quickly. This has piqued my curiosity. They did so and, with minimal difficulty, made their way to city hall where they met Amelia and the Inspector. "What's up with the…" Amelia cut Barrell off early. "We don't know. The weather's been crazy lately. Look there."

She pointed out of the window and everyone saw a thunderstorm brewing. Zero sighed. "Looks like our Maverick friend's taken control of the Laguz Island weather control system." The Inspector gazed at him, as did everyone but Megaman, who continued looking out of the window. "Wire Sponge. Mainly a lightning-type, but he's an expert at weather control." After some scrambling through continuously changing weather, the group reached the edge of Laguz Island in the middle of a drought that would've made summer cringe. "Get somewhere safe. We're going in." Tron, clad in the Gustaff, and Megaman, clad in the Force Armor, nodded in unison and the trio, followed by Banner, Matilda, Barrell, Roll, Teasel, Servbots 1 - 10 and 27, and Bon Bonne, ran along a pathway created by the Prototype Anthro Unit ID cards and into the island.

Zero ran in through the door first, followed by everyone else. They went on for a little ways before pausing at a large door. Zero shuffled through Megaman's backpack and pulled out three keys. "Are those the keys that…" Zero nodded. "Kept Juno sealed in that room in Main Gate. Swiped them when I first came here." Zero walked forward and three consoles appeared, all in a row. One by one, Zero placed a key in the slot and turned it. "Watcher…" The console glowed blue. "Sleeper…" The console glowed green. "Dreamer…" The console glowed purple and the door opened as dirt fell from the wall aobve it on either side of the room. Inside was a large greenhouse. "Woah." Zero smirked as they walked in. "Keep an eye out. This is an interior weather system. This could cave-in at any time." Everyone nodded. Megaman beamed off as Zero whipped out Z Saber.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Maverick Intro plays)

_Wire Sponge!_

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Wire Sponge Stage begins playing)

(Sources For Music Clips:

Actual that I know of…)

_Level Style - Solely 2-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

_Ready_

Megaman beamed off as Zero whipped out Z Saber. "Here goes nothing!" Zero alongwith everyone else took off running. Servbots 2-9 where left as lookouts. Zero ran a few feet before a bunch of white lights appeared and little metallic hats with little crosses on them appeared. "Mettaurs! Sponge must be creating these things! No matter. Easily remedied." Zero brought out T Breaker and smashed it onto each of the Mettaurs helmets. A little ways ahead, a purple crystal was seen. Zero spoke with Megaman via helmet communication. "Trigger! Watch out for these! We need to destroy each and everyone one of these!" Then, he repeated the same message to the group followed him. Tron jumped onto the ledge and began shooting it. "Easily taken care of." Zero nodded and jumped off of the ledge. "If the weather's to bad, wait until it changes." The group nodded and Zero took off without them.

As Tron destroyed the first crystal, a drought began taking place. Zero continued by jumped over a few pits with spikes before coming across some Bat Bones and Mettaurs. "Wonderful. Boredom kills me." Zero brought out Sigma Blade, then easily dispatched the enemies. They came across another one, but Zero kept moving. "Tron can grab this one." Zero then jumped onto an elevator going up and got off about two floors up. Zero dispatched more enemies whiched appeared, being hit only once when a Mettaur shot at him.

Then, another came into sight, but a snowstorm hit just before he got there. "Two down, about three to go." Zero used Sigma Blade to easily destory the crystal, causing it to rain. "Hope the others are okay." Zero took off again and ripped through another wave of enemies. After that, he maneuvered across a series of spike-filled pits with some difficulty. Another appeared and he easily destroyed that one, causing it to become windy. With some difficulty, Zero got onto an elevator and jumped onto the floor that they'd started in. "How are you holding up?" Zero smirked. "I need my exercise! I'm barely breaking a sweat!" Megaman nodded from the sidelines. Zero made it over a series of pits and enemies and reached another one. Zero dispatched that one and the weather returned to normal. Zero jumped off of the ledge and found the door leading to the boss room. "We'll wait here."

A few minutes later, an exhausted group ran up and Teasel collapsed. "No… More… Cabbage." Zero raised an eyebrow. "You guys ready? This is it." Megaman beamed down and walked through the door with Zero. A few seconds later, the group followed. "Let's go." They walked into the door just as a console exploded.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Wire Sponge Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

A large, greenish sponge fell from a hole in the ceiling. He had the Maverick insignia on his forehead and four leaf-like things on his head. He also had a large blade attached to a chain. He had no mouth, but his eyes were large and yellow. "So, you've found me out. Big deal. You still have nothing on me!" Zero snorted. "You're Maverick. That's all I need." Sponge scoffed. "You tell everyone the supposed truth and yet you're blind to the real truth." Zero frowned. "Stop talking gibberish. Let's just end this." Sponge's eyes narrowed. "So be it."

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Intro begins playing)

Sponge didn't move, but instead, he spun his blade around, then squatted and his eyes became thin and red.

_Active Member - Zero_

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

(Megaman Excel Boss Theme)

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Sources For Music Clips)

Actual Music - None, that I know of...

Remixes - Sponge's Health)

------------------------------

Megaman beamed off as Sponge thrust his chain forward. It missed Zero, so he lunged forward with the broadsword. "Youdantotsu!" The thrust knocked Sponge backwards and he threw his chain into the ceiling. As he lifted off of the ground, he stopped in various places to through a similar chain forward. This attack was stopped short when Megaman beamed in and fired S. Slicer.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

This was Sponge's weakness, but due to his defense, it didn't do much. Sponge then swung his chain around, deflecting the shot that Megaman fired. Megaman got a fully-charged shot and released it. This hacked a chunk of Sponge's health down.

(Wire Sponge's Health)

----------------------

Then, Zero beamed in and almost immediately swung Sigma Blade.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero then got within range and hacked his life in half with Double Attack.

_Execute Force Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Wire Sponge's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Blue Lightning Wave)

Sponge was thrown back and his eyes became red again. The leaves on his head exploded and a thorn emerged from it. From the feet up, Sponge became a bright red color. "Now you've done it! I'm steaming mad!" When he became fully red, he became his old greenish color vin a flash before bouncing to his left, then his right, then back to his left. After this, he threw his handsd in the air and yelled, "Blue Lightning Wave!" He was almost immediately struck with lightning and his body began to course with it. As Sponge's eyes went back to normal and the thorn on his head became four leaves, a series of thunder bolts moving left began to quickly strike down. Zero had anticipated this and counted the lightning with D Glaive. This bolt hit Sponge, increasing his health slightly.

(Wire Sponge's Health)

------------

After this Sponge thrust his chain into the ceiling and was about to lift off of the ground when Zero activated Giga Attack and took a risk.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Skull Crash and dashed towards Sponge. Because he was in the air slightly, this attack had a 50-50 chance of hitting. Luckily, it nailed it's target and finished him off.

(Wire Sponge's Health)

None

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme fades out)

Sponge fell to the ground and began to spew out smoke. "Hehe… Hardly a scratch…" Zero snorted. "Yeah right." Sponge then lost his balance and slowly began to fall backwards. As he did, his top half separated from the bottom half and began moving towards the wall. "What the hey!" Sponge's upper half began exploding as his bottom half fell to the ground. "This can't be happening!" Sponge exploded and only his lower half remained. That began exploding shortly after the upper half perished.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Defeated plays)

As that exploded, Zero moved his right foot and placed Z Saber back into it's holder. "Hardly a fight."

(Get Weapon Screen)

(A.N. Because Zero already has all of his weapons, Megaman will be the only one getting a weapon. This screen is set up like the X4 Get Weapon screen.)

_Megaman unlocked Strike Chain!_

(Megaman pops up and fires a small cap that is connected to a beam of electricity. After going so far, it returns to his buster.)

(Normal Screen)

Zero smirked as Megaman beamed down. "Let's get out of here." Within minutes, they emerged from the Laguz ruins. People began cheering as their eyes adjusted to the sudden burst of light. Zero looked at Megaman and smirk. Megaman turned and returned the smirk. Once back to the Flutter, Megaman saved his progress with Data. He'd never understood what it was about, but he figured he'd be better off safer than sorry. Zero stretched out a couple of limbs as the group changed their sweaty clothes. "Be prepared. We're leaving shortly." Zero announced. "Leaving so soon?" Banner turned to her. "I'm afraid we have to. According to Zero, that was the eight strongest Maverick their is. We've gotta prevent anything like this from happening again." Amelia nodded understandingly.

As a familiar cloaked figure watched the group prepared to leave, he smirked an evil smirk. "Thus the beginning of the end of the hunters has begun. It's only a matter of time now. HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

And thus we're back on track and the light's green for the rest of the fanfic! In the next chapter, the duo squares of with the seventh strongest Maverick and things begin heating up as Zero's temper becomes even more violent. Tune in next and until then, please Read and Review! 


	33. Utter Pandamonium

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, the duo squares of with the seventh strongest Maverick and things begin heating up as Zero's temper becomes even more violent. The reason that I choose this Maverick for Megaman Excel is because of two things: 1.) He's powerful and his Near Death Attack can sometimes kill you instantly. And 2.) He's the hardest guy in X8. None of them where THAT hard, but there were those spots that made me go AAAAHHHH! Anyways, enjoy chapter thirty-two!

* * *

Chapter XXXII

Stage Select/

World's Seventh Strongest Maverick

Utter Pandamonium

* * *

Night came but it brought no relief for Zero. _Handfuls of innocent reploids died today because of your recklessness! I **shall** avenge them! -- "Did you see that?" Megaman reluctantly nodded. Rhino shook his head. "No you didn't. I saw it. The look in his eye. It was that of a Maverick's." -- "Forever praise the… One who… Shows you the truth."_

Zero woke with a start and he felt a cold sweat run down his face. _Damn…_ Zero got up and climbed onto the roof of the Flutter. He stood there, thinking about what had happened in the past. _They can't be telling the truth. Can they…_ Zero shook the thought from his mind. _No. They aren't. I'm a Maverick Hunter and that's what I'll do. No matter the cost…_

Morning came and Zero was still asleep by the time that Megaman brought the map of the islands back up.

(Stage Select Screen)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

(The map is brought back up. The square on Laguz Island that was formerly occupied by a question mark now holds the shaded head of Wire Sponge. The cursor moves to Calbania Island.)

"I don't know. He's a grass-type. That means he could be either here or on Manda Island." Roll pondered this, as did the Bonnes, who were listening through a link Megaman had created from Roll's reconstructed radio. "Perhaps he's on Calbania. It's sounds like the best bet to me. I mean, it's a small island, but it's got lots of space." Roll nodded to Teasel's statement. "Right. Then it's settled." Megaman selected the Calbania space and closed the map.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 fades out)

Zero, who had just gotten up, waltzed into the room. "What's settled?" Megaman and Roll looked up. "Our next destination. We've chosen Calbania over Manda Island." Zero nodded sleepily. "Right. Bamboo Pandamonium." A loud thump was heard on the radio. Tron was the first to be heard. "Pandamonium? If that's spelt with an extra 'a', I'll give up torturing all of the Servbots for a week!" Zero smirked softly. "Looks like their a lucky bunch, Tron." Quite a few cheers were heard on the radio. "Be quiet! All of you!" Zero, having been completely woken by the outbursts, yawned and stretched. "Well, let's get going." Minutes later, they were in the air. Tron went to her room, grumbling about her loss and the use of 'really bad puns'. But, at the same time, Teasel understood her. I mean, Pandamonium? That's real bad Capcom. Real bad.

Anyways, Teasel had been keeping a list going for a few hours, but he'd already recorded all of the Mavericks they've faced so far. "Hmmm… Let's see… Journal Entry: Date - June 23, 2005. Current Mood - Um… Glad? No… I got it! Oh, wait, no… Uh… I don't know. Confused. That works. Uh… Let's see… Dear Journal, we're currently heading to Calbania Island to face a Maverick known as Bamboo Pandemonium. Due to Tron's fuming, I'm guessing that it's spelt with an extra 'a' instead of an 'e'. Anyways, I hear that he's going to be huge and be a powerful close-range attacker. I might need Tron to use the Gustaff, but I'm not positive right now. Let's see…" A Servbot, Number 27 to be precise, walked up. "Um… Master Teasel? What are you doing?" Teasel started. "Huh? Oh, Number 27. I'm just writing in a journal." Number 27 still seemed confused. "What's a journal?" Suddenly, Tron stormed in. "IT'S JUST NOT NORMAL! I MEAN, COME ON!" Teasel noticed and knelt over to him. "I'll explain it later."

In the Flutter, Data seemed uneasy. "What's wrong?" Megaman, Roll, and Data, who was watching television in the living room, all looked at Data. "It's Zero. He was pretty restless last night. But now, every time I go near him, I get a tingle down my spine." Megaman sighed. "I know what you mean, but it's probably nothing harmful to us." Data groaned. "Perhaps. But still…" Zero, meanwhile, was on the roof as they flew along. When Calbania came into view, Zero noticed a blackish speck on the island's northwestern shoreline. "Found 'em! Now let's take him down!" After landing and begin greeted by Appo, Dah, and Shu, Zero jumped down. "I located Pandamonium. Let's move it. There's no time to lose!" Megaman nodded and took off. After briefly explaining the situation, the group took off after the two. However, they were standing on the other side of the wall. "Let's go!"

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Maverick Intro plays)

_Bamboo Pandamonium!_

Level Style - Solely 2-D

Active Member - Megaman Trigger

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Bamboo Pandamonium Stage begins playing)

(Sources For Music Clips)

Actual that I know of…

_Ready_

Zero beamed out as Megaman took off running. They soon came to a narrow corridor that wasn't they a day ago and it was blocked off by metal containers. "How do we get past this?" Megaman ran in a different direction and reappeared in a blue Ride Armor. "Like so." With a single punch, Megaman destroyed the metal containers and began walking forward. A few dozen Mettaurs appeared, but Megaman just jumped a crushed about half of them, destroying the rest with a quick punch barrage. Megaman continued until two large, greenish Ride Armors began walking towards him. With a blast from the shoulder cannon, Megaman fired a pulse sphere that froze the Ride Armors temporarily. By the time they began moving again, Megaman had punched right through them both.

Megaman then continued on into the next area. Zero called to Megaman. "He's in this area. But it won't be easy getting to him. Stay on your toes." Megaman nodded and continued. Shu, however, was quite impressed with the Ride Armor. "What is that?" Roll managed a response. "It's Ride Armor. A Maverick called Vile had one until Megaman took him out." Shu nodded as a motion that she understood and the group continued the pursuit. Suddenly, two more Ride Armors emerged from nearby ruins and began walking towards Megaman. "Here's the trouble." After dispatching the two and having two more waves of double Ride Armors attack., Megaman's Ride Armor began exploding. Megaman abandoned ship and the explosion took out the next two. However, six more appeared from the ruins. "This is bad. Really…" Megaman never finished.

"FIRE!" In a sudden burst of light, a laser was fired from the air and the Ride Armors bit the dust. Everyone looked up and saw… "Glyde!" The air pirate smirked as his ship flew through the air. "Looks like you owe my twice now, Teasel Bonne. But that's not the matter right now. Come on. Your Maverick friend hasn't moved a muscle since you landed." Megaman nodded and took off. All but Teasel followed and he just growled before pursuing them. Sure enough, after Zero beamed back down and moving around the corner, Pandamonium was within sight.

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Bamboo Pandamonium Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

Pandamonium was in fact quite tall. Actually, he was about two and a half times taller than Teasel. Pandamonium turned by moving his left foot, then his right. His head was small and resembled a panda. His body had yellow tiles with weird symbols covering his body in several places. The rest of his body was large and white. His hands were black with a slight tinge of pink. Three bumps were on each hand and he lacked fingers. The group could barely see them, but he instead had large claws that extended to quite a length. His voice was light and mellow.

"So, you're here. What do you plan on doing now?" Zero stepped forward and withdrew Z Saber. "We plan on taking you out." Pandamonium sighed. "It is because of this blind truth that we are forced to defend ourselves by fighting you. So many have perished before me. Their deaths were not necessary, hunters." Zero scoffed. "That depends on your point of view. From yours, possibly. But from ours, we've done everything by the book." Again, Pandamonium sighed. "How are you so sure of this, Zero? Is it not possible that we just might not be Maverick?" Zero frowned. "If you're not Maverick, then explain Metal Shark Player." Pandamonium remained silent for a few seconds. "A single rotten apple does not necessarily spoil the whole bunch." Zero snorted. "You Mavericks and your cryptic way of talking. Let's just get to it." Pandamonium sighed for the third and final time. "If you wish to fight me, than I shall return the attacks with my own in self-defense."

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Intro begins playing)

Pandamonium took a small step forward and swung his right arm, revealing large blades that acted as claws. Then, a split-second later, he swung his left arm, producing the same effects. Finally, Pandamonium thrust his right arm into the air and held it there for about a second before retracting it.

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Sources For Music Clips)

Actual Music:

None, that I know Pandamonium's Health)

---------------------------------------------

Pandamonium started by hunching over and using the jet pack-like object on his back to launch grenades. "Hut hut! Hut!" Three grenades were fired, all of which Megaman dodged. Then, Pandamonium began rapidly thrusting his claws above, in front, and below his body. He finished the attack off by thrusting his claw in the air again before withdrawing it. Megaman brought forth the Force Armor and it became red. He reached reached his hand back and swung it forward, creating a wave of fire. "Melt Creeper!" This wave hit Pandamonium and set him ablaze. He began dancing around while letting forth cries pain. "AH!"

(Bamboo Pandamonium's Health)

------------------------------------------

The fire was blown out by the wind and Pandamonium was ticked. He reached both arms back and got a twinkle in his eye. "Black or white?" He dashed forward, grabbed Megaman, and began to roughly bear-hug him. Zero beamed down, slashed Pandamonium's arms, and freed Megaman, who beamed off. "Leave it to me!" Pandamonium then put his arm in front of him. "Green Spinner!" A greenish missiles resembling bamboo was fired from the middle of Pandamonium's hand.

Then, he smashed his hand into the ground. "Here I come!" Four large sticks of bamboo rose from the ground and Pandamonium reached his right side back before beginning to run straight through the bamboo. Zero retaliated by summoning Sigma Blade. "Ryuenjin!" The flaming saber maneuver, broadened by Sigma Blade, nailed it's target and Pandamonium was set ablaze again. As Zero was about to activate Giga Attack, the bamboo missile came down and exploded, leaving a wall of fire which quickly evaporated. Then, Zero used Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Skull Crash and he sliced Pandamonium right down the center.

(Bamboo Pandamonium's Health)

-------------------------------

Pandamonium then began swinging his claws again , but Zero switched out with Megaman.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman activated the Giga Attack for the Force Armor when Pandamonium finished his combo.

_Giga Attack_

_Nova Dash_

This damaged Pandamonium so much that orange flames began spinning around him as he punched the air twice. The flames diminished and the fight continued.

(Bamboo Pandamonium's Health)

-------------------------

Pandamonium contiuned by firing another Green Spinner, then hunching over again. "I'll break you!" Again, he fired three grenades, all of which missed. Megaman fired a fully-charged shot at Pandamonium and this made him lose his balance. Zero swapped places with Megaman and he brought forth Sigma Blade.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero took Sigma Blade and swiftly swung it down. "Juuhazan!" This felled Pandamonium and as he struggled to get up. Zero jumped into the air and thrust his saber down. "Enkujin!" This attack made contact as Pandamonium got up.

Pandamonium began swinging his fists wildly again as Zero switched out with Megaman.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman fired a fully-charged shot and what happened next, on one expected.

(Bamboo Pandamonium's Health)

--------------

(Near Death Attack - Thrust Dash)

Pandamonium reached his hand back, dashed forward, and shot his claws into Megaman's armor. Seeing as the claws were now about three times their normal length, the armor was totaled. Time froze as Megaman kneeled over and swapped places with Zero.

"It's up to you!"

"Leave it to me!"

Pandamonium stood like that for a few seconds before withdrawing his claw and continuing. He kneeled over and began firing two grenades at a time. "I'll break you!" After three waves of grenades, Zero thrust forward with Sigma Blade. "Youdantotsu!" This knocked Pandamonium back a little ways, but far enough for Zero to use his next maneuver. "Ryuenjin!" After landing, Zero quickly summoned T Breaker, swung it, and finished the job.

(Bamboo Pandamonium's Health)

None

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme fades out)

Pandamonium stood still and began exploding before falling onto his chest. "It's all over." Pandamonium just lay there, even as he exploded he said nothing.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Defeated plays)

Zero turned his back to the camera and placed his saber in it's holder. "Hardly a fight."

(Get Weapon Screen)

_Megaman unlocked Green Spinner!_

(Megaman beams down and fires a greenish missile that grows in size as it gets farther from him.)

(Normal Screen)

Appo and Dah began jumping up and down with joy. "That was fun! Do it again!" Zero smirked. "Sorry. He was one of a kind. Looks like he just became extinct." Everyone stopped and turned as Megaman beamed down. Roll took a few worried steps towards him. The armor had a huge claw mark in the center of it and the rest of the armor was mangled. "Better be more careful next time, huh?" Zero nodded. "You'd better. That was only the seventh strongest Maverick. It's only going to get harder from here on." Megaman nodded and the group returned to the village.

Meanwhile, closeby, a familiar cloaked figure smirked and laughed. "You got lucky this time, hunter. But, be forewarned. If you can't stop that, then you're going to wind up dead. But of course, you'll wind up dead anyways, but it will be by my hands. MWAHAHAHA!"

Back in the village, Megaman saved his data with… Data got his armor removed from his body. Roll stuffed the wreck into a box which she put into the storage room. After healing his wounds via Data, Megaman went outside of the village to talk with Zero. "Hey, what's up?" Zero jus stood there, looking into the vast ocean in the distance. "Zero?" His eyes narrowed. "Trigger… Call me crazy, but I've been thinking about what Metal Shark player and Tunnel Rhino were talking about." Megaman looked concerned at him. "You're right, Zero. We are doing what we're supposed to. Their Mavericks and we can't let them get a hold of something like the technology of Elysium." Zero frowned. "Yes. But still…"

Suddenly, he grabbed his head in pain and backed up a few feet. "Zero!" All of the thoughts that Zero had had recently began flying through his brain at light speed. "Make it stop! Make them stop!" Zero opened his eyes and Megaman gasped because, for a split second, Megaman could've sworn he'd seen the eyes of a Maverick. "MAKE THEM STOP!" Zero swung his fist and it literally plowed through three feet of concrete. After Zero came to his senses, he withdrew his hand and the whole wall collapsed. On the other side, Glyde, the Caskets, the Bonnes, and the siblings were all looking at him. Teasel then slowly began to walk away from him.

Zero just stood there with a gaping mouth. He looked at his hands and he noticed a trickle of a blood-like substance running down the back of his hand. Zero just kept staring at his hands. _What if they're right? What if I am going…_ Before the thought could be cleared, Zero became dizzy and passed out. "Zero!"

* * *

Dun dun duh! In the next chapter, the duo squares of with the sixth strongest Maverick and Zero's situation worsens. By the way, I'm going to stop updating this for a few days so I can update my most recent and quite popular fanfic _Trouble in Paradise._ After that, I'm going to post the first chapter of a story I've come up with. It is sort of a side-story to Megaman Excel and I'm sure some of you (People who's name rhymes with Handy-Candy) would love to read it. Basically, it's what happens if the X series wasn't involved, but Megaman got his memory back from a different source. Anyways, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	34. Now You See Me, Now You Don't!

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, the duo squares of with the sixth strongest Maverick and Zero's situation worsens. It should be made clear that I don't remember this Maverick's stage very well. Also, a few attacks are going to come from a manga of _Megaman X1_ I read online. So, let's get started! Here's chapter thirty-three!

* * *

Chapter XXXIII

Stage Select/

World's Sixth Strongest Maverick

Now You See Me, Now You Don't!

* * *

When Zero came to, night had fallen. _Oh, my head…_ He reached up and placed a hand to his throbbing head. He sat up and saw a fire coming from the village. He also noticed that he was on top of the Flutter. Then, he heard some muttering from behind him and he turned to see Teasel. "Honestly, they made me come here just because I'm terrified of him. Stupid short straw…" Zero stood up slowly and stretched out. "You shouldn't be afraid of me. I'm actually quite likeable." This caused Teasel to jump and lose his balance. He'd been sitting with his legs over the side of the Flutter facing away from him. In one swift motion, Zero grabbed his arm and, due to the force of him falling, spun him onto the middle of the Flutter's roof. "Could you be anymore quiet? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Zero smirked as he rotated his right arm. "Sorry. But I did save you." 

Teasel mumbled a 'thank you' and Zero turned to the village. "I take it that I've been out since noon?" Teasel stood up and brushed himself off. "You got that right. But what was that? Ya know, about the voices." Zero frowned and Teasel slowly inched away. "I was just thinking about what Metal Shark Player and the other Mavericks said. I guess it got a bit out of control." Teasel rubbed his chin. "I'd say. You took down a three-foot thick wall of concrete down in a single punch. To make matters worse, Megaman says that you looked like a Maverick when you did it." Unintentionally, Teasel hit one of Zero's most sensitive spots and he quickly turned his head to him. "I know it's my duty to protect you carbons and I'll continue to do so. But let's get one thing clear: I'm no Maverick. I'm a hunter and that's the way I'll stay. Period." Zero then jumped down from the Flutter and began walking to the village. Teasel, who'd backed up during this, just watched as he left. "Correction. I'm petrified of him."

As Zero entered, he saw the group nestled around a campfire. Shu, Appo and Dah were absent, so Zero assumed that they were sleeping. Megaman noticed Zero's entrance and made it known to all. "Hey, welcome back. Feeling better?" Everyone turned to him and he nodded. "I'm feeling fine." Zero walked over and sat down in front of the fire. He folded his legs Indian-style and looked at Megaman. "Let's see, if memory serves me correctly, Sting Chameleon should be next on our list." Roll perked up when she heard this. "Chameleon? That means…" Zero turned to her and nodded. "He's got a stealth module built into his mainframe. Aside from that, he's a pretty powerful attacker and he uses his stealth for evasive purposes." At this time, Glyde and Tron entered, followed shortly thereafter by a cowering Teasel. "We're ready to head off."

Zero looked at them and shook his head. "Not tonight. We'll head to Manda Island in the morning. It's too late to leave now. Besides, Chameleon was an ex-A Class Maverick Hunter. That is, until he joined Sigma's army. He probably won't move until he knows where we are." As the three pirates sat down, Glyde put forth a question. "This Sigma character seems to be the source for a lot of problems. What was he like?" Zero frowned as he began remembering the past. "Ugly. That's the only word that could describe his face. I mean, the guy's got an ass chin the size of a small planet. As far as his personality goes, he was crazy, just like ever other Maverick if not worse. He'd try to find your weakness, then use it to his fullest advantage. Anything else?" Teasel thought for a second. "You said in the Manda ruins about four days ago that this Sigma guy swore he'd return. Right?" Zero looked at him. "Yes." Teasel scratched his head as he continued. "So, what if this Maverick that Meal Shark Player says he regretted reviving was…"

Zero frowned and turned to look at the fire. "What if it was Sigma?" Teasel hesitantly nodded. "He's not. But rhetorically speaking, if he was back, he'd of made sure everyone knew it by now." This time, Megaman put forth his two cents. "But we know Sigma better than anyone. What if he wants us to think that way?" Zero thought about this for a second. "In that case, he's probably watching us now." A shiver went down Teasel's spine and he began looking around. Zero closed his eyes, smirked, and let forth a low chuckle. "You're so fun to scare, Teasel. Honestly, Sigma's not alive and that's that. Sigma waited too long to come back, thus making him want to strike fear into everyone's heart immediately."

Teasel grumbled about being teased and Zero continued. "Anyways, with the way he looks, he'd stick out like a sore thumb. Anyone would've noticed him by now." Megaman still seemed uneasy. He remained that way for the rest of the night. Zero was eventually the only still up when midnight came around. The fire had burnt out, so Zero went to the shoreline to soothe his nerves. However, in a split-second, a buzzing came and went from Zero's head. This caused his to grasp his head in pain and nearly fall to his knees. _What the hell… That signal… I've sensed it before…_

The signal returned, but this time, it lasted much longer. He had sudden flashes of carnage, dead reploids, bloody hands, the works. He didn't want to wake anyone, but he didn't want to snap either. So, he dove headfirst into the water and, once underwater, he let forth a silent scream of pain. The signal ended, but Zero was so weakened by it that he could barely move his limbs. Suddenly, something dove into the water, grabbed his arm, and began swimming to the surface. The two broke the surface and Zero began coughing and sputtering.

The figure carried Zero ashore and laid him on his back. Once Zero caught his breath, he smirked softly, his head still swimming and his vision blurred. "Thanks, Trigger. You're a lifesaver." He looked up and the outline of the figure's head was definitely not Megaman's. "What the…" The figure noticed Zero looking at him and he took off running. Zero was too weak to chase him, so he just lay there. "Axle?" After this statement, he blacked out once more. His dreams were of what the Zero Nightmare had said.

-Flash-

_Look at them, Zero. Such pathetic creatures. And yet, they managed to create such magnificent beings like us. But, when we served our usefulness, they forgot about us. We were thrown aside like last night's garbage. And yet, some of us continue to be loyal. Why? Why should we protect them when they discarded us? The answer is simple. We shouldn't! There isn't a reason in hell that we should treat them any better than they've treated us! Why do you and Trigger continue to protect them when it's inevitable that they discard us over again? Why, Zero! Answer me! -- I know what a Maverick is! It's someone who talks like you, for one thing!" The figure smirked. "Really now? Blast Hornet… Squid Adler… Duff McWhalen… Dark Dizzy… Where they all truly Mavericks? Or where they appointed Mavericks by what you thought? You see, Zero. You've been slaughtering innocent Reploids. Sure they were a bit hyper, but did that make them Mavericks? They were sentenced to death because of your…_

-End Flash-

Zero woke with a start and immediately raised his hand as the sun got into his eyes. "What the…" Zero looked around and noticed that no one was awake yet. "If that wasn't Megaman, who was it?" He tried to remember, but he began getting a headache, so he stopped. He let forth a yawn as Megaman climbed out of the Flutter. "Welcome back to the world of the conscious." Megaman sleepily looked over to his friend. "Hey, you beat me in getting up for once. Kudos." Zero stood up and smirked. "Yeah, but not by much." Zero let forth another yawn and he stretched out his limbs. "Get your friends up. We can get an early start." About an hour later, after saying their good-byes, the Flutter and Gesselchaft were flying towards Manda Island. This time, they were joined by Glyde. Zero was inside the Flutter's dropship storage room when Megaman walked in. "Hey." Zero looked at him. "Hey yourself." Megaman raised his arm and Zero nodded.

(Stage Select Screen)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 begins playing)

Sources For Music:

Actual that I know of…

(The square on Calbania Island now features the shaded head of Bamboo Pandamonium. The cursor moves to the Manda Island square.)

"Are you sure that Chameleon will be here?"

"Positive. He hid in a forest before, so he'll want to be in one now."

"Right."

(The cursor selects the square and the map is closed out.)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select 1 fades out)

Moments afterwards, the group arrived at Manda Island. Immediately, they were greeted by the mayor. "Ah, I see Von Bleucher got a hold of you." Zero and Megaman exchanged glances. "We didn't know Von Bleucher was looking for us." The mayor seemed puzzled, but soon disposed of the expression. "No matter. Lately, the citizens of Pokte Village have been having problems with something…" Zero finished the sentence for her. "Invisible?" The mayor hesitantly nodded. "Yes. How'd you…" She didn't finish for Zero and Megaman already took off. "Sting Chameleon! He's gotten bored!" The group caught up with the two at the entrance to the Manda ruins. "Come on if you're coming. If not, then wait here." After the short statement, Zero entered the ruins, followed by Megaman.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Maverick Intro plays)

_Sting Chameleon!_

Level Style - Solely 3-D

Active Member - Zero

(Megaman X (SNES) - Sting Chameleon Stage begins playing)

(A.N. Go to Maq's Hunter Hideout Online (Google search it; I think that's the site) for actual music clips. I'm going to have to start doing it like this because loading it upany other way is a b--ch.)

Megaman beamed out as Zero drew his saber and entered a door with a green symbol on it. Inside, four odd Reaverbots activated. "Primitive. This is nothing." He summoned Sigma Blade and sliced three of them in half. The last one panicked and began running away. So, Zero took the broadsword and threw it at it. This nailed the Reaverbot in the back of the head and nailed it to the wall.

(A.N. Recently, I've played _Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks_ with a friend and this is ripped from one of the fatalities that you can perform.)

Zero ran over and removed the sword from the wall as the group stepped into the room. "Come on! Pick up the pace!" As Zero was about to take off again, something hit him and Zero was thrown into the wall on the opposite side of the room. However, the thing was invisible. "Ah, geez. Looks like Chameleon knows we're here." Zero picked himself out of the wall and proceeded anyways. "Keep an eye out." Once in the next room, which had a wire-frame floor, Megaman beamed down as an odd figure was seen.

(Megaman X (SNES) - Sting Chameleon Stage pauses)

"Ah, crap. I'm lost again. And Bola's nowhere to be found." The character, who wore grayish armor, bent over and sighed. "Honestly, just when I need him the most." Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared and a figure, who was in a brownish armor and had a sword for his right hand, appeared. "You summoned, oh mighty master of mine." The broader character stood erect and looked at him. "It's about time! And cut the sarcasm." The floating figure, named Bola, shrugged. "Whatever." Then, he noticed the group watching them. "Looks like we got ourselves a crowd." The other character turned around and then stumbled backwards. "You! You're that digger!" Megaman smirked, although, due to the fact that he was wearing the Shadow Armor, no one saw it. "That's me." Bola also smirked, and again, no one saw it due to his mask covering the lower half of his face. "Nice. I like the new look."

Megaman gladly accepted the comment, but Zero cut in. "Move it! Now!" The gray-armored fellow, named Klaymore, seemed ticked. "Look, I don't take orders from…" Zero ran in and shoved him aside. "I said move it!" Just as Klaymore was out of the way, something knocked Zero backwards. "Woah! What the…" Zero clenched his side and summoned K knuckle. "It's Chameleon! Let's do this!" Megaman nodded and beamed out.

(Megaman X3 (PS2) - Mid-Boss Theme begins playing)

Chameleon, who no one could see, latched onto the ceiling and swung his tail around. Zero was hit a couple times before grabbing his tail. _Uh oh…_ Zero smirked triumphantly. "Got 'em!" Zero pulled Chameleon off of the ceiling, tearing the ivy down with him. The ivy covered Chameleon's body, reveling him to all. "What in the name of crap is that?" Klaymore grabbed his own buster when Bola let loose an insult. "Weren't you listening? It's called Chameleon something. Honestly, you're getting too old for this." Zero, by now, had already taken advantage for this. "Take this!" In a second's instant, he'd summoned T Breaker and began to bring it speeding into the ground in front of Chameleon. A low, raspy voice was heard. "OH SHIT!" The force of impact threw the invisible being into the wall so hard, it let an indent. Then, he fell to the ground only to quickly recover. "Rest assured, hunters! This isn't over!"

In one swift motion, Chameleon made an exit, stage left. Zero immediately summoned V Hanger, the lightest weapon that came to mind, and ran after him. "After him! Let's move it!" The group moved at once, but the two partners remained. Teasel paused and motioned for them to follow. "We will. In our own way." In a cloud of smoke, the two disappeared, leaving Teasel to shrug and follow the group.

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Mid-Boss Theme fades out)

(Megaman X (SNES) - Sting Chameleon Stage restarts)

Zero immediately took off as Megaman beamed off again. He began running full-throttle as Chameleon attempted an escape. Zero soon encountered more Reaverbots, which he easily dispatched with Wind Cutter. He ran into the next room where a gaping hole stood in the wall. "Looks like we're taking our own route." Zero took off again, this time through a nearby door. The group ran in, then took pursuit. Zero summoned Sigma Blade and continued running. In the next room, the one before the bridge-like balcony, a large Reaverbot stood in front of the door. It stood up and began marching towards Zero. He sneered and tore right through the Reaverbot's body with Youdantotsu. The Reaverbot fell to the ground and exploded when the group came in. Megaman beamed down and, in another cloud of smoke, Bola and Klaymore appeared. "This is it. Let's move."

(Megaman X (SNES) - Sting Chameleon Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

Zero walked to the middle of the bridge before Chameleon, who was still invisible, tried knocking Zero off of the bridge. It wouldn't have been fatal, but Zero quickly pulled himself back up after grabbing the edge. The sound of movement was heard, then leaves began to fall off of the wall. In a quick shimmer of light, Chameleon became visible once more, turned his head, and quickly shot his long tongue out. He was green and had the Maverick insignia on his head. His tail was long and had a crystal surrounded by three small prongs. His arms were short, but their grip was firm. His feet were the size of Teasel's head and his legs were long and skinny. His body lightly coursed with electricity. "Well, looks like we've come to the end of our game." Zero frowned. "What? You're not going to convince us that you're not Maverick?" Chameleon scoffed. "Most of the Mavericks who have preceded me have tried to do just that and look where they are now! I'd much rather just get to the fight and your execution." Zero smirked. "Sounds like plan."

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Intro begins playing)

Chameleon shot out his tongue once more and smirked. "You asked for it, hunters! Let the games begin!"

_Battle Style - 2-D/ 3-D_

_Current Style - 2-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(A.N. This time, go to Videogame Music Archive (Google again) for a few remixes of this tune.)

(Sting Chameleon's Health)

------------------------------

Chameleon started things off by becoming invisible once more and scaling the side of the wall. Then, as he leapt off of the wall, he became visible once more.

(A.N. The following was inspired by that manga I mentioned earlier.)

Chameleon then shot out his tongue and grabbed the ivy on the ceiling with it. He swung himself forward and grabbed the ivy again. He did this once more before stopping. Then, he raised his tail and the prongs glowed green. "Chameleon Sting!" He swung his tail and three large, green blades were thrown out of it. This attack merely disintegrated when it hit the ground and Chameleon fired another round twice more. Then, he let go of the ceiling and jumped to the ground below, becoming invisible once more. This time, Zero countered by catching Chameleon between the legs with Sigma Blade. He then swiftly spun around and smashed him onto the bridge itself. Zero followed-up this attack by thrusting the broadsword forward. "Youdantotsu!" This caused Chameleon to lift off of the ground slightly while keeling over in midair.

Chameleon quickly regained his composure and leapt onto the wall once more. Zero countered this by swapping out with Megaman.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman, who, if you remember correctly, was wearing the Shadow Armor, got a fully charged shot and, when Chameleon tried leaping from one end of the room to the other, slashed Chameleon down the center. This sent him sailing into the ground, just about doubling the damage from the last attack.

(Sting Chameleon's Health)

-----------------------

Chameleon became peeved as he jumped back onto the wall and climbed it up to Megaman's level. In one swift motion, he jumped onto the bridge and shot his tongue at Megaman. "Iron Tongue!" This attack hit Megaman, causing him to fall backwards. But, he picked his lower half up and easily kicked himself back onto his feet. By then, Chameleon had become invisible once more and his tongue wrapped around Megaman's body. Then, he picked him up and began smashing him on either side of him thrice before throwing back onto the bridge. "Get… Out of… My… Sight!"

(A.N. For those of you who don't know, thrice is a fancy term meaning 'three times'.)

Chameleon leapt back onto the wall as Megaman's armor became a grayish-green. "Strike Chain!" Megaman used the long chain to grab Chameleon and throw him into the opposite wall. This caused Chameleon to fall to the ground again, ticking him off.

(Sting Chameleon's Health)

-------------------

Chameleon quickly scaled the wall to the ceiling. There, he used his tongue to get right above the center of the bridge. Here, his tail crystal began glowing red. "Dodge this!" A barrage of lasers emerged and sliced through the bridge. The center of it began exploding, then the whole middle section of the bridge fell to the ground. "Megaman!" Roll quickly, but carefully, ran to the edge of the balcony as Megaman landed so hard, it knocked him backwards.

_Battle Style - 3-D_

Megaman picked himself up and used a Sub Tank.

_Sub Tanks Remaining - 19_

As Megaman's health was refilled, Zero swapped places.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero had Sigma Blade out and it was a good thing too. Chameleon landed and fired his tongue at him. In one swift motion, Zero wrapped Chameleon's tongue around the broadsword. "Uh oh…" Zero swung the broadsword upwards as it burst into flame. "Ryuenjin!" This caused Chameleon to be set ablaze, causing massive damage. Zero then activated a Giga Attack with Chameleon's tongue still wrapped around the weapon.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Skull Crush and sent Chameleon on a full 360 spin that sent him into the ground. His tongue was knocked loose and it retreated back into his mouth.

(Sting Chameleon's Health)

-----------

(Near Death Attack - Iron Whiplash)

Chameleon wrapped his now free tongue around Zero's feet and he proceeded to smash Zero into many sides of the ground that surrounded him. That's when the mayor entered and gasped at the wreckage and the Maverick which was currently kicking the crap out of Zero. "You insolent hunters! You'll pay for your blindness to the truth!" Chameleon released Zero only to have Megaman beamed down and activate his Giga Attack.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

_Giga Attack_

_Shadow Crescents_

After the pair of crescents sawed three-fourths of Chameleon's health off, al it took was a quickly charged shot and a quick slash of the saber to end it.

(Sting Chameleon's Health)

None

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme fades out)

The crowd entered the room after quickly backtracking through the ruins. By the time they actually got there, Megaman struck the final blow, Chameleon fell onto his chest, and he began exploded. "This… Isn't… Fair!" As Chameleon exploded, a familiar cloaked figure who stood outside of the ruins smirked evilly before turning and leaving.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Defeated plays)

Megaman turned and swung one arm in a 'YES!' sort of motion. "Time to go home."

(Get Weapon Screen)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Get Weapon Screen plays)

_Megaman has already unlocked Chameleon Sting!_

(Megaman beams down and fires three green blades that are fired simultaneously.)

(Normal Screen)

Zero beamed down both him and Megaman exchanged a high-five. "Alright! Three down! It's a start." Teasel smirked as he turned to Klaymore. "How 'bout that? You still young enough to get involved in this?" Klaymore scoffed. "I'm young enough to do anything I wish!" At that moment, Klaymore's back snapped and he slowly bent over. "Damn that irony!" Bola managed a chuckle. "Looks like you ARE getting to old for this, Klaymore." The pirate moved his head slightly. "Oh, stuff it, Bola!" Upon exiting the ruins, Zero asked Megaman something that no one else heard. "Hey, Trigger. Did you happen to rescue me last night?" Megaman seemed confused. "Rescue? From what?" Zero turned and shrugged. "Guess not. Never mind. It's nothing." Megaman shrugged and continued to follow the group to the Flutter. Zero paused however and looked into the distance. He let forth a gasp as he noticed the silhouette of the same person who rescued him. "It is! Axle!" The character disappeared in one swift jump and Zero smirked. "Soon, my friend."

Zero turned and began following the others as the character appeared elsewhere on Manda Island. "Yes, my friend. Soon, all will be clear. Very soon indeed." In another part of Manda Island, another figure stood watch. But this one wasn't worried about the outcome of the Maverick battles. He was more concern with Zero's health. "You shouldn't push yourself. I told you to take it easy and you continue to ignore me." The figure sighed and shrugged. "Oh well. Can't say I didn't warn you." The figure then beamed off as the third figure watched over Zero with an evil smirk upon his lips.

* * *

Well, this is the time where I'd like you to either review me or e-mail me anything that you'd like to understand about this fanfic. One of the final chapters is dedicated to solving and clearing up those barriers. Some of those things include the reason for Metal Shark Player's unexpected revival, a sinister plot three centuries in the making, and much more! Anyways, in the next chapter, Megaman and Zero take on yet another armada bent on conquering Nino Island. This one however is piloted by the world's fifth strongest Maverick. Read and Review and I'll continue! 

P.S. I'm going to update _Paradise Lost_ really quick before continuing with this fanfic.

P.P.S. My E-mail address is


	35. It'll Be A Real Hoot!

Megaman beamed down onto the ship at the far back of the armada and broke his arms apart. He hesitated to ask Zero something. "Why are we start with the rear ship?" Zero chuckled. "They'll expect an attack from the front. Let's move!" Megaman nodded and took off. Before getting very far, Megaman had to jump over a pit which would've led to his free-fall and eventual death to get to another ship. There, odd little robots walked up and began firing energy shots. Megaman easily dispatched them by summoning the Blade Armor and swinging the saber.

Then, he moved on a little further before reached three consecutive ledges with cannons on the top. Immediately, the one above Megaman fired a large laser that destroyed the ship he'd beamed onto. Megaman got a fully-charged shot and converted that power to his saber in order to use a powerful upwards saber slash. After destroying the first cannon, the second activated, only to be immediately dispatched by the another fully-charged shot. Megaman then swapped places with Zero, who used Raikousen to finish off the third.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero jumped into a nearby Eagle Ride Armor (a blue Ride Armor with a plasma cannon and wings on the back) and used it to hover to the next ship. Zero charged the cannon and dashed forward into a large pit with numerous of the small robots and another cannon. He fired the plasma cannon and a large laser emerged, wiping off an entire section of the ship. Zero quickly jumped onto the other side of the pit and began dashing madly as the ship began exploding. "The explosion is going to wipe out and ship around here! Trigger! I need your help!" Zero ditched the Ride Armor after jumping onto the next ship. Then, he swapped places with Megaman, who now wore the Hermes Armor.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman immediately activated the Giga Attack, increasing his speed three-fold.

_Giga Attack_

_X-Speed_

Megaman ran across the ship in no time at all. Just as he jumped and landed on the next ship, the ship behind him exploded, whipping out any ships next to and behind it. "Megaman's armor suddenly became orange and pink as Megaman continued running. Seconds later, X-Speed wore off and Megaman returned to his normal speed. Soon, he came across a large room which he entered. Inside, a large computer sat. "I get it now." Megaman got close enough to the computer with a fully-charged shot and he released it. "Explosion!" The large, slow-moving bomb of energy closed in on the computer as Megaman exited the room. As the door closed, the computer exploded and the entire ship, along with many ships near it, began to explode as well. Zero called him via helmet communication as the exploding became worse. "This thing's done for! There's no time! Beam out and head to the closest ship that's intact!" Megaman nodded and beamed out as the ship exploded.

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Storm Owl Stage fades out)

On Nino Island, Teasel began sweating as the large armada became even larger as it closed in on the island. "What's taking them? It's almost here!" The Guildmaster clutched his head and got a crazy look in his eye. "The self-destruct button is gone! It's hopeless! We're doomed! Doomed!" Roll sweatdropped, then noticed something. "Hey, look!" Teasel broke into a smile as he and everyone near him saw a huge explosion near the middle of the armada. Seconds later, a mass number of either burning or completely destroyed ships fell to the ocean's surface and exploded there. "They might just pull this off!" Teasel smirked his trademark smile. "I knew they could do it!" Tron, along with many other people sweatdropped at this.

_Megaman/ Zero rushing to Storm Owl's armada: Part Two!_

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Storm Owl Stage restarts)

_Ready_

Megaman beamed down onto an aircraft carrier and broke his arms apart again. "Nice work! Now let's finish off this armada!" Megaman nodded and took off. Again, more little robot things walked up and were dispatched by the newly-summoned Gaea Armor. Megaman continued inside were many lasers were fired from little floating robots. Megaman quickly maneuvered around them and jumped onto a floating platform with a floor of spikes below it. Once the platform got to the other side, Megaman jumped off and continued moving further into the aircraft carrier. Because it was just about the largest ship in the armada, it would be quite crucial for them to take it out. Immediately, Megaman entered and door where a red crystal sat imbedded in the center of the wall on the other side of the room. "This is it! We take that out and the whole armada will fall!" Megaman nodded once more and dashed towards it.

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Storm Owl Stage stops)

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Mid-Boss Theme begins playing)

The crystal closed its protective lens and two laser robot appeared. Megaman quickly shot them both down with a fully-charged shot and got another ready when the lens opened. When they did, Megaman fired the blast, cracking the crystal. The lens closed once more as two more robots appeared. Again, Megaman took them out, but this time he didn't get a charged shot ready. Instead, he swapped places with Zero, who had T Breaker out and ready.

_Active Member - Zero_

As soon as the lens opened, Zero smashed T Breaker into the crystal so hard, several shards of it fell to the ground and shattered. "One more should do it." The lens closed once more when two more robots appeared. Zero summoned Sigma Blade and destroyed them both with one swing. Then, he thrust the broadsword forward into the crystal when the lens opened. "Youdantotsu!" This destroyed the crystal and the entire room began exploding. "That does it!" Zero smirked and beamed out as the explosions worsened.

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Mid-Boss Theme fades out)

In two beams of light, Megaman and Zero beamed down next to their friends. "That's it for them." The armada was so close, you could almost spit on it. However, the large aircraft carrier exploded and what remained of the armada was destroyed.

_Warning! Warning!_

As the group congratulated the two on their victory and began walking to the door, one of the Servbots, Number 27 again, cried out. "WATCH OUT!" The group seemed confused, but when they turned around, half of the still burning aircraft carrier smashed onto the side of the island, shaking it like a maraca. The wreckage then slid off and fell to the ocean. "What the crap? There wasn't a ship within at least ten feet of the island! So how did it…" Teasel never finished because as Zero ran to inspect the damage, he was blindsided by a reddish blur. He quickly regained his balance and looked up as an owl-like robot landed on the island. He had a red beret-like hat and his wings were lined in golden metal. His body was red and he had a wire that wrapped around the front of his neck. His right hand was replaced with a buster as the other one had small claws.

"How dare you two destroy my prized armada!" Zero scoffed. "Didn't you here? This is restricted airspace. Besides, there's no room on this island for Mavericks." The owl-like robot, obviously Storm Owl, let forth a series of taunting hoots. "Hoo hoohoo hoo! You fools don't understand the concept of Mavericks very well, do you?" Zero frowned. "Like you'd be any better." Owl sneered. "I'd like to remind you that I was the top expert of aerial travel when I served in Repliforce… Way back when there was actually a Repliforce to serve! You fools killed us off because you weren't willing to accept that we may have been a stronger army than your beloved Maverick Hunters! So, you blamed the incident of Sky Lagoon on us and then got to work, killing us off, one by one!"

Zero stepped forward, cutting him off. "We know that Magma Dragoon was responsible for that incident, but it wouldn't have happened…" This time, Owl cut Zero off. "It wouldn't have happened if the Colonel hadn't spoken with him. Is that right?" Zero nodded, annoyed. "No, it is not! The Colonel was a respectable commander that many looked up to, but because of your blindness, he perished by your hands. But that wasn't enough for you, Zero! Oh no! You decided that you wanted more, so you killed the Colonel's sister!"

In a split-second, Zero dashed over and imbedded the saber into owl's clawed arm. This happened so fast, you couldn't have complete a blink. "How… Dare… You.…" Zero spoke in a _very_ low tone. "I LOVED her! The only reason that she's dead is because she attacked me and I had no choice but to defend myself. And if you think otherwise, than that's fine. But if you EVER say that I did it on purpose again, so help me God, I'll kill you." Zero ripped the saber out of the its target, Owl's wounded arm now bearing a huge hole. Everyone was so shocked at this, that no one noticed Zero's saber now radiating a reddish energy. "Care to say more?" He said in his normal tone. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Rumor are being spread amongst us 'Mavericks', as you call us, that Metal Shark Player became so affected by the Sigma Virus that it is because of him that the maverick known as the Red Demon walks the planet once more."

Zero gripped the saber harder. "Point being?" Owl prepared for Zero's reaction by shifting his weight, which would allow him to dash out of the way. "I think we've found him." Everyone remained silent until Zero closed his eyes and… smirked? "You Mavericks _are_ annoying, but you're also really dense. Honestly, what makes you think that _I'm_ the world's most feared Maverick?" Owl pointed at his saber with his buster. "Your saber for one." Zero started at this and all eyes turned to the saber, which now pulsated its normal green. "So? Dynamo has a double-saber. Is he the Red Demon too?" Owl growled in annoyance. "Mock me all you want, but I assure you, you're saber is the key to revealing the truth." Zero frowned. "Looks more like it's the key that removes your arm if you don't cut the crap." Owl frowned at this. "Very well…"

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Intro begins playing)

Owl stood erect, raised his left leg, and smashed it into the ground as he saluted. "If you do not believe me, I shall show you the truth, whether or not my life is lost!"

­_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Only Available Member - Zero_

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(A.N. The only source of this music clip that I know of is Video Game Music Archive. Sorry.)

(Storm Owl's Health)

-----------------------------------

Owl immediately took flight by rapidly flapping his wings and he flew to the left. Then, he returned within range of Zero where he threw his right wing forward. "Huh huh huh!" Firing suddenly, the three golden lines on the wings began firing a series of golden feathers that exploded when they touched something. Unfortunately, none of them hit Zero. Before an attack could be launched, Owl flew to the left and landed. Owl then threw a green orb at Zero. Then, another and another and finally a fourth. Then, Owl threw his good arm back and the orbs homed in on Zero. Zero easily dodged this and smashed his hand into the ground. "Tenshouha!" Since lasers were owl's weakness, a huge solar-powered laser nearly knocked him off of the island.

(Storm Owl's Health)

-------------------------------

Owl flew around the air before landing on the other side of the platform and swinging his arm. This caused three spots on the ground to swirl with air before a large cyclone broke out on each one. Zero ran right through these as if they weren't there. However, Owl flew off before Zero could attack. "Come down and fight me, coward!" In a red blur, Owl smash his shoulder into Zero's chest. Then, he flew above his head and grabbed onto his shoulders, lifting him off of the ground. "Hoo hoohoo hoo!" Zero snarled as he looked at Owl. "Put me down!" As the two of them dove towards the ground, Owl replied, "As you wish!" He smashed Zero into the ground so hard that his shoulders began hurting and he fell backwards, letting Owl fly off again.

Zero became pissed and summoned K Knuckle. "I'm going to put my fist so far down your throat!" Owl flew in the air and dive-bombed him. However, in a split-second, Zero summoned T Breaker and smashed Owl into the ground. Before Owl could move, Zero smashed T Breaker into the hole thrice more before Owl rolled away and took flight. Zero then quickly summoned Sigma Blade and he activated Giga Attack while Owl was still within range.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Skull Crash and intentionally aimed for the wounded arm. Zero spun in the air and hoped that he got a hit. In the split-second that the attack was thrown, the images of Iris smiling, laughing, and whatnot passed through his head. Zero tried restraining himself only to find that he couldn't. As Skull Crash missed, he let out a roar that sent Teasel running. Owl flew higher into the air and chuckled. "You see, you just might be…" In events unknown until much later, Zero jumped at least five stories into the air, summoned T Breaker, and smashed Owl into the ground. On the way down, the warhammer was reached behind his back. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR DISGRACING HER!" Zero smashed T Breaker into the ground with such force, the entire island shook more violently then it ever had and, to the extreme shock to everyone watching, the entire edge of the platform cracked and fell off of the island all together.

The chunk of concrete was about five feet long and eight feet wide. That is what caused everyone, even Megaman, to bad up a _really_ big step. Zero walked over to the edge to see if the Maverick was still alive and, lo and behold, he was. Owl flew up, claws first, and scratched Zero left eye. "Ah, son of a bitch! He looked at the heavily damaged bird and slowly broke into a smile. "You Mavericks are pathetic. Trying to turn ourselves against. "He closed his eyes and chuckled. "I can't believe that I fell for it." Megaman and a few others slowly loosened up as Zero said this, but what happened next caused them to almost run back to the city. Zero suddenly lunged forward with Sigma Blade extended. Zero then, repeating the incident with Tunnel Rhino almost exactly, embedded the broadsword in his body. "And I'm seriously pissed off because of it!" Zero then grabbed it, twisted it, and removed it. Owl slowly flew off as Zero tried impaling him again.

(Storm Owl's Health)

-----------

(Near Death Attack - Cyclone Wave)

Owl, extremely weakened by the consecutive brutal attacks, managed to land a considerable distance away from Zero. Then he weakly waved his buster and the entire ground began waving with wind. However, Owl then flew to the center of this and weakly waved both arms in the air. This caused a cyclone to break out of the ground below him, as well as on either side and in front and back of him. The four surrounding cyclones began to rapidly spin around, catching Zero in it. Then, then cyclones smashed together, sending Zero spinning in mid-air. Once he landed, he spun his legs around strategically and then swung Sigma Blade so hard, it knocked Owl backwards. This allowed Zero to jump up and impale him once more. As Owl landed harshly on the ground, Zero grabbed the handle, flipped over Owl, and flung Owl into the air. He landed on the ground, not too faraway. He was really screwed.

(Storm Owl's Health)

None

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme fades out)

Owl began talking, but much hoarser than last time. Plus, he was really weakened. "You… Still believe what… You think Is true?" Zero readied Sigma Blade. "You bet your ass I do." Owl chuckled weakly. "You were right… Us Mavericks do use stuff against you two…" Zero, who was now a lot more normal, raised an eyebrow. "How so?" Owl smirked weakly, but evilly. "About Iris…" Zero gripped the broadsword tighter. "Word amongst us Mavericks says… You went Maverick and killed her… And you enjoyed it…" That did it. Zero snapped. He threw the broadsword aside and dove at him. However, this attack caused to two of them to fall over the edge. "Zero!" Megaman and a few other people ran to the edge, but Megaman got there first and what he saw baffled him until about twenty-four hours later.

A black figure swooped in and snatched one of the figures from midair. Then, the other figure exploded. Suddenly, for reasons unknown at the current time, Zero fell to the ground not too far from the group. He sat up and began coughing badly. Zero then looked up and smiled weakly. "Sorry about what happens. I get like that when… Well…" Banner smiled as he figured it out. "I get it." Zero blushed slightly. "Yeah, well. I'm safe, I've got no idea of who to thank for it, and Owl's gone. I'd say it's a pretty good deal." Megaman nodded and smirked as the real Zero came back.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Defeated plays)

Zero slowly stood, went over to the broadsword, converted it into the Z Saber, placed it in its holder, and turned his back. "Way too easy."

(Get Weapon Screen)

_Megaman unlocked Double Cyclone!_

(Megaman beams down and fires two green spheres of wind, one by putting his hand forward, and another by putting the other hand backwards.)

(Normal Screen)

Zero sat back down as he looked over to the now destroyed platform edge. He whistled as he examined the damage. "Damn! I got carried away." Teasel slowly stepped forward. "You're telling me! You went crazy!" Zero smirked at Teasel's cowardice. Well, next is… Ah, who gives a crap! We just took down an entire armada and the mavericks will find out shortly. They won't attack for a while, so, who's up for a brief vacation?" This was unusual for Zero, but Megaman smiled. "Sounds good."

Within a half an hour, the three groups, now including Von Bleucher, were heading to Kattelox Island. Once there, night had begun to fall and Zero was pooped. After briefly explaining their last 'incident', it was settled that they'd stay the night. Once everyone fell asleep, the figure who'd saved Zero's life twice now watched upon them. "Zero… Stop rushing yourself… Try to live out the time you've got left…" Then, the figure looked up and saw a cloaked figure in the distance. "You'll need to, for the stone has already been cast." The figure then turned and leapt away as the cloaked figure watched him. "You fool… You tried to stop me and you failed… And now, you'll perish to tell your 'friends' the secret that'll hurt them the most. You pathetic fool… It's only a matter of time now… Only a matter of time…"

* * *

Talk about climatic! Anyways, in the next chapter, the group awakens to find an odd occurrence has taken place and the world's fourth strongest Maverick makes his appearance. So far, I've covered, in order, X2, X8, X1, and now X4. Now, play a little game and see if you can guess who's next. Or, for that matter, who's the world's strongest Maverick. Why am I asking you to do this? 'Cause I like to see people squirm as they try to figure stuff out. Of course, this has happened to me, but it's funnier when it happens to others. Anyways, Read and Review and I'll keep going, 'cause I guarantee: you are going to _LOVE_ the ending! If you don't, well… Sorry, but no refunds. 


	36. Cyber Fiend

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, the group awakens to find an odd occurrence has taken place and the world's fourth strongest Maverick makes his appearance. The reason that I chose this Maverick as number four on my list is because he's a pain in the rectum. An even bigger one than Storm Owl. Basically, even so often, he'll gain another attack or two and it gets to the point were you're attacking him wildly as you're being bombarded by his laser attacks. Practically, it's a race to kill him before you're killed yourself. Also, there is an attack in that game that does more damage _than his own weakness!_ I mean, his weakness does half the damage of a normal attack and all he does when you shoot him with it is go, 'Bre!' So, that's why I chose him. Anyways, here's chapter thirty-five!

* * *

Chapter XXXV

Stage Select/

World's Fourth Strongest Maverick

Cyber Fiend

* * *

Night brought nightmares once more. However, it was Megaman they affected this time. He couldn't get the way Zero had acted out of his head and because of it, he got very little sleep. When he woke in the morning, a bright light made him wince in pain. "Damn, why'd the ground have to be so bright?" Unaware of what he'd said, Megaman went to the shoreline where the light was dim. There, he brought up the map and groggily looked it over. 

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select begins playing)

(One of the squares on Nino Island now features the shaded head of Storm Owl. The cursor moves to Kattelox Island.)

"Kattelox, huh? We'll have to go there…" Megaman yawned, still half-asleep. "…When the others get up." He selected the space and closed the map.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select fades out)

Megaman walked back to the place where the group slept and he repeatedly blinked his eyes to fully wake up. What he saw made him somewhat regret getting up. "Zero! Zero, get up!" Megaman spoke so loudly that everyone nearby shuffled in their sleeping bags or whatever. "What's with the… Ah! Crap!" Zero shielded his eyes, as did many others, Teasel included. When they had adjusted, everyone looked around and their mouths dropped when they saw that all of Kattelox Island had been turned into a large cyber field. "What the hell?" Zero stood up and looked around. "Looks like our next Maverick got started and turned Kattelox into his own cyberspace haven." Teasel looked around, baffled. "Who is this Maverick anyways?" Zero smirked slightly. "Snipe Anteator, a pest in the face of cyberspace." Megaman looked around began saying, "Hey! I think I see some kind of light over there!" Zero looked and nodded. "Well then, let's get a move on!"

_Level Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Maverick Intro plays)

_Snipe Anteator!_

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Snipe Anteator Stage begins playing)

(A.N. Go back to Maq's Hunter Hideout (I've recently realized that there is no Online part) for actual music sources. My friend is making a remix of this tune, but until it's done, I don't know of any remixes. Too bad. It's a catchy tune.)

_Ready_

Zero didn't have to beam down, but Megaman beamed out. Zero drew his saber and began running along the ground that was now composed of hexagonal data. "Come on!" although just recently being woken up, the group took pursuit nonetheless. Suddenly, Megaman's voice rang out. "It's a transporter! It'll transport to the other side of the island!" Zero nodded as he destroyed a samurai with Sigma Blade. It carried a large energy sword before it was destroyed. Then, several Deerballs, some of which had lasers on their head, appeared by splicing into existence. "Deerballs. I hate 'em!" Zero swung Z Saber around and took most of them out before swinging it once more and finishing off the rest. Just as Zero was about to exit the city through the Apple Market, a horde of robotic bees appeared and Zero summoned B Fan.

He didn't move, but instead, stood on one leg, creating an electric shield around him. "Um… Zero?" Zero sweatdropped. "Just trust me." The bees bounced in air and dive-bombed him. However, upon contact with the shield, exploded. Then, Zero summoned Z Saber again. "I freaking hate that weapon. It's so freaking retarded." Teasel sweatdropped, as did many others. "I noticed…" Zero shook his head. "Come on! The transporter Trigger talked about should be beyond this door." No one understood this because they hadn't heard him, but they followed nonetheless. Upon exiting what was once the Apple Market, a large circular outline of line was seen. "So, we… Go in that thing?" Zero shrugged. "I guess so." Zero entered it and was soon joined by everyone else. In a beam of light, the group was teleported from one end of Kattelox to the other.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Snipe Anteator Stage stops)

_Zero/ Megaman rushing to Kattelox Cyber Field: Part Two!_

As the teleported faded, a shaded figure chuckled and began massaging the rose petal hanging from his head. "Getting lazy there. Eh, X? You'd better start pitching in because you'll have to sooner or later." The figure chuckled lightly before disappearing in a breeze of rose petals. Another cloaked figure chuckled as he watched Anteator wait for the hunters. "You fool. You're willing to sacrifice your life to show him something that he could learn from me. And seeing as he's going to… No… Not yet… But soon… Soon, he'll snap and the stone will be cast." He smirked evilly before turning and leaving.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Snipe Anteator Stage restarts)

_Ready_

The group reappeared at the huge trench that the Bonnes' had made on their first trip. Zero already had Z Saber drawn so he took off immediately. "All right, Zero! Anteator should be in Old City!" Again, Zero nodded and ran forward as two samurais blocked his path. He easily dispatched them with Sigma Blade and he entered the next piece of fields. Here, a large orange field was above him. He jumped into it and the next thing the group noticed was them standing upside-down. "Hey! What the…" Zero quickly explained. "That reversed the environment! Now, down is up and up is down! Be careful!"

More Deerballs appeared and were dispatched with a quick swing of the broadsword. Zero then ran undisturbed the rest of the way and entered Uptown. The mayor's office now looked like a huge, rectangular block of data. Zero quickly ran by that and jumped into another one of the orange things. The island was then flipped right side up and he entered Downtown. Remembering the door he went towards it only to have one final horde of bees appear. Zero easily destroyed them with a few quick swings of the broadsword. Megaman beamed down and together, they entered the door.

(Megaman X7 (PS2) - Snipe Anteator Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

As the group entered Old City, the entire section of the city was a rounded cylinder, save a small platform where the group came in. Anteator had a large tail attached to his rear end by many wires. He was facing away from the group, but they could make out three, flexible, purple fingers on each hand. "Hohaho! So, you have come!" His voice was high-pitched, but not to the annoying point. It was just to the point where it made him sound old. He turned around and thus revealing his full figure. A long, wired tongue emerged from the thin mouth he had on his face. A large purple crystal was embedded in his forehead, which was a grayish blue. His body was also grayish blue and his hands were large and could easily knock Teasel's head off. Zero stepped forward onto the cylinder, as did Megaman. "Yeah, and thanks for the wake-up call!" Anteator mock-laughed. "You still don't understand anything, do you, Omega?" Zero frowned. "Like what?" Instead of answering normally, Anteator (this _is_ how you spell it in case you're wondering) began speaking cryptically.

"Red: The power that causes fear and suffering. Green: The color of a future threat and fear itself. Blue: The one who…" Zero snorted. "Save it. I know what you're doing and I only have one thing to say: I don't know about my past, nor do I want to." Anteator paused. "Very well, but it will be your demise that results from this." Zero sneered. "If you say so. Just get ready, we're on a tight schedule." Anteator sighed silently. "As you wish."

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Intro begins playing)

Anteator didn't move, save swinging his fingers back and forth. "Give me all that you've got! I need to collect good data on you two!"

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(A.N. I repeat, go to Video Game Music Archive for remixes of this.)

(Snipe Anteator's Health)

----------------------------------------

Megaman beamed out as Anteator walked slowly forward. Then, he stopped and threw his arms back, creating a wave of wind that moved towards Zero. He quickly dodged it and dashed forward as Anteator turned around, repeating the process. Zero quickly swung the broadsword three times before Anteator turned 180 degrees. Knowing that his weakness (Moving Wheel) was worthless, instead he swung his sword in a swift, downward motion creating a vertical blast of orange energy. "Bre!" Anteator released an odd noise as he was hit, then he turned around, tripping Zero. He quickly jumped to his feet and activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

He selected Skull Crash and he spun the sword down Anteator's back. When time resumed, Anteator did something odd.

(Snipe Anteator's Health)

------------------------------

His body was surrounded in a white light and he stood as high as he could. "Army! Ants!" The light dimmed and Anteator stood for a second before hunching over. "Go get 'em!" An ant-shaped bomb spun quickly around and stopped on the parallel side of the cylinder. The next stopped on the side. Reacting quickly, Zero created another wave of energy before backing off, and just in time too. The third bomb popped up right under Zero and it became white before exploding. Then, Megaman was switched in.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman wore the Glide Armor and he almost immediately activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crash_

Time froze as Megaman reached his arms back. A barrage of lightning bolts struck down and did moderate damage to Anteator. As Anteator turned around to release more bombs, Megaman fired two rounds of the buster off, causing Anteator to become white again.

(Snipe Anteator's Health)

--------------------

"Opeak Cannon!" A large green cannon appeared on Anteator's back and once more, he stood still before hunching over. "Dodge this!" A large homing missile was fired, but due to the charged shot Megaman had gotten, Anteator took damage and the first missile was destroyed. However, a second and third missile were fired and Megaman only managed to destroy the first one, taking the second in the chest. Anteator then stood up for a second before hunching over again. "Go get 'em!" More ant bomb were released and the two hunters activated Double Attack upon Zero's arrival.

_Execute Glide Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Snipe Anteator's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Inevitable Impact)

Once more, Anteator became white. "Lasers on!" Numerous floating robots appeared around him. "Dodge this!" Anteator crossed his arms and the machines began firing a barrage of laser pellets. Megaman beamed out instead of Zero, so Zero took over.

_Active Member - Zero_

He started by dashing forward, dodging the pellets. Then, with no concern of whether he was hit or not, he began to release wave upon wave of energy blasts. He would've been finished if Megaman hadn't beamed down and finished Anteator with a charged shot. Then, the two turned and began running away to escape the blast.

(Snipe Anteator's Health)

None

However, even though his body coursed with electricity, he hunched over and fired another missile before the cannon exploded. Megaman saw this and shot the missile in midair. Then, Anteator was throw to his full height by some unknown force. He became white once more as his body kept coursing with electricity. "I missed! Hyaw!" Anteator began to explode violently before exploding altogether. Then, the city around them began shimmering before losing its cyberspace look and returning to normal.

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme fades out)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Defeated plays)

Zero turned around, returned his saber to its holder, and beamed off. Megaman made the 'Yes!' motion again. "Mission complete!" He too beamed off.

(Get Weapon Screen)

_Megaman unlocked Sniper Missile!_

(Megaman beams down and fires a missile that homes in on its target.)

(Normal Screen)

Zero let out a sigh of relief as cheering arose from Downtown. "Sounds like the others are up." Indeed they were. Upon leaving Old City, the entire island's population was cheering. Zero smirked and turned to Megaman. "Five down, three to go." He nodded and then the group moved forward and into the crowd. Closeby, a familiar cloaked figure watched. "Yes, three to go. But how many more can you take without cracking, Zero?"

* * *

In the next chapter, the hunter duo is faked out and an unknown submarine appears outside of the Primiki Harbor on Ryship Island. It's almost getting to the point were I reveal the identity of the figure with the rose petals and the one with the cloak. So, stay tuned and Read and Review! 


	37. Rock, Paper, Scissors Shrimper

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, the hunter duo is faked out and an unknown submarine appears outside of the Primiki Harbor on Ryship Island. The reason that I chose this Maverick as number three on my list is because, well, he can kick the crap out of you! I had to look at his battle strategy to remember his attacks because the only one I do remember is where he grabs you and began taking your health down a bar at a time by rapidly smashing his claw's sides together. So, that's why I chose him. Also, in the title of the chapter, that is this Maverick's Japanese name. Anyways, here's chapter thirty-six!

* * *

Chapter XXXVI

Stage Select/

World's Third Strongest Maverick

Rock, Paper, Scissors Shrimper

* * *

"Where are they? Those backstabbers. They ditched us!" Bola and Klaymore were currently on Ryship Island, waiting for the group to arrive. "Um, Klaymore. We weren't supposed to meet them. We're just keeping an eye on that thing until the little guy figures out it's here." Klaymore began mumbling insults. "They're still backstabbers." Bola sighed. "Man, you're getting old Klaymore. I mean, you know you're well over that hill when you get Alzheimer's disease." Klaymore threw a nasty look at his partner. "What did you say?" Bola shrugged. "Nothing. Hey! It's moving." Klaymore turned and watched as what looked like a submarine in the far distance began moving towards the island. Meanwhile, Megaman and the others were reviewing the map of the islands.

(Stage Select Screen)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select begins playing)

(The square on Kattelox now features the shaded head of Snipe Anteator. The cursor moves to another square on Nino Island.)

"Crush Crawfish is next. An expert at naval travel and marine warfare."

"So, why is he at Nino Island?"

"Good question, Teasel. I'm not all that sure to be honest."

"I know why. He's not at Nino Island! His signal's getting closer to Ryship Island off the coast of Calbania!"

"He's faking us out! Let's move now!"

(The square moving towards Ryship Island is selected and the map is closed.)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select fades out)

(Normal Screen)

There was one problem with this. The group were already moving towards Nino Island. So, they had to make a sharp U-turn before moving towards Ryship Island. They arrived with minutes and they saw Bola and Klaymore on the harbor. "Them again! So that's were they ran off to!" Tron sweatdropped. "Calm down, Teasel. Let's just prepare the Gustaff, just in case." Teasel nodded. "Right." Upon landing, Klaymore marched up to Zero and Megaman, who now wore the Falcon Armor. "All right! Took you long enough! Now, about that sub…" Zero cut in. "We'll take care of it. Let's go, Trigger!" Megaman nodded and the two beamed off. "I still don't get those two." Teasel smiled wearily. "We don't at times either."

_Level Style - Solely 2-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Maverick Intro plays)

_Crush Crawfish!_

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Crush Crawfish Stage begins playing)

(A.N. Once more, go to Maq's Hunter Hideout for actual music clips and Video Game Music Archive for remixes.)

_Ready_

Zero beamed down inside of the submarine and he drew Z Saber. He dashed forward as several Deerballs appeared. After dispatching them, Zero proceeded to descend down a small flight of stairs. Afterwards, more Mettaurs appeared and Zero easily dispatched them with Sigma Blade. Again, Zero came to another staircase and he descended down that one as well.

(A.N. I couldn't find a level walkthrough, but I found the map outline for it. This is what I'm going by just for your information.)

On the outside, the submarine continued to get closer to Primiki Harbor. Suddenly, a metallic grinding noise was heard and one of the cranes came to life, proceeding to move boxes from Point A to Point B. "Who's operating that thing?" A quick glance made Teasel uneasy. "No one. It's working by itself." As the group pondered this, Zero dispatched another samurai that apparently was a stowaway seeing as it didn't belong there. Zero proceeded down one more staircase before thrusting the broadsword forward, dispatching several Deerballs. Then, Zero entered a room and stepped into the center of it. Suddenly, it sprung to life and began rising. Zero swapped places with Megaman and two Bat Bones fluttered down.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman fired a rapid barrage of buster shots as two were destroyed and two more appeared. This continued for some time until the elevator reached the top floor of the sub's interior and the final two Bat Bones were dispatched. Megaman had only been hit twice, so he stayed active. Then, he entered a large room where a computer sat in the middle of the room. With a few fully charged shots and saber slashes, the computer was destroyed and the sub's fate was set. So, Megaman beamed out and returned to the harbor.

(Megaman X3 (SNES) - Crush Crawfish Stage fades out)

Megaman and Zero beamed onto the edge of the harbor as the group turned and watched the submarine sink and then exploded, releasing a torrent of water. "So much Crawfish. Captain goes down with ship I guess."

Then, Megaman noticed the crane. "When did that start up?" Zero turned and eyed the machine suspiciously. "What kinds of crates has it been moving?" The group eyed Zero curiously, but Roll answered anyways. "I think it started about five minutes ago. As for what kinds of crates, I think the green and pink ones." Zero raised his finger and pointed at a metallic crate sitting close to the group. "What about that one?" Everyone turned to it. "That's been there." Zero frowned, and, with his hawk-like vision, he noticed a slight movement from inside it. Reaching back he threw the broadsword at it, embedding it in the crate. Whatever was inside the crate hit it and tossed it back to Zero.

_Warning! Warning!_

Then, two diagonal slashes were made, followed by a vertical one. Then, the crate broke open. Where the crate was, a pinkish orange crawfish-like creature stood there. The first thing everyone noticed was the large scissors-like claws that had a single hinge connected to his arms, the left being bigger than the right. Two thin tubes emerged from where his mouth would've been and went somewhere onto his back. "You have a keen eye, hunter. But you also have a dull mind. Have you not understood our purpose yet?" Zero sneered as Teasel stepped back. The claws were so big that they could cut Teasel down the long way. "Your purpose? Doesn't that involve causing chaos and whatnot?" Crawfish scoffed. "You hardly grasp the truth, Zero. And as for you, Trigger, I thought that you, of all people, would've believed us by now." Zero stepped forward before Megaman could respond. "Why? 'Cause he had some ideals way back when?" Crawfish snickered. "Precisely. But no matter."

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Intro begins playing)

Crawfish quickly snapped his right claw, then his left, then finally his right one twice more while swinging his feet in midair. "I am, after all, the world's third strongest Maverick. Thus, I shall dispose of you two once and for all!"

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Crush Crawfish's Health)

----------------------------------------

Almost immediately after Megaman beamed off, Crawfish shot his large claw forward, grabbing Zero. When it was reattached to its hinge, Crawfish raised the claw and managed to snap the tow sides as close together as possible, causing major damage to Zero. This happened four times before Megaman managed to beam back down and shoot Zero loose. Crawfish stumbled backwards as Zero beamed off. Crawfish then dashed forward, claw extended, and whipped it around as he halted, knocking Megaman to the ground. Then, Crawfish jumped in the air and fired his claws into the harbor itself. Before Megaman could react, Crawfish dove to the ground, slid across the harbor, quickly reattached the claws, and smashed the two together into his sides. As Megaman grabbed them in pain, managed to reach his arms backwards, activating the Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

Crawfish was thrown backwards as he jumped into the air again. This time, he shot his claws downwards, right through the harbor. As Crawfish landed, he curved his back and the claws reemerged, spinning around him rapidly. They were moving so fast that the group ducked in fear that they might be decapitated. Then, the claws reattached themselves and Crawfish thrust forward. Megaman shot a fully charged blast that knocked him backwards before quickly getting another fully charged shot which he converted into a powerful saber slash. Because of the power of the saber, this did massive damage.

(Crush Crawfish's Health)

------------------------

Then, Megaman swapped places with a now ready and ticked-off Zero.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero summoned Sigma Blade before he thrust the broadsword down again like he did to Anteator. "Gokumonken!" This blast of energy caused Crawfish to stumble backwards again. This time, Zero dashed forward and spun into the air in mid-dash. "Raijinshou!" A large electrical tornado was created and this caused Crawfish's body to course with electricity. Thunder-element attacks were Crawfish's weakness so this was painful. But not as painful as what followed. "Raijingeki!" Zero thrust the broadsword forward, the entire length of it becoming thunder itself. In other words, Zero took Sigma Blade, turned it into lightning, then practically stabbed Crawfish with it.

Crawfish stumbled backwards almost to the group before his body stopped coursing with electricity. "Fools… Can you not see the truth?" Zero scoffed. "Which one? The actual truth or the fake truth you Mavericks made?" Crawfish had had enough. In a blind rage, he screamed and thrust his larger claw forward. In an instant, the claw's sides smashed together only to have Zero land on top of them and balance. The group was impressed with this, especially Teasel. _Nice._ Zero smirked as Crawfish's eyes revealed an astonished look. "They don't call me an S-class hunter for nothing." Crawfish then realized what was about to happen. "Oh shit." Zero smirked broadened. "Raijingeki!" And yes, the attack hurt him very much so, especially seeing as it was delivered directly to his face.

(Crush Crawfish's Health)

---------

(Near Death Attack - Rock, Paper, Scissors)

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Near Death Boss Battle begins playing)

(A.N. I'm not positive on this tune, but I'm pretty certain that Maq's Hunter Hideout has this actual music clip. You're on your own for remixes. And, in case you're wondering what this is, in _Megaman X8_, when a boss activates his/ her Near Death Attack, this music starts.)

Crawfish regained his composure and reached his large claw backwards. "Rock…" He clamped it together and smashed Zero so hard across the left side of his face, the blood-like substance spurted out from his mouth. "Paper…" Using his other claw, Crawfish sliced Zero's armor, leaving a nice gash in it. Then, Zero noticed Crawfish reaching back with his large claw. "Scissors!" Zero managed to jump away just as Crawfish thrust the claw forward and clamped it shut. Had it made contacted, Zero would probably have two halves now: his upper and lower half. Luckily, it didn't and Zero activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero used Skull Crush again and reduced Crawfish to one health. However, unexpectedly, he activated his Near Death Attack a second time. This time, though, Zero managed to avoid the three attacks and thrust his broadsword forward to finish the job.

(Crush Crawfish's Health)

None

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Near Death Boss Battle fades out)

"You fools… You blind fools…" As Crawfish fell to the ground, Megaman beamed down and made sure Zero was okay after the beating he'd received. Crawfish began exploded and, ironically enough, the crane that had been activated by Crawfish turned and dropped a large metallic crate on top of him. It was a second later that Crawfish became no more and the crate was demolished.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Beaten plays)

Megaman made his hand motion then beamed off as Zero turned his back to the camera, placed his saber in his holder, and, before beaming off, said, "Hardly a fight."

(Get Weapon Screen)

_Megaman unlocked Spinning Blade!_

(Megaman beams down and fires a horizontal saw blade that slows down as it gets to be about three feet in front of him. Then, it splits and zooms behind Megaman, one three feet above him, one three feet below.)

(Normal Screen)

Back on the Flutter, Zero declined any medical aid to his bleeding mouth and said he was fine. Then, he went outside as Megaman began looking around for Roll. He found her in her black bodysuit in the dropship's storage closet. "Hey." Roll started, then spun to him. "Oh, hey." A slight blush crossed her face. She was working on some kind of machine and, oddly enough, the one character who's disappeared for a while, Data, was with her.

"Listen, about our next Maverick…" Roll smiled. "Ah yes. I think you should let Teasel know who he is. It's driving him crazy trying to figure it out." She giggled and Megaman smirked at the thought. "Yeah, but seriously. I want you and the others to be extremely careful. He's a fire-type and he's got an anger to match his attacks." Roll frowned upon hearing this. "We'll be fine, but who is he anyways." Megaman was about to tell her that she'd find out soon enough when Data butted in. He jumped onto Megaman's shoulder and made that odd noise he makes. 'The Maverick is Mattrex!"

(A.N. MY GOD! What's this? I've revealed the next Maverick early? That must mean I'm not going to be so benevolent anymore, right? Ha! Think again! I'm just being nice, but don't think that this'll last long.)

Roll paused and looked at Megaman curiously. "Mattrex?" Megaman sighed and threw a glare at Data. "A dinosaur-based fire-type Maverick with a really nasty temper. He has the ability to incinerate just about anything he pleases. He was also a former member of the disaster countermeasure team." Roll pondered this. "I see why you want us to be careful now." Megaman nodded. "Okay, I'll tell the others. I'm sure Teasel will be happy to hear about this." Megaman smirked as Data hopped off after being ignored. "Yeah, if he doesn't kill himself worrying about it in the process." The two shared a brief moment of laughter before Megaman got up. "I'm going to go check on Zero." Roll smirked at him before returning to her project. "'Kay. I'll be here." Megaman left the Flutter and then pounded his fist into the wall. _Coward! I can't believe myself! Look at me! I'm too scared to tell the girl I practically grew up with that I like her!_

As Megaman beat himself up about that, a familiar figure watched him. "Ah, the common everyday problems of life. Love is merely one of them, but one of the toughest to reveal." He chuckled as he began massaging the hanging rose petal on his head once more. "Look at me, for instance. I've never been in love, nor would I like to be. Although it would be ironic seeing as I'm basically a living symbol of love. Yes. A rose is a terrible thing to waste. But love is even worse." He turned and look at a familiar cloaked figure as he watched not only him, but Zero too. "But even worse than that is a mind. Come now, hunters. Surely you've realized it by now! And if you haven't, well… It appears my end is coming a lot faster than I'd hoped." He stood erect and summoned a breeze of rose petals. "No matter." The cloaked figure watched as the figure left, then turned back to the hunters and smirked evilly. "Soon… My Maverick Hunters… Very soon…"

* * *

How soon you ask? Well, how's three chapters? Yes sir, in three chapters, both the rose petal figure and the infamous cloaked figure will be revealed! Anyways, in the next chapter, the hunter duo squares of with Mattrex, a fiery Maverick with one hell of a temper. Literally. Also, just so you know, Crawfish's claw sliding maneuver, spinning claw attack, and Near Death Attack all belong to yours truly. So don't take. If you do, I will hunt you down, force you to watch Barney, and force the Burger King king to adopt you! Oh yeah! That'll happen if you don't Read and Review, too! 


	38. Enter The Mattrex

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, the hunter duo squares of with Mattrex, a fiery Maverick with one hell of a temper. Literally. The reason that I chose this Maverick as number two on my list is because, well, he's a pain in a half to beat! Even with Zero, his weakness could wind up causing you more damage than normal because it doesn't take away squat! That, and he's one hell of a powerful attacker. I'm going to have fun with this boss! Anyways, here's chapter thirty-seven!

* * *

Chapter XXXVII

Stage Select/

World's Second Strongest Maverick

Enter The Mattrex

* * *

In a few minutes, the three groups were on route to Saul Kada Island. Roll had informed the others of what Megaman had told her, so everyone was planning on wearing light clothing in cause of a sudden heat-wave. Bola and Klaymore rode with Glyde and Teasel was catching up on his journal. "Dear Journal. It's been a while since my last entry, but I've got plenty to say. We're currently on route to Saul Kada where Megaman and Zero will face the world's second strongest Maverick, Mattrex." He paused briefly as he thought of what to say. "So far, we've dealt with a sponge, panda, chameleon, owl, anteater, and a crawfish. Seeing as Mattrex is a dinosaur, I'm going out on a limb and guessing that the next Maverick, the world's strongest, is…" He paused to ponder this. "A scorpion. Don't ask why, but I think it. Actually, it would be pretty cool." Teasel finished his entry, then examined it. "Not too shabby." As Teasel beamed on his achievement, Megaman was checking his map in the storage closet.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select begins playing)

(The square on Ryship Island now features the shaded head of Crush Crawfish. The cursor moves to the Saul Kada island square.)

"Hey, Zero! Are you sure that he's there?"

"_Positive. He really wouldn't want to be anywhere else."_

"Good point. Thanks."

After disconnecting his link to Zero, he selected the square and closed the map.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select fades out)

Upon landing in the oasis, the group had hardly began walking towards the city when Zero stopped. "What?" Zero raised his arm and pointed to a wave of heat created by intense warmth. "It's coming from the city and nothing else. Mattrex is already getting started." Suddenly, a breeze blew by and the heat was so intense that everyone had to turn and avert their gaze. A few people's eyes started to water, but others, like Zero, kept it together. "We can't run there. We'd die of a heat stroke before we got halfway." Megaman looked at him. "What do we do now?" Zero turned and walked onto a low edge of rock. "How soon do you think that you guys can get the ships docked inside the city?" Zero turned to a confused group and Megaman joined him on the rock. "Um… A few minutes, at least. I'm not sure with this heat though." Banner replied. Megaman reached the peak of the rock and started. "I get it! Go on! We'll meet you there." Megaman jumped down the other side as Zero smirked. 'We've got it covered. We'll eliminated the heat wave."

As Zero jumped down as well, the group shrugged and head towards their ships. As Teasel paused, he perked up when he heard something. "Hey, do you guys here that?" Those who were still getting in turned just as Megaman and Zero flew over the side of rock on two motorbike-like things. "Now that is nice!" Megaman smirked as he looked at Zero. "Who'd of thought we'd find a pair of Ride Chasers here!" Zero smirked back. "It is kind of odd, but it's convenient nonetheless." Suddenly, as Zero was about to reach the city, a large, orange shield prevented him from getting in and he abandoned ship. Even after exploding the Ride Chaser, the shield still stood intact. As the three ships took off, Megaman slowed to a stop next to him. "What the… Where's the source?" Suddenly, a large sinkhole appeared in the desert and a large Reaverbot's head broke out of the center of it. "Well, we've got our answer." Zero quickly jumped onto the back of the Ride Chaser. "Let's finish this guy!" Megaman nodded and sped off.

_Level Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Both Hunters_

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss intro plays)

_Mattrex!_

_Ready_

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Mid-Boss Theme begins playing)

Megaman charged the Chaser's buster as Zero drew his saber. He summoned Sigma Blade, then moved it behind him. Megaman fired the buster once he got close enough and the Reaverbot squirmed. Then, it spit out three smaller copies of itself. Zero swept Sigma Blade backwards as they passed them, dispatching the copies. Then, Zero sliced the Reaverbot across the face. Due to the Reaverbot's 'primitive' technology, this massively damaged it. "Get me in closer! One more should finish it!" Megaman nodded and drove the Ride Chaser closer to the Reaverbot. Megaman fired the Chaser's buster once more, preventing it from firing more copies. Then, Zero slashed with Sigma Blade once more and it began to not only sink into the large hole that was beginning to fill itself in, but explode as well. Soon, the hole was gone and the shield began to diminish. One the count of three, the hunters leapt off of the Ride Chaser and it chased into the shield, destroying them both.

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Mid-Boss Theme fades out)

Several citizens and the groups ran up. "You did it! The heat wave disappeared!" Zero smirked as they entered the city. "It was nothing. Now come on! Mattrex is probably in the ruins!" The two took off and the groups followed them, followed slowly thereafter by some really hot citizens.

_Megaman Trigger/ Zero rushing to Kimotoma Heat Wave: Part Two!_

_Ready_

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Mattrex Stage begins playing)

(A.N. Guess what? You get to go back to Maq's Hunter Hideout for actual music clips. I'm not sure if Video Game Music Archive has any remixes, although it may have one.)

Zero beamed off and Megaman took off. After dispatching minimal Deerballs, he entered a brown door and found the hallway filled with dragon heads on both sides. "Those are basically flame-throwers. Watch out for them." Megaman proceeded, however, he stopped when the first dragon's eyes flashed red and began spitting fire. Before Megaman could react and shoot it, Servbots Number 27, 1, and 40 ran up and heaved a barrage of bombs, destroying most of the dragon heads. "Nice job, guys!" Tron complimented. Because it wasn't often Tron said such things, the Servbots beamed and became teary-eyed. Tron rolled her eyes and took off after the group who'd already begun following Megaman. "Save it! Move!" The Servbots obeyed and Megaman entered the next room where a long pathway lay. However, before getting past the first hole, a huge lava rush exploded into the wall.

"Crap! Mattrex is steamed about something!" Then Matilda noticed something on the other side of the passage. "What's that?" Everyone followed her gaze to an odd-looking machine. "It's the lava generator! Wait here!" When the lava rush stopped, Megaman quickly dashed past it and dared passing the second. Luckily, he made it just as the lava flow started again. Once more, the lava flow stopped and Megaman dashed past it. Then, after summoning the Shadow Armor, he slashed the machine to pieces. Upon doing this, the group ran up to him. "Come on!" They entered the next room, the passage leading to the ruins.

"Wait a sec…" Megaman opened his map and, to his surprise, found Mattrex's signal outside of the city. "Wait here! I've got to check something." Zero beamed down and, together, they passed through the door behind them. Tron shrugged and began walking towards the ruins. "Where are you going?" Tron paused and turned. 'The ruins. If Mattrex isn't there, then I've missed out on something fascinating. If he is, then you've missed out." She continued walking to the ruins and Teasel sighed. "Sometimes I don't understand her logic. Come on." The group reluctantly entered the room sheltering the ruins.

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Mattrex Stage fades out)

_Warning! Warning!_

Tron had already set the Servbot trio up to the hole to see if they could see something. They peeked in and suddenly became nervous. "Um… Miss Tron…" Tron perked up. "Yes?" Servbot 27 looked at the others before they quickly stood up and began running towards the group. "WE FOUND HIM!" Suddenly, a black blur jumped out of the hole and landed in between the Servbots and the group. The creature was so huge that the group gasped and the Servbots squealed in fear. Teasel just gaped at it. "What the heck?" The being, obviously Mattrex, was huge. Mattrex's armor was a combination of red and orange. The spines going down his back was made up completely of fire. An odd tube circled his waist. The thing that Glyde first noticed was the two large claws connected to the back of his hands. Aside from two huge feet and shoulder pads that spiked out, the only other noticeable thing was the huge jaw and sharp teeth that he had. "Well, it's about damn time. And just when I was going to take off, guess what? Lunch walks right to my front door."

As the Servbots slowly backed up, Mattrex, whose voice was deep and sounded of wisdom, took a step forward and Tron yelled, "Leave them alone. Mattrex frowned and turned to retaliate. However, he noticed something behind them. "Aw crap!" A sudden blast of a white cyclone caught him and the group watched as he flew over the Servbots, caught the edge of the platform with the back of his neck, and spun headfirst into the sand. The group winced when they saw the impact. "That HAD to hurt!" A familiar scoff caused the group to turn. "He was asking for it." Zero and Megaman, now in the Falcon Armor, walked up and climbed onto the platform. "Get out of here." The Servbots nodded when Megaman spoke and the ran back to Tron. Suddenly, Mattrex's hand clenched the side of the platform. The group just watched as Mattrex climbed back onto it. From the front, the group now noticed a streak of orange under his eyes.

"Cut me some freaking slack! I haven't eaten in three days because of you two!" Zero frowned and snorted. "You know it isn't necessary for reploids to eat." Mattrex snorted, a cloud of steam emerging from his nostrils. "No, but it's my pastime." Zero rolled his eyes. "Looks like you need new pastimes." Mattrex ignored this and looked at Trigger. "Something's different about you, though. Zero's still the deriving lunatic hunter every Maverick loves to hate." Zero smirked. "That's me." Mattrex threw an annoyed look at Zero before returning his gaze to Megaman. "Tell me, what became of the Master's genetic code?" After a brief silence, Mattrex grew wide-eyed. "You're shitting me." Again, Megaman said nothing. "You… Deleted it?"

To even Zero's amazement, Mattrex broke out laughing. "You actually deleted it! You dumb shit!" Zero snarled at him. "Something funny?" Smirked, Mattrex looked at him. "As a matter of fact, there isn't." Upon saying the last two words, Mattrex's smile vanished instantaneously. "Do you know what you've done, Trigger? You've taken our only chance of returning to our former glory and ripped it to pieces!" Mattrex angrily stepped forward, causing Teasel and Glyde to back up. ""With the genetic code, we could've revived the Master."

Surprisingly, this confused Zero. "Revived him?" Mattrex sighed. "You truly are dense, Zero. With the Master being revived, he would've brought peace to this chaotic world of ours." Zero snorted. "Sure, he would've, with the exception of a few thousand casualties. But hey! What do I know?" Mattrex growled. "Haven't you ever heard of 'worthy sacrifices'?" Zero snarled at this and Mattrex turned to Megaman. "Surely you understand me, Trigger. Don't you think that the Master would've brought peace to this world?" Megaman stood there, then looked up. "In this case, I'd have to agree…" The group, Zero, and Mattrex all leaned slightly forward in anticipation. "…With Zero."

Mattrex was so surprised by this, he nearly flew off of the platform. But instead, he took a step back and grew wide-eyed. "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" Megaman looked directly at him. "It's true that the Master would've brought peace, but he would've also created new resentments and rivalries. In other words, the peace would've been short-lived because new wars would've broken out shortly after this. We can barely deal with everyday life now, let alone in that scenario." Zero smirked and turned to Mattrex. He stepped forward with an extremely pissed look on his face. "You two are worthless! Of all people, I thought that Trigger would've understood the most." Zero smirk grew. "Think again." This pushed Mattrex to the limit. "Shut it, hunter!" Zero frowned. "I'd like to see you make me." Mattrex snarled. "Don't mind if I do."

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Intro begins playing)

As Zero beamed off, Mattrex slammed his foot into the ground, creating a small waves of small lava geysers. Then, as they stopped, he leaned forward and clamped his jaw shut. "I'm going to shut you both up… PERMANENTLY!"

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Mattrex's Health)

-----------------------------------------------

Just as the villagers entered the room, Mattrex flew into the air and managed to clutch onto the side of another nearby platform. "Ground Fire!" Mattrex reached his head back and fire began to stream out of it. Then, he whipped his head forward, spitting a circular ball of fire at Zero. Along with this, he fired four more off before swinging himself onto the top of the multi-leveled platform. Then, he leapt into the air once more and landed back on the central platform, creating the small lava geysers again. This time, he bent over to his right and dashed forward, his flaming spines outstretched. This attack made contact and Zero was set ablaze. However, before he flew off of the platform, an orange shield surrounded the entire platform, knocking Zero to the ground where the fire blew itself out. Zero summoned Sigma Blade and thrust it forward. "Youdantotsu!" This knocked Mattrex back a few paces and Zero dashed forward. However, he slammed his foot into the ground and a holographic copy finished the dash, slicing Mattrex upon contact with him.

(Mattrex's Health)

--------------------------------------------

This caused the spines on Mattrex's back to be blown out and he was thrown to the edge of the platform. Apparently, he was the only one able to move freely through the shield. Mattrex regained his balance and smashed his foot into the ground. One by one, starting from the tip of the tail up, his spines were reignited. Then, he curled into a ball and jumped into the air.

(A.N. Just for your info, this is my attack. Don't be taking it without me knowing. Overall, I'm a nice guy, but I can make your lives a living hell. Just kidding! About the anger part that is. But seriously, don't take it without me knowing.)

Mattrex reached a certain point in the sky, then came crashing back down to the ground, creating a huge flaming shockwave. "Dodge this, Omega!" After several dodged shockwaves, Mattrex landed with a crash. Then, he thrust his arm forward and caught Zero in the chest with his claws. Seeing as he still had that gash in his armor, that hurt like hell. So, Zero swung the broadsword and made a nice cut on Mattrex's shoulder. Upon removing his fist, Zero activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Zero selected Skull Crush and wiped out a bunch of Mattrex's health. To make matters worse, Megaman swapped places with Zero and activated his Giga Attack too.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

(Mattrex's Health)

--------------------------------

Then, Megaman got a fully-charged shot and swung the saber using the charged energy. This ticked Mattrex off and he jumped to the opposite corner. There, orange flames began spinning around him as he thrust his head backwards and let forth a mighty roar that scared Teasel nearly to the point of peeing his pants. When the flames stopped, Mattrex lowered his head and looked at Megaman. "You think that that's it?" He lunged forward, caught Megaman in the chest with his fist, jumped into the air, and slammed him into the ground. "YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!"

(A.N. The preceding attack is also mine.)

Megaman jumped up and fired a fully-charged shot. This caused Mattrex to jump back to the multi-leveled platform. This time, he spit out balls of fire that shot little flames in random directions. When he crashed back down, Megaman unleashed another fully-charged shot and one more when he dodged Mattrex's flaming dash attack. Then, he activated the Double Attack.

_Execute Megaman Trigger/ Zero Double Attack_

(Mattrex's Health)

-----------------

"This is all but the beginning!" Mattrex cried out as he dashed forward again. However, this time, he left a path of tall flaming geysers that disappeared moments after they started. Megaman easily dodged this and got him with the fully-charged saber slash. This pissed Mattrex off and he spun around to snap at Megaman with his jaw. Megaman dodged this equally as easy as the first attack and managed to get a saber slash along his chest. "Son of a bitch hunters! Why won't you choose to see the truth!" Mattrex was practically a second away from screaming and Teasel had had just about enough of this. Megaman ignored this, however, and continued his assault by fired one more charged shot that scraped alongside his face.

(Mattrex's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Wildfire)

Mattrex leapt to the same platform again and then began glowing a dim white. "Wildfire!" He spit forward, unleashing a large stream of fire. The orange shield disappeared, only to be replaced by a barrier of fire. When he was done, Mattrex jumped back onto the platform and caught Megaman off guard.

(Near Death Attack 2 - Crunch Time)

Mattrex dashed forward, bite down on Megaman waist, jumped into the air, and landed so hard, his teeth clamped as close together as they could and Megaman fell to the ground. Mattrex smirked. "How's that for pain?" Megaman slowly stood up before uttering, "Sub Tank activate."

_Sub Tanks left - 18_

Megaman then got another fully-charged shot and converted it to the saber. This time, he slashed him right across the eye, leaving a nasty scar. "You dirty son of a bitch. I'm going to RIP OUT YOUR INSIDES!" Mattrex lunged forward only to have Zero beam down and hold out Sigma Blade, causing Mattrex to impale himself. He slowly back up and Zero finished him off with the buster.

(Mattrex's Health)

None

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme fades out)

Zero walked over, removed the broadsword as roughly as he could, converted it into Z Saber, and placed it in its holder. "Fools… All of you… So damn blind… To everything…" Zero scoffed. "See ya, Mattrex. Enjoy hell. You'll fit right in." Mattrex slowly managed a smirk as the hunters turned to leave. "Dumbasses…" The hunters stopped and turned to him. "What?" Mattrex's smirk grew. "Just like Berkana…" Zero and Megaman started as Mattrex began exploding. "How… Can this be… Possible…" Mattrex exploded and, almost instantly, the ground began shaking. "What the…" Zero started. "We've got to get the hell out of here!"

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Escape The Volcano begins playing)

(A.N. Go to Maq's Hunter Hideout once more and you'll find out that this tune isn't half bad. I personally enjoy it. A lot. Also, there are no remixes that I know of. Bummer.)

Just as the hunters turned to run, a huge geyser of magma rose from the hole in the platform's center. "Holy crap!" The citizens of Kimotoma City and the groups both turned and began running for the nearest door. However, no one could get through them. "Stand back!" Zero summoned T Breaker and smashed the door down. Then, once everyone was outside of the room, he began smashing it back into place. Luckily, he managed to do so just as the slight lava flow reached the door. Also luckily, the door held out. Within minutes, the shaking stopped and the lava flow hardened.

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Escape The Volcano stops)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Defeated plays)

Megaman made the 'Yes!' motion again as he beamed off. Then, Zero placed his saber into its holder and snorted. "Hmph!" Then, he beamed off.

(Get Weapon Screen)

_Megaman unlocked Ground Fire!_

(Megaman beams down and fires a ball of fire that hits the ground and begins shooting small flames in random skyward directions.)

(Normal Screen)

The city began cheering as the door cooled down and the hunters smirked. "Well, that's it. We're down to the world's strongest Maverick. Hope you guys are ready." Teasel smirked and put on his confident grin while becoming really excited. "I can't wait to see what this Maverick is! I'm betting a scorpion! Or a hippopotamus! Or a… A…" Zero cut him off and looked at him weird. "How about a flea?"

* * *

Nope, that's not a typo, ladies and gents! That's the real thing! In the next chapter, the hunter duo faces off with the world's strongest Maverick and things begin to unravel. Also, wondering why I was so nice last chapter? I'll tell you why: I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! I'm going to update three other fanfics before giving you your answers! Hahaha! Beat that, Bill Gates! Oh, and Read and Review 'cause if you don't, I might just decide not to finish this, thus leaving this a cliffhanger indefinitely! 


	39. Size Doesn't Matter

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, the hunter duo faces off with the world's strongest Maverick and things begin to unravel. The chapter following this one will, at last, reveal the identity of both the rose petal figure and the cloaked figure. But for now, the reason that this boss is the hardest in any Megaman X game (as far as I'm concerned) is because… Well… You'll see soon enough. Also, two more things. One, once again, I am pleased to announce that this is by far my most popular fanfic with 2000+ hits! And two, lo and behold, this is officially my 100th chapter on Keep this up and I'll go to 200, if not further! And now, to celebrate, my 100th chapter!

* * *

Chapter XXXVIII

Stage Select/

World's Strongest Maverick

Size Doesn't Matter

* * *

The longest silence anyone could remember followed. "Come again?" Zero smirked slightly at their reaction and closed his eyes. "Infinity Mijinion, super-intelligent engineering expert and the world's strongest Maverick. He's also a flea." 

(A.N. Alas! The world's strongest Maverick has been revealed! In case you're wondering, his name is pronounced Meh-jin-e-un.)

Tron just gaped at this. "You can't be serious! We've gone through badly-named pandas, crawfish, dinosaurs, rhinos, and even a firefly, but the world's strongest Maverick is a flea? I don't believe it!" Zero opened his eyes and shrugged. "Believe what you want, but remember, size doesn't matter." Megaman nodded and brought the map back up.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select begins playing)

(The Saul Kada square now features the shaded head of Mattrex. The cursor moves to the final square, which lays on Nino Island.)

"Mijinion's signal is coming from Nino Island."

"Right. Get ready 'cause you'll be proved wrong soon enough."

Tron went 'Hmph!' and Megaman selected the square, closing it out afterwards.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select fades out)

Regardless of the dispute of whether Mijinion was a flea or not, the group took of sometime in the early afternoon. They finally arrived at Nino Island where Von Bleucher and the Guildmaster met them. After explaining their situation, Von Bleucher smirked. "Well, I haven't had many encounters with Mavericks, so this one should prove to be promising." Zero nodded and, just like the battle with the Zero Virus, Nino Island was surrounded in darkness. "What's going on?" Zero tensed up when he felt a shudder. "This isn't good. I think it might be Illumina!" Teasel raised an eyebrow. "Who's Illumina?" Zero sneered. "Mijinion's most beloved 'masterpiece'." Suddenly, the darkness faded and everyone backed up when a large yellowish robot with purple body outlines and purple crystals in its hands appeared. "Run for it! Now!"

_Level Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Intro plays)

_Infinity Mijinion!_

(Megaman X6 (SNES) - Infinity Mijinion Stage begins playing)

_Ready_

Illumina's eyes flashed orange as the group of humans ran like their life depended on it and Megaman beamed off. Then, Illumina raised its hands and, holding them flat with the tips parallel with its eyes, fired a flaming stream of energy at Zero. He too ran into the main floor just as the elevator doors closed. _"Zero! There's an odd signal behind door 1!"_ Zero nodded and entered it. There was a large black machine on the other side of the door. Due to Illumina's height, it didn't have to move, but instead, turned to Zero. He ignored this and summoned Sigma Blade. He performed a quick three-hit slash combo before dodge-rolling backwards and dodged the first of increasingly faster fire streams.

After dodging two of them, Zero thrust the broadsword forward and, dodged the next stream, then summoned T Breaker. After dodging yet another fire stream, he smashed the machine to pieces with the warhammer. This caused Illumina to course with electricity. Soon, something inside it exploded and one of its hands was waved. After this, Zero began to run back to the door as five oddly-shaped bird-like robots soared towards him. Luckily, Zero ducked inside the main floor in time and the robots crashed into the wall. _"Behind Door 2 now!"_ Zero nodded and entered that one. Again, Illumina turned to him and the robots soared towards him as well. Zero, however, activated Giga Attack, immediately dispatching the black machine and the robots simultaneously.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

By selected Skull Crush, the entire surrounding area was, surprisingly, cleared of enemies. Again, Illumina coursed with electricity and exploded once more. _"Door 3! Should I take lead?"_ Zero smiled as he quickly ducked back inside. "Not yet." Back in the Guildmaster's office, the island shook slightly when Illumina exploded for the second time. "Is it over yet?" Barrell looked up from the floor everyone was on. Just as something loud was heard. "Apparently not." Teasel whimpered. "I was afraid of that."

Back up on top, Zero entered the main port as Illumina's head was unscrewed and flew above the platform. Then, a laser was emitted from its eyes and began scouring the ground. Zero jumped over it and dashed towards the machine. There he ignored the laser and quickly slashed a newly-summoned Sigma Blade through it. Just as the laser detected him, he slammed his fist into the ground, creating a large laser. "Tenshouha!" This destroyed the machine, but Illumina didn't start coursing with electricity until its head was screwed back onto its head.

As Illumina exploded , Zero entered the main floor only to discover one final machine. "What the…" Illumina's lower half exploded and it began floating over the main floor. By raising its hands and placing them on the opposite shoulder (i.e. left hand, right shoulder; right hand, left shoulder), two walls fell to the ground and opened up to reveal lasers. Zero attacked with Juuhazan, then summoned T Breaker and smashed it into the machine once before the lasers became active. Then, Zero smashed it once more, destroying it all together. The walls were destroyed, Illumina began coursing with electricity and then exploded.

(Megaman X6 (SNES) - Infinity Mijinion Stage fades out)

Moments before this, Johnny ran into the Guildmaster's office. "I've closed the ruins off! Megaman and Zero are fighting that…" Before he finished, an explosion was heard and everyone knew what that meant. They ran for the door, but Teasel got there first. "Hahaha! They did it! They freaking… OH SHIT!" Teasel's sudden outburst was confusing, but was quickly answered. Just as Megaman beamed down and high-fived Zero, Illumina's remains began falling to the ground. An arm fell to the ground, then the other. Just when it looked okay, the head fell to the ground, destroyed the cage covering the city one level below and both hunters plummeted the ground. When the dust settled, the sore hunters picked themselves up as their friends came to help. There wasn't much rubble, save the now-demolished cage and numerous robot parts, including an arm and Illumina's now demolished head.

_Warning! Warning!_

Zero groaned as he stood up and stretched his back. Megaman was helped up by Roll and also groaned. "Man, that hurt." Megaman cracked his back as Zero picked up his warhammer from the rubble. He converted it into Z Saber and placed it into its holder. "Not bad, but now we've got another problem. Before anyone could ask, a annoyingly high-pitched tone of voice echoed through the city. "That's twice, hunters! Now I'm pissed!" Zero sighed as the citizens of Nino Island reluctantly emerged from their shelters. "Ladies and gentlemen, Infinity Mijinion."

About seven greenish bubbles appeared in a circle and they began to merge together. Once they became the same size as a single bubble, a figure appeared inside it and broke the bubble. Everyone, saved the hunters, just stared at him. He was so short, he could barely stand as tall as half of Teasel's shin. A purplish pack in front of his face was being used to keep him in the air. Another pack was on his back. The palm of his hands were some kind of glass. His body was also covered in glass, but it sheltered something which was a purplish orange. His small head was covered in a domed glass case. He was also covered in a light greenish blue and purple armor. No one could see his mouth, although his figure lacked much in size.

Tron finally broke the silence. "_This_ is the world's strongest Maverick? It's a bug!" Mijinion seemed insulted by this. Correction, carbon! I am a flea and you shall refer to me by only that!" Tron shrugged his threat off. "Meh. I still say your a bug." Mijinion was steamed, but he ignored this. "Well, hunters, I suppose your pleased with yourselves. You've come this far and have even destroyed my beloved Illumina. For that, I shall kill you both." Zero scoffed. "Yeah right! Like you'll do any better than the ones before you!" Mijinion crossed his small, twig-like arms. "Hmph! Sponge was a weakling and Pandamonium was naïve. Chameleon was cocky, Owl dense, Anteator over-confident, Crawfish temperamental, and Mattrex power hungry." Zero sneered and, for some reason, looked at Megaman. "And you?" Megaman added his two sense as looked back at Zero. "Mattrex was hungry for the Servbots, but I still don't know why."

Mijinion probably frowned, although no one could tell. "These 'Servbots', as you call them, are merely another tool used in the overall game of carbon benevolence." Zero shook his head. "And I thought I'd heard every crappy excuse. This one takes the cake though." Mijinion scoffed. "Mock me all you want, but, as they say, the buck stops here!"

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Intro begins playing)

Megaman beamed off as Roll and everyone nearby got out of the way. Mijinion raised his arms and put one arm forward, moving his other arm backwards. "Prepare yourself, hunters! I'm going to show no remorse for those you've slaughtered!"

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Infinity Mijinion's Health)

------------------------------

Zero beamed off just as Mijinion disappeared and slammed into the center of the city after reappearing. Megaman, clad in the Blade Armor, fired a fully-charged shot that hit Mijinion about twice more after the initial impact. Mijinion fired a yellowish ball along the ground both in front and behind him and soon, a barrage of thin, purple shots rained down. Afterwards, Mijinion took to the air where Megaman slashed him with a fully-charged saber. Time temporarily slowed down as Mijinion separated himself with a copy. When time resumed, Mijinion slammed into the wall behind him and a copy of him remained in his spot. "Hahahahaha!"

Megaman got a fully-charged shot as, together, Mijinion and his copy both keeled over and raised their hands. Then, a series of five greenish bubbles appeared. "Kickey!" Zero called Megaman over their helmet connection and then he beamed down as Megaman did so. _"Throw one of your Sub-Tanks to the right! I'll catch it!"_ Megaman was confused, but he summoned one and did so. "Zero beamed down, caught it, and converted its power to create another Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

(Infinity Mijinion's Health)

-----------------

This did seriously hurt Mijinion, but, in the process, it created about thirteen copies of him. Again, Mijinion was thrown into the wall as the city became infested with Mijinion clones. Zero had anticipated this and, together, just as the Mijinion clones released a torrent of bubbles, they activated Double Attack.

_Execute Blade Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Infinity Mijinion's Health)

-----------

(Near Death Attack - Bubble Torrent)

(A.N. Because Mijinion has no actual Near Death Attack, this move is obviously mine.)

The clones were demolished and Zero beamed off. Mijinion flew to the center of the screen and crossed his arms. "Kickey!" A wheel of bubbles appeared and began to spin around him Then, Mijinion lowered himself to Megaman's level before firing a thin, purple shot which curved when Megaman jumped over it. Megaman activated his own Giga Attack which destroyed the bubbles and brought Mijinion to the brink of destruction.

_Giga Attack_

_Piercing Blades_

(Infinity Mijinion's Health)

-----

(Near Death Attack 2 - Countdown)

Mijinion began to course with electricity and his voice was hoarse. "Can you not see the truth? The facts are in front of you. Can you not piece them together? Can you not see the reality that is?" Zero beamed down and scoffed. "Your reality? Sorry, but I'd prefer not to see it." Mijinion chuckled weakly. 'Then you, Zero, shall lose your life because of it. I guarantee it." Zero frowned and drew Z Saber. "Yeah right." Zero whipped the saber at Mijinion, impaling him. This finished him off.

(Infinity Mijinion's Health)

None

(Snake's Revenge (NES) - Boss Theme fades out)

Mijinion gripped the saber and weakly drew it from his body, dropping it to the ground afterwards. Then, as a surge of electricity coursed through his body, he was thrown back and he threw his arms out. "Jiyakumbiya!" Within seconds, surprising everyone, Mijinion made an even bigger explosion than Tunnel Rhino had made.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Boss Beaten plays)

Zero turned and placed his saber in its holder. "It that all?" Then, he beamed off.

(Get Weapon Screen)

_Megaman unlocked Ray Arrow!_

(Megaman beams down and fires a beam of light that quickly moves forward and down at the same time. Then, it crawls along the ground and crawls up the wall.)

(Normal Screen)

Zero smirked as the group of carbons applauded. Teasel smirked in victory, but Zero smirked for another reason. "That's that. Get ready because, according to Trigger, we're heading to Manda Island now." The applauding ceased and Roll queried, "What for?" Zero snickered and turned towards the elevator. Before boarding it, he turned and said, "To do what else? To fight the world's strongest Maverick."

* * *

Confused? You're question shall be answered in the next chapter where the world's TRUE strongest Maverick shall arise and a catastrophe for the shall happen. This next chapter shall set the path for the rest of the fanfic, so keep a look out. Anyways, Read and Review 'cause I've got plenty of ideas to last a lifetime! 


	40. Roses Are Red

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, where the world's TRUE strongest Maverick shall arise and a catastrophe for the shall happen. This is chapter 101 and I'm going to do a few more chapters after this. Then, I might take a break from fanfictions or I might keep going. I don't know right now, but I do know that I'm going to finish each and every one of my fanfics. So, let's get started on this one! Here's chapter thirty-nine!

Chapter XXXIX

Stage Select 2/

Fortress Level 1

Roses Are Red…

After quickly taking pursuit, the group caught Zero on the main dock. "Now hold on just a minute!" Upon hearing Teasel's outburst, Zero, who was still smirking, stopped and turned. "I thought you said that Mijinion was the world's strongest Maverick!" Zero nodded. "I did." Teasel seemed puzzled by this, but continued his torrent. "So, what is it? Is Mijinion the world's strongest or not?" Zero smirk broadened. "It's true and false." The group seemed puzzled by this until Megaman calmly entered. "What he means is that Mijinion was the strongest until the downfall of Sigma. Then someone else took his title." Teasel pondered this. "So, who took his title?" Zero sighed. "Weren't you listening to my narrative in the Manda ruins? It was Axle…" Glyde started. "Now _you_ hold on! Axl died! I saw it with my own eyes!" Zero seemed disturbed by this, but didn't let it show. "A-X-L-E. Axle." Glyde lowered his pointed finger. "Oh."

(A.N. HAHAHAHAHA! I got you, RandyPandy! Hahaha! I made you think Axl was alive again! HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and for your info, RandyPandy is my 'mysterious' reviewer. But still, HAHAHAHAHA!)

Zero closed his eyes. "Axle the Red. The world's strongest Maverick post-Sigma's demise. He's the one who went through and destroyed these last eight Mavericks as his 'redemption'. After this failed, he just… Disappeared." Teasel perked up. "Disappeared? Where to?" Zero shrugged and opened his eyes. "No one knows. He just vanished." Megaman, meanwhile, was looking at his updated map.

(Stage Select Screen)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select begins playing)

(The final square features the shaded head of Infinity Mijinion. However, the cursor moves to a vacant space on Manda Island and a new square appears. This one features the silhouetted head of Axle the Red.)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select fades out)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select 2 begins playing)

(A.N. Even prior to me playing X2, this was my favorite stage select theme in the X series. Go to Maq's Hunter Hideout for this clip of music. There are no known remixes, so good luck hunting.)

"Zero! Axle's signal is coming from Manda Island!" Zero turned and noticed the sun preparing to set. "Let's get moving. It would be better if we got there by nightfall." Everyone agreed on this and promptly began to get prepared.

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select 2 begins playing)

Minutes later, the group arrived on Manda Island. There, the mayor met them. "Thank God you came! Several people were exploring the ruins and they thought they saw a Maverick in there!" Zero looked in the direction of the ruins. "Don't worry. Unlike the others, this one won't hurt you." As Zero and Megaman began running away, Teasel called, "What does that mean!"" Zero paused and looked back. "He may be an ex-Maverick, but he's an honorable and trustworthy reploid." By the time, the group got to the ruins, there was a stone slab with an inscription on it. Apparently, Zero had no paper, so he carved his in a piece of stone. It read: Stay here. Knowing Axle, we'll probably bring this fight outside one way or the other. However, when Servbot 27 touched the stone out of curiosity, it crumbled. "I can't believe this. If he doesn't bring this fight out here, then he's going to get it."

_Level Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

(Megaman Xtreme 2 (Gameboy Color) - Neon Tiger Stage begins playing)

(A.N. In Megaman Xtreme 2, the music is pretty much the same as it's full-fledged platform brethren. However, it is sped up, so imagine instead of a slow beat, think of a fast-paced, bouncy sort of beat.)

_Ready_

Megaman entered the ruins and immediately used the Triangle Jump to scale the wall and land on the other end of the bridge which, if you recall, was destroyed by Chameleon. Megaman entered the hallway with the Force Armor and easily blew away the defensive Reaverbots. Upon using the elevator, he came across the final floor before the final room where the key to Elysium was once held. Megaman easily blew through the Reaverbot defenses before coming across a large crab-like Reploid. "Oh boy. This could be a problem." Zero beamed down and scoffed. "You're too worried about this. Allow me to deal with this." Before either of them could react, the crab exploded for seemingly no reason, destroying the entire floor, sending the hunters down a level. There, they noticed a large spiked vine with thorns protruding from the ground. It shrunk back into the ground and Zero just gazed at this. "Or not. You take lead again."

Zero beamed off and Megaman took off again. Soon, Megaman got back onto the elevator and rose back to the next level. Once he reached the large hole, he decided to go Matrix and, using the Shadow Armor for this, ran along the wall to the other side. Then, he continued on to the next level. In the hallway leading to the last room, a hologram sword appeared. Zero beamed down with Sigma Blade, swung once, knocking it backwards, then swung once more to destroy it. Then, the two ran to the door together. On the count of three, they kicked the door in and… Well… Let's just say that they got the surprise of a lifetime.

(Megaman Xtreme 2 (Gameboy Color) - Neon Tiger Stage scratches)

They didn't find Axle, but instead, found a large Reaverbot toad sleeping with a large bubble coming from its nose. The two hunters lowered there weapons and stared at each other. Moments later, they emerged from the ruins. "You finished him, didn't you?" Zero shook his head. "Believe it or not, he wasn't in there. He faked us out." As the group, save Von Bleucher who was getting the Sulpher Bottom ready, started at this, Megaman checked his map. "Odd. His signal is coming from the other ruins. What the… Now its on Ryship Island. Now it's… This is ridiculous! He's lapping the planet at least three times a second!" Zero waved it off. "I don't think that that's going to be much help here. Let's just try to figure this out on our own."

While walking back to the city with… Well… The city's population, they paused when they came to the closed city gates. "I don't remember the gates being closed, do you?" When everyone shook their head, Megaman and Zero kicked the gates in, giving everyone another shock.

_Warning! Warning!_

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Axle the Red Stage begins playing)

To everyone's amazement, the entire city, buildings and all, were covered in thick, spiky vines. Everywhere you looked, you'd see more and more of them. As the group stepped into the city, just as Teasel noticed something poking around the side of the city's left pillar, someone spoke out, causing the hunters to notice it as well. "Too bad, hunters. You lose. I could be anywhere on the planet by now, and no one would be the wiser. That is, of course, until I destroy a major city or two. Better luck next time." The figure then raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the vines sunk back into the ground, leaving the city in perfect condition. Then, he turned around the pillar an stepped into view.

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Axle the Red Stage fades out)

The figure, which everyone immediately interpreted to be Axle the Red, was covered in green/ light green armor. Two shoulder pads spiked out from either shoulder. On his right leg, a spike protruded from his knee. He also had a vine wrapped around the same leg. His wrists consisted of large roses that had two hands protruding from the center of them. Two spikes emerged from either side of his head and a blue crystal was in his upper chest. The most distinguishing feature was the large rose atop his head. A blue crystal was embedded in the rose and a single rose petal hung from his head.

(A.N. And thus, the first of two figures has been revealed! Behold! Axle the Red, my favorite Maverick in the entire X series! YAY!)

Zero broke into a grin and released his grip on the saber. Megaman also lowered his buster. "Well, you win. We've lost." Axle blinked once. "Yes, it seems you have, hasn't it?" No one saw his mouth due to the armor placed over it. As a matter of fact, he might not even have a mouth. "Actually, it was quite simple." He crossed his arms and leaned on one foot. "While you were circling back through the ruins, I made my escape out here and awaited your inevitable arrival." Zero smirked at this, but said nothing. Axle lowered his arms and placed one hand on his hip. "I suppose you'd like to know who Metal Shark Player regrets reviving?" The sudden mention of the subject caught the group of guard, but Zero stepped forward. "Axle, we'd love to know."

Axle sighed and looked at him. "That is lovely, but you'll have to wait for I do not know who it is." Zero stepped back and slightly lowered his head. "However, I can tell you that I did talk with Metal Shark Player prior to this incident." The hunters perked up after hearing this and Axle continued. "I tried to talk him out of this, tried to prevent this catastrophe from happening. But, as you can see, my efforts were futile. So, I returned here and lay in wait." Axle turned around and faced the other way. "What do you mean 'returned'?" Axle chuckled and began massaging the hanging rose petal. "It means that I have spent most of my life here." Zero seemed confused. "Most of your life?" Axle continued, half-ignoring this comment. "Do you know why I disappeared after my 'redemption'?"

After a brief silence, he continued. "It was far from a redemption, but instead, was a plan I'd come up with. It was an attempt to regain some trust for the reploids. However, upon destroying Mijinion, instead of gaining trust, I was criticized and jeered upon. I'd merely worsened my own condition by taking the title of the world's strongest Maverick, a title I'd prefer not to have. So, I took shelter in the ruins on this island and…" He paused to look at the hunters over his shoulder. "… And I have remained there for the past three hundred years."

Everyone, the hunters including, all gasped at this and gaped. Axle chuckled at this reaction. "You shouldn't be surprised, hunters. I could've lasted twice as long, although it seems I wasn't meant to live that long." Zero shook off the effects of the bombshell and queried, "What do you mean?" Axle managed a glance beyond the main ruins and a cloaked figure who turned and leapt away before responding. "It is a question that shall remained unanswered for now. But now, hunters, I want you to face me with all you have." He turned around and faced the hunters. "I want you to give me your all. Hold nothing back for I shall do the same."

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

"Now, hunters. Give it to me. I've waited three centuries for this. Don't let me down now."

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Axle the Red's Health)

------------------------------

Axle immediately began walking to his right as Megaman beamed off. Zero summoned Sigma Blade and Axle whistled. "Nice weaponry. It's not enough to stop me, but not bad." Axle had never seen any of Zero's weapon aside from his buster and saber. "Youdantotsu!" Zero thrust the broadsword forward, but it never made contact. With lightning speed agility, Axle spun around Zero and thrust a palm into Zero's back, sending him flying face-first into the ground several feet away. "Do you expect to beat me with moves like that?" Zero kicked himself back up as Axle brushed his hands together and continued walking right. This time, Zero swung Sigma Blade when it was close enough to Axle. Again, Axle dodged it by pulling a Matrix and leaned back and out of harm's way. He did this twice more before spinning around and nailing Zero with a kick to the left side of the head.

"Is the best you've got, Omega?" Zero stood up again and summoned V Hanger. By swiftly swinging the dagger, he created a thin purple blade that cut into Axle. He grabbed the wound and stepped back. "Nicely done. Now give me more!" Axle reached his hand back and a white glow surrounded it. Then, he swung it forward and a green, spiked ball spun around in the air a few feet away from him. "Spike Ball!" Axle leapt from one side of the city to the other and gracefully landed. There, he repeated this process, but instead of a green ball, he threw a pink one that bounded between the pillars. The green one disappeared as Megaman swapped places with him.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman, still clad in the Shadow Armor, quickly got a fully-charged shot and, once in range, slashed Axle with the saber. "Now this is the hunter I used to know!" Axle backed off before reached his arms back again. However, this time, three large rose petals shot out of his head rose and slowly began drifting to the ground. Axle began walking to his right as Megaman swung his saber several times, all the while, charging a shot. After the third slash, Megaman finished the combo with the fully-charged blade. Megaman then activated his Giga Attack and furthered the damage to Axle.

_Giga Attack_

_Shadow Crescents_

(Axle the Red's Health)

----------------

Well done, Trigger. But you seem to forget my true power. Allow me to jog your memory." In an instant, Axle whipped his hand in Megaman's direction and his hand disappeared. Then, a large vine shot out and wrapped around his leg. Finally, Axle whipped the vine over him, causing Megaman to be smashed onto the other side of Axle. "Is that the best you can do hunter?" The vine retreated back into Axle's wrist and his hand reemerged. "This is pathetic. Centuries ago, you would've easily dodged that. Yet, even with your memory, you have lost that skill. It appears that getting your memory back has only slowed you down." Megaman smirked. "Yeah right." Megaman got a fully-charged shot, swiftly dashed over to Axle, then sliced him from between the legs up with the fully-charged saber. This massively damaged Axle, even for the world's strongest Maverick.

(Axle the Red's Health)

-----------

(Near Death Attack - Scarlet Masquerade)

(A.N. Believe it or not, this isn't my attack. I actually swiped this from the fourth season of Digimon, which I also don't own. Bummer. If I did, I would've at least started a fifth season by now…)

Axle jumped to the side of a pillar and began glowing a faint white. He looked up and, using two vines coming from his wrists, swung himself onto the top of the pillar. There, he waved his arm, spun around, and thrust his hands at Megaman. "Scarlet Masquerade!" A gust of rose petals blew through and several of the petals sliced Megaman's body. The last hit on the attack was a combination of five rose petals slicing Megaman in unison. Then, Megaman shifted to the Falcon Armor and shot a quick buster shot at Axle just as the light faded.

(Near Death Attack 2 - Earthshaper)

Axle chuckled. "This is far from over. Earthshaper!" In a vertical breeze of rose petals, Axle vanished and a tremor shook the ground. Then, in random spots, huge vines began spiking out of the ground. Five of them broke out before the sixth and final one broke out. Axle jumped off of the top of this one and spun around in the air until, just as he was about to hit the ground, he vanished in a breeze of rose petals. Then, he reappeared in a similar breeze. There, Zero swapped places with Megaman and quickly sliced Axle three times with Sigma Blade.

_Active Member - Zero_

Then, Zero swung the sword in the air as the blade became ice cold. "Hyouryuushou!" This knocked Axle back far enough for, Zero to swing the broadsword into his body once more, finishing him off.

(Axle the Red's Health)

None

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Boss Theme fades out)

Megaman beamed down and Axle stumbled backwards, his body coursing with electricity. "Well done, hunters. I expect no less from you two. However, I think it's about time that we all stopped holding back.

_Second Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

Axle stood erect and outstretched his left hand. "Prepare, hunters, to face the world's strongest Maverick in all of his glory!"

(Megaman Excel Fortress Boss Theme)

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Axle the Red's Health)

------------------------------

As Megaman beamed off, Axle began to bounce his leg up and down while staring at Zero. Once Zero got behind him, his leg stopped and Axle whipped a vine so hard, Zero spit blood out as he was nailed in the chest and thrown back to where he started. "Nice try." Zero got up and, out of somewhat desperation to get this over with, he activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Hoping for a miracle, Zero selected Skull Crush. Due to Axle's evasion, there wasn't much of a chance that the attack would hit. As Zero jumped into the air, sure enough, Axle ducked out of the way. However, Megaman quickly beamed down and shoved Axle back into the attack just as Zero finished the attack.

(Axle the Red's Health)

----------------------

Zero beamed off instead of Megaman and Axle stumbled backwards.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman summoned the Hermes Armor and got a fully-charged shot ready. When Axle jumped into the air and began spinning, he fired the large laser blast which hurt Axle thrice before he fell to the ground. Then, he returned to the air, then split into two versions of himself, one of them being a copy. "Dodge this!" The Axles spoke in unison before thrust a vine forward. Then, they retracted it, squatted, and thrust it forward again. "Finally, the Axles stood erect and thrust it forward once more while Megaman fired a fully-charged blast at one of them. However, it was the wrong one and it quickly combined with the original. "Guess again, hunter."

(Near Death Attack - Earthshaper)

Axle waved his hand and the ground began shaking again. "Earthshaper." Three vines spiked from the ground, all of them being dodged by Megaman, who used the little energy he'd gathered and activated a not-so-powerful Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crush_

(Axle the Red's Health)

--------------

Megaman had gained about two-thirds of the necessary energy to activate a full Giga Attack. However with the Hermes Armor, he could activate it whenever he felt like it. But, depending on the energy gathered, the attack would vary in damage. Anyways, Axle was thrown back slightly and he activated another Near Death Attack.

(Near Death Attack 2 - Beat Rush)

Axle swiftly ran up to Megaman and reached his left fist back. "Beat Rush!" He punched Megaman hard in the stomach, then once hard in the face with his right fist. Finally, he power punched Megaman so hard, he flew into the air and, after a little boost from a vine, kicked Megaman hard in the back, sending him slamming into the ground. He slowly got up and said, "Sub Tank activate."

_Sub Tanks left - 15_

Megaman's health was restored and Megaman fired yet another fully-charged shot. Axle landed, unfortunately, in the middle of this and he spun in circles as he fell to the ground. He then spun his legs around as he spun to his feet. Once there, he was met with another fully-charged blast. But this one came from the recently-summoned Gaea Armor.

(Axle the Red's Health)

--------

(Near Death Attack 3 - Earthshaper Guillotine)

Axle brought out the two vines and quickly swept them over themselves. Megaman managed to dodge this, but if he hadn't, he would've been cut in half. Megaman countered with a series of regular buster shots before Zero was swapped in.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero had Sigma Blade out, so he thrust it forward, knocking Axle back. By now, Axle's body was coursing wildly with electricity, but he didn't seem to mind. Axle stood still and started chuckling. The rose petals he'd fired from his head earlier finally got to the ground and the first one knocked Zero forward a few steps, as did the second. The third, however, sliced three-fourths of Zero's health off, forcing him to switch Megaman back in.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman got a fully-charged Gaea shot ready and, knowing he'd been bested, he made no motion to dodge it.

(Axle the Red's Health)

None

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme fades out)

(A.N. Ready for one hell of a bombshell? You'd better be.)

Axle stepped back as Zero beamed down. "Very well put, hunters. I have been bested in combat and it brings me a joy I have not felt in years. However, with every joy…" Confusing everyone, he turned around, facing away from them, spread out his arms, and separated his legs. "Um, Axle? What are you doing?" As a figure appeared in front of him, Axle sighed. "I am giving you the answer to the question that will seal this planet's fate." No one understood him until what happened next. "Farewell, hunters. It's been a grand time." A laser was fired from somewhere and Zero ran a few steps forward. "Axle!" The laser hit Axle in the chest and he cried out in pain as his body was destroyed from the inside out. "AXLE!" No one, save the hunters, saw who had fired the blast, and they were shocked. Well, Megaman was shocked. "It… It can't be…" Zero immediately whipped out his saber. "Son of a bitch!"

(A.N. If you don't know who this is, then be gone with you! Stop reading this!)

The light faded and soon everyone saw the cloaked figure with the now-smoking outstretched arm. Although he was cloaked, everyone could make out his face. An evil smile played upon his lips and a large, red crystal was embedded in his forward. He had two large, blue, pupilless eyes with two large red streaks both above and below each eye. He also a large pit in his outstretched, Jay Leno-like chin. The carbons didn't recognize him, but their fears were soon confirmed when the figure spoke in an annoyingly high-pitched tone of voice. "Three hundreds years in the making and finally…" The figure took his outstretched hand and clenched it as Megaman gripped his buster. "…And at long last…" He smiled evilly. "I have fulfilled my promise." The carbons group started and gasped with shock. Of course, Teasel freaked out. "WHAT!" Both speaking in unison, the name of the planet's worst fear was revealed. "SIGMA!"

Dun dun dun! For those of you who didn't see this coming, shame on you! For the rest of you, congrats. Anyways, in the next chapter, the hunter duo tries coping with the revival of Sigma in the best way possible. By kicking his ass. Read and Review 'cause, obviously, this guy's going to be the final boss. Don't you want to see the final boss? I thought so.

P.S. For those of you who _must_ know, the voice Sigma has is the same one from Megaman X4.


	41. Sigma Is Not

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, the hunter duo tries coping with the revival of Sigma in the best way possible. By kicking his ass. Not much will happen in this chapter, so don't be surprised if it's short. Also, regarding the odd comment in my last chapter, if you take a look at the reviews for Megaman Excel, you'll notice one where RandyPandy confused Axle the Red with the hunter Axl. It was a simple mistake that I enjoyed very much so. The reason for the overreaction for that message can be blamed on me being sugar high. Rest assured, I shall warn you before doing that again. Anyways, here's chapter forty!

* * *

Chapter XXXX

Post-Fortress Level 1

…Sigma Is Not

* * *

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Sigma 1 begins playing)

(A.N. Guess what? Maq's Hunter Hideout. You know what to do. For remixes, it's back to Video Game Music Archive.)

Being oddly theatrical, a bolt of lightning crashed behind Sigma, caused a large flash, which freaked Teasel out worse because Sigma's sinister face was mostly visible even during this flash. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Zero lunged forward and, before anyone knew what had happened, Sigma had whipped out a long staff and was now clashing that with Zero's saber. Sigma laughed evilly. "Foolish hunter! Did you truly think that you'd stop my revival?" Zero sneered like he'd never sneered before. "I had hopes, you asshole!" Sigma smirked. "A lot of good those did you." By sliding the staff, Sigma slashed Zero across the chest and sent him flying so hard into the concrete wall that supported the gate that it collapsed on top of him. "Zero!" Sigma then slid the now-active laser scythe a little bit further up. "I have no use for you, Zero. But instead, I have waited for days for my shot at Megaman Trigger." Barely catching this, Megaman whirled around. "What?"

_Warning! Warning!_

"Are you ready, hunter? If not, then prepare to perish by my hands!"

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Only Available Member - Megaman Trigger_

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Sigma 1 restarts)

In the matter of three seconds, Sigma disappeared, reappeared, and sliced Megaman at three different angles. Then, he knocked Megaman into the air where he sliced him once more before releasing another energy blast from his hand, sending him into the pillar, which collapsed.

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Sigma 1 fades out)

Megaman slowly stood up and, unfortunately, the Gaea Armor had been totaled. Nothing, and I mean nothing, was left of the armor save scrap metal. Sigma laughed lightly as he floated back to the ground, his metallic feet thumping against the ground as he landed. This is when Zero dashed at Sigma again, but he easily countered by shooting an energy blast into his chest. "Look at this. A few centuries rest and you two lose your skill as Maverick Hunters. Pathetic."

(A.N. Are you ready for another bombshell? You'd better be. If you remember, way back in the first chapter, I said I owned Sigma's promise. I do. However, I don't own what it turns out to be. That is your bombshell.)

Sigma chuckles while smirking evilly. For some reason, the thunder had ended, but the dark clouds remained. "Look at them." Sigma turned to the group of carbons who stood behind the hunters. They tensed up when Sigma turned to them, looking straight at Roll. Teasel, by now, had made his way to the back of the group. "Carbons, creatures that I personally have had no immediate concern for. However, in recent years…" He snickered to himself. "Many have spent their entire lives looking for the mysterious Mother Lode, hoping to find out its secrets." Zero slowly stood up. "What's that mean?" Sigma smirked, then spread his arms. "Behold, carbons! For I am your precious Mother Lode!" A series of gasps, mostly from the group of Megaman's friends, a fit of maniacal laughter, and another thunderbolt followed.

"You son of a bitch." Everyone turned to Zero, who was gaped. "The Mother Lode. An ancient treasure said to contain massive power. It was nothing but you and your _-bleep-_ing promise!" Sigma snickered. "you catch on quick, hunter." The carbon group backed up slightly during this. He then turned to Megaman. "Trigger, do you remember the warehouse where our first battle took place?" Megaman snarled. "It's hard not to." Sigma smirked. Very well. I shall wait there for you." Zero weakly stepped forward. "Centuries have gone by and you expect us to find something _that_ old?" Sigma frowned. "It does still remains standing, hunter. Well, its surroundings do at least. You see, that warehouse was on what is known today as Forbidden Island!"

Again, gasps followed. Through a brief burst of strength, Zero stepped forward again. ""You're crazy! You expect us to take carbons to Forbidden Island?" Sigma smirked again. "I don't expect you to do anything, hunters. But, if you take too long, I'll get bored." He turned and looked behind him. The dark clouds had vanished and the sun was almost ready to set. "You had until dawn. If you have not reached the center of the island by then, I'll get bored and begin to show carbons exactly what a true Maverick can do." He turned back to Megaman and Zero, smirking evilly. "You're crazy." Sigma grinned. "You just now found that out?" With a wave of his cloak, he disappeared in a whitish ball of light and, even long after he left, his maniacal laughter rang out through the city.

When it stopped, the carbons ran to help the hunters. Barrell just stood there, as did Von Bleucher. "An ancient treasure with unimaginable power. Of course. Reploids. They would have more than enough power to create endless supplies of refractors. Why? Why didn't we see it?" Megaman was helped up by Roll while Banner and Teasel helped Zero up. He was way too weak to refuse their offer. Forty-five minutes later, after using two Sub Tanks, the hunters and carbons sat around their ships, trying to figure out a plan of action. "So, what do we do?" Zero frowned. "As much as I don't want to say it, we'll have to go to Forbidden Island. You may follow if you wish, but we will not be able to protect you." Banner shrugged. "We're more than capable of doing it ourselves." Zero nodded. "Then it's settled. We'll leave ASAP." Then, Amelia walked up. "Von Bleucher asked for you to wait for him. He said he had a few errands to run."

After five minutes of waiting, Zero got impatient. "Come on. We've got to get going." Just then, Data noticed something. "Hey, guys! Look!" Everyone looked up and, to their amazement, hundreds of ships were following the Sulpher Bottom. "Errands, huh? Very well. All who's coming aboard get on. Everyone else…" He paused and sighed. "Pray that this ends soon." With that, the Flutter and the other two ships took off and soon caught up with the Sulpher Bottom. Megaman walked up onto the roof of the Flutter, careful not to fall off. There, he stood as he watched the storm surrounding Forbidden Island. _Soon, Sigma… This is going to end… All of it will end soon enough…_

* * *

In the next chapter, the armada of ships are attacked by something known as a doppelganger and it's of someone who's got ties to Elysium. Plus, Sigma shows off his powers of the 'Mother Lode' and a shocking discovery is made. Read and Review because I've got a new fanfic I want to work on and I'd like to do it ASAP! 


	42. Aerial Assault

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, the armada of ships are attacked by something known as a doppelganger and it's of someone who's got ties to Elysium. Plus, Sigma shows off his powers of the 'Mother Lode' and a shocking discovery is made. Let's just get to the point. So, here's chapter forty-one!

* * *

Chapter XXXXI

Stage Select 2/

Fortress Level 2

Aerial Assault

* * *

(The screen remains black until a TV is turned on.)

_Hello, and welcome! This is a KTOX TV special report. About an hour after the feared return of Sigma, the KTOX crew and several other people, such as Von Bleucher, Prof. Casket, and the legendary digger, Megaman, have set off for the dreaded Forbidden Island. We are about twenty minutes from reaching the storm surrounding the island. Megaman and his ally, Zero, have yet to release a plan of how to get past it, but more will be said when it becomes available. Back to you in the studio!_

(The TV is turned off and the screen changes to an evening sky filled with ships.)

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PS) - Rescue Mission begins playing)

Megaman stood on the roof of the Flutter, a scarf tied around his neck. He was wearing the Neutral Armor, being prepared for the worst. He only had only fifteen Sub Tanks left, but he feared hat it wasn't enough. Roll, who was wearing her winter coat, carefully climbed onto the roof and closed the hatch. "Megaman…" Megaman continued to watch the storm. "After all we've done… After all we went through… After all of the people who have died… He still came back…" Roll placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Megaman, I'll be with you until the very end." Megaman turned to her and smiled. Off course, she didn't see it due to his face mask. "Roll, I have to admit something." Roll perked up as her hand slipped away. "Yes?" Megaman sighed. "Remember when I walked in on you when you were changing?" Roll did recall and she blushed slightly. "Yes." Megaman tensed up. "That was an accident, I swear. But when it comes to me walking in on your bath…"

Roll became infuriated and an angry blush crossed her face. "You pervert!" Megaman took a step back. "Also, I sort of read your diary." Roll's eye began twitching. "What?" She managed a response through gritted teeth. Again, he backed up. "Look, I can explain." Roll cracked her knuckles. "It had better be a good excuse." Megaman sweatdropped. "It is. You see…" He hesitated, then said, "I love you, Roll." The angry blush nearly vanished, leaving nothing but a thin red strip as Roll started. "Wha… What?" Megaman stepped forward and lightly gripped her arms. "Roll, I read your diary because… Because I wanted to know if you had feelings for me." Roll blushed a little harder. "I… I do…" Megaman blushed lightly as well. "I know…" Then, the time came. They both closed there eyes and there heads moved closer… Closer… Closer… Until… _-bonk-_ The two of them immediately lost their blushes as they remembered one small detail: the face mask blocking the lower half of his face.

(A.N. How's that for spoiling a romantic moment?)

Roll blushed hard, as did Megaman. "Sorry…" Roll shrugged it off. Just then, Zero climbed up. "Something wrong? Am I interrupting anything?" The two exchanged glances before shaking their heads. Roll went back inside the Flutter as Megaman brought his map up one final time.

(The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (PS) - Rescue Mission fades out)

(Stage Select Screen)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select 2 begins playing)

(Manda Island now features a square with the shaded head of Axle the Red. The cursor moves to Forbidden Island where a square with Sigma's head appears.)

"Well, this is it. I was hoping that it wouldn't have to come to this."

"Me too. No matter what we do, he still comes back."

"Yeah, but not this time. This is it!"

"Right!"

(The square is selected and the map is closed out.)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Stage Select 2 fades out)

Meanwhile, on the Gesselchaft, Teasel was being a lot more nervous than usual. "What's wrong with you, Teasel? Calm down." Teasel, who was with Tron, Bon, and Servbot Numbers 27 and 1, looked at her as if she was crazy. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? Tron, in case you haven't heard, a psychopath has just returned after three-hundred years, beat the utter and total crap out of Megaman and Zero, and is now expecting us to go to Forbidden Island! That is worth being scared to death about!" Tron sighed as the pilot Servbot, Number 9, called out. "Miss Tron. Mister Teasel. We've got a problem." Tron perked up. "What kind of problem."

_Warning! Warning!_

"The flying kind!" Megaman and Zero ducked as a huge bird-like robot flew overhead. The question Zero had just answered was Banner's. He'd asked the same thing and had gotten the same response as Tron did. The hunters looked behind them to see a large, golden, bird-like Reaverbot. "Geatz? What are you doing?" His eyes shimmered red and Zero cut in before he could reply. "Wonderful. A doppelganger." Teasel, who now stood with his family at the front of the ship's main control room, queried, "Doppelganger?" Zero somehow heard this and yelled out, "A term used by Reploids to specify reploids who have the same, appearance, and memories of other reploids without actually being them! In other words, this is nothing but a rip-off of the original!"

The doppelganger Geatz flew over the Flutter again. "I can not allow you to reach Forbidden Island! To go there with carbons would be genocide!" Zero snarled and whipped out his saber. "Save it, copy! Just bring it or hold still!" D-Geatz looked at Zero and flew into the air, holding his elevated position. "As you wish!"

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

_Sub Tanks left - 15_

(Megaman Legends 2 (Playstation) - Geatz Battle begins playing)

(D-Geatz's Health)

------------------------------

D-Geatz flew down and then straightened out once he was level with Zero. "Prepare yourself!" He fired a series of energy blasts from his mouth and Zero was knocked to the ground as Megaman beamed off and the Flutter's tail wing was lowered. "Miscalculated." D-Geatz turned and flew in a half-circle while white streams of air flew from his wingtips. Then, D-Geatz turned and flew high into the air. "Get ready!" He tried to dive-bomb Zero only to have a broadsword slashed along his bottom half. "AH!" A small trail of grayish smoke now trailed D-Geatz as well. However, Zero swapped places with Megaman and he summoned the Blade Armor.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

D-Geatz flew directly as Megaman and spit out a trail of fire as he passed him. "Is that the best you can do, purifier?" D-Geatz continued to trail a stream of grayish smoke until he turned towards Megaman and was met by a Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Piercing Blades_

Due to D-Geatz being a Reaverbot and the powerful attack, plus the fact that they all were vertical aligned, this caused massive damage.

(D-Geatz's Health)

---------------

Again, D-Geatz cried out in pain and began to circle the Flutter once more. This time, the smoke had grown several shades blacker. Megaman lined it up, then fired a fully-charged shot that immobilized him. He streamed a trail off black smoke until he came crashing down on top of the Gesselchaft. "Quickly! Get him off us!" The Servbots immediately got to the task, as did Bon Bonne. D-Geatz roared in anger and spit a large energy ball towards Megaman, one which was easily countered with a fully-charged shot.

(D-Geatz's Health)

-----------

(Near Death Attack - Cannon Fodder)

D-Geatz took control of the Gesselchaft's cannons and aimed them towards the Flutter. Megaman easily took care of this by fired repeated buster shots at each of the cannons and the fired bombs. Once they were all destroyed, Bon Bonne managed to shove D-Geatz off of the Gesselchaft by ramming into him. D-Geatz immediately took flight once more and Zero beamed in.

(A.N. Let me put it this way. In Mortal Kombat, this is the part where 'Finish Him!' would come into play.)

Zero summoned D Glaive and, when D-Geatz came flying towards him, he impaled the lance in his face, rolled onto his back, and ripped the lance out after it had gone done half of his underbelly. Then, Megaman finished him off with a combo of two buster shots.

(D-Geatz's Health)

None

(Megaman Legends 2 (Playstation) - Geatz Battle fades out)

D-Geatz stopped in midair, turned to the hunters, and began to weakly flap his wings. "This cannot be happening! Regardless if I am doppelganger or not, I will not allow you to reach this island!" He lunged forward only to have a laser coming from Forbidden Island go right through his chest. In midair, D-Geatz turned into a small man-like reploid who began plummeting to the ocean, but exploded long before that. Then, to everyone's amazement and horror, the storm around Forbidden Island began to thin out before it evaporated completely. "The storm… It's… Gone…" Banner just looked in awe at the now visible island. Zero sneered. "This is nothing more than Sigma showing off his power. Let's just land. That icy clearing would be perfect to land this many ship." Oddly enough, a large, icy portion of the island had appeared just as the storm diminished.

Once they had landed several minutes later, Zero jumped down and felt something under the snow. He walked forward a little ways before kneeling and brushing away the snow. He gasped and quickly stood to is feet when he realized what it was. "What is it?" Zero became quite nervous for the first time since he'd first appeared on Manda Island. "It's… A refractor. We're standing in the presence of a refractor graveyard!" Everyone gasped and looked around. Sure enough, no matter where Zero brushed the snow away, more refractors lay underneath it. "So, this is where it happened. This is where Metal Shark Player went crazy." He was right because it wasn't the refractor 'graveyard' he was worried about, it was the flashback he had.

-Flashback-

Zero came to and heard numerous voices around him. The first thing he noticed was the temperature. Then, it was the huge group of Mavericks around him, Metal Shark Player being the most noteworthy. "What the hell?" Tunnel Rhino quickly thrust a finger at him. "Kill him!" Suddenly, his neck snapped to the right, knocking him out for a few seconds. He regained consciousness and looked up to see a blurred red head. "What are you doing?" The figure holding him spoke. "Trying to regain our good name." Metal Shark Player laughed. "The carbons have abandoned us. The only thing you should be trying to show them is the true meaning of fear! As the Mavericks broke in cheers encouraging this, the figure turned and left with Zero in tow. He lost consciousness shortly before this.

-End Flashback-

Zero shook the thought from his head and stood up. "Come on. Let's get going."

* * *

In the next chapter, another doppelganger Maverick attacks and the first of a series of ice-type boss fights begins. Also, things with Zero begin to worsen. Read and Review because I'm pretty much in the green right now for Megaman Excel 2. If you like this one, review so I'll post the sequel faster! 


	43. You Haven't Won Yeti

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, another doppelganger Maverick attacks and the first of a series of ice-type boss fights begins. Also, things with Zero begin to worsen. Let's just get to the point. So, here's chapter forty-two!

* * *

Chapter XXXXII

Fortress Level 2/

Revived Boss Fights

You Haven't Won Yeti

* * *

(A.N. Instead of bringing back previous bosses, I've just saved most of the ice-type bosses for this part of the game. Also, I think you'll like the boss of this level…)

_Warning! Warning!_

For about three minutes, the group continued walking without conversation. Von Bleucher, the pirates, the Caskets, and many of the civilian friends of them had come and were now trekking across the icy terrain. Suddenly, Zero stopped and strained his ears to hear something. "What now?" When he heard nothing, he said, "I thought I heard something." Zero took a step forward and the ice ahead of them began to collapse. "Told ya I heard something!" Suddenly, a large figure jumped out of the snow, did a midair 180° spin, then landed in the soft snow patch. Then, his eyes faded into existence.

He had large arms which ere covered in glass-like ice on one side. Three large fingers emerged from the ends of them and he had an odd band wrapped around his mouth. It opened up behind his head to make to large, but thin air vents. The bottom edge of his armor was covered in the same glass-like ice that his arms were. Three large, green knobs emerged from his chest and, although no one saw them, the back of his feet had treads attached to them. The final feature was a pointy, orange nose. "Avalanche Yeti. Administrator of the Environmental Testing Center which was formerly located at the South Pole. Any statements, Yeti?" A long silence followed. "Lovely. Another doppelganger. Knowing Axle, they are probably no more actual Mavericks around, save Sigma. That means this whole island is going to be filled with these things. Stay on your toes, Trigger." He nodded and beamed off.

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

_Sub Tanks left - 15_

Yeti raised his arms and thrust one forward while bending the other one towards him. He said nothing, but Zero drew Z Saber.

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Avalanche Yeti's Health)

-----------------------------------

Yeti jumped into the air as Megaman beamed off. Then, he stopped in midair, floated in midair, and began to shoot a rapid-fire mode of sharp icicles. "Ice Gattling!" The icicles were imbedded into the ground in between Yeti's entrance spot and Zero's entrance spot. Zero easily disposed of these though. "Raikousen!" This not only destroyed the icicles, but inflicted damage on Yeti once he landed. He began coursing with electricity and he fell to the ground, paralyzed. Then, he flipped onto his feet and rolled over to the other side of the small clearing. Then, he turned around and jump in the air as two small snowflakes began rotated around him. "Drift Diamond!" He dashed forward while slowly declining, freezing Zero upon contact. Megaman beamed down and Tag Assisted him, allowing Zero to beam off.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman summoned the Hermes Armor and merely jumped over Yeti as he dashed forward again. Due to the head part, he inflicted damage by doing so. Then, he landed, spun around, and fired a fully-charged laser into his back. Then, his armor became a light orange/ tan. He fully-charged this weapon as Yeti dashed towards him without the snowflakes. He unleashed just before Yeti reached him. Time froze and he smashed his fist into the ground. Then, time resumed and Yeti was met with a huge ball of electricity. Yeti began coursing with electricity as he flew over Megaman's head and into the other ball of lightning, which was scaling a wall.

(Avalanche Yeti's Health)

----------------------

Yeti stood up after being paralyzed again and repeated his Ice Gattling attack. Then, he fell right into the deep mound of snow and began to move around in it. Suddenly, Yeti emerged from the snow and flew into the air, fist extended. "Hyouryuushou!" Megaman was knocked into the air and landed pretty hard. So, he switched places with Zero.

_Active Member - Zero_

Zero positioned himself just right and thrust the saber for just as Yeti emerged from the ground again. "Raijingeki!" Yeti coursed with electricity, but, due to his momentum, flew into the air, and landed with a huge thud. Once he stood up, Zero summoned Sigma Blade and swung it upwards. The broadsword coursed with lightning that caused Yeti to become paralyzed again. Then, Zero quickly swapped places with Megaman. Once Zero beamed off, Yeti got up once more only to be met with Megaman's Giga Attack.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crash_

(Avalanche Yeti's Health)

-------

(Near Death Attack - Blizzard Blades)

Yeti moved to the opposite corner of the clearing that Megaman was on and kneeled over. Then, a huge gust of snow was released from the vents on his head. Yeti stood erect and a snowflake-shaped blade began to float slowly to the ground. Megaman fired another fully-charged shot which knocked Yeti backwards. Once more, Yeti went back into the snow bank. Then, Zero came down and nailed Yeti with Raikousen once he surfaced.

(Avalanche Yeti's Health)

None

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme fades out)

Yeti slammed into the ground and slowly sank into the snow bank. Then, although no one could see it, Yeti transformed back into another reploid and that one exploded. Zero turned and smirked as Megaman returned it. "Come on. Let's…" Zero had barely walked three steps before his breath became short and he stumbled backwards. Megaman reached a concerned arm forward, which Zero waved of. Very hoarsely, he managed, 'I'm fine." He continued walking forward while Megaman shrugged, joining the carbons in pursuit of him. Zero's breath slowly regained his breath, but he was worried about something else. _Crap! If that was what I think it was, then I'm screwed…_

* * *

Only four chapters left until something interesting happens… In the next chapter, a Maverick who has no need for a dentist attacks and Zero's status worsens. Read and Review 'cause I'll continue! 


	44. The Maverick With The Icicle Teeth

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, a Maverick who has no need for a dentist attacks and Zero's status worsens. Also, things with Zero begin to worsen. No interruptions! To the point! Here's chapter forty-three!

* * *

Chapter XXXXIII

Fortress Level 2/

Revived Boss Fights

The Maverick With The Icicle Teeth

* * *

The group soon caught up with Zero, who was now acting normal. Finally, they came to a circular clearing where Megaman had faced a wolf-like Reaverbot on his first visit. Like the first time, the poles blocking the narrow exits sparked and an electrical barrier sprang to life.

_Warning! Warning!_

With a sudden crash of the earth, a large reploid began walking towards the group. When he got close to them, he stopped, banged his large fists together twice, and spit out a largish cloud of snowy mist. Zero just stared at him for a few seconds before responding. "Frost Walrus, arctic specialist." Walrus had two large icicles emerging from holes in his shoulders. A small set of spikes lined his knuckles on either enormous hand and the Repliforce insignia was on his chest. The most noticeable feature he had was the two large icicle teeth he had.

"Don't worry. It's just…" Walrus, surprisingly, cut in. "Just a what? A Maverick?" Zero raised an eyebrow. "A doppelganger." Walrus snorted. "I assure you, I'm genuine. One of the few remaining Reploids after you slaughtered them all. But I won't make a big deal about this. It's gotten no one very far before. Even Axle has perished in one way or the other. But, from what I hear, Sigma gave him his what's-worth." Zero stepped forward. "At least he had the smarts to do something intelligent! How do you expect to regain your 'former glory' if you're blowing everything up?"

It didn't take Zero long to realize that he was yelling. "Perhaps, but we didn't want to waste our time regaining our old lives. We wanted to go along with the ones the carbons opened up for us. So, we started trying to kill as many of them as we could. Hornet attacked Nino, the Maverick train attacked Calinca, Mattrex attacked Saul Kada, and Spider attacked Manda. We were trying to strike fear in the carbons hearts." Zero seemed ticked off. "You sicken me." Walrus would smirked if he could. "Good."

_Only Available Member - Zero_

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D (Unlike his X4 Battle)_

_Sub Tanks Available - None_

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Frost Walrus' Health)

-----------------------------------

stomped forward once, twice, then smashed his fists together before his lower half folded into his upper torso and he slid across the ground. "WRAH!" Zero easily jumped over this as Walrus stood to his full height, turned around, and was met with a flaming broadsword. His teeth and shoulder-cicles melted instantly and he began spitting out a snowy mist. Soon, a large ice block was formed and, after smashing his fits together, it crashed to the ground, releasing smaller icicles that smashed once they hit the ground. As Walrus made new icicles appear on his body, Zero used his Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

(Frost Walrus' Health)

------------------------

Walrus then stomped forward twice before swinging his fist and tossing Zero into the air. As Zero came down, he gashed his side on the icicle on Walrus' shoulder. He stumbled to his feet as he clutched his side. "Nice try, hunter. But I am still stronger than you, you dumbass blonde." Zero became ticked and summoned T Breaker. If he was going to be pissed, everyone around him would know it.

Walrus then looked up as the icicles on his shoulders fired like missiles. 'Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut! Hut!" He smashed his fists together and several icicles became lodged into the ground. Then, he bent over and aimed his shoulder icicles at Zero before they began firing again. "Hut! Hut! Hut!" Three missiles were fired, but were easily smashed by the warhammer. Then, he whipped the warhammer at Walrus. The hammer knocked Walrus back far enough for Zero to catch it, jump on Walrus' face, and smash the warhammer into it. Then, he hopped off and summoned Sigma Blade again. "Call me a blonde will you!"

Walrus began stomping forward again as Zero swung the broadsword twice. Walrus ignored the pain and painfully kicked Zero. He jumped up and in a sudden burst of energy, his armor became black and his blonde hair became white. "What the…" Megaman started as Zero swung the broadsword at Walrus once more. "It's the Night Shade Armor!" Zero, fully-rejuvenated, used another Giga Attack, slicing offone hell of a chunk of health.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

(Frost Walrus' Health)

---------

(Near Death Attack - Frost Missile Barrage)

Walrus looked up and continued to fire endless rounds of icy missiles, all of which aimed for Zero. He easily swung the broadsword through these and sliced Walrus up the middle, cutting off his Near Death Attack. Then, with a swift blow of the broadsword, finished him off.

(Frost Walrus' Health)

None

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme fades out)

(A.N. Yes, I know. That was a short battle, but he's an easy boss. Plus, with the Night Shade Armor for Zero, your most powerful attacks can kick anyone's ass!)

Walrus simply fell over backwards as Zero's armor and hair returned to its normal color. "You fools… Will learn… Soon enough… Farewell… Blondie…" To even Megaman's amazement, he walked over, stabbed Walrus with the broadsword, twisted it, and stood closeby as Walrus exploded. "Don't worry. I just don't like being called blonde. Come on." He waited forward the group to catch up before passing past the now-inactive fence post. _Nice save. But this can't go on for much longer…_

* * *

In the next chapter, another icy Maverick appears and Zero goes psycho once more. Read and Review and I'll keep going! 


	45. He Ain't No Composer!

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, another icy Maverick appears and Zero goes psycho once more. No time to stop and smell the roses! To the point! Here's chapter forty-four!

Chapter XXXXIV

Fortress Level 3/

Revived Boss Fights

He Ain't No Composer!

(A.N. As you can tell, I've just now realized my blooper. The revived boss fights from a Megaman game (in the X series anyways) are at the beginning of an entirely new fortress level. Please accept my apology and I'll try not to do it again. Also, the title is pretty crappy, but I could think of nothing else.)

_Warning! Warning!_

Minutes later, a narrow ledge came into view. To the left of that was a large rink of snow-covered ice. "Wait. That was a chasm before. I remember that much." The group stopped and the island soon became surrounded in a black darkness. Then, two red eyes flashed in the darkness thrice before the darkness lifted. Zero narrowed his eyes as the standing figure. "Blizzard Wolfang, ex-leader of an arctic exploration." Wolfang was covered in light blue armor. His head was covered in sharp icicles and a red crystal was imbedded in his forehead. Two orange crystals were on either side of his head and two more red crystals were on his chest on either side of a large, light blue crystal. Like his head, his tail was covered in icicles and his sharps claws moved as his hands were flexed back and forth. A large, sharp chin jutted out from his sharp teeth and powerful jaw.

"Is he a doppelganger?" Megaman leaned forward slightly at Teasel's question. "No." A deep and gruff voice rose from Wolfgang's throat. "You can think I am one of those useless creations if you wish, but I am not. It looks like it's come to this, hunters. Trigger, Zero, and the last living Maverick on the planet. I bet you're pretty full of yourselves over this." Zero stepped onto the snow-covered ice and Megaman joined him. "You bet we are. Once your through, Sigma will be all that's left." Wolfang frowned. "He's revealed himself I take it. Even if he didn't, doesn't matter. The carbons will receive what's coming to them." Zero stepped forward and drew his saber. "I'm getting sick of hearing this."

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

Wolfang quickly lunged forward and swiped at Zero, who easily dodged it. "Then hold still and die! You won't hear anything in the afterlife!" Wolfang jumped backwards, knelt onto all fours, threw his head back, and howled.

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Blizzard Wolfang's Health)

-----------------------------------

Wolfang lunged forward, knocking Zero to the ground. Then, he landed, turned sharply to the right, and began running around Zero. Zero jumped to his feet and summoned Sigma Blade. Just as Wolfang lunged at him again, Zero swung the broadsword over his head, flipping Wolfang onto his back. However, he quickly flipped himself over and threw his head into the air as blue electricity coursed over his mouth. Then, a large ice block was fired, which Zero easily dodged.

Then, another was fired and Zero thrust the broadsword forward as an offensive-defensive maneuver. He inflicted damage on Wolfang while dodging the ice block. Then, to many people's amazement, Wolfang leapt into the air and stood on all fours upside down in midair as if there were an invisible platform there. There, he charged another attack. "Jyi! Yagomenkuu!" A barrage of ice blocks was fired in a straight line towards Zero, who easily rolled aside. Then, Wolfang dashed forward, curved back to solid ground, then dashed forward again, creating a trail of icicles wherever he dashed. These crashed to the ground, causing a temporary cloud of ice that allowed Zero to swing the broadsword swiftly backwards, creating a trail of fire.

While he was still stunned, Zero attacked Wolfang with Ryuenjin, causing Wolfang to light ablaze. Then, Zero activated Giga Attack while he was still in the air.

_Giga Attack_

_Command Arts_

Being strategic, Zero selected Wave Slash. He dashed forward, jumped into the air, and stood on the side of the broadsword as it sliced Wolfang down the center. This attack caused +50 damage.

(Blizzard Wolfang's Health)

----------------

Wolfang lunged forward before beginning to lap Zero again. However, Zero had other plans and swapped Megaman in.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

As Wolfang lunged forward, Megaman, who wore the Shadow Armor, sliced Wolfang heavily down the face, but toppled once Wolfang slid under him. After quickly regaining his composure, Megaman turned around and fired several buster shots before Wolfang jumped onto the invisible ceiling again. Again, Wolfang charged and fired the ice block barrage. Megaman took this advantage to use the Double Attack.

_Execute Shadow Armor Megaman/ Zero Double Attack_

(Blizzard Wolfang's Health)

-------

(Near Death Attack - Hailstorm)

Wolfang leaned back while standing on two legs and began charging another attack. "Jyi! Yagomenkuu!" He fired off numerous rounds of ice blocks which began to crash into the ground like hail. Then, Wolfang lunged at Megaman as the hail continued. Megaman rolled away and managed a saber swipe along his side. Wolfang hit the ground hard and rolled onto his side where Zero beamed down and smashed T Breaker into his side, ending the Maverick menace.

(Blizzard Wolfang's Health)

None

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme fades out)

Wolfang was thrown backwards and landed on his back. "Ee… Dunka!" Wolfang exploded and Zero smirked. "So much for those Mavericks. Now all that's left is Sigma." Megaman nodded and began to follow Zero. He quickly glanced at the map of Forbidden Island only to receive a surprise. _There's another Maverick here aside from Sigma, and it's nearby! It's also going to attack soon. I can feel it…_

In the next chapter, the original icy Maverick appears and things with Zero go from bad to 'HOLY HELL! HE'S CRAZY!' Read and Review and I'll continue.

P.S. Two chapters left…


	46. Take A Chill Pill!

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, the original icy Maverick appears and things with Zero go from bad to 'HOLY HELL! HE'S CRAZY!'. This is the chapter I originally forgot about. Luckily, I remembered this, so now here it is. Also, due to a review I've received, I have decided to clear something up. In the last chapter, when I said two chapters left, I meant two chapters left until something happens, not when the fanfic was going to end. I've still got twelve chapters on this thing. Anyways, here's chapter forty-five!

* * *

Chapter XXXXV

Fortress Level 3/

Revived Boss Fights

Take A Chill Pill!

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at a spacious corner turn where people were frozen during Megaman's first visit. He closed out the map and turned to Zero. "We're almost at the center of the island. Sigma still hasn't moved." Zero looked into the distance. _Shit! I probably won't make it through Sigma's last form. Not without cracking…_ He nodded as Teasel began rubbing his hands together. "Could we hurry this up? I can barely feel my fingers." He turned, nodded again, and went to walk forward, but nearly fell over instead. "What the…" He looked down and saw that his feet were frozen.

_Warning! Warning!_

"What the hell?" Suddenly, a penguin-like robot broke out of a nearby igloo. "Ha! Stupid hunter! I can freeze you solid and you wouldn't even know!" The penguin had navy blue armor, piercing eyes, and a large, sharp beak that curved. "Chill Penguin, arctic investigator." He swiftly kicked one foot forward and broke the ice that held him. "You really get on my nerves, so let's just cut to the chase." Penguin smirked. "Anxious, are we? What for?" Zero frowned. "To finish you Mavericks off."

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Active Member - Zero_

"Very well. I am genuine if you must know, but that makes no difference. Even if I was a doppelganger, I'd still finish you!"

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Chill Penguin's Health)

------------------------------

Zero summoned Sigma Blade as Penguin threw his head back and began to spit out ice blocks that slid towards him. Zero easily dodged this and smashed his fist into the ground while near him. "Tenshouha!" This laser blinded Penguin as well as hurt him. Then, Zero thrust his saber skyward, creating a fiery trail. This set Penguin ablaze momentarily before he jumped over Zero and landed near the carbons. Due to being stunned by Penguin's appearance and the discovery of Wolfang's bluff, he instinctively summoned the Shadow Armor. Then, he activated his own Giga Attack as Zero used his.

_Double Giga Attack_

_Shadow Crescents_

_Command Arts_

Megaman used the orange crescents to inflict damage as Zero Skull Crushed him. Combined, this was one major kick to the balls.

(Chill Penguin's Health)

------------

Penguin then began breath an icy vapor that turned into penguin-like sculptures. As Megaman beamed off, Penguin jumped forward, slid through them, and was met face-first with T Breaker. This threw him back, but he flipped in midair and began breathing an icy vapor again. This froze Zero's leg and, as he struggled to break free, Megaman beamed down and covered him.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman charged his buster, then let loose a powerful saber slash attack that knocked Penguin on his rear and allowed Zero to break free.

(Chill Penguin's Health)

------

(Near Death Attack - Frost Tower)

Penguin began breathing the icy vapor and soon created a largish tower of ice. Then, he slid into it and knocked it right where Megaman and Zero stood before they rolled away. There, Zero summoned K Knuckle and lunged forward as a sharp pain stabbed into his chest. Without realizing what he was doing, he punched Penguin hard in the chest. So hard it went through him.

(Chill Penguin's Health)

None

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme fades out)

Penguin keeled over as far as he could in pain before Zero retracted his fist and Penguin fell onto his back. He didn't explode, but instead, just fell limp. Zero shook his head and started walking along. "Come on. Let's go."

_Warning! Warning!_

Suddenly, a large lance broke through Penguin's chest and caused him to explode. Then, a tall, lean figure broke from the snow. "What the… Splash Warfly? Why is he here?" Suddenly, it occurred to him that Warfly was water-based. "That's got to be it. Let mer handle this and just go ahead." As Warfly took a step towards Zero, Megaman looked at him. "You sure?" He nodded. "Positive." Megaman shrugged and motioned for the carbons to follow him. They cautiously moved past him and began walking away.

Zero stood for a second before smirking. "You've come a long ways, Trigger. But from here on…" He sighed as he lightly clutched his chest and looked at what he knew to be a Warfly doppelganger. "You're on your own."

* * *

In the next chapter, Zero takes on Warfly and the unexpected happens as things take a turn for the apocalyptic. Read and Review and I'll continue! I don't even know why I say that anymore. Whatever. 


	47. Something's Not Right

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, Zero takes on Warfly and the unexpected happens as things take a turn for the apocalyptic. This is the chapter where a massive revelation shall take place and will, quite possibly, create more questions. I'd like to let you know that I'm still accepting any questions that you might not understand or know about this fanfic. Let me know and I'll answer them. Anyways, here's chapter forty-six!

* * *

Chapter XXXXVI

Fortress Level 3/

Revived Boss Fights

Something's Not Right…

_

* * *

Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Only Available Member - Zero_

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme begins playing)

(Splash Warfly's Health)

-----------------------------------

Zero, who still had K Knuckle out, lunged forward and smashed his fist into Warfly's head. However, his lance was spun around a split-second before impact, reflecting the attack and cutting through Zero. "Not a scratch!" His voice was high-pitched, but hoarse. He then leapt into the air and dove into the snow drifts. "Later!" Then, after a few seconds, he reappeared behind Zero. "Over here!" Unfortunately, Zero summoned Z Saber just as the buzzing came back. He then unleashed a barrage of attacks doing minimal damage, but the sheer number of them made up for it.

_Giga Attack?_

_Berserk Charge_

Zero proceeded to repeatedly slash Warfly over and over until the buzzing stop and Zero came to his senses.

(Splash Warfly's Health)

-----------------------

Warfly then reached back and slid as he thrust his lance forward. Then, he reached back again, but spun around to the left, then the right as he thrust it forth again. Finally, he stopped, aimed and Zero, and began to fire a stream of ice blocks at Zero. Summoning Sigma Blade, he was easily able to reflect this. Then, he spun into the air as the air was filled with an electric aroma. This caused Warfly to become paralyzed as he Zero thrust the broadsword forward again.

Zero then swung the blade three times before cringing again and thrusting the broadsword in Warfly's face. This knocked him back to where he tripped. However, he did a backflip and landed in the snow drift. Zero stumbled backwards and began shaking his head. _Come on, Zero! You can do this! You weren't called an S-class hunter for nothing!_ Zero sneered and waited for Warfly to reemerge before swing the blade swiftly downwards.

(Splash Warfly's Health)

--------------

(Near Death Attack - Mirror Wall)

Warfly jumped into the center of the clearing before creating a large vertical wave of water which froze instantly. Zero thrust forward with Sigma Blade, but it bounced off. So, Zero summoned V Hanger and fired a purple blade at him. This broke a hole in the ice large enough for Zero to topple it with T Breaker. Then, he smashed Warfly's body into the ground twice before snapping again. Let's just say that it was pretty incredible that Warfly didn't become the ground.

(Splash Warfly's Health)

None

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - Boss Theme fades out)

The Warfly doppelganger, who coursed heavily with electricity, stood up and looked at Zero. Zero smirked benevolently and smashed him so hard with the warhammer that, when he exploded, the nearby rock edges were blown to pieces, revealing a large, circular area. As Zero came to his senses again, he slowly stepped into it as he replaced his saber. Then, a sudden dagger of pain stabbed his chest and he realized his fate. "Trigger, we've come a long ways… We've fought before, but not like this… I'm glad you'll be the one to retire me… Megaman…"

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_

Megaman and the carbons, who'd stopped to pull Teasel out of a waist-deep snow bank. Froze and spun around. "Oh my God! That was Zero!" Almost in unison, everyone turned and chased after the hunter until they caught up with him inside a clearing. He was keeled over holding his chest. Megaman took a few steps towards him in worry. "Zero?" Suddenly, Zero chuckled evilly and stood up. Then he turned and opened his eyes, revealing a look they'd seen once before. They were the eyes of Metal Shark Player; the eyes of a full-fledged Maverick.

* * *

Dun dun dun! In the next chapter, obviously, Megaman takes on the last person he ever expected to and things take another turn for the apocalyptic. You can piece it together from there. For now, it's a break time, allowing me to update other fanfics. Anyways, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	48. Unexpected Betrayal

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, Megaman takes on the last person he ever expected to and things take another turn for the apocalyptic. You can figure out what's going to happen later. For now, here's chapter forty-seven!

* * *

Chapter XXXXVII

Fortress Level 3 Boss

Unexpected Betrayal

_

* * *

Warning! Warning!_

Several carbons, including Teasel, took a step back as Megaman stepped forward. "Z… Zero?" Zero looked at him and began chuckling evilly. "We've come a long way, Trigger. But the buck stops here. One of us isn't going to leave here alive…" He quickly drew his saber and swung it at Megaman, causing him to step back several feet. "And that will be you!" Teasel started as he realized what had just happened as Megaman announced it. "Zero's gone Maverick!"

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Only Available Member - Megaman Trigger (Obviously…)_

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Megaman X vs. Zero Battle begins playing)

(Zero's Health)

----------------------------------------

Megaman immediately dashed over Zero as he thrust the saber forward. "Raikousen!" Megaman jumped over the thunderbolt that was fired from the saber's backside. He shifted to the Blade Armor, then charged a shot. "Zero, I know you can fight this! We don't have to fight!" Zero turned and smirked. "No, we don't. You can just hold still and make me killing you easier for the both of us." Zero spun around, summoned Sigma Blade, and thrust forward. "Youdantotsu!" Megaman growled angrily as his shot grew to maximum capacity. "Stop it, Zero!" Zero smirked and just swung Sigma Blade downwards. "Juuhazan!" Megaman growled again and released the charged saber attack on him. "Knock it off!"

Zero stumbled back and grinned evilly. "Yes, that is it. Fight me, hunter! Show me your power!" Zero shifted to the T Breaker and smashed it into the ground, creating a tremor. Megaman easily dodged it and activated the Rapid Fire part. Then, he fired a single shot, but it came out as three crowded shots. They hit Zero in the back and he growled as T Breaker was swung backwards. Megaman jumped over Zero only to have the warhammer send him into a nearby ice wall on the rebound. "Yes! Feel the pain and die, hunter!" Megaman easily got back up, turned to Zero, and activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Piercing Blades_

(Zero's Health)

------------------------------

Zero stumbled backwards and growled. "You're holding back, hunter. Show me your full potential or you will die trying!" He summoned V Hanger and lunged forward. Before Megaman could react, Zero stabbed one of the daggers into Megaman's side. He cried out in pain and punched Zero in the face, causing him to stall the movement of the second. After this, he knocked Zero's hand away from his side and shoved Zero away with his foot. Then, he pulled the dagger out of his side and whipped it and Zero's head. Zero chuckled and easily caught the dagger with one hand. "Why, thank you, hunter. A kind gesture for someone who's about to die." Megaman stumbled backwards while holding his bleeding side and said softly, "Sub Tank activate."

_Sub Tanks Left - 14_

Megaman's body was healed and Zero summoned D Glaive. In a series of swift movements, Megaman shifted to the Glide Armor, Zero thrust the lance forward once, and Megaman used another Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crash_

In a barrage of thunder, Zero's watery attack was stricken and electrocuted Zero. He stumbled back and snarled. "I grow weary of this. You're holding back still. But not me, not anymore! Prepare to die, hunter!"

(Zero's Health)

---------------------

(Near Death Attack - Night Shade Initiation)

He summoned Z Saber and threw his hands back. "Night Shade program activate!" He was surrounded in light as he began laughing evilly. When he emerged, he wore the same black armor as during the Walrus battle. His armor had shifted back to normal shortly after that battle, but seeing it like this was far from a blessing in disguise. Zero took Z Saber and reached back with it. "Raijingeki!" Instead of a powerful surge of lightning, a full-fledged lightning bolt was fired from the saber, which grazed Megaman's formerly injured side. Then, Zero reached over his head. "Juuhazan!" A large vertical shockwave shot towards Megaman, who easily dodged it and fired a fully-charged shot and several buster rounds.

Megaman then rolled out of the way as Zero began wildly slashing forward. "Youdantotsu!" Afterwards, Zero jumped into the air and swung the saber down. "Enkujin!" His entire body burst into flame and Megaman took advantage of this. His armor gained a light blue tint and he quickly charged it before releasing. "Splash Laser!" Luckily, the water began to freeze as it hit Zero. This froze Zero hand to his side, allowing Megaman to get the Shadow Armor and use a powerful fully-charged saber slash before he broke free.

(Zero's Health)

--------------

(Near Death Attack 2 - Command Arts)

Zero froze time as he selected Skull Crush. Due to the virus, he jumped in air and began spinning towards Megaman. He managed to dodge what would've been a devastating attack, but he didn't dodge the swipe Zero performed upon landing. Megaman quickly recovered, however, and switched to the Hermes Armor. He then dodged Zero's next attack before releasing fully-charged laser. This knocked Zero back, allowing Megaman to use Giga Attack after several buster rounds.

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crush_

(Zero's Health)

None

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Megaman X vs. Zero Battle fades out)

Zero's body coursed with electricity as the Night Shade Armor broke apart and fell to the ground in pieces, revealing his old red armor. Zero's hair-band had snapped and his hair lay messily over his shoulders. "Damn you, hunter. This isn't over. You were, however, smart to use your Sub Tanks to create more Giga Attacks, but that lowers your amount by, what will be soon enough, a fatal amount.

_Sub Tanks Left - 12_

Megaman looked at him weird. "It was only two Sub Tanks." Zero chuckled as his body became surrounded in a red aura. "One was more than enough to seal your fate, hunter." Zero chuckled evilly as he stared so hard into Megaman's eyes, he felt as if Zero were looking into his soul. "Tell me, hunter. How much do you know about…" He paused, chuckling at first, then gradually turning into maniacal laughter that caused the carbons to back up. The aura around Zero grew and he looked at Megaman, speaking much louder now. "How much do you know about the legendary Red Demon?"

* * *

That's right, folks! Zero's gone big time bad and he's letting it show. In the next chapter, Megaman faces off with the world's most feared Maverick and another disaster happens, one which will change the planet's fate forever. Anyways, Read and Review 'cause it's almost time to end this fanfic! 


	49. The True Meaning of Friendship

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, Megaman faces off with the world's most feared Maverick and another disaster happens, one which will change the planet's fate forever. No introductory comments! Here's chapter forty-eight!

* * *

Chapter XXXXVIII

Fortress Level 3 Boss

The True Meaning of Friendship

* * *

Megaman stepped backwards. "W... What? Zero chuckled that evil chuckle again. "Don't play dumb with me, hunter! Weren't you listening to the Mavericks? Tunnel Rhino said that I had the eyes of a Maverick. Agree with him now?" Megaman gained a cold sweat as Zero chuckled yet again. "But don't worry. It will all be over soon."

_Warning! Warning!_

"Prepare to face the world's most feared Maverick! For I am the Red Demon in the flesh!"

_Only Available Member - Megaman Trigger (Duh!)_

_Battle Style - Solely 3-D_

_Sub Tanks Available - 12_

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Megaman X vs. Zero restarts)

(The Red Demon's Health)

-------------------------

Before anyone could move, Zero lifted off of the ground and his hair flapped madly behind him in the intense power pulsating from Zero. "It ends now, hunter!" He quickly vanished, reappeared in front of Megaman, punched him into the air, then slammed him into the ground. "Hahahahaha! You are nothing to me, hunter! Not even Sigma could survive this power!"

Puzzled, Megaman decided to shrug it off and jump to his feet. However, Zero punched him into the air again and smashed him into the ground by stomping on top of him. Then, he painfully twisted his feet while keeping them in place before jumping off. Megaman got up and used a weaker Giga Attack. Unbeknownst to him, Zero now had more power than High Max.

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crush_

Hardly stunned by the attack, Zero shot over and shouldered Megaman in the face. Then, he grabbed his head, lifted him off of the ground, and drew his saber.

(A.N. Oddly enough, this isn't my attack. This is a move from a Playstation game called Evil Zone. Very cool game.)

"Jectrenjatraja!" He swiftly stabbed the saber into Megaman several times before throwing him over his head. Megaman, who was starting to bleed profusely, used a Sub Tank and quickly recovered.

_Sub Tanks Left - 11_

Megaman shifted to the Shadow Armor and got a fully-charged attack ready. "Do you honestly think you can survive? I slaughtered the entire hunter base before! You're nothing compared to me!" Megaman lunged forward and swiftly used the fully-charged saber. This did very little damage, but damage nonetheless.

(The Red Demon's Health)

----------------------

"Hahahahaha! You and every pathetic soul on this planet will perish! Dawn is two hours away and you've yet to reach Sigma! How confident are you in the Master now, hunter scum?" Megaman sneered as he realized that he was right. Megaman ignored this though and used a Sub Tank to use a Giga Attack.

_Sub Tanks Left - 10_

_Giga Attack_

_Shadow Crescents_

This attack actually knocked Zero out of the air, but he quickly countered by landing, holding his saber behind his head, then swinging it forward, and finally thrusting it forward. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" He repeated this attack thrice before lifting back into the air. "You are nothing to my power." He dashed forward, but disappeared instantaneously. Then, in a barrage of fifteen attack, he dashed sideways with his saber drawn. He'd appear, dash forward, then disappear before reappearing a split-second later in a different spot.

When the fifteen attacks were over, he appeared once more and slammed the saber into the ground, creating several pillars of darkness to erupt from the ground. Megaman was hit by a few of these attacks, but managed to get a fully-charged shot ready. He dashed over to Zero, jumped up, and slashed Zero in the face with the fully-charged saber. _This_ actually did something.

(The Red Demon's Health)

--------------

Zero stumbled backwards and held a hand to his face as the diagonal slash began bleeding. "Consider yourself lucky, hunter. Everyone prior to you would've died by now. But don't think you're going to win. Just 'cause you've gotten this far doesn't mean you're not going to die." Zero removed his hand and let the blood ooze down his face. He then drew his saber, landed, and ran forward before swinging the saber downwards. Megaman countered by using another fully-charged saber attack followed by a single buster shot. This time, it was along Zero's chest and, instead of blood, it was oil that sprayed out of his wound. As blood dripped from his face and oil from his chest, he looked angrily at Megaman. "Now you've done it, hunter! You've pissed me off!"

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Megaman X vs. Zero stops)

(Megaman X8 (Playstation) - Near Death Boss Theme begins playing)

(The Red Demon's Health)

----------

(Near Death Attack - Hell's Fury)

(A.N. Again, this isn't my attack. It's the final boss' special from Evil Zone. It's a pain in the rear to dodge though.)

Zero dashed forward and punched Megaman so hard, he literally flew into the sky. Then Zero smashed Megaman hard into the ground with his fists and reappeared to the north of his body. There he shoved his fists forward and fired a large laser at Megaman. He did this four times for each direction, all of them hitting. "You! Are! Dead! Hunter!" Then, Zero reappeared and landed near Megaman's limp body. He held his saber, but didn't move, not even to take a breath.

(Megaman X8 (Playstation) - Near Death Boss Theme fades out)

Roll held a hand to her mouth as Zero chuckled and whipped blood from his face. Then, he walked over to Megaman. He stopped at his side and kicked him. When he didn't respond, the carbons became awestruck. Tears began forming in Roll's eyes. "No…" Zero turned and began laughing maniacally again when, out of nowhere, Megaman's eyes ripped open and he stabbed the saber into Zero's side. "Hahaha… WHAT? You son of a…" Megaman quickly jumped up and kicked Zero's face so hard, he was sent flying into the snow several feet away. Then, Megaman grabbed Zero's saber ran over and slashed Zero again, finishing off the Red Demon.

(The Red Demon's Health)

None

Megaman quietly used a Sub Tank and stumbled backwards due to his lack of energy.

_Sub Tanks Left - 9_

Zero slowly pulled the saber out of his body and threw it at Megaman, who easily caught it. Now in possession of both sabers, Megaman just looked at him until Zero keeled over. "Zero?" The carbons, still stunned at Megaman's sudden burst of energy and revival, just watched on as the disastrous happened. Zero began exploding. "It's… Up to you… Trigger!" Megaman ran forward, but stopped when a light surrounded him. "Zero! NO!" Unfortunately, there was nothing that could be done about. Thus, Zero became no more.

Megaman and the carbons shielded their eyes from the explosion, but Megaman spun around and just stared at where Zero once stood. Then, he looked down and angry tears formed in his eyes. He spun around and began marching towards the carbons. Roll outstretched a towards Megaman, but he just walked past her. "Sigma will pay dearly for this." He managed under gritted teeth. The carbons gave one final look to the resting place of Zero before following a _very_ steamed and emotional Megaman.

* * *

Yes. I did. I killed off Zero. Anyways, in the next chapter, the highly-anticipated showdown with Sigma arrives and things began heating up as certain facts are revealed. Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	50. Showdown With Sigma

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, the highly-anticipated showdown with Sigma arrives and things began heating up as certain facts are revealed. No introductory comments! Here's chapter forty-nine!

* * *

Chapter XXXXIX

Fortress Level 4

Showdown With Sigma

* * *

The carbons finally caught Megaman at the bottom of a snowy slope. He'd stopped because a line of elephant Reaverbots blocked his path. "Damn it! I don't have time for this!" He summoned the Shadow Armor and dashed forward. Upon moving, the Reaverbots trumpeted and began marching quickly forward. "Ultimate Buster activate!" His buster glowed purple, then it faded. Without charging, he drew his saber and hurled it right through the five Reaverbots, who began exploding simultaneously. Once they did explode, huge portions of the nearby ice wall exploded and Megaman ran up, withdrawing his saber from the wall. As he turned right and ran forward, the carbons took off after him.

"I'm going to get frostbite from this, I swear!" Teasel began complaining, but it fell on deaf ears. They turned the corner, but found Megaman just standing there. So, they calmly and casually walked up to him. "Megaman?" Everyone immediately froze when they saw what was in the circular arena-like ending of the path.

_Warning! Warning!_

Lo and behold, Sigma, cloak blowing behind him, was facing the other way, but was well aware of their presence. Megaman jumped down into the arena and Sigma began chuckling. "You actually came, hunter. I admit, your bravery is one to be desired, but your naiveness isn't. Do you truly think you'll win?" He turned around, causing Teasel to step backwards. Unlike last time, the only part of his face which was visible was the red crystal, his pupilless eyes, and the red markings above and below them. That is a face nobody would want to run into during the night.

"You'll pay for what you did to Zero." Megaman gripped his buster as Sigma scoffed. "What I did? You're the one who retired him. Besides, from the moment you met him in the Manda ruins, he knew that my virus plagued his body once more. But instead of looking for a cure, he regained your memory for you and then helped you get a grip on your former hunter self. By then, he knew that if he went Maverick, you'd be more than able to defeat him. It was him who chose his fate." Sigma turned completely around and faced Megaman directly, his beam scythe crackling at his side.

"You disgust me, Sigma!" Sigma chuckled as Megaman raised his buster. "I've heard that many times, but it never grows old. Besides, I deserve to be disgusting to you. After all, I made certain of my return." Megaman lowered his buster as the carbons slowly made their way to the ground below them. "What?" Sigma chuckled. "Allow me to explain…"

-Flashback-

_Location - Sigma's Moon Base_

_Time - 21XX (300 years before)_

_I was awaiting your arrival at my moon base way back when Elysium was as well known as I was. It was then that a thought came to mind. 'What if I was to lose? What then?' So, I came up with a plan…_

"Horayacamoza!" In a flash of light, a purplish figure fell to the ground. Seconds later, he shuffled around and groaned.

_I pulled a little DNA resurrection trick of my own and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it was, nor what I did to him…_

Sigma walked up towards the weak figure of Metal Shark Player as he propped himself up. As Sigma's hand reaches towards him, the screen goes blank and MSP screams.

_It took all but a second to infect him. Then, I sent him here to Terra and sat down, waiting for you and your hunter friends to arrive. Lo and behold, I'd just sat down when you came barging in. Well aware that my plan was now in action, I fought my hardest with the power I had then. When I lost, I stated those few words which grew into the Mother Lode legend._

"Whether it be three years from now, or three hundred years, I **will** return, with every Maverick from my previous incidents, and I will crush what remains of the carbon and reploid races." The three hunters just stared at him before raising their busters/ guns and firing, killing him off.

_Upon your return to Terra, you were immediately informed of Metal Shark Player's presence and you were sent to capture and imprison him on the Laguz Island facility. Once that was done, I just needed to sit back and wait. Three centuries later, Metal Shark Player abnormally awoke due to my virus. Because of the prolonged time he'd been infected, the virus affected all of his systems, including hearing._

"How's the specimen?"

"He should be regaining consciousness about now."

"See if he's awake yet."

As a carbon approached him, MSP quickly closed my eyes, but not so fast as to reveal that he was in fact awake. "He's still out." He smirked slightly.

"This isn't good. He should have come to now."

"Stop being so damn worried. It's a reploid. Do you know how well they'll hold out? Don't you remember that they once…"

"He's come to! And… Wait! He's…"

_Due to my virus, I coaxed him into thinking that the carbons had intentionally turned against us. By doing this, I preserved his escape and my future revival._

-End Flashback-

Megaman just stood gaping before summoning the Hermes Armor and taking a step towards him. "You… You made sure that you'd be revived in the future! That's why you went down so easily!" Sigma chuckled evilly. "Again, you catch on quick, hunter." Megaman clenched his hands together as he remembered everyone who'd died because of him. "You… You…" He ripped open his eyes and took a huge step forward, waving his right arm. "MAVERICK!"

Sigma laughed maniacally at Megaman's outburst, then calmed down. "Maverick? Me? It appears that you're no better than I am!" Megaman continued to glare at him, many of the carbons joining him. "Don't you dare compare me to you!" Sigma chuckled. "Why not? You've slaughtered just as many reploids as I've done in a single incident." Megaman started. "W… What?" Sigma smiled menacingly. "Didn't you think for one second tat those Mavericks who said they weren't Maverick were actually telling the truth?"

Megaman gained another cold sweat as he stepped back. "What?" Sigma continued to smile. "It appears I've managed to coax you into doing my own dirty work, hunter. There were two Mavericks in the entire bunch that were actually full-fledged Mavericks. They were Metal Shark Player…" Sigma paused, savoring this moment. "…and Zero." Megaman, through a fit of rage, fired and huge charge laser at him, but he easily dodged it. As he landed and looked up, chuckled again. "There's no reason to be so angry with me. You're the one who did it, X!" Megaman no longer had the cold sweat, but instead was sweating through his enormous amount of rage. "How dare you! You manipulated me and Zero into doing your dirty work! You disgust me and, in his name…" Megaman raised his buster and aimed it as Sigma's face. "I WILL DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

_Battle Style - 2-D/ 3-D_

_Current Style - 2-D_

_Sub Tanks Available - 9_

Sigma stood erect only to hunch forward again. "Prepare yourself, X! You've come here to witness the downfall of the entire planet!"

(Megaman X (SNES) - Sigma 1 begins playing)

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------

(A.N. Instead of just going to Maq's Hunter Hideout for actual music clips, try Google searching Protoman Dot Com (I've noticed you can't have links). They have several groups of actual music clips that are unlocked on certain days. Recently, they've unlocked them all, but if they're still like that, I don't know. Anyways, I think Megaman X is under Group 3.)

Immediately, Sigma dashed backwards so swiftly, several copies of him trailed behind him. Megaman also immediately began charging a shot before dashing after him. When Sigma stopped he lifted into the air and yelled, "This one's for you!" He shot two lasers out of his eyes before disappearing. Once the lasers hit the ice wall on the opposite side, their trail was set on fire. Megaman shifted to a weapon which turned his armor bright red and he waited until Sigma reappeared before fire it. "Ground Fire!" A ball of flame landed on the ground and began spitting little embers in random directions, some of which hit Sigma. Upon hitting Sigma, he was immediately set ablaze. "Jer AH!" He landed on the ground, but the fire went out as he disappeared.

Sigma reappeared out of shooting range and waved his scythe. "Are you ready for this?" Several balls of electricity appeared, then slowly moved towards Megaman as the fiery trail went out. Megaman easily dodged this as his armor glowed white for the first time in a while. When it faded, Megaman's armor was a different shade of red. When Sigma reappeared on the ground, Megaman fired it. "Fire Wave!" This weapon shot a long flame like a flame-thrower. "Jer AH!" Again, Sigma was set ablaze until he disappeared again. When he reappeared, Megaman used a Giga Attack to further lower Sigma's health. Afterwards, he shifted to the Shadow Armor.

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crush_

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------

Because Ultimate Buster had been used and was no longer available, Megaman started charging a shot and, when Sigma moved to fire more eye lasers, he jumped up and used two fully-charged sabers, one was his and the other was Zero's. This did major damage as Sigma's cloak was shredded and he was grounded. "I'm not going down so easily, hunter!" Sigma waved his scythe and a beam of light emerged from the tip. In an instant, the storm surrounding the island started again, throwing snow everywhere and causing Megaman and the carbons to shield their eyes. "Hahahahaha! You, along with this whole planet, are doomed, hunter!"

Sigma vanished, reappearing in front of Megaman. With one swift motion, Sigma slashed Megaman across the chest and vanished again. "Sub Tank activate!"

_Sub Tanks Left - 8_

Once healed, Megaman began charging a shot, or so he thought. Before the Sub Tank even had time to work, Sigma swung his scythe into Megaman's chest so it came out of his back. Then, causing several carbons to gasp or scream in terror, Sigma flipped Megaman over him floating body and smashed him into the ground before retracting his scythe and disappearing. Then, the Sub Tank activated. Megaman weakly got up and began charging his shot again. Once Sigma reappeared, Megaman used the fully-charged sabers. Immediately after this, he used the Giga Attack. He didn't use a Sub Tank; Sigma's attack made sure of that.

_Giga Attack_

_Shadow Crescents_

(Sigma's Health)

----------------------

(Near Death Attack - Grim Slasher)

_3-D Conversion (It's 3-D Now)_

Sigma reappeared a little ways ahead of Megaman before reached the scythe back. "WHOO!" In a swift dash forward, Sigma swung the scythe and continued to move towards Megaman. As he dodge-rolled, it grazed his side and he was knocked to the ground. Sigma vanished and reappeared in front of Megaman where he was swiftly sliced three times with the sabers. Then, Megaman quickly changed to the Incarus Armor where he fired a Ground Fire at near pointblank range. "Jer AH!"

Then, as Sigma disappeared again, Megaman changed to the Blade Armor where he got yet another fully-charged shot ready. Sigma reappeared and hunched backwards. "This one's for you!" He fired two more lasers, but they completely missed Megaman. He swung the sabers upwards and knocked Sigma out of the air. Then, he sliced Sigma left with one saber and right with the other. Finally, he swung them both up, then down, knocking Sigma backwards. To seal the deal, Megaman finished him off with Fire Wave.

(Sigma's Health)

None

(Megaman X (SNES) - Sigma 1 fades out)

Sigma was set ablaze once more, but he began laughing as the storm dissipated once more. "Fool! You've done nothing and the world is still doomed!" Sigma sliced his cloak with the scythe thrice before throwing it into the air where it exploded. Then, Sigma quickly hunched over, scattering the remainder of burning cloak and revealing his body. He had a mass of green armor covering his body and, as he stood erect, he had that trademark smile on. "All right, hunter. Care to know anything else before you die?"

* * *

That's up to you. Just E-mail me anything that I haven't cleared up already and I'll do it in the next chapter. My E-mail address is on my profile. If there's nothing, then Megaman will face Sigma's second form and, when things turn ugly, an unexpected ally shows his face. In any case, Read and Review and I'll continue! 


	51. An Unexpected Ally

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, Megaman will face Sigma's second form and, when things turn ugly, an unexpected ally shows his face. Apparently, I've cleared up everything, but I double-checked just to make sure. The only things I came up with is where Axl came from, when Sigma was revived, and who the identity of the mysterious stranger who was seen with Axle the Red and Sigma. Anyways, I'll answer them both and all will be fine. Anyways, believe it or not, here's chapter fifty! Fifty for crying out stinking loud!

* * *

Chapter L

Fortress Level 4

An Unexpected Ally

* * *

Megaman lowered his head in thought and Sigma crossed his arms. Then, Megaman looked up and continued glaring at him. "Just a few things. First, where did Axl come from?" Sigma frowned. "I think that's obvious. He just made a stealthy escape." _He was revived by Metal Shark Player too? This is madness…_ "Next, when were you revived?" Sigma smirked. "To be completely hones, by the time Metal Shark Player attacked you, I'd been around for weeks. I was revived around the time you returned to Elysium!"

The very thought of what he could have done while he was gone sickened him and Megaman clenched his fists. "Okay, who is the Maverick Metal Shark Player regrets reviving?" A benevolent smirk crossed Sigma's lips. "I'll tell you this. It isn't me." Megaman started. "What?" Sigma chuckled evilly. "Would you believe Zero?"

The carbons and Megaman all gasped and Sigma laughed lightly. "I told him of my encounter with him while I was the commander of the Mavericks. From then on, Metal Shark Player tried not to do it, but my virus caused him to do otherwise." Megaman growled at this as Sigma continued to laugh at him. "It was also I that rerouted the renitialization of Godkarmachine." Megaman started again. "Sometimes, I think I've seen it all. Then you come up with something worse."

Sigma raised his hand and a series of green lights spiraled around it, forming the shape of a green broadsword similar to Sigma Blade. "I concur, X. But the time for talk is over. Now is the time to form your grave!" The broadsword was formed and he swung it to his left shoulder.

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - True Sigma Battle begins playing)

(A.N. I've noticed that Maq's Hunter Hideout has removed its' MP3 section, but Protoman Dot Com still has its' music. So go there for actual music clips. It's in Group 4 if I remember correctly.)

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

He swung the broadsword back to his other side, stepped forward, and raised his hand a purple fireball appeared in it. "Bring it on!" He clenched his fist, puffing the fire out, then floated up slightly and disappeared in a light white ball of energy. A similar ball appeared further away and Sigma reappeared. He held his hand forward and Megaman shifted to the Falcon Armor.

"Ha." He fired four large rings of energy that spun slowly as they closed in on Megaman. However, Megaman took flight and easily flew over them. Then, he managed a saber slash before Sigma raised the broadsword and disappeared again. He reappeared above Megaman and he swung the blade down to the ground, where Megaman used a Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_Falcon Strike_

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------

Sigma reappeared farther from Megaman, where he fired three barrages of four rings. Megaman easily flew through these even though they where on different levels. Then, Sigma disappeared as he swung the blade again. Megaman used a fully-charged shot and converted the energy into two three-hit saber combos. This knocked Sigma back before he disappeared again. Megaman shifted to the Incarus Armor before gaining a quick fully-charged shot.

Once Sigma returned, he fired the three-way shot and slashed Sigma thrice with both sabers before backing off. Sigma disappeared, reappeared, and swung the broadsword downward before being hit with another fully-charged shot. This caused him to disappear again, but he didn't come back.

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - True Sigma Battle stops playing)

Megaman stepped backwards and began charging again, but dispersed it when Sigma didn't return. The carbons became uneasy and looked around as Megaman did the same. "Where'd he go?" Teasel began sweating lightly when something fell to the ground behind them. They spun around just as Megaman raised his hands to his head. His hands didn't make it to his head, but it grabbed something. Roll turned around and screamed when Megaman began to be lifted off the ground by an unseen force. The carbons spun back around just as Sigma reappeared, clutching Megaman's head.

"This has been truly fascinating, hunter. But the time has come to finish you once and for all! Any last words?" Megaman's muffled words here barely heard by the carbons. "I'll… Never give in… To you…" Sigma shrugged. "Very well." He clenched harder and smirked evilly. "Farewell, X!" Suddenly, a large voice rang out that caused everyone to wince. "PUT HIM DOWN!"

Sigma looked over at a very steamed Tron. "I suggest that you, if you aren't willing to die too, stay out of this!" Tron grew angrier. "NO! It's about damn time that us 'carbons' stood up for ourselves! Besides, you're nothing but a butt ugly machine! Emphasis on butt!" This pissed Sigma off beyond belief. "I said be…" Suddenly, a large buster shot broke Sigma's grip and Megaman fell to the ground. After he choked to regain his breath, everyone turned to the mystery assailant and Megaman started. "There's no way!"

(A.N. Yes, there is way. Oh, and one more thing: gotcha again RandyPandy.)

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Dynamo theme begins playing)

The white-haired mercenary stood on the ice hill on the other side of the clearing, buster smoking. "I believe she said let him go." He jumped up, landed on Sigma's shoulder, spun around, knocking him to the ground, and landed next to Megaman. "Wondering why I'm here? Allow me to put it in the simplest way possible. You're a backstabbing piece of shit. As Sigma stood up, Dynamo raised his buster at him.

"I get the space colony Eurasia close enough to Terra for you to execute your plan and what do you do? You forget about me and leave me for the hunters to pick off. I don't think so! Ready yourself, Sigma! Me and Trigger are about to kick your ugly ass-chin face all over this island!" As Megaman stood up, he turned to face Dynamo. "Thanks Dynamo." Then he beamed off as the mercenary lowered his buster. "My pleasure." Sigma, who was enraged now, swung his broadsword and glared at him. "So be it! I'll kill the both of you!"

_Active Member - Dynamo_

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Dynamo Theme fades out)

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - True Sigma Battle resumes playing)

Dynamo drew his saber and activated one side. Then, he dashed towards Sigma just as he floated up. Before he disappeared, Dynamo spun the saber after activating both sides without charging. This knocked Sigma backwards, then he disappeared. He reappeared behind Dynamo and he shot two lasers out of his eyes. Dynamo easily dodged these and he used his Giga Attack.

(A.N. It should be noted that Squaresoft, the creators of Kingdom Hearts, has credit for creating this attack. In plainer terms, it's not mine.)

_Giga Attack_

_Strike Raid_

Time froze as Dynamo activated one side of his saber. "Take this!" He hurled the saber at Sigma and it tore through him. Then, using a copy, he hurled that through Sigma, followed by two more copies. Then, he caught the returning saber and he reached back a ways before hurling it as fast as he could. It reappeared in his hands and, when time resumed, Sigma was knocked backwards. Afterwards, Sigma began glowing with orange flames as he swung his arm. "You're weak!"

(Sigma's Health)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then, Sigma disappeared and reappeared above everyone. He swung the broadsword down, but this time, a small wave broke from the tip. Dynamo also easily dodged this. Then, he smirked a mischievous smirk. He just stopped moving, causing Sigma to lunge forward. Dynamo made no attempt to stop it because Banner threw a hunk of ice at his head. "Tron's right! We should make a stand for ourselves for once!" Tron smirked as Sigma turned around and pointed the broadsword at them. "Hey! Assface!" Sigma spun the blade around and fired several narrow trails of green light. However, Dynamo easily dodged these and said, "Gigadrive activate!" Dynamo instantly began glowing a faint white and, oddly enough, used two Giga Attacks in a row.

_Double Giga Attack_

_Strike Raid_

_Dynamo Lasers_

Dynamo placed his saber in its' holder before opening his fists. They began glowing with blue and green energy as he reached back. "It's over." He slammed his fist into the ground, creating a large vertical laser. Then, he smashed his other fist, then his first fist again before the attack ended. When time resumed, Sigma was knocked skyward, then came crashing to the ground.

(Sigma's Health)

----------------------------------------------------------

Dynamo lost his whitish glow after this. For those of you who haven't played Megaman X6, Gigadrive is a part allowing its' user to use infinite Giga Attacks for an extremely small amount of time. Anyways, Sigma got ticked and did his vanishing trick before swinging his blade down not once, but twice, creating two small bursts of energy. Then, adding a new move to his assortment, he flew backwards and floated in midair. Then, as he began glowing with crimson energy, he made an odd strained noise before he fired a large blast of energy forward.

Dynamo double-jumped, then shot into the air using his saber as a helicopter. On the descent, Dynamo gave Sigma a pretty bad slash down his face. Then, Dynamo drew his saber and actually began charging. When Sigma landed, Dynamo unleashed a powerful three-hit combo with his spiraling saber, both sides active.

Suddenly, Dynamo beamed off. "Megaman! Get your butt in here!" Megaman beamed down in the Shadow Armor and drew the sabers. By quickly slamming the bottoms of them together, he created his own double saber.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

He got a fully-charged shot ready and dodged a vertical laser from Sigma. Then, he dashed for and spun the sabers as hard as he could. The one charged saber was powerful enough, but with two of them, this really did some nice damage. After two full rotations were made, Dynamo beamed down, Megaman grabbed the sabers, and Double Attack was activated.

_Execute Shadow Armor Megaman/ Dynamo Giga Attack_

Dynamo whipped his saber out and spun it in front of himself. Then, as Megaman began his assault, Dynamo slammed his fist into it. Due to the energy pulsating around it, this caused a huge laser to fire for about three seconds. Dynamo finished the assault off by slashing him once and beaming off again. Then, before Sigma could react, Megaman fired two spiked buster shots at him.

(Sigma's Health)

-------------------------

(Near Death Attack - Ars Arcanum)

(A.N. I didn't make this move. I actually swiped it from Kingdom Hearts again.)

Megaman quickly shifted to the Blade Armor only to have Sigma start glowing white. "It's OVER!" He struck Megaman so hard that he flew into the air. Then, to the horror of the carbons and nearby Dynamo, Sigma jumped up and slashed Megaman fifteen different times with the broadsword before Megaman even hit the ground. This completely destroyed the armor and Megaman could barely stand. "Sub Tank activate." Oddly enough, nothing happened. "What the… Sub Tank activate!"

Sigma smirked and began walking forward. "Having trouble, hunter?" Dynamo beamed down and sliced Sigma across the chest. "Yeah! He's got to look at your ugly mug!" Taking this opportunity, Megaman checked what was wrong. "He's created a lock!" Dynamo looked behind him. "What?" Megaman looked up. "He's created a lock. I can't use Sub Tanks unless the battle ends!" Dynamo cursed Sigma and stood erect, holding the saber in the air. "Then I'll finish this. Powerdrive activate!"

Dynamo's saber began glowing white and it even doubled in size. He swung it to his side and, running with both hands on the handle, ran towards Sigma. He dodged by floating away and charging another blast, making the same noise. Megaman shifted to the Shadow Armor again as Dynamo reached Sigma and swung the blade in the air. Once grounded, Dynamo proceeded to pelt Sigma with a series of powerful one-hit slashes. Once the saber lost it's glow, major damage had been done.

(Sigma's Health)

--------

(Near Death Attack 2 - Energy Barrage)

Sigma floated just out of reach before charging the crimson shot again. But this time, he began to pelt Dynamo with large blasts of energy that moved surprisingly fast. However, one thing knocked Sigma out of this attack. Do you know what it was? If you guess a barrage of ice chunks from the carbons, you're right. "DAMN IT, CARBONS! YOU'RE A PATHETIC RACE THAT I'LL BE HAPPY TO ERADICATE!" This is when Megaman jumped up and slash Sigma with the spinning fully-charged sabers. This finished him off and knocked Sigma to the ground.

(Sigma's Health)

None

(Megaman X8 (PS2) - True Sigma Battle fades out)

Megaman landed as Sigma hunched forward while weakly holding onto the broadsword. "How could I lose… To a hunter… As worthless… As you… This… isn't… Hrgh!" Sigma then began to explode. "Gah! Ah!" Sigma's body bounced due to the explosions, but one of the bigger ones knocked Sigma off his feet, causing him to float in air. That was, of course, until his chest was through forward. "AAAAHHHH!"

Megaman and Dynamo raised their hands to shield themselves from the explosion of Sigma. Almost immediately after, several of the carbons began applauding and cheering. That's when Megaman held a hand up. "I know Sigma too well. It's not over yet." Teasel looked around nervously before nudging his left arm. He lightly whispered to Tron, 'Tron. I can't feel my arm!" Tron looked sternly at him. "It's just numb. I'm the same way. Just suck it up!" Before Teasel could continue complaining, the arena was shrouded in an unusually warm darkness. Out of this, Sigma's head appeared.

"Hehehe… You know me well, hunter. But I've prepared for this. Centuries ago, I left a little something here. That little something will be the key to my success and your downfall!" Dynamo snorted. "Yeah right!" The scarf which was still attached to Megaman's neck blew behind him in the slight breeze of Forbidden Island. "You are not one to be talking, mercenary. You will also share the same fate!" Dynamo shrugged. "Typical evil villain ploy. I'm sick of it, so prove to me that this 'little thing' exists and I'll consider a surrender." Sigma smiled evilly. "Very well."

That's when Megaman stepped forward. "Why is it that every time we destroy you, all that's left is the head?" hat's when Dynamo and the carbons realized that the head was floating, all that remained of Sigma. "That's one thing you'll die before finding out. But now isn't the time to talk, Megaman Trigger. Now is the time to fell true suffering!"

(Megaman X (SNES) - Sigma Reforms plays)

Sigma's head floated up a few feet, then floated backwards and out of view. Upon Sigma's disappearance, a huge crash was heard and the entire island shook violently. "What on earth was that?" Before anyone could answer Teasel, it repeated itself. Then, the space on both the left and right of Megaman and Dynamo, along with the space directly in front of them, suddenly blew apart. After one more crash followed, a large explosion rang out in front of everyone. Then, the darkness faded.

The first thing that many carbons did when they saw the spectacle awaiting them was scream. In Teasel's case, he tripped over his own feet trying to run for it. "WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL IS _THAT_ THING!" Megaman and Dynamo also stepped backwards. A large body, one of which had no hands, feet, or arms, sat in front of them. The ice wall surrounding the arena had been blown away and the large body sat several yards in front of them.

It was heavily armored on the chest and had to spikes where its' arms would've been, much like Juno. Instead of feet or treads, it looked like the body was secured tightly to the icy ground. Two large shoulders guarded the single object that sat between them: Sigma's head. Two large hands came down and floated in front of the points below Sigma's new shoulders. "It's… It's… It's his Kaiser Body!" Sigma began laughing in a maniacal tone, but of a deeper tone. "Now, hunter! Come and suffer the wrath of a true Maverick!"

* * *

In case you're wondering, this is the Kaiser Body from (if I remember correctly) Megaman X1. Anyways, the next chapter will be the first installment of this fanfic's two double-parters. In it, Megaman and Dynamo face off with the pumped-up Sigma and the fate of the carbons takes a turn for the worst. Until then, Read and Review 'cause I don't have much further to go! -sigh- It seems like only yesterday I was posting chapter twelve. My, how time flies. 


	52. Against All Odds pt 1

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, Megaman and Dynamo face off with the pumped-up Sigma and the fate of the carbons takes a turn for the worst. Through a recent review, RandyPandy has brought up something noticeable. She claims that the Kaiser Body that Sigma has is in Megaman X3. I'm not saying it isn't, but I know it's either X1 or X3 'cause I hadn't played X2 at the time. Anyways, here's chapter fifty-one!

* * *

Chapter LI

Final Boss

Against All Odds pt. 1

_

* * *

Warning! Warning!_

The lock on Megaman's Sub Tanks finally faded and Megaman was healed although he wore the Shadow Armor.

_Sub Tanks left - 8_

Sigma continued laughing maniacally as his hands lowered themselves to the spiked upper arm. "You chose your fate by coming to this island. Now, come and ACCEPT YOUR FATE!"

(Megaman Excel Final Boss Theme)

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Final Boss Theme begins playing)

(A.N. I've got good news, bad news and just plain normal news. Bad news is that Protoman Dot Com went back to its' old habit of unlocking certain groups of music on certain days. So, if you truly want to here an audio clip, you'll probably have to wait for it.

Good news is that, although my deal with Glitcher (The one who owns the characters I was going to use in Megaman Excel 2) went down the drain, I've create my own Mavericks and will be using those instead. Also, once I'm through with this (I'll make sure that this works out by the way), I'll get right to ME2. So keep an eye out.

Finally, what better way to begin the climatic ending of this fanfic than to do something in the OMG sort of way. In this case, well… Take a look for yourself and tell me if you notice anything new…)

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------

Sigma's hands flew open and his extremely massive amount of health was tallied up. The end total was three-hundred. "This could take a while." Dynamo beamed off and allowed Megaman to activate both sabers and begin running towards the large body as his hands moved and flew over his head.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

"It's all over!" Sigma stared at Megaman as he ran towards him. "That's what you think!" Sigma chuckled. "You fool. I don't think…" The large hands became vertical and flew high into the air. "…I KNOW!" Just as Sigma finished yelling, the fists came crashing to the ground, creating large shockwaves. Megaman easily dodged it and the fist floated up, moved next to Megaman, and slammed into the ground again all within seconds.

Megaman landed and the fists waited for Megaman to run past them. Once he did, the four large, clawed fingers aimed towards the ground and began emitting an orange laser from each finger. Whatever it was, Megaman sped up to prevent it from hitting him. Just as the hands sped up chasing after him, he dashed forward, rolled, and dashed again. Then, the lasers ended. Then, the hands became parallel with Megaman and they moved quickly towards Sigma's body. As they passed him, they both fired a blast of blue energy and, once Megaman dodged them, fired two more.

At last, Megaman had reached the large body which easily dwarfed him. However, he found a few key parts in the body's armor which would allow him to strike Sigma's head directly in just three jumps. So, he charged his buster and jumped onto the first, just above his right hip (if he had one). Then, as the hands began moving again, this time floating up as Megaman jumped again. This time, Megaman jumped for the third with no interruption. However, once Megaman got to Sigma's head, the fist flew towards each other, spiked knuckles ready to be crushed together. However, Megaman slashed Sigma twice in an X-shaped pattern with the fully-charged sabers and the attack even deflected Sigma's.

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------

"Is that all, X? I barely felt a thing!" Dynamo beamed down right in Sigma's face as Megaman landed on the ground. "Let's see you barely fell this!"

_Execute Shadow Armor Megaman/ Dynamo Double Attack_

Sigma's head turned away as it was met with a barrage of weapon fire. "How dare you! I was once the greatest being to walk this planet! Now that I'm back, nothing will stop me from regaining this world!" Dynamo landed and, before he beamed away, snorted. "Yeah right. You were so feared because that big ass chin you've got would give anyone nightmares!"

Sigma snarled and turned his head to Megaman. "Dodge this." He shot two lasers out of his eyes at Megaman, who easily dodged it and returned to scaling the body. Then, he remembered something. Just before jumping for the third time, he yelled, "Powerdrive activate!" Megaman's two sabers began glowing a bright green and he proceeded to get a five-hit combo with each of the sabers. Then, he slashed Sigma once more before he fell to the ground and the glow faded.

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman then jumped back as one of the hands swung at him. "Argh!" The fists rose vertically next to Sigma's head, then smashed into the ground in front of the Kaiser Body. Megaman dodged it, then swapped places with Dynamo, who quickly activated both sides of his saber.

_Active Member - Dynamo_

He began charging a buster shot as Megaman checked something while on the sidelines. _"I've got it! I found his weak point!"_ Dynamo smiled as he double-jumped up and spun his saber like a saw thrice around Sigma's head. "Then spill the beans!" A brief silence followed.

"_Crap! It's his chest, but we'd have to break through his armor first. The only way to blast it off would be with a high-powered laser or something."_ Dynamo sighed. "I've fired my laser before but that was at his head. Do you think you could spare a Sub Tank? It might reboot…" He suddenly started. "Never mind! Save it for future reference. This is a new battle. It's already rebooted!" Dynamo smirked and aimed at Sigma's chest. "Gigadrive activate!" Luckily, he managed to squeeze three Giga Attacks in, one he fired at Sigma's head.

_Triple Giga Attack_

_Strike Raid_

_Dynamo Lasers_

_Supreme Laser_

He fired his fist lasers and saber laser all at Sigma's chest and used Strike Raid to attack Sigma's head directly. This actually did some decent damage.

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oddly enough, the chest armor was barely phased. "What the…" Sigma began laughing again. "Foolish mercenary! Do you think I'd leave myself exposed to pathetic reploids like you? Ha!" Dynamo got ticked and actually jumped onto the body itself, right in front of Sigma's head. "Powerdrive activate!" His saber began glowing white again and he proceeded to slash Sigma's head at least ten times before backing off.

Sigma became again and looked straight at Dynamo. "Damn you, mercenary!" He fired a fiery laser that, unfortunately, hit it's target dead on. Dynamo skidded in the dirt as his armor steamed. "Whoa. Talk about a rush. Looks like you're up!" He then swapped places with Megaman, now clad in the Glide Armor.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------

One of Sigma's hands reached back and swung forward as if to swat Megaman away like a fly. However, he quickly activated Giga Crash.

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crash_

After the thunder barrage, the fist became shocked and flew right past Megaman. Getting an idea, he ran after it and soon grabbed on. He spun around and tossed it directly at Sigma's chest armor. However, the fist stopped short and flew backwards to nail Megaman. "Pathetic hunter. I have complete control over my body, whether it's connected to the rest of it or not! It appears that centuries of amnesia have spoiled your hunter skills." Megaman slowly stood up and looked at him. "Yeah, but you're still the same pain you've always been." Sigma smirked. "I'm flattered."

Both fists rose high into the air and began rapidly descending towards Megaman. Megaman shifted to the Falcon Armor and took flight. As he got a fully-charged shot ready, Sigma's fist aimed toward Megaman. Instead of glancing off of the shield around Megaman, it easily pierced it and knocked Megaman from the air. He flipped to his feet and ran to Sigma. He easily flew to his head's level where he unleashed a fully-charged shot and two three-hit saber combos in his face.

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Sigma cried out in pain and anger as his forehead crystal began glowing with a yellow aura. From it, five electrical balls of energy shot to the ground, one-by-one. Then, one-by-one, they shot towards Megaman, then they did it again before disappearing. _"Trigger! I've got an idea, but I'll your sabers."_ Megaman shrugged and tossed them in the air where Dynamo beamed down and caught them.

When he hit the ground, he quickly added the sabers to his own and made a large, four-pronged saber shuriken. "Now, watch this." He double-jumped onto Sigma's body where he had to jump over a swinging fist. Then, unleashing a four-hit combo, spun the saber shuriken in four different 360° spins. This did considerable damage, but it also ticked Sigma off.

Then Dynamo jumped back and tossed Megaman's double saber to him. "You ready?" He nodded and they activated Double Attack.

_Execute Falcon Armor Megaman/ Dynamo Double Attack_

Instead of using the normal Giga Attack, Megaman spun his double saber in front of him. Then, he summoned the barrage of piercing shots. However, he sent them all into his saber. He didn't attack during the Double Attack, but he attacked afterwards. He began spinning his saber and shooting Falcon Armor shots like chain gun rounds. Many of these nailed Sigma in the head or close enough to it.

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------

Dynamo beamed off, allowing Megaman to take lead again. _"If my calculations are correct, we just got him down 1/3 of his health."_ Megaman sighed. "Lovely. A third. Only two more to go."

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Sigma got ticked and grabbed Megaman in a huge hand. "You're done for, X!" The hand rose up and slammed hard into the ground, causing Megaman to go skidding through the snow and ice-covered ground. He jumped to his feet only to find that his armor had nearly been crushed. Things only got worse from there.

(Near Death Attack - Laser Command)

The same hand that had just slammed Megaman into the ground rose back into the air and pointed a finger at Megaman. When its' fingertip began glowing orange, Megaman broke into a mad dash for Sigma's Kaiser Body. However, the laser was fired and the blast knocked Megaman forward. The hand began charging another one as Megaman quickly scaled the front of the body. Megaman simply waited for Sigma to look over and actually took the fiery laser head on so that the next orange laser nailed Sigma himself. Megaman picked himself up and shifted to the Incarus Armor because the Falcon Armor was now crushed and unusable. "Sub Tank activate."

_Sub Tanks left - 7_

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------

Sigma was seriously pissed now. The carbons just continued watching in awe as the hunter and mercenary fought together. Trails of light grayish smoke begin emerging from Sigma's chest, left shoulder, and bottom-right side. "I'M THROUGH WITH THIS, HUNTER! THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!" He said something else, but no one understood it. _"How's he know the language of old Elysium?"_ Megaman shrugged. "Who knows. But something tells me that it's not good." Actually, Megaman was right.

Meanwhile, on Elysium, the two Mother Units were cleaning up the Defense Zone Megaman had ripped through on his visit to stop Mistress Sera. Suddenly, Gatz ran in. "Mistresses Yuna and Sera! There is something you must see!" Confused, yet curious, the Mother units followed him to a window where Terra was clearly visible. "Something has happened to Forbidden Island! The storm is…" Sera sighed. "Gone. We know. We sensed it earlier too."

Suddenly, a capsule was released and a monolith was released. "Wait! What? What's happened to Eden!" After quickly checking on it, Gatz ran back. "I fear that our worst fears have been confirmed." Yuna looked out the window and at the monolith heading towards Forbidden Island. _There's only been one person who's ever hacked into Elysium's system… But that would mean that…_ She narrowed her eyes. "Sigma's back…"

Back on Forbidden Island, Megaman finished up a combo he'd performed using his renewed Powerdrive. Combined with the double saber and you've got pretty decent damage right there.

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Trigger! If you're willing, I'd like to try my one laser attack with the four sabers instead of two. It could create a higher focused laser."_ Megaman nodded, embedded the sabers in the ground, and swapped places with Dynamo.

_Active Member - Dynamo_

Dynamo quickly picked the sabers up and pieced them together with his own. Then, he used one of Megaman's Sub Tanks to renew one of his parts. "Gigadrive reactivate!"

_Sub Tanks left - 6_

_Giga Attack_

_Supreme Laser_

Dynamo spun the four sabers around in front of him, then slammed his energy charged fist into them. He was right. This create such a highly-focused beam that it became rogue and tore right through the area around Sigma. Of course, Dynamo was able to concentrate the laser on Sigma's chest for about three seconds before this happened. The laser quickly died though, but the damage was dealt.

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dynamo smirked and double-jumped back onto the platform in front

of Sigma's face before unleashing a three-hit combo of 360° spins. _Almost halfway there… Gotta keep going…_ Dynamo jumped off as Sigma shot lasers at him, then he quickly wiped sweat from his forehead. He jumped further away from the Kaiser Body before placing Megaman's sabers on the ground and swapping places with him.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman, still clad in the Incarus Armor, beamed down, grabbed his saber, and made his way towards the Kaiser Body. Megaman then jumped onto Sigma's platform just as a fist crashed to the ground behind him. He had to jump over the other one as it swooped down to swat him off. Megaman was phased though and quickly activated Giga Attack.

_Giga Attack_

_X-Speed_

For those of you who don't remember, X-Speed is a temporary amount of time where charging time is next to neutralized, Megaman runs three times faster, attacks become twice as powerful, and attacks are faster. Anyways, Megaman quickly swung the sabers until he was knocked off by Sigma's laser. By then, the attack had just about ran out of energy so he just jumped to his feet and stood there as the light grayish smoke turned into a darker shade of gray.

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

"HAHAHAHAHA! Stupid hunter! Do you think I'll go down so easily? Look above you and see the fate of this pathetic planet!" Everyone did and many of the carbons gasped or let forth low screams as the monolith from Kattelox Island lowered itself to about eye level with Sigma's head. "If I'm going down…" The monolith's bottom opened and a laser was focused. "…THEN I'LL TAKE EVERYONE ON THIS ISLAND WITH ME!" This time, many carbons let forth loud screams as a huge laser crashed down from the monolith. "Behold, the renitialization program which will seal this planet's fate!"

* * *

Guess what? The evil cliffhanger from hell have returned! Mwahahaha! Or have they... Anyways, in the next chapter, Dynamo and Megaman set their sights on the Eden monolith and a catastrophe will happen, one that no one saw coming. Read and Review 'cause the chapters left for this fanfic are now in the single digits! 


	53. Against All Odds pt 2

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, Dynamo and Megaman set their sights on the Eden monolith and a catastrophe will happen, one that no one saw coming. In the last chapter, I forgot to specify that this was a 3-D battle. My bad. Also, the last armor will be unlocked in this chapter, so keep an eye out (although it probably isn't necessary). Anyways, here's chapter fifty-two!

* * *

Chapter LII

Final Boss

Against All Odds pt. 2

* * *

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Final Boss Theme continues playing)

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman quickly swapped with Dynamo, explaining that he could double-jump, thus being able to reach the monolith.

_Active Member - Dynamo_

Dynamo took his double-saber and hurled it at the monolith. It got lodged in its' side and didn't return. "Shit!" Then, he happened to look down and noticed a trail of pixilated green energy worming its' way out of the laser. "Double shit!" Dynamo then made a leap of faith. Putting his own life on the line, he double-jumped onto his saber and turned it like a lever. Unfortunately, he lost his footing and slipped off. "TRIPLE SHIT!" He landed on the ground with his eyes closed, but opened them when he noticed that he was still whole.

Suddenly, the laser was drawn back into the monolith along with its' green energy. Then, oddly enough, it turned to Sigma and fired a high-powered laser at his chest. "WHAT? THIS ISN'T…" Suddenly, something dawned on him. "DAMN YOU, YUNA! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" On Elysium, the Mother units high-fived each other after easily rerouting the laser. Dynamo smirked and jumped to his feet as the monolith overloaded and exploded. "Whoa!" Dynamo rolled away as the wreckage fell to the ground in a burning heap. Dynamo jumped up and grabbed his saber out of midair and turned to Sigma. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!"

The laser had actually blown a large hole in Sigma's chest armor and a purplish glow radiated from an unseen source. "His mainframe! What's a better weak spot than that?" Sigma began laughing as Dynamo ran towards him. "Fool! This is merely the beginning of the end!" The purple glow began flashing as Dynamo neared him. "What the…" The air around him became distorted as if a barbecue was at work below it. "Oh crap!"

Dynamo barely managed to jump back, then dash forward as four small purple blocks of energy appeared, came together, and closed together, deleting any solid mass inside it from existence. "This is **not** cool **whatsoever**!" Dynamo maneuvered around many of them, but was caught between four of them. He quickly jumped backwards like The Matrix and jumped out of it in time. Then, he dashed forward and swung the double-sided saber up into Sigma's recently-exposed weak spot. His hands clenched together and faltered in midair. "Agh!" Sigma swung one of his huge fists at Dynamo, who dodged it and switched places with Megaman.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman was clad in the Glide Armor and used a Sub Tank to activate a Giga Attack. Once again, he redirected it to his sabers.

_Sub Tanks left - 6_

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crash_

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Sigma grunted after time resumed and smashed his fists into the ground, creating a shockwave. "Kneel before me!" His hands floated vertically and fired blue blasts of energy at Megaman. He easily dodged them and fired a fully-charged blast into Sigma's weak spot. Megaman then put his sabers together and ran over to Sigma's body. Then, he thrust forward and stabbed Sigma's mainframe directly. "This is for Axl!" He twisted it left, causing Sigma's hands to fall heavily to the ground. "This is for Zero!" He twisted it right, causing the hands to squirm painfully. "And this is for Terra!" He then used the fully-charged shot he got to slash it skywards and out of Sigma's body.

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------

Sigma cried out in pain, then growled angrily. "You will pay dearly for this insolence!" A small shield appeared around Sigma's mainframe and the fists floated in front of him. Then, both of them punched forward so quickly that Megaman barely managed to dodge. Megaman fired a fully-charged blast at the shield, but it glanced off and inflicted damage to a fist instead. "What the… Wait a sec!" Megaman started as he realized what was going on. "Dynamo! Can you hear me? His hands! Attack his hands!" Dynamo shrugged from the sidelines and swapped places with him.

_Active Member - Dynamo_

Immediately, Sigma's fists flew into the air and pointed at Dynamo. The orange laser was fired and Dynamo missed getting hit by a hair. The aftershock threw him forward though and he landed face-first in the snow. He flipped up as Megaman spared another Sub Tank. "Sweetness!"

_Sub Tanks left - 5_

_Giga Attack_

_Strike Raid_

Because the fist was too far away to attack with his other attacks, Dynamo hurled his saber at it, then called Megaman down where they activated Double Attack.

_Execute Glide Armor Megaman/ Dynamo Double Attack_

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------

Megaman beamed off again and Dynamo took lead once more. This time, he charged the saber, then jumped onto Sigma's platform. Then, he jumped off again and got a powerful three-hit combo on the weaker fist. Then, he aimed his buster and fired a shot at the stronger one. _"He's down to one-third of his health!"_ Dynamo smirked. "I kind of noticed." The smoke billowing from Sigma's body had turned half a shade blacker and had started in to rise from more places.

By now, Sigma was becoming desperate. "An ingenious plan three-hundred years in the making and you're both making a mockery of it!" Dynamo laughed mockingly. "Ha! What is there not to make fun of!" Sigma growled and swung the stronger fist at Dynamo. He used the shot he'd been charging to attack the fist with his saber, even though it wasn't fully-charged. As the fist flew past him, Dynamo managed to shot another buster shot at the weaker one, bringing it close to destruction.

(Sigma's Health)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigma roared with anger and smashed both fists into the ground, creating a shockwave. Dynamo jumped over it, got a fully-charged shot, and proceeded to do the spinning three-hit combo he'd pulled on Sigma when he first reappeared. This brought the stronger fist into about the same range of life as the weaker one. That's when Megaman beamed down and dismissed Dynamo.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

He quickly got a fully-charged blast, then fired it at the stronger fist. Then, to finish them both off, he used a Sub Tank to use another Giga Attack.

_Sub Tanks left - 4_

_Giga Attack_

_Giga Crash_

Immediately after the attack, both fists began smoking, fell to the ground, and exploded.

(Sigma's Health)

-------------------------------------------------------------

(Near Death Attack 2 - Stealth Tactics)

Now that Sigma had about one-sixth of his maximum health, he was really getting desperate. "Hahahahaha! You are proving to be a worthy opponent, Trigger. But how can you expect to hurt a target that you can't hit?" His entire body, now handless, began flashing and Megaman fired a buster shot at him. However, Sigma disappeared and his body became a wire-frame pattern, one of which no solid could harm. The buster shot went right through him as both Megaman and Teasel started. "What? How'd he do that?" Sigma began flashing again and he reappeared. "Hahaha! Try this on for size, hunter!"

(Near Death Attack 3 - Pathway To Hell)

Sigma's eyes began glowing red and then shot a laser that went forward, then curved sharply backwards, and did the whole thing over again. In a flash of crimson light, the entire path burst into flames as Sigma began laughing maniacally before disappearing again. Megaman got a fully-charged shot ready and easily glided over the fire. Once he dropped to the ground, he waited for Sigma to reappear before he proceed to slice Sigma's weak spot twice, spin the double-sided saber around through it, then slice down and forward.

(Sigma's Health)

----------------------------------------------------

Sigma disappeared again, then reappeared very shortly afterwards to shoot five yellow energy balls from his forehead. This is when Megaman jumped onto the platform with Sigma's head and swapped places with Dynamo.

_Active Member - Dynamo_

Dynamo swiftly attacked Sigma's head as the balls of energy shot up right behind him. Then, he jumped over Sigma's head, let the spheres hit him, then vaulted off of the body with one final blow to the head.

(Sigma's Health)

---------------------------------------

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO PESTS LIKE YOU! I'VE WORKED TOO HARD TO JUST GIVE UP AND QUIT!" Dynamo scoffed. "Yeah right! Manipulating others can really be called work. Whatever." Sigma growled and disappeared again. By now, the trails of fire had burnt themselves out and Dynamo easily landed on the charred ground. Then, Megaman swapped places with Dynamo.

_Active Member - Megaman Trigger_

Megaman was now clad in the Shadow Armor and he began charging a fully-charged shot. When Sigma reappeared, he quickly dashed over and used two separate fully-charged sabers. This did some pretty considerable damage and Sigma flinched because of it. "Agh!" He growled and the mainframe began glowing bright purple. Then, a sudden flash made Megaman skid backwards. "Whoa! What the heck?"

Sigma disappeared again only to have Megaman return to his weak spot and get a fully-charged shot. As Sigma reappeared, Dynamo beamed down and threw his sabers next to him before beaming off again. Megaman pieced them together only to have Sigma disappear again. He waited for Sigma to reappear before kicking the crap out off him with a fully-charged saber shuriken.

(Sigma's Health)

------------------------

Megaman stood where he was and said, "Gigadrive activate!" Once Sigma reappeared, Megaman managed only one Giga Attack, but it brought Sigma to the verge of destruction.

_Giga Attack  
Shadow Crescents_

The smoke billowing from Sigma's body was now a darkish black and Sigma roared. "THIS ISN'T GOING TO END LIKE THIS! IT'S NOT!" Dynamo beamed down and laughed. "That's where you're wrong! Let me put it this way…" Megaman spared one final Sub Tank and together, they reached their arms back. "You lose!"

_Sub Tanks left - 3_

_Execute Shadow Armor Megaman/ Dynamo Double Attack_

Sigma began exploding even before they hit the ground.

(Sigma's Health)

None

(Megaman X5 (Playstation) - Final Boss Theme fades out)

"What? This… This isn't possible! How could I lose to a hunter who hasn't had his memory in three-hundred years!" Megaman just glared at the now-exploding Sigma. "Even without my memory, I still would've defeated you, Sigma." Sigma cried out as his body began imploding. "Curse you, hunter! CURSE YOU! AGH!" Sigma's Kaiser Body exploded in a brilliance of light and the carbons began cheering. However, they stopped when the flash faded and what could barely be called a Kaiser Body still stood.

The chest armor had fallen off and every part of his body was trashed. Suddenly, his right shoulder fell off and a beam of light emerged from it. Then, the same thing happened with his left shoulder. Finally, a beam of light emerged from his mainframe and together, they began to circle slowly around Sigma's center. "AAAAHHHH!" When this flash faded, the carbons started in shock. "Whoa… No way…" Even Teasel was surprised by this.

Sigma's normal, but tattered body now stood in front of the duo who'd defeated him. The carbons could see through his leg, his arm and hand were sparking, and the left side of Sigma's face was completely made off mechanical parts that not even Roll recognized. "Curse you, hunter. This is far from the end though." Dynamo chuckled. "Again, this is a common evil villain ploy. Never giving up, even when they're ready for the scrap heap." Sigma remained silent as electricity coursed over his exposed body. "The process has merely started anew. Within weeks, I'll return and then, months after that. It will be the days of Elysium all over again."

That's when Megaman shifted to his normal armor and stepped forward. "That's where you're wrong, Sigma." He closed his eyes and spread his arms as he was surrounding in light. After shielding their eyes everyone turned to Megaman. The carbons were amazed the most at what was happening. "Whoa…"

Megaman's legs had a trail of light sketching something on thin air. When it stopped, his leg flashed and a piece of purple armor appeared on it. The same happened with his chest and buster. Then, wing-like things were traced onto his back and finally, a helmet was traced out. In a flash, the helmet with three miniature blades protruding from it appeared and Megaman opened his eyes. Finally, he broke his arms apart, revealing the strongest armor available.

_Unlock Ultimate Armor_

Megaman immediately began charging a shot while walking towards Sigma. "I plan on putting this process to an end before it even begins." Within seconds, Megaman reached Sigma and stopped in front of him. "Are you truly willing to destroy me, no matter the cost?" Megaman frowned. "I'm willing to do anything it takes. Sigma…" He raised his buster and fired a huge plasma shot which went right through Sigma, but left a ball of plasma energy. "…BURN IN HELL!" He jumped onto Sigma, backflipped off of him, and his wings opened. "Execute…" He stuck his legs together and shot forward. "NOVA STRIKE!"

Time moved much slower as Megaman sliced the plasma ball in half and nailed Sigma with a huge invincible dash of energy. Let's just say that splitting a ball of plasma energy with that much energy isn't a good idea. This was made clear when numerous beams of light came together and created a huge laser so powerful, the mother units on Elysium saw it. Immediately, the carbons and Dynamo shielded their eyes as Sigma began crying out in pain. "I'll be back, hunter!" He looked in horror as his body gave in and imploded upon itself, leaving his parts to be swept up into the blast. "I'LL BE BACK!"

That was the last they ever heard of Sigma before his body was destroyed altogether. Just as the laser began dying down, Roll snuck a peek and saw Megaman's limp, unmoving body get swept into the blast as well. "Megaman!" However, it was too late and Megaman Trigger, the legendary S-class hunter, disappeared and was no more.

* * *

Oh, yes I did! I've killed off Megaman! Or have I… Anyways, in the next chapter, Megaman wakes up in the last place he'd think of and meets the people he never would of thought of. Read and Review 'cause there's only four chapters left! FOUR! 


	54. In The Reploid Afterlife

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, Megaman wakes up in the last place he'd think of and meets the people he never would of thought of. Wow. Four chapters left… I only started this with three chapters and look where its come. Over fifty reviews and almost 3000 hits. This is by far my most popular fanfic and I'm just guessing that the same will come out for Megaman Excel 2. Also, this is going to be a relatively short chapter, so be forewarned. Anyways, here's chapter fifty-three!

* * *

Chapter LIII

In The Reploid Afterlife

* * *

Megaman rolled over and groaned as he reached up and put a hand to his head. "Man, this is one killer headache." Suddenly, he realized what had happened and he scrambled to his feet. "What! Sigma is…" He started when he noticed his surroundings. "Wait a second… No way… I'm on Elysium?" He actually was. He was standing on the exterior part of the Residential area of Elysium. Or so he thought until he heard a voice. "Enjoy it while you can for you won't be staying long." Megaman spun around and gasped as he almost came face-to-face with the Master. "M… Master. Is that…" He smiled and nodded. "Look at that. He's speechless. How cute."

Megaman started and looked behind him as two familiar figures walked up. "Axl! Zero!" The red-armored hunter smirked. What do you expect? All four of us are dead." Megaman started. "Wait. I…" The Master turned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've paid a great price for your sacrifice, but you gave the carbons something new to fight for. Because of this, we all of agreed that it would be best if you returned to Terra." Megaman looked at him. "Return? How?" Axl smirked. "Let me put it this way: we've got to cash in all of our weapons, special weapons, armors, etc. that we got over the years."

Megaman looked at the three before returning his gaze to the Master. "But how? Many of my armors are destroyed beyond…" The Master smiled. "That does not matter. The carbons are about to go through one final test. To survive it would mean that accept reploids back into their lifestyle. But they cannot do it without you." Then, a thought popped into Megaman's head. "What about the Force Armor? I don't even have it with me." Axl shrugged. "That would just be extra weight. What we have is fine."

Zero smiled. "Once you get back, we'll join you when we can. Kay?" Megaman seemed puzzled. "Say again?" Axl stepped forward. "Okay, here's the deal. We send you off on your happy little way and we'll join you in a couple of months to a year. Got it?" Megaman turned to the Master. "Unfortunately, I am to remain here. Giving my life to enjoy the splendors of Terra is an irreversible fate." Megaman nodded and smiled. "Got it." Then, Axl walked forward. "X, you've been a role model to me for as long as I can remember. It took me a while, but I finally became a hunter. I owe a lot to you, X. I'm just ready to take out more Mavericks when I come back."

Megaman smirked and Zero walked up. Everyone knew the Master had already said his piece and backed up. So, Zero placed his hand on Megaman's shoulder. "Look, I'll make this short and simple. You're my friend and I'm sorry I made you go through that. Anyways, I'll see you on the flip-side. Now, I've got one last thing to say." Zero reached back and muttered, "Lights out."

Zero punched Megaman out and he fell backwards, disappearing before he hit the ground. "I felt like doing that 'cause he kicked the crap out of me." He looked down as two sabers, one of which shimmered into nothing, lay on the ground. "My saber. How convenient." He placed it into his holder and walked away as Axl and the Master looked at each other. Megaman came to and growled. "That hurt, Zero. Zero?" He opened his eyes and noticed the sun lighting up the night sky. However, he felt a feeling of speed and suddenly realized what was happening. "Ah crap."

Back on Forbidden Island, everyone lowered their arms and gasped at what they saw. In the center of the arena, the top part of Sigma's head coursed softly with electricity and was surrounded by pieces of the Ultimate Armor. "No way…" Dynamo just stared as the head stop coursing and the forehead crystal cracked under the cold temperature. "He… He sacrificed his life in order to destroy Sigma…" Roll began trying to hold back tears, but they rolled down her face anyways. "No…" Suddenly, Dynamo perked up. "Not to spoil the moment or anything, but we've got to be optimistic. When ever you're down, just keep your chin… OH MY GOD!"

Dynamo looked up and almost immediately was tackled by a falling Megaman. "Spine… Now in… Separate parts… Very painful…" Megaman groaned as he slowly stood up. "That's for the landing pad." Dynamo's eye began twitching. "Anytime…" Suddenly, Roll practically jumped into Megaman's arms. "Megaman!" She began crying tears of joy as he noticed that he was in his normal armor. The group of carbons began cheering as Roll paused and began helping Megaman walk towards them. Dynamo stood up, cracked his back, and also helped.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Unfortunately, he forgot about what the Master had said about 'one final test'. "Come on, X. You wouldn't leave an old friend would." Megaman stopped and suddenly his face became shaded as he turned around and glared at the short figure who'd appeared out of nowhere. "I hardly consider you a friend, Double."

* * *

What's this! A boss after the final boss! What am I on! Anyways, in the next chapter, Megaman squares off with the not-so-friendly Double and Tron makes a mistake she soon regrets. This is the fourth to last chapter and, in case you didn't know, I'm alternating between writing chapters in this and chapters in _Video Game Village_. With the way I'm going, I should be able to finish that fanfic, then come and finish this one, thus being able to post the prologue of Megaman Excel 2. This whole process shouldn't take me much time, so ME2 will probably come up before Christmas. Anyways, Read and Review 'cause I'm nearly done! Woot! 


	55. Double Trouble

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, Megaman squares off with the not-so-friendly Double and Tron makes a mistake she soon regrets. It should be noted that I'm basing this chapter on the first time I fought Double. I swear on my life that it looked like he was moving as fast as I'm making him. Anyways, here's chapter fifty-four!

* * *

Chapter LIV

Post-Final Boss

Double Trouble

* * *

Everyone turned to a short, tubby little man that stood in the center of the arena. His body was covered in bright yellow armor and a single pipe ran in front of his face as part of his helmet. Megaman removed his arms from Roll and Dynamo's shoulders and actually walked towards him a few paces before Double smirked. "I'd consider you a threat to society if anything." Double scoffed and waved his hand. "Don't tell me you still hold a grudge against me." He began walking towards the hunter as he slid down the slight incline of ice. 

"It's beyond that. I want nothing to do with you. You gained my trust, then backstabbed me when I needed it the least." Double stopped not too far away from the carbons and even closer to Megaman. "Backstab you? Well, it sounds a bit too literal, but I'd have to agree with you." Megaman glared at him, then turned to leave. "I don't have time for this." Double smirked evilly. "Fine with me. Run away like the coward you…" _-CRACK-_

Before anyone knew what happened, Double suddenly found himself looking to his right with a huge handprint on the side of his face. A _very_ pissed-off Tron held her hand ready for a follow-up. "How dare you!" Double turned to look at her as he held a hand to his face. Megaman, who'd nearly walked past Teasel, seemed just as surprised as her brother was at this sudden turn of events. Without looking, Tron turned her hand and pointed at Megaman.

"He's just gone through a week of struggling to remember his past, dealing with pricks like you, and taking out some ancient psycho bent on world destruction. On top of that, he sacrificed his life and revived somehow just to make sure we survived. If that's a coward, then you're not much higher than dirt, buddy!" Double stared at her before scowling and a red aura surrounded his body. "Carbon… You've just made your last mistake…"

Tron cooled down briefly in a curious state as to what Double was doing. He threw both arms in front of him while groaning, his arms changing texture. Then, he brought them together, spun around, and became a whole new being. This one caused several carbons, including Tron, to scream as he dashed forward. (The slap had knocked him backwards…) "SAY YOUR PRAYERS, CARBON!" A pinkish blade appeared from a slot above his right hand, but Megaman quickly jumped in, knocked him back, and shot a charged shot that sent him flying.

Double smirked, flipped in midair, and landed on his feet. "Not bad. For a coward." He stood to his full height and looked straight at Megaman. Tron fell backwards as Teasel ran up to her. "What where you thinking?" Tron sighed, then looked up at him before standing up. "How was I supposed to know that he'd transform into this?"

Unlike before, this form looked much more sinister. Likewise, his voice was more sinister. His body was still covered in yellow armor, but his shoulders spiked out like Axle the Red's. His eyes were blood red and he had small pupils and irises in them. A small part of light yellow armor was fitted on his lower waist and the rest of his legs and chest were made up of some kind of pink jelly-like substance. A small device floated in his lower torso and another blade emerged from Double's left hand slot.

"You maintain your reputation as an S-class hunter, X. But your one fatal flaw is your naiveness. I told you this centuries ago and you've still yet to learn better." Megaman glared at Double. "You betrayed both me and my trust, Double. I think I've learned better just from the experiences with you." Double smirked. "I've touched. I truly am. But you still don't know better. But that doesn't matter. You see, recently I've learned of my own special 'talent'. I'm proud to state that I'm the world's most frequently attacking Maverick." Megaman scoffed. "Not something I'd choose to be proud of."

Teasel scratched his arm, then lifted his sleeve slightly. _Oh my God! This arm is killing…_ He noticed something odd and nudged Tron, whispering in her ear. "Tron, is slight discoloration of the skin normal for this weather?" He showed her a patch of greenish skin on his arm and she gaped at it. "Oh my…" Teasel grimaced, lowered his sleeve, turned back to Megaman, and gripped his arm. "I was afraid of that…" Back in the arena, Double smiled evilly and raised one hand to his face. "This is the end of the line for you, X. I've been waiting for this."

_Sub Tanks left - 2_

_Battle Style - Solely 2-D_

_Only Available Member - Megaman Trigger_

"Hahahahaha! I'm so anxious to rip you apart!" Megaman gripped his buster and yelled, "Stay out of this, Dynamo! This is my fight!" Dynamo scoffed. "Showoff."

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Double Battle begins playing)

(A.N. Go to either Maq's Hunter Hideout or Protoman Dot Com for actual music clips. It's not much, but it's still not bad.)

(Double's Health)

----------------------------------------

Almost immediately, before anyone moved an inch, Double attacked. "Destroy!" He waved his arms and two balls of spinning plasma shot towards Megaman, but stopped short. Immediately after that, he attacked again. "Unify!" He flew up to an invisible ceiling, then over to an invisible wall, then to the ground and at Megaman. "HAHAHA! I'll do what Sigma only dreamed of!" He stopped and turned to face Megaman. "Take this!" He waved his arm and three sawblades shot out of his jelly-like arm. Actually, they were blobs that formed into sawblades. Megaman easily destroyed those and hurt Double by merely releasing a fully-charged shot.

Then, Double did something new. "Unify!" He jumped in the air and dashed towards Megaman, blade drawn. Megaman turned around and easily fired off another fully-charged shot. Somehow, Megaman had lost his saber and the carbons noticed this. Anyways, Megaman continued to unleashed small charged shot upon small charged shot and after many repeated 'Unify!' attacks, the damage began building up.

(Double's Health)

---------------------------------

That's when Double changed his technique. "Hold still!" He flew into the air as his blades gave off a bright pinkish glow. Then, he dashed forward much faster than before, followed by two more dashes. Double turned around only to be kicked in the face by Megaman. He followed-up the attack with a fully-charged blast and several normal shots.

"I was Sigma's spy and you weren't much wiser than those fools I killed before they called you!" Megaman started as he remembered how, just before boarding the Final Weapon, several hunters had made an urgent call only to dismiss it once he answered. "Why you… You make me sick, Double!" The Maverick smirked and lunged forward with a blade. "I'll kill you just like I did to them."

Megaman became massively ticked as he rolled away from Double's blade and a saber crashed to the snow next to him. "The least I can do is help you like that!" Megaman nodded and picked up Dynamo's saber. Before he knew what happened, Double attacked him and the two soon began clashing blade with saber. "You're pathetic, X! Everyone in front of you told the truth, yet you didn't believe them. And you're the one with the anti-war ideals!" Megaman's eyes flared up and he knocked Double back before slashed him across the chest, converting the energy of the shot into the saber.

(Double's Health)

------------------------

Double was knocked back and he changed his technique again. "Dammit, X!" He took his blade and began to swing it at Megaman, who easily dodged many of the attacks.

(A.N. The preceding attack is mine. This is the last one of the fanfic that is mine, so I'll just keep quite for now. But, just as a heads-up, the next chapter may seem confusing to you, but it will be explained in the epilogue. Anyways, onward!)

Double was then met with a saber to the face and he peeked through his fingers as the wound began bleeding. "You will pay for this, X." He lunged forward and swung his blade upwards, just grazing his cheek. It left a burning sensation, but Megaman ignored it. Instead, he began charging another shot. Once he was finished, he converted the energy to the saber. This caused massive damage because he sliced Double from the groin up to his forehead.

Double then jumped back and waved his arm again. "Take this!" This time, miniature robots flew through the air and began dropping energy blasts on Megaman. He swiftly took it out with the saber, but was punched in the chest by Double, who followed up with a kick. The blade had cut Megaman's chest open and he slowly stood up. "Sub Tank activate!"

_Sub Tanks left - 1_

Double then reached his hand back. "Hold still!" He roared as he dashed forward, crashed into an invisible wall, and dashed to the opposite end of the arena. It's there that Megaman fired another fully-charged shot and dashed over before performing another saber attack.

(Double's Health)

------------

(Near Death Attack - Nightmare Storm)

(A.N. This isn't my attack. I stole it from Digimon Rumble Arena 2. It's not a bad attack at all.)

Double dashed into the center of the arena before kneeling. "HAHAHAHAHA!" He jumped in the air and, focusing the blades on his hands, created a huge pillar of energy. This came in the form of several powerful lines created by Double slashing the air. Megaman got caught in it and was sent flying. When he landed, he was pretty beat up. "Sub Tank activate!"

_Sub Tanks left - 0_

Once Double ended the attack, he floated backwards and did something new. "RRRRR… GHE!" Once Double stopped grunting and released the blast, a large wave of greenish energy shot forward at a swift rate. Megaman fell onto his back and let the blast fly over him. As he got up, he was met with another one. However, Megaman countered with a dash, fully-charged saber, and several small charged shots.

Once that was done, Double knocked Megaman away and began laughing. "Do it! Finish me, X! You know you want to! So hurry up and…" Megaman did. He used a fully-charged saber shot so powerful, it threw Double backwards. Double was done for and the final battle of this fanfic had ended.

(Double's Health)

None

(Megaman X4 (Playstation) - Double Battle fades out)

Double weakly pulled himself to a kneeling position before looking at Megaman. "Do you think that it will remain like this? Do you think that the Mavericks will die out along with me?" Both the carbons and Megaman pondered this before Double snickered. "Of course you don't. You realize that Sigma has merely restarted the problems that plagued this planet centuries ago. Even with Elysium's power, you will not win in the end."

Megaman walked towards Double and he smirked until Megaman walked right by him. He tossed Dynamo's saber to him and continued moving as Double began exploding. "You can't escape fate any longer, X! HAHAHA… HRGH!" With that, Double exploded and the Mavericks were finished. Or were they…

* * *

You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? In the next chapter, this fanfic takes an odd turn as a new figure appears, one which could mean the destruction or salvation of Terra. Until then, Read and… Aw, hell with it. I don't need to put that. Instead, I'll leave you with this bit of random humor: I'VE GOT PORKCHOPS IN MY PANTS AND THEY FEEL GOOD! 


	56. Gateway To The Future

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, this fanfic takes an odd turn as a new figure appears, one which could mean the destruction or salvation of Terra. This chapter is most likely to confuse you and if anything's going to do it, the first two words of the chapter will do that. Also, a recent review has brought to attention that the health bar, 2-D/3-D thing, and other stuff throw attention away from the actual story. Although this may be true, I'm not willing to get rid of this. For anyone. Megaman Excel is an eight-part series (You heard me. Eight.) that is supposed to be written in the format of a Megaman X game. I will continue to do that, but I'll probably enhance as I move along. Now, with that out of the way, here's chapter fifty-five!

* * *

Chapter LV

Gateway To The Future

(?'s POV)

* * *

As the excellent example of a traitor and backstabber perished, I quickly moved to where Eden's monolith now lay and turned my back to the hunter. As the flash began to dim, I began reciting a speech I'd rehearsed many times over. "Reploids. A magnificent race brought to ruin by their own brethren, one which would prefer to fight and kill instead of fighting and dying. Although we are a noble race…" The flash ceased and my form was now visible to everyone and I continued anyways. 

"We are still the worst enemies to no one then ourselves. We may try to rebel against our human creators' descendents, but it will only result in our one downfall; our own. This is not what the humans intended for us. We have a much greater role in life, one which must be lived nobly if to be lived at all." I turned and looked directly at the startled face of Megaman Trigger. "Don't you agree, Trigger?" The hunter just gaped. "Gate?"

No one knew what I looked like, so I'll describe myself. I wore a mixture of white and light purple armor and had a blue crystal in my helmet, which curved down to my nose in the center of it. I also bore a large, white cape which blew behind my legs in the light breeze of the island. Aside from that, my face was firm and set, a face of one who is wise. That's about all there was to me.

Anyways, a slight smirk crossed my lips as Dynamo started and the carbons began to converse amongst themselves, trying to place my name. "It is true that we are easily overcome by certain energy, but we are still noble being. This is true for many would sacrifice themselves before being forced to kill loved ones or innocents. However, there are many more who would do just the contrary. It was the Maverick Hunters' job to fulfill this task and they have done so, as seen here tonight. By destroying Sigma, we have opened a new door for ourselves. This, my friends, is merely the beginning of our return to society." By now, I'd turned and walked up to about three feet away from Trigger and Dynamo.

The carbons had finally realized that I was the cause of the Nightmare Incident and they stayed on guard although it was unnecessary. "Even a being such as myself have fallen victim to this energy, but I tend to make up for it." Dynamo smirked uneasily. "How's that?" My smirk grew. "By doing the impossible. By rebuilding the Reploid race." Everyone other than myself started and Trigger began gaping again. "Do you know how long this would take? And look at the planet now! How are we going to do this with what we have?" I frowned slightly, but easily recovered my smirk. "I also intend to restore this planet to its' former glory and size. The Mother units on Elysium are more than willing to help. I've spoken with them personally."

Trigger withdrew his jaw as he thought about this. Then, Dynamo spoke up. "Even with Elysium's power, it would still take at least three years to finish this. And that's if every happens when it needs to happen!" I nodded, agreeing with him. "That is highly unlikely though because, even if he was a menace to society, Double did speak some truth. The threat of Mavericks is now back up that's to Metal Shark Player and Sigma. Even if we got far before they appeared, it would take very little time before the felled us again." Trigger stepped forward. "But, Metal Shark Player was you're creation."

The carbons turned to me as I crossed my arms. "As true as that is, I didn't intend for him to be a toll of Sigma's plan. Personally, looking back, I regret making him. But what's done is done and we need to move on. So let's start by getting off this island." The sun then peeked over the horizon and released many heated rays onto the island. One of the carbons, Banner I believe, laughs. "Sounds good to me. I've been freezing my ass off and I think we'll all be happy to oblige to that." Teasel sighed relieved, but still worried about something. "Then let us begin."

Upon returning to their ships, Trigger looked back at me. "Where do we begin?" I smiled. "I think we'll start on reconverting Nino Island back into the Maverick Hunters' headquarters, Giga City." He nodded and turned to climb onboard the Flutter. I waved my arm and my armor became golden and my cape became a light silver color. I floated into the air and waited as the ships took off. Then, I flew alongside the Flutter back to Nino Island where the painstaking process would begin.

(Normal POV)

Two shadowed figures stepped out from behind an ice cliff and walked over to the wreckage of Sigma. They both studied it for some time before one of them spoke.

"How long will this take?"

"Several months. If not, then a year or so."

"I've never seen his power that high before."

"That is why I've reinforced your armor. But enough of that."

"So, how goes the development of Limited?"

"It is progressing smoothly. It will still take several years, but with the evasion program I've uploaded onto it, it will be simple to complete it."

"And of the Maverick Hunters? Should we let them reform?"

"Let them do as they please. It will be irrelevant in the years to come."

One of the figures ran two fingers down the length of his beard as he chuckled to himself. "They will all perish soon enough." As he broke into an almost uncontrollable laughter, the other figure just stared into the distance, the sun gleaming off of his visor. "Just you wait, Trigger… Just you wait…"

* * *

Well, this is it. One more chapter. Confused by the thing involving Gate? I'll explain in the epilogue. As for these two guys, you'll have to wait for the sequel for that. Anyways, in the final chapter, learn what happens to the cast after a long amount of time passes and how much progress they've made. Until then, just read my stuff! I'm fine with that! I've got enough reviews that if I printed them all out, I'd have… Several sheets of paper… Oh, never mind. Just Read and Review and I'll be happy. 


	57. Epilogue

Megaman Excel

By: Metal Sonic EX

Disclaimer: I own the storyline. I own some attacks. Aside from that, I don't own squat.

In this chapter, learn what happens to the cast after a long amount of time passes and how much progress they've made. I knew this time would come someday and apparently that's now. Anyways, I'll talk my head off after the chapter. So, read on and enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

Chapter LVI

Epilogue

* * *

(The screen fades to a pitch black tone before fading in again. Gate is leaning back in his chair with his legs on a large machine and is holding a tape recorder to his mouth. Dynamo stands next to him.) 

"Thus concludes my narrative of the Maverick Revival Incident, Sigma's ninth. Now, for what's happened since then. Two years have passed and we've made major progress. We're still far from our goal, but this is a very good start. Nino Island was successfully returned to its' former size by our standards and then was converted into the Maverick Hunter HQ. The Central Tower is now one of the most protected places on the much larger version of Nino Island. Using robotics and ancient technology, we managed to restore next to all of the islands to their previous size. Saul Kada has been reformed and the world renowned Ulfat magma Factory has been rebuilt. It is where, several weeks ago, Megaman was allowed to gather Sigma's remains and hurl them into the lava pool where the energy is made."

"Aside from practically returning the world to what it looked like centuries ago, I, Gate, have become the commander of the Maverick Hunters. Now, speaking of Megaman, him and Roll have become boyfriend/ girlfriend. They've even… How do I put this… Expressed their love for one another on at least one occasion. Don't ask how I know, I just do. About a year into our project, a miracle took place and, out of the blue, Zero and Axl returned to Terra. Axl and Glyde began their friendship anew and Glyde is now a bounty hunter of sorts. The Bonnes willing did their jail time which had been _greatly_ reduced because their where involved in Sigma's downfall. Since then, Tron has forgotten about Megaman and turned her sights towards a well-known, spiky-haired hunter. She has even gotten a new look, her usual pink undergarment, but with a long, black coat."

"As for Teasel, well… After several tests, I revealed that, when Metal Shark Player had jumped onto Teasel's shoulders when this all began, he spread the Maverick Virus to him. Because he was a carbon, his body had a different effect and massively hurried the effects of frostbite and eventually gangrene. By the time we got to him, the only available option was immediate amputation. However, I had a prosthetic arm made of a special titanium alloy and Teasel is now happier than ever with it. When it comes to the return of Zero, he was immediately tested for the Maverick Virus with every test known to mankind. All tests came back negative for the virus. Axl has resumed his duties as an S-class hunter and is now commander of the 14th unit, formerly commanded by Magma Dragoon."

"Now, the most exciting thing that has happened is most miraculous. A year and several months ago, it was finalized that the reploid race had once more been accepted into the carbon's life. Now, on a much smaller note, Roll and Torn put aside their differences and our now the best of friends. They are also honorary navigators for Megaman Trigger and Axl. I navigate for Zero. Speaking of Trigger, many people have converted to the previous habit of calling him just X. Of course, there is one person who still occasionally calls him Megaman and that is Roll herself."

(Gate seems prepared to conclude when Dynamo taps him on the shoulder and points a thumb at himself.)

"Ah, yes! I almost forgot. Dynamo quit his, um… Profession as a mercenary (if you can call that a profession) and has also become an honorary Maverick Hunter. He controls the 23rd unit. And that concludes my narrative of the epilogue of the Maverick Revival Incident. I don't expect to profit from this recording, but still, you never know. This is Gate, signing out."

Gate pressed the stop button and placed the tape recorder into a nearby drawer. "Almost forgot me, huh? I'm standing right next to you." Gate shrugged and looked at the monitor began blinking red in one spot of the map. "Just in time." He quickly placed on a headset and pushed a red button that sounded an alarm. "Warning! All Maverick Hunters scramble! Repeat, all hunters scramble! Units 17 and 0 are to respond to Point GF6384 immediately! Units 14 and 23…" Dynamo, who'd been leaning against the monitor, jumped to his feet and took off. "…are to respond to Point GF6385 immediately! All other hunters, maintain your positions! Repeat, all other hunters are to maintain their positions."

On the outskirts of Central Tower, a much faster Flutter flew by as Megaman X, Zero, and several hunters that made up their units beamed down onto it. "All right guys! Let's move out!" Roll smirked and turned the Flutter towards Calbania Island, the point they'd been dispatched to. Megaman looked over at Zero who smirked and gave a thumbs-up. Megaman smirked, then looked forward as the Flutter flew into the distance to their next mission and next adventure.

(The screen becomes black as two words are typed out: The End? They blink several times before fading out and one word fades in: Hardly.)

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Credits begins playing)

* * *

My gawd! It is complete! Yippity-skippity! Now starts the long and somewhat boring process of thanking people. First of, thanks to everyone who read/ reviewed/ enjoyed this story and I'll try to post the prologue of ME2 some time before Christmas. Special thanks to RandyPandy, who reviewed just about every new chapter I posted. More special thanks to my friend Kinetikai (author of Death Bologna) who helped me come up with several of the chapters' names when I became braindead. Next, thanks to my grandmother who impressed that I'm doing this tuff, but barely understands what a fanfic is. Finally, thanks to anyone who plans on reading the sequel. As a matter of fact, instead of favoritism towards RandyPandy, I'll give you _all_ a sneak peek at what's to come. Ready? Go! 

(Megaman X2 (SNES) - Credits fades out)

* * *

-Sneak Peek at Megaman Excel 2-

_Bulldoze Krillion (krill-e-on). A rookie hunter. One trying to make himself known in a world where just about everything is bigger than him. One which would make the others suffer because of their insults. Yes. Make them suffer. The only logical option. But, then again, the hunters would respond immediately to this. But still…_

Krillion shook the thoughts from his head as he looked once more around his cell. A normal, run-of-the-mill cell. One where he'd probably spend the rest of his life after he was knocked unconscious and infected with the Maverick Virus. But there was still time for redemption, he realized. 'It may not have worked for Axle the Red, but it'll work for me. I'll make certain of it…' he thinks to himself. He tries running at the cell bars once more and, this time, it works. His small body slips through the bars and he falls to the cold cement floor. He stands up and scuttles through the hallway until he finds where his specialized armor is. He quickly jumps inside, then the fun begins. He storms down the hallway, dispatching any Mavericks he sees. Eventually, the hall turns, but he storms through the wall and winces as he gets used to the sunlight.

When his eyes adjust, he looks around. "I'm in the Ryship construction yard?" He says in his small, squeaky voice. In fact, he is. He's smack dab in the middle of the construction field where a mechanics plant is to be placed. He turns to find a way out when he hears footsteps. He turns around and starts as X and Zero ran up. "Bulldoze Krillion! You're okay!" He stands there, surprised at the sudden appearance of the hunters before responding. "No. I am not." Zero raises an eyebrow. "How so?" Krillion moves his crane arm and looks at them. "I have been infected with the Maverick Virus. It hasn't taken full control of me yet, but, as you can see, I've just escaped my damp prison." He motioned to the hole in the wall next to him. "The least I can do to make myself known is help you quell the uprising here. Then, I want you, X, to personally retire me."

-End Sneak Peek at Megaman Excel 2-

* * *

What did ya think? Anyways, I'll see you for now, but rest assured, the prologue will be posted some time before Christmas. If something comes up and I cannot do that, then it'll be posted immediately after it. Until then, Read and Review and I'll hurry my fat butt up! 


End file.
